To Have and To Hold
by becsmc
Summary: Sequel to You Know Me. Steve and Peggy have fought through their challenges, saved their friend and can finally focus on getting married. With the help of their fellow Avengers, nothing will get in their way...hopefully? Contains Age Of Ultron events so...spoilers I guess? Please leave reviews :)
1. Chapter 1

_Peggy made her way back into the hospital room. To Bucky and Steve. Bucky was awake, Peggy didn't remember seeing it happen or hear Steve saying anything when she was on the phone. She just walked in and there he was. With that charming smile of his written across his face, the two men were laughing together. It was as if he had been awake for hours? Days even? Peggy sat down back next to Steve. He kissed her and asked "How's Angie?"_

 _Before Peggy could answer, Bucky spoke up "Angie. She sounds nice"_

 _He was certainly back to normal._

 _"She's in her nineties" Steve laughed along with Peggy._

 _"So are we" Bucky raised his eyebrows and then laughed "I'm just kidding. Go on"_

 _Peggy rolled her eyes with a smirk on her face and looked back to Steve "She's very very well, she just wanted to know how everything went and wants to discuss the wedding. She's very excited"_

 _"Oh yeah speaking of that. Pay up" Bucky rubbed his palms together and held out his hand. Steve groaned and handed him a ten dollar bill. He was hoping Bucky heard everything but that._

 _"You won't find much to do with ten dollars in here"_

 _"I'll think of something, I'll go nuts on the vending machine" Bucky put the ten dollars on the table beside him and looked back to the happy couple (as he now likes to address them as) "So this Angie girl, she was your best friend back in the day?"_

 _"Still is, I'm proud to say" Peggy said with a proud smile to match her sentence. Bucky nodded "Good. She must be one healthy person given her age"_

 _"She's amazing" Steve nodded to Bucky. As if to say it was unbelievable. You'd never guess Angie was the age she was when you first look at her._

 _"She's been feeling a little under the weather lately but, she's a lot better now, she'll be around for a while longer I imagine, as do the nurses" Peggy said with a laugh._

There was then a knock at the door.

It made Peggy open her eyes. She was hoping she wasn't sat in her bedroom wearing what she was wearing. And when Steve came through the door she was hoping that he wasn't wearing that suit. Steve's facial expression was pure heart ache. From what Peggy was going through, and had been going through these past two weeks.

"It's time, baby" he spoke in a whisper, as he was unable to say those in any other way. Peggy weakly nodded and slowly stood up with tears already running down her face.

If you hadn't of already guessed. What happened at the hospital didn't go like that. At all.

 _Steve looked down to the floor with his hands clutched together. Feet tapping to the beat of the music. He glanced up to Bucky. Just waiting for his eyes to open. Just waiting for him to say some sort of witty comment about anything that Steve was doing, because that's all he could do right now...wait. Something suddenly didn't feel right. Steve looked up to Bucky. It wasn't him that didn't feel right._

 _He then began to hear a frequent knocking come from behind him. Steve turned his head to see Peggy banging on the window, but she had her back to him. It was clear that she needed him now. Steve slowly stood up with his eyes fixed on Peggy the entire time, he then glanced to Bucky and muttered "Excuse me, Buck" Steve stepped outside the door and began to slowly walk down the hall way. He walked at a normal speed as he was almost reaching the corner, before he got to her though, he could hear her crying. His speed then picked up, Steve peered round the corner and saw her. She had her left arm across the top of her stomach. Her right elbow resting on it with her hand covering her mouth. Tears streaming down her face like a never ending flow. She was shaking._

 _Peggy soon saw Steve in the corner of her eye and stood up straight from leaning against the window, facing him. They stood there in silence for a second. Steve gulped heavily, he opened his mouth to speak but Peggy just shook her head and ran into his arms. Steve wrapped his arms around, a typical instinct that he had for her._

 _"Peg-"_

 _He then felt her shake his head against his and then cried out a plea "Just hold me" She buried her face in his neck, holding onto him tighter. Steve sighed deeply and closed his eyes. She didn't need to say what had happened. From her reaction, he knew exactly what had happened. Steve whispered with pain in his voice "I'm so sorry"_

 _When Peggy heard him say those words. It made it feel all the more real, her sobs increased and gotten slightly louder. It hurt. Like hell. It couldn't be real. Angie...Angie couldn't be gone, she just couldn't be dead. Peggy soon felt as if she couldn't breathe. It was like she was suffocating._

 _"Wake me up, Steve...wake me up" she pleaded. Because it had to be a nightmare. This couldn't be happening. It was too soon. Too soon to let go. She needed for this to not to be her reality. But Steve couldn't help her. He wished that he could. Steve pressed his lips against her shoulder and just whispered once again "I'm so sorry"_

It had been nearly two weeks now, two weeks of hell more like. Peggy was exhausted, as was Angie's daughter. Peggy had been helping Angie's family with the funeral and it has been hard to say the least. And Peggy thought that spending this time to prepare for the funeral and to deal with her grief with the support of her family here. Steve and Natasha have especially been helpful. Also she has been seeing a lot of Angie and Daniel's children. Their daughter was obviously heartbroken but she was prepared for this. Peggy on the other hand was only just getting the idea of getting prepared that Angie did not have a lot of time here left. But, Peggy didn't think about the fact that Angie was in her nineties. For one, she didn't look it all. Two, she seemed so healthy.

But Angie was an actress, it was easy for her to cover up that she was told that she had a rare heart condition and knew that her body would not be able to deal with it. She found out three days before Peggy came and visited her, and that was the day that Peggy told Angie about the engagement. She didn't have it in her to tell Peggy there and then that she didn't have long left, hence why she was trying to drop hints that she wouldn't make it for the wedding. It all made sense to Peggy now that she thought back. After that, Angie couldn't tell Peggy over the phone either, she had a lot on her mind what with the mission to find Bucky and everything. On the night before they went on their mission. Angie just knew something was wrong. She just knew. She saw Daniel again, by her bed. He was waiting for her, and that's when she knew it was time.

So, Angie picked up the phone. And left a message to everyone in her family. It was midnight, so everyone would be asleep. She started with her daughter Peggy and left her best friend Peggy to the end.

As Peggy slowly walked over to the door and to Steve. The message began to replay in her mind.

When they got home the day they rescued Bucky and the day she found out about Angie's passing. It was only then when she noticed she had a voicemail on her phone. She hardly knew how to work these Stark phones but eventually she got onto it. Peggy took a deep breath and held the phone to her ear. To listen to her best friend. One. Last. Time.

 _"Hi English" already she sounded...like she had given up "Well, this is going to be a downer on your day. I'm not too sure whether you'll listen to this message in the morning or after your mission that I know that you'll have succeeded...but...I'm afraid I can't be your maid of honor. Not because I don't want to be. But because I'm not going to be here, I didn't have it in me to tell you but...I've been dying, for over a week now. And-and it's my time to go now. I'm sorry...forgive me...if I had the choice, I'd be able to fight this until after your wedding but, I'm afraid that is no longer a possibility. Daniel, he's here. He's waiting for me to join him Peg, I can't leave him any longer. I just want you to know that, I'm so happy for you. This life Peggy, this life you have been given a second chance at is so precious...to the both of us. I want you to live it to the fullest, with that man of yours by your side. Cherish him. Like I did with Daniel. Like I still do. I am so proud of you, you, Peggy Carter. Are remarkable. I love you, and that'll never change, but I am sure going to miss you all over again. But hey, I'll always be here. You won't be getting rid of me that easily, English...I...I have to go. Never forget your value, that you clung onto for so long and inspired me with. You're going to make the most beautiful bride...I can see it now. Take care of yourself, Peggy. Thank you, for everything. I love you. Goodbye"_

Thinking about it, right now was painful. It was beautiful what Angie said. But it hurt. It still hurt so much. Peggy then remembered how she collapsed on the phone as her body began to shake so much from crying. And Steve running in and holding her as she cried. Tears ran down her cheeks now just thinking about it. She quickly wiped them away as she looked up to Steve. He looked so heartbroken. And he was, seeing Peggy going through this. And he cared about Angie a lot, the times he spent with her. That once by himself and the couple of times he went with Peggy, all three of them laughing with a cup of tea. Swapping tales about the things Peggy and Angie would get up to and what Steve and Peggy would get up to. It was some of the best times both of them had-had.

Steve looked a her and muttered "You ready?"

"Do I have a choice anyway?" Peggy sighed, her tone was sharp. She looked back at him and damned herself "I'm sorry darling, I'm just-"

"I know" Steve laid a long kiss on her forehead and repeated "I know" He knew because he was the same when Bucky had supposedly died. He wouldn't admit this to anyone apart from her but, he'd cry himself to sleep some nights. It was just like a never ending nightmare. It will only get easier in time, but it won't get better. They'll still be a void that cannot be filled.

Peggy knew that Angie would go eventually. But, she felt like she had just gotten her back. Although they talked about a lot. There was so much more to say, Peggy felt like she missed out so much from Angie's life. A part of her felt guilt but, they both knew that it couldn't be helped. And she loves Steve more than anything in world, but a part of her wished that she could have brought those few close friends that she had with her. She knew that sounded selfish. But really, it was a natural feeling in this situation. Steve sure as hell felt it when he first woke up.

"Do me a favor, Steve"

"Anything"

Peggy kept her eyes locked to his as she slid her hand in his and then added after a second of silence "Don't let go of me today"

Steve pulled a soft, warm smile and nodded "You have my word" he kissed her cheek and they both took a deep breath "I'm ready now" Peggy admitted "I'm ready to say goodbye"

Steve nodded and smiled again, he nodded to outside and whispered "Let's go say goodbye then"

* * *

The only time Steve let go of her is when they got in and out of the car. Even in the car he held onto her hand. Peggy had told the team that Angie's family had said they were welcome to come but they politely declined. Not because they were being rude, but because they knew this was Steve and Peggy's thing. They didn't know Angie, and they wanted to let Peggy get her grief out with only Steve by her side. Which Steve and Peggy understood and were grateful for. They got out the car, Peggy gripped onto Steve's hand straight away as soon as she saw the church in front of him. They walked towards the church when in the corner of her eye, Peggy saw the funeral car. With Angie's coffin resting in it. Peggy gulped heavily and hitched her breath when she saw it. She was trying to stay brave, she tried to hold in from bursting out into tears. There were flowers leaning against the coffin in the car that spelled out 'MOTHER' Peggy bit her lip and lent her head against Steve's arm for a moment. She felt him kiss the top of her head and whisper "Come on, baby"

Peggy was asked to sit with Angie's family. Because she was Angie's family. There was no denying it. The funeral was filled with just friends and family. It was small, just like Angie wanted. They did have flowers sent to them by people who were still fans of Angie on broadway which was nice. All of the people there knew about Peggy's situation. Well. Nearly everyone did now. Damn media. They were given a little 'booklet' that had some picture of Angie old and young and facts about her life. It would be something that Peggy would cherish. The song that Angie picked out for her funeral which was 'I Feel Pretty' from West Side Story. Peggy wasn't familiar with the musical as it came out after she disappeared. But Angie fell in love with as soon as it came out. And even played Maria herself at one point. The song came on, which was a signal that the it was time to say goodbye. Everyone in the church raised from their seats and turned around, as Angie came in the church. For her final curtain call. Holding the coffin was her three grandsons, two nephews and her son in law. They were all extremely close to Angie. Especially her grandsons, they were especially devastated. No matter how much you try and prepare for it. You will never really be prepared.

Tears once again began to stream down Peggy's face as she watched the coffin make its way down the aisle and to the front. She had her left hand clutched to Steve's and her others linked with Angie's daughter.

 _"Three C if you need a cup of sugar"_

 _"Everything alright, English?"_

 _[I'm afraid I can't carry a tune] "Doesn't matter when you've got legs like yours"_

 _"I got a bottle of schnapps and half a rhubarb pie, let's see which one makes us sick first"_

 _"Shut up, English, you talk too much"_

 _[Take care of yourself] "You too, English"_

Peggy gulped heavily as the coffin was placed at the front. The boys backed away and went to their seats. Peggy stared that the four pictures that were in front of the coffin. One was a headshot from when she first started out on broadway, it was beautiful. The other was her and Daniel on their wedding day. The third was Angie with Daniel and their children. A perfect family. And the fourth...the fourth was a picture of Peggy and Angie together. It was the day they went to the park, Angie insisted on Daniel taking her and Peggy's picture even though she opposed at first, Peggy clearly gave in. Peg, as in Angie's daughter, made a copy of the picture and gave it to Peggy to keep. It was the only one she had of her and Angie. Peggy couldn't help but think about all the opportunities they could have had...to have more pictures. To make more memories to cherish.

But like she's said to herself before. She couldn't have the best of both worlds.

They sat down. They said their prayers, and sang some hymns. Her eldest grandson did a speech. Then Angie's daughter, Peggy. Then one of her granddaughters...then Peggy herself. Steve gave her hand a squeeze as she stood up and walked over to the stand. Her eyes were glued to the coffin. Knowing Angie was...in there. She gulped heavily and turned to face everyone. She looked to Steve, who had a warm smile on his face as a vote of confidence to her. Letting her know that she can do this.

She took a breath to prepare herself and then began to speak "It feels a sort of comfort, that today is Angie and Daniel's anniversary...to know that they are here with us on such an important day to them both...Angie has been my best friend for years to say the least" she said with a warm laugh, as did everyone else "And I wish that I could have been there for here in any difficult times she went through, like she was here for me when we first met. I had my walls up from a tragedy hitting my life. But it was no surprise to you all that she bashed those walls down with a bulldozer. I'm glad she did, because this woman opened my heart again and brought me such happiness. If I ever got upset or down, she would just snap me out of it, without any hesitation... I could stand here for so long and talk about all the things we got up to, all the schnapps that we drank after a hard day at work. Angie was beautiful, in every way. She was funny, kind and always put others before herself . And it's those things that will stick with me forever, her smile, her laugh and her good, gentle heart, I made her my maid of honor for my wedding. And although she can't be here...she still remains my maid of honor"

Peggy turned her head and looked to the coffin. Slowly she walked over to it, and slowly placed her hands on it . Once again that phone message rang in her head

 _"I love you. Goodbye"_

"I love you too" she cried. Her hands slowly slid down from the coffin and whispered "Goodbye" She bit her lip, again to try and prevent on bursting out into tears. She slowly stepped backwards and back towards where she sits. She sat back down, with a smile on Peg's face "Thank you" she whispered. Peggy smiled and nodded. She turned back around to Steve "I'm so proud of you" he whispered, giving her a light kiss. She then smiled to him and lent her head against his and sighed, Steve slid his hand back in her, making the corner of her lips turn up again "Thank you for sticking to your word"

"Of course" he whispered again.

Soon after. The coffin was laid in her grave. Everyone did what was traditional and took a handful of dirt and put it on the coffin. It was a good thing Steve was here, she really needed someone to lean on. She was crying, but she wasn't sobbing. The silent tears ran down her cheeks. Angie was now put to rest, and that put Peggy at ease. Sure, it still hurt. But that would heal, slowly. As the vicar said his speech, Peggy's eyes traveled to Angie's grave.

 **Angie Evelyn Martinelli-Sousa.**

 **1921 - 2014**

 **Mother. Wife. Friend.**

 **Forever in our hearts.**

Peggy then smiled as she saw the grave next to it.

 **Daniel Thomas Sousa.**

 **1919 - 2009**

 **Father. Husband. Friend.**

 **Forever in our hearts.**

She loved the fact that they had the same message. There was something very sweet about it. She knew that Angie wanted to be buried next to Daniel, it was only natural that it was something you'd want to rest. Peggy looked back down at Angie's coffin, she licked her bottom lip and mouthed once more "Goodbye"

Peggy looked to Steve and smiled with a nod. She made herself ready to say goodbye to Angie, now she was ready to move on. She had Angie with her. She would always have Angie with her, that will never end. A bond like theirs is unbreakable. Angie lived most of her days without Peggy. And now Peggy must learn to do the same. With Steve by her side. She's sure she could do that, it won't be easy. But in this life nothing is.

* * *

 **Heyyyy. Okay. I know. It's depressing, I cried writing it. I know some friends of mine are going to kill me (you know who you are) Goodbye to Angie :(**

 **ANYWAY! I promise this is the most depressing the sequel is gonna get and I promise to make up for it with fluff and a wedding ;)**

 **I was going to wait longer to give you this sequel but why not I'm just gonna throw the first chapter at you now, I'm not sure when the second chapter will be up, hopefully soon! Please leave reviews below as always it means a lot to me!**

 **Welcome to the sequel everyone :)**


	2. Chapter 2

The funeral of Angie was almost a week ago. Steve and Peggy had spent their days in the hospital with Bucky. He had his good days and he had his bad days. It was very complicated. But they soon figured out how to handle it.

Bucky has paranoia. And it's sky high. Sometimes when Steve or Peggy enters the room. He's mind makes him see a Hydra agent, he thinks that he's back there and he panics. He goes and attacks them. They learnt that the hard way.

 _Bucky was in his bed. Sound asleep. He had only become conscious recently. Steve and Peggy went to go see him at their usual time. Steve sat on one side of the bed, when Peggy sat on the other. Bucky must've heard them because as soon as they sat down, his eyes opened and went to Steve. His mind showed him someone different, he grabbed Steve with his metal arm by the neck, chocking him. Peggy stood up "Bucky! Bucky look at me" she then cupped Bucky's face, making him look at her in the eyes "You're hurting Steve. It's Steve, you're safe. Sweetheart look at who you're holding" she then moved Bucky's vision back to Steve. It only took him a few milliseconds to realise what he was doing "Steve!" he gasped as he quickly dropped his friend. Bucky sat up and looked down at his hand. He hated the damn thing. Bucky gulped heavily and looked back to Steve who was catching his breath back, Bucky furrowed his eyebrows from getting upset and muttered as he lightly shook his head._

 _"I'm so sorry man"_

 _Steve shook his head and put on a smile, he patted Bucky on the shoulder "It's alright, Buck, it's alright"_

That has happened on a few more occasions. Not all the time, but sometimes. It's getting better though, he's getting better. Today was a good day. He was no longer in a hospital room because he wasn't sick. But he had his own room in the shield building. It wasn't like a cell completely. Because he wasn't a prisoner. He had a comfy bed, a small bathroom, two sofa chairs, he had a lot of books and a tennis ball. He liked to throw the ball at the wall and catch it as a way to free his mind. He stayed in this room just for observation from the doctors till he's given the all clear. Then he can go home with Steve and Peggy. Tony has already got a room sorted out. When Bucky saw Steve and Peggy walk through the door he smiled brightly "Guys!" he ran over and gave a group hug "How's my favourite love birds?" he asked as he threw his tennis ball at the wall and caught it again.

Today was a very good day, they could tell already. Bucky sat back down on his bed and looked at them both, he motioned to the chairs for them to sit down, and they did.

"So, how've you been?" Steve asked as soon as they sat down.

Bucky rolled his eyes "I'm fine, dad"

"We're just concerned about you" Peggy said with a warm smile. Another thing about Bucky, is that he can get all worked up when people fuss over him too much. He hates feeling like some sort of patient. Buck took a deep breath and nodded "I know, I know, sorry guys. I'm just going a little stir crazy in here. They put me in here a week ago and it feels like it's been forever"

"It's just temporary, Buck. Promise"

"It's alright Steve. Seriously it is, anyway take my mind off of it, tell me how the wedding plans are coming" Bucky raised his eyebrows as he reached for his glass of water. Steve and Peggy looked to each other.

Peggy licked her bottom lip and looked back to Bucky "Well, since the funeral I've finally been able to look into it"

"You? Just you?" Bucky raised an eyebrow as he looked to Steve. He expects his best friend to pull his weight around for his own wedding. And Steve knew he was suggesting it. Steve laughed and raised his hands "You think she's going to put me in charge of anything for the wedding?"

Bucky then looked to Peggy, who was shaking her head as a way to agree to what Steve was saying "He's not having one bloody thing" she said with a little laugh as she scratched her leg, looking to the floor.

"All I have to do if show up" Steve laughed.

"Wait...why-"

"Girls plan their wedding when they are bloody born, Bucky" Peggy said with a smirk.

Bucky chuckled and then asked "Hold on. Your sorting it by yourself?"

"Are you kidding? The girls are helping me"

Bucky then looked to Steve and whispered "Who are the girls?"

"Natasha, you've seen her remember? She came down when you were in the hospital, then there's Pepper who is a runner of Stark industries and Maria who is an agent here"

Bucky then nodded as he remembered them being mentioned before.

"I'm the best man though, right"

"Of course you are" Steve smiled as he gave a light slap on Bucky's knee. Bucky smiled and then looked down to the floor "That's if they'll let me out" they muttered.

"Bucky, you'll be out by then. Trust me, we'll make sure of it" Peggy leaned forward to him and squeezed his hand for a brief moment "You've supported us longer than everyone after all" she said with a little laugh as she sat back in her chair.

He hoped so. He really did. Bucky didn't want to be told that he wasn't well enough to go to his friends wedding. His paranoia was higher than ever after all, he can sometimes have panic attacks in the middle of the night from his dreams, like Peggy did. But they didn't die down. It wasn't everynight but when it does happen. It takes a lot to calm him down. Becuase he didn't know any of the agents that tried to calm him down. It took a while.

Bucky was obviously going to be the bestman. As for Peggy, she called Angie her maid of honor and has stuck to it. But she made Natasha her other maid of honor. She and Natasha had become extremely close. Pepper and Maria have been made bridemaids.

The cell door flew open all of a sudden. Causing Bucky to jump out of his skin and stand up, he went to charge over to them as he snarled "Who are you!" as he paniced. Steve put his hand on Bucky's chest as Peggy stood in front of them with her arm stretched out to him, as a way to show protection to Maria.

"Bucky, this is Agent Maria Hill. We just told you about her" Peggy, with her eyes still locked on Bucky, reached out to Maria's ID card with her other hand. Maria passed it over. Peggy walked to Bucky and shown him her ID "See? She's one of us"

Bucky looked at the ID, then to Maria herself and looked at her in the eyes. She stared at him, with a soft smile on her face. He gulped heavily and nodded "I'm sorry" he said to Maria as he sat back down "Don't worry about it, it's fine" Maria said as she stepped in the room, taking back her ID she then added

"I'm sorry to interrupt. But we have a problem and we need you two right away" Steve and Peggy looked to each other, Steve sighed and looked to Bucky "Mind if we go through that later?"

Maria saw Steve motion over to the desk. Like Peggy did, Bucky had been writing down everything he remembered as a way to also give details on the remaining hydra but to also it makes him feel better and more at ease

"I'll do it?" Maria offered. Steve looked to Maria and raised his eyebrows "Really?"

Maria nodded "I got time?" she then looked at Bucky "If that's okay with you? It's just that, I don't think Steve and Peggy would have the time to come back here"

Bucky didn't know Maria Hill. But Steve and Peggy trusted her, and after all, she was to be a bridesmaid. Sooner or later, he would hopefully be working for shield and so should get to know people. Normally seeing a pretty girl wouldn't knock his confidence. But he wasn't exactly back to being himself right now. But, he needed to get things off of his chest. It was like his own therapy lesson. He needed it. So, Bucky nodded and mumbled "Yeah...okay"

"If you're sure, Buck" Steve placed his hand on Bucky's shoulder and again he nodded "I am"

"You're in good hands" Peggy reassured Bucky as she squeezed Maria's arm. She then whispered in her friends ear "Is it bad?"

"Depends...do you take finding Struckers base bad?"

Peggy had been filled in on all the main Hydra thugs. Strucker was the number one thug and by far the nastiest. But yes, it was a good thing. Now she actually wanted to hear what was to be said. The pair said their goodbye's to Bucky. Leaving him and Maria alone. She raised an eyebrow and said with a small smirk "Shall we begin?"

* * *

Steve and Peggy made it upstairs to the main floor and was surprised at who they saw. Tony, Clint, Natasha, Bruce. The whole gang was here...and then, they saw somebody they didn't expect "Thor" Steve said in a surprised tone with a small smile written across his face. Peggy laid her eyes on the God for the first time. So this is the famous Thor. Son of Odin. In all his glory there he stood. She didn't mean to stare but he was _mesmerizing_. His height, his hair...his arms. That whole damn body. And that hammer that he held in his hand with such little effort. Steve glanced to Peggy and then looked at her properly, he nudged her "Hey"

It took her a while to realize that he was talking to her, she eventually took her eyes of Thor "Hm?"

Steve grabbed her left hand and showed the ring she wore to her "Don't forget who gave you this baby"

Peggy rolled her eyes and slapped his chest lightly "Shut up" she whispered.

"Is this your Lady Peggy?" Thor motioned his hand to Peggy with a welcoming smile on his face as he walked towards them. Steve nodded "Indeed she is"

Peggy smiled "Pleasure to finally meet you, Thor" she held out her hand to be shook an was surprised to get a kiss on the hand from him instead. It was a habit of his "A pleasure Lady Peggy"

"Yeah this is a lovely first meeting and all but we've got business" Tony interrupted as he stood up from leaning against Fury's desk.

You know this is big news when Tony Stark is wanting to get down to business straight away.

"Is this really that serious?" Steve raised his eyebrows as he looked round to his team, searching for an answer. Natasha licked her bottom lip and said "Considering it means you're going to have to put your wedding plans on hold, yes. It is"

Steve and Peggy glanced to each other, Peggy then looked back to Natasha and nodded

"This better be good then" as she took a step closer to the team. She then glanced to Thor and muttered "Although with you being here it must be important"

Thor pulled a small smile and nodded as he slowly dropped his arms from being crossed "Indeed it is" he walked in front of Fury's desk next to Tony "Strucker has Loki's scepter"

Peggy looked to Steve with a raised eyebrow. In a plea for him to help her understand what the hell that was.

"Remember when I told you about Thor's brother?"

Peggy glanced to Thor and then nodded back to Steve "Well, he had this...weapon, like a spear-"

"Here's a picture" Bruce cut in, making it simpler for Steve. He held a picture of the scepter on his stark tablet in front of Peggy. She scanned it up and down. Of all the futuristic things she's seen in her time. This was by far the most enchanting thing she's ever come across.

"Don't be flood by it's pretty blue stone. That was the thing that had me under his spell" Clint mumbled as he pointed to the picture. Peggy raised her eyebrows "It's magic?"

"Of the sort, yes" Thor nodded as he rubbed his hands together "We've searched for a long time and we've finally found it"

"Where?" Steve asked as he looked up from the picture.

"Sokovia" Tony spoke up.

Natasha looked around and sighed "We head out tomorrow"

Steve sighed and crossed his arms "How long for?"

It was silent for a moment. Because really, they didn't think about that fully. Bruce shrugged and spoke up "It could take up to two days at the max. Or we could get it all done by tomorrow if the plan goes ahead like planned"

Steve felt Peggy take hold of his arm "A word" she staed as she walked towards a more secluded place of the room from the others. Steve followed, he put his hand on his hips as he listened to what Peggy had to say. She crossed her arms, glanced to the team and then back to her fiance.

"I'm going to stay here"

Steve's eyebrows pinched together "What? Peg-"

"Hear me out" Peggy held her hand up to him and shook her head "You don't need me for this. I know all hands on deck for this team but...what I'm trying to say is that we both have a duty to Bucky...but you have to go to Sokovia, that's not even an option, I on the other hand do not. I'm not familiar with this weapon, I wouldn't know what to look for. Plus you have Thor so it's not as if you'll have a less number than usual...I will stay here and take care of Bucky. He and I have a lot in common when it comes to what he's been through, so he'll feel more comfortable with me than with some random agent checking up on him"

"Him and Maria seem to be well acquainted"

Peggy tilted her head and shrugged "She's going to be busy with helping your arses"

Once again she was right. Peggy dropped her arms and then put them together and held them against his lips "I know I can come with you...but I want to stay here. And I know you want that too"

"Really?" Steve raised his eyebrows.

Peggy smiled and nodded softly "Really, because you'd rather me help Bucky than a stranger"

God damn it, she was right. Steve bowed his head down for a moment and then looked up at her, then bringing his head up all together "Alright, I respect your decision...and I'm grateful"

Peggy smiled and rubbed his arm. She was rather nervous. But she was always like that when Steve went on missions, with or without her in fact. But she knew he'd be okay. He always was.

* * *

Natasha and Peggy were walking down the shield hallways.

"So, you're really not coming?"

"I'm really not" Peggy nodded "Bucky needs a familiar face right now"

Natasha looked to Peggy and tilted her head briefly as she asked "How is he then?"

"He's getting better very very slowly...Maria is with him now" The two women then heard a sigh coming up from behind them. They saw it came from Maria herself as she caught up with them and walked with them "Well she was" Peggy muttered.

"That man is very complicated to say the least" Maria glanced to Peggy and Natasha. The three women stopped as Peggy asked "What happened?"

Maria ran her fingers through her hair and shrugged "One minute he's smiling and I think _attempting_ to flirt and the next thing he's getting all tense and-"

"Paranoid? He gets himself worked up"

Maria nodded to Peggy and crossed her arms "But honestly, don't you get concerned that he'll never get back to the way he was?" Peggy sighed and glanced down to the floor. A part of her wanted to say no, she wasn't concerned because she got through it. But he went through it for so much longer than her that it could be so hard to come back from that. Peggy looked back to them and lightly shrugged "A part of me is, but I still have faith...anyway let's not get our selves worried about that for now"

"Right. All we have to worry about now is Strucker's little army" Natasha stated as they then carried on walking "You won't need to worry" Peggy shook her head with a little smile.

"Yeah, you'll get the scepter back and then all that mess will be over. What's the worse that could happen"

"We die. Dying would be pretty bad" Natasha said with a laugh.

* * *

Steve walked in their bedroom later on that night. Peggy was already in bed, reading her latest book. He walked over to the edge of the bed and just stared at her. Peggy looked up at him from her book and knew what he was doing. She could tell by his eyes, Peggy laughed and shook her head as she looked back down to the book "I've made up my mind"

"I know and it's hard to change your mind on something, for instance are you sure on lilies instead of roses?"

Peggy raised her eyebrows and leaned forward "Are you _seriously_ giving me wedding tips?"

Steve dropped his arm from motioning to the wedding magazines on the side table and shook his head "I'm just messing with you baby" Steve laughed as Peggy sat back and continued to read her book. Steve lay on the bed next to her and looked at her, he moved himself and lay his head on her stomach. Peggy put her finger on the page she was on as she closed the book slightly to look to at him.

"Are you okay, love?" Peggy muttered with a little laugh as she put her book down and ran her fingers through his hair. Steve yawned and shrugged "I'm fine"

"You're being very... _cuddly_? This evening"

Steve moved his head to her direction and looked to her "It's gonna be weird, going on a mission without you"

He wasn't trying to convince her to come with him. He was just being honest. It would feel weird. He had gotten so used to doing missions with her again and to be honest, he was having a lot of fun. They both were. When Nat used to tell him how she has fun going on missions with Clint, he didn't get it. But having Peggy back in his life has made him see light in what Natasha said.

"I know, it will be, but it's only one mission. And I want to stay here this time, spend some time with Bucky. To try and make him feel better"

Steve looked back up to her, his eyebrows pinched together as he asked "You don't...you don't feel _guilty_? Do you?"

Peggy sighed and licked her bottom lip as she glanced down to her now closed book beside her. She did. Feel guilty. Deep down, she felt like she could have saved him.

"I still feel like-like I could've saved him whilst I was with Hydra"

"Peggy, stop" Steve smiled softly as he took of of her hand, lifting his head off her stomach for a moment as he said "I know and better yet _he_ knows that none of it was your fault. Remember how I blamed myself for him falling off the train in the first place? Well you made me see that it wasn't _my_ fault...just like this isn't yours" Steve rested his head back on her stomach and muttered "So stop kicking yourself"

Peggy smiled at him as she ran her fingers through his hair again and whispered "I'm so lucky to have you"

Steve smirked and teased "You are aren't you"

Peggy laughed and shook her head, she playfully slapped his arm "Are you going to let me read my book or not?"

Steve then shook his head and lifted it back up, moving closer to her face. With his eyes still on her, he grabbed her book and threw it off the bed "Nope. I'm not"

She raised an eyebrow and ran her tongue against her teeth "Then what...oh" Peggy laughed and shook her head again "Eager"

Steve laughed and bowed his head down for a moment, he took a look at her body as he did. He couldn't really help it. He looked at her pajama pants with the her waist lace tied in a bow. He glanced to her. Peggy's eyes were locked on him. She could already predict what he was going to do. He slowly began to untie the bow and looked back up to her "Consider it a... _I'm going to miss you_ present"

"Smooth one, Rogers" she whispered as her lips were extremely close to his before locking them together completely.

After all, could she really oppose to _that_?

* * *

 **And so the Ultron storyline begins! Do you guys like Peggy's decision?**

 **Poor Bucky! He needs a little TLC.**

 **So, I'm gonna try and do longer chapters for this sequel and will update more weekly than daily now that I've started college. Depends when I get them done really.**

 **Please leave reviews :)**


	3. Chapter 3

It was early. _Real_ early. The team had to get ready to go to Sokovia. Peggy got up the same time, she wanted to say goodbye to everyone and wish them good luck. By the time she got up however, Steve was already in his uniform. He was very prompt. She had a quick shower, got dressed into her own uniform as she was going to get some work done with Maria and visit Bucky. Steve came into the bedroom as she was brushing her teeth in the bathroom.

"We're heading out soon" Steve called to her as he rested himself against the back of the sofa as he looked to the closed door. The closed door that soon opened, Peggy pouted as she walked over to him and placed her hands on his shoulders "Now I realize how much I'll miss you, even though it is for _hopefully_ just one night"

Steve placed his hands on her back and softly rubbed it "Most likely not even that given the time we're leaving...trust me I'll be doing my very best to get this done quick so I can come back home to you" he finished his sentence in a whisper as he gave her a quick, lightly kiss on the lips.

Peggy glanced down to his uniform "I must admit, I do like your upgrade of the uniform. You look _good_ "

Steve smiled and nodded "You look _good_ too, but" he stopped his sentence by letting out a little chuckle as he looked at her.

Peggy furrowed her eyebrows and tilted her head ever so slightly "What?"

Steve licked his lip as he lifted his thumb to the corner of her mouth and said with a laugh "You've got some toothpaste on your mouth" he softly wiped the white paste off of his fiance's lip as she broke out into an amused, embarrassed smile.

They made their way up to the plane, where everyone else was. Ready to go. All just waiting on Steve.

"Come on Rogers, sooner we get to Sokovia. The sooner we can _leave_ Sokovia" Tony said as he glanced down at his watch as he got up into the plane.

Natasha walked over and gave her friend a tight embrace. She pulled away from Peggy and said with a wink "Don't miss me too much"

"More than I'll be missing him" Peggy smirked with a little laugh as she rubbed Natasha arms.

"Hey!" Steve called from speaking to Bruce. Hearing what the two women were giggling about. Peggy just winked at Natasha as the redhead walked to the plane with Clint. Who gave Peggy a grin and a little wave.

Peggy's eyes went to Thor, who was giving her a kind smile. Steve told her that Thor was a classic gentlemen, it comes with the Asgardian charm. He was very polite and although he had just met her, he still gave her a kind smile like he's known her for months "Good luck finding your brothers...thing" Peggy said with a laugh. Although they explained what it was, she still had no idea how to describe it properly.

Thor chuckled and nod "Thank you, Lady Peggy. We shall see you soon"

Peggy nodded "Soon" She then walked over to Steve and swooped her arm in his and looked to Bruce "Don't hold back out there"

Bruce nervous laughed and looked down to his hands "Yeah, I-I'll do my best" he looked back up to Peggy as she said "Good luck" and he smiled "Thanks" Bruce then hurried away to the plane.

Peggy pressed her body against Steve's as she gripped onto his back. Steve kissed her forehead and asked "You going to see Bucky?"

"Yeah, I'll give him your love"

"Thanks" he smiled, he kissed her softly and whispered "I'll call you when we're on our way back"

"You better" Peggy smiled, she glanced to the rest of the team waiting on the plane. She looked back into his eyes and lightly patted his hip "Go on then, good luck"

"Keep my side of the bed warm for when I get back" Steve called as he walked up the plane ramp, he turned his head and pulled a cocky little grin with a wink and stayed that way until the plane was shut and took off. Peggy muttered a laugh and rolled her eyes.

* * *

A little while on, after Peggy had her breakfast in the now empty kitchen. Which felt very odd considering how much she loved the environment in the morning. Clint making the best cooked breakfast you've ever tasted whilst Tony and Bruce bicker over the morning newspaper and Natasha and Peggy giggling on the side lines as Steve sat there, insanely invested in the latest episode of Banner vs Stark.

It was _chaotic_. But it was _family_.

After her breakfast, she made her way down to the shield base to do what she stayed behind to do. Check up on Bucky. As she walked down the hallway to his room, she was called up by Maria who caught up to her "Maria, is everything alright?" Peggy said with a worried smile as Maria looked...upset.

"I need you to see something before you go in there"

"Okay?" Peggy followed Maria back down the hall to a room that was a couple of doors down from Bucky. Maria walked over to a computer and began to type away with Peggy stood behind her, arms crossed with her finger tapping her arm due to impatience.

"This was from last night" Maria stepped away to reveal a cctv video that was from Bucky's room, they put it in there for observation to see how he handled himself when on his own. Throughout the rest of the day he was fine. She saw that Steve went back to him before they left last night. She was wondering he had gone to but it never occurred to her to ask.

She figured he went to see Bucky.

So yes, he was fine. Until the night time. He was lay in his bed and all of a sudden began to scream, he began to scream so loud and sounded in such pain that it was almost unbearable for Peggy to hear.

She shook her head and closed her eyes. Maria turned it off straight away as soon as she saw "I'm sorry I just thought-"

"Don't apologise, it's fine...I'm happy you showed me" Peggy placed her hand on Maria's arm and then ran her fingers through her hair, letting out a big puff of air "He's still having traumatic dreams" Peggy sighed as her covered her eyes for a brief moment.

"Not every night though, Peg, it's just the odd night"

"His memories are more severe and there is so much that is coming back to him"

"He remembers recent things-"

"Yeah he's beginning to remember when he first...started" Peggy licked her bottom lip and nodded, she dropped her arms and looked to Maria "Thank you, I'll go see him now"

Maria nodded and a small smile "Take as long as you want, he hasn't got another check up for a couple of hours"

Peggy took a mental note of that and walked back down the hall and into Bucky's room. He looked up from lying on his bed and smiled bright as he stood up "Peggy! Hi!"

"Hello, Bucky" Peggy smiled as he came over and gave her a greeting kiss on the cheek. They sat down, Peggy looked at him and scanned his face "So how are you?" Bucky asked, still with a happy smile on his face.

"I'm great"

"Missing Steve yet"

"Of course" Peggy laughed as she rolled her eyes.

Bucky chuckled "Me too"

"How are you?" Peggy said with a now serious look on her face, making Bucky's smile slowly drop for a second. He then plastered one on and nodded "Great. Never felt better, you know I'm really getting to be okay again-"

"Bucky"

"-and I think I'll be ready to face people soon-"

"Bucky"

"-Y'know being here has-"

"James" Bucky then stopped his attempts to ramble over the truth and looked back into her eyes, he sighed, leaning his elbows on his knees and ran his fingers through his long hair and finally admitted "It's hard, Peggy...it's so freaking hard"

"What's hard?" Peggy whispered as she lent forward herself.

Bucky shrugged and shook his head "The dreams. Remembering what I did. The nerves I get when someone I don't know walks through the door" Peggy reached out her hand and gripped onto his "I had the same fears"

Bucky looked up to her and muttered "How did you handle it?"

Peggy just pulled a shrug with a warm expression. Bucky nodded "Steve. Of course"

"He's here for you too, Bucky"

"I know, I know...he's just busy" Bucky lent back in his chair, sliding his hand out of her and crossed his arms "I feel like some sort of mental patient half the time"

"You're not, honest to God we'd have you at home with us, but you have been through so much trauma that we want to make sure that you are okay. It won't be long till you are given the all clear, in the meantime Steve and I will visit you everyday...after all that is the main reason why I stayed behind"

"Yeah Steve told me about that...y'know you didn't have to do that? I'm more than comfortable with Maria coming in to talk to me, she's the only agent apart from you and Steve who actually treats me like a human being"

Peggy smiled and nodded "She's not the judging type...but I wanted to stay"

"You feel guilty, don't you?"

Peggy was taken back a little and pulled a nervous laugh "What makes you say that?"

"Because I feel guilty about you" Bucky admitted. Peggy tilted her head and shrugged "What are you talking about?"

Bucky held his hands to his chest "I remembered. I remembered everything. I walked in that base pretending to be _The Winter Soldier_ when what I should have done is to just...have done whatever it takes to get you and fight my way out of there"

"I wouldn't have been easy to handle"

"I would have thought of something. After all it would have paid off in the end"

Peggy sighed and then said with a small laugh "Y'know what our problem is? We keep on contemplating on _what if_...what if you had done that? What if I had believed you before it was too late? What if, what if...what if. Bucky we can't go on like this"

"It eats away at me some nights...because I knew, I knew before they messed with my head again that they were putting you through so much...I felt the need to protect you"

"Really?" Peggy was surprised by how much he actually felt this need and how much he had this guilt. Sure they got along really well in the war but...she never thought he'd beat himself up about it this much. Bucky nodded and gulped heavily "Because you are the woman Steve loves, you're about to be his wife…and that makes you family. Which means I need to protect you"

Peggy then let out a smile and gripped onto his hand again "You feel like family too, but like I said. Like Steve's said, instead of harping on those events all those months ago, let's just focus on the future and making new memories"

Bucky then let out a wide grin and gave her hand a squeezed "Steve's such a lucky guy, y'know that? You're remarkable"

"I could say the same about you"

* * *

Peggy had to leave Bucky earlier than planned, turned out Maria got it wrong. Peggy didn't have many hours she had only _two_. Whoops. So she went out and got to her work with Maria. Mainly about the background checks they were doing in Sokovia for the Avengers. They spent a while doing it when they were sent a detailed fact about the latest Hydra members.

Maria got up a file on the Maximoff twins. Pietro and Wanda. Peggy looked at the faces on the screen in front of her. She couldn't help but sympathize for these children. Because after all that's what they were. And hearing their background made it even tragic.

Peggy stood up straight from leaning on the desk and placed her hand on her hips.

"Have Hydra manipulated them in anyway?"

"What do you think" Maria sighed raising her eyebrows "But honestly we don't know. We don't know exactly how they got mixed up into it all"

"So Steve said he saw the girl?" Steve briefly contacted the shield base before leaving his business with Strucker.

Maria nodded "He was very brief, he said what she looked like and it didn't take long for our book worms to get up some background checks on the people that were working with Strucker"

"They work fast" Peggy said with a small laugh as she was impressed. They were fast as hell.

"Our science team are working on theories on what their...gifts are"

"Who's on the science team?"

Before Maria could even answer, there was a slight interruption "Oh my god!" the voice of a young british woman came up from behind Peggy which made Peggy turn around.

Jemma had her hands to her mouth, hiding a huge grin behind her. She then extended her arms and pointed to Peggy with her whole hands "You're really here! I just got back from months in a helicarrier and I thought people were lying when they said you were here but here you are!"

"Jemma, take it easy" Another young woman came up from the distance, rubbing her friends back. Skye looked to Peggy and smiled "Sorry. She's just a little excited"

"I'm a big fan!" Jemma blurted out then covering her mouth again.

Peggy laughed, a little taken back. She walked over to Jemma and held out her hand "It's a pleasure to meet you...this is the part where you tell me your name"

Jemma took hold of Peggy, shaking it at a rather fast and excitable pace "Jemma. Simmons"

Peggy have another smile and a little nod "Lovely to meet you Jemma, I'm Peggy"

"I know!" Jemma giggled with an excited tone.

Peggy then took her eyes to Skye and repeated the same action "Pleasure to meet you"

"Skye"

"Skye. Such a lovely name"

Skye smiled and laughed "Thanks. My real name is Daisy but erm...yeah I'm known as Skye around these parts"

"What are you two doing here?" Maria walked over with her arms crossed. Skye and Jemma's heads went to Maria. Who scared the shit out of them. Not because Maria was a bitch or anything, she was polite and funny at times. But she was one of the top dogs in this agency and that made her so intimidating.

"Fitz and Simmons needed science stuff from back here"

"Skye isn't very good with the names of scientific equipment" Jemma said in a nervous laugh "Also they've asked me to hang back here with Leo so we can help with the new information on the siblings that are working with Hydra"

Maria nodded "Good. They'll need yours and Fitz's brain to help them"

Jemma gave a grateful smile and then went back to just gazing at the beauty that was Peggy Carter. Skye noticed this and laughed "O- _KAY_ then I better get this one to the lab before she burns holes into Agent Carter's head" Skye linked her arm with Jemma's "We'll see you guys later"

Peggy nodded as she crossed her arms, she smiled "Bye" and gave a small waves.

"Your uniform is _AMAZING_ by the way" Jemma shouted as Skye walked her away.

"How was that?" Jemma whispered. Skye laughed and shrugged "Honestly. Not so bad"

"Oh good!"

Peggy laughed as she walked the two girls walk away "Well they seem full of energy"

"You have no idea" Maria let out an exhausted laugh "Apparently Jemma hasn't stop talking about you since she found out you were here"

"That's so sweet!" Peggy said in a flattered tone, finding the whole thing rather adorable.

"It doesn't suck to be admired….Steve told you about Agent Coulson right?"

Peggy let out a laugh and nodded "Indeed he did. When Steve found out he was alive he signed those vintage cards straight away and sent them off to him"

Peggy then thought about Steve. Natasha. Tony...the whole team and looked down to the floor for a moment, looking back up to Maria as she said "Do you think they're okay"

Maria looked up to Peggy and said with a warm smile "Aren't they always?"

* * *

"Clint!" Natasha shrieked as she saw the man she loves fall to the ground from being shot. She sprinted over to him and fell onto her knees "Clint's hit!"

She scanned his injury and looked back to his face "You're gonna be okay baby" Natasha looked at their surroundings and looked to the bunker that shot him "Somebody wanna deal with that bunker?" she said bitterly as she then saw Bruce smash through it effortlessly.

"Thank you" she muttered, looking back down to Clint as he cried out in pure pain "This hurts like a bitch"

"Well what did you expect when you get shot" Natasha said with a nervous laugh "Don't worry, we'll get you home"

"Can we just get this fucking thing and get out of here"

"Oh really? What was our main objective" Natasha lightly snapped, which wasn't intentional but she was panicking, she had never seen him get hurt like this before. "Clint, take it easy" she pressed down on his wound and whispered "Just keep your eyes on me"

"Easy" Clint muttered with a cocky smirk, still looking in deep pain.

"Clint's hurt pretty bad guys, we're gonna need'a evac"

Within a matter of seconds Natasha greet at Thor in front of her "I'll take him back"

Natasha nodded weakly as she stood up "Thank you"

"It is but a duty, he is on my team after all" Thor said with a faint smile as he carefully picked up the founded archer "Shall you be meeting me there?"

Natasha looked around and then looked to Clint "Do not feel guilty on coming with him. Rogers, Stark and Banner have this under control"

"What about his _lullaby_ " Natasha rolled her eyes, hating the fact that she was put in charge of doing something that felt so stupid. Thor frowned and sighed "I suppose you should stay then. I have a feeling this battle will not be lasting much longer" Natasha nodded and kissed Clint's now slightly sweating forehead.

Natasha nodded, as if to give permission for Thor to leave her behind. Thor gave her a nod and _flew_ away.

* * *

Maria and Peggy were in Maria's office. They were on their lunch hour "Is the guest list long?" Maria laughed. Peggy shrugged and shook her head "No, it's going to be small in that respect. I mean not too small, we have made friends now who are welcome to bring people from their family but other than that-"

 _"Hello?"_ Thor's mighty voice was suddenly heard from Maria's receiver. The two women looked at the device, both equally as confused "Thor?" Maria lent forward, as then did Peggy.

 _"Indeed. I am not too sure how this strange device works"_

"You're doing fine so far" Peggy said with a light laugh "Are you alright?"

 _"I am Lady Peggy. However, Barton has taken a hit"_

"Clint" Peggy said with a fear in her tone. Natasha must be going crazy. She knows she would be if she saw Steve get shot right in front of her.

 _"Yes. He will need a medical team when we land at the tower"_

Maria looked to Peggy. They both thought the same thing. Peggy quickly snatched her car keys up from the side and they ran to the front doors, to the car park.

* * *

 **N'aw Bucky and Peggy bonding :) Emotional little heart to heart there.**

 **I couldn't help but add in fangirl Jemma. It felt right!**

 **So the Ultron storyline is escalating your way as soon as. Next chapter is the party ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

The mission took a merely few hours. The sun was setting. Natasha had to find Bruce and see if this lullaby that was thought of would actually work. And Steve...just had to get back to the plane, really. He did a marvelous job.

When Steve got to the plane, he saw Clint laid down with Thor stood beside him, arms crossed. Thor looked up to Steve and gave him a nod, he noticed that Thor had patched Clint up as well as anyone could.

"I did the best I could"

"You've done great" Steve reassured as he slapped Thor's shoulder, walking past him to the pilot's chair "I spoke to your lady earlier"

Steve stopped looking down at the co-ordinates and stood up straight, he put his hands on his hips and let out a small laugh. His lady. He liked that. Traditional. Steve turned around and nodded "You did. How did she sound?"

"Very well. I merely contacted her and Lady Maria to inform them about Barton"

"To have a medical team on stand by? Good thinking, I'm just going to call her now actually. It's getting late and we'll all be needing our rest over night so I better call her else she'll bite my head off when I get home"

"She's that strict on you calling her" Thor laughed. Steve chuckled and shook his head "Well. Given that the last few times back in the war I couldn't call her she thought I was dead. It's better to put her at ease" Steve sat down in the chair "Jarvis could you ring Peggy for me please"

"Would you like me to contact Miss Carter through her Stark phone or your phone in the quarters you share?"

"Her phone, please" Steve picked up the phone attached to the operator in order to prevent talking over loud speaker. It rang and rang. Until finally he heard her voice.

 _"Hello?"_

Steve couldn't help but smile, even though it had nearly been just a day. He missed her like crazy.

"Hey beautiful"

 _"Steve! Oh my darling it's so good to hear your voice...how are you?"_

"I'm good"

 _"No cuts?"_

"Nope"

 _"No bruises?"_

"Not a single one" he chuckled "I'm fine, how bout you? How's my best girl doing back at the fort" he said with a little laugh.

 _"It's been okay! I met...a 'fan' today"_ Peggy muttered then letting out a laugh. Steve smirked and nodded "The science girl who works with Coulson?"

 _"I thought-"_

"Maria told us he was alive a while back. Whether Coulson knows that we know or not I'm not entirely sure"

 _"I think he will do"_ Peggy predicted. Steve tapped his fingers on the chair arm and then asked what was mainly on his mind "How's Buck?"

He then heard Peggy sigh over the phone. She paused for a moment which made him feel rather nervous "Peg?"

 _"Sorry-sorry...he's...well he had a little episode last night. CCTV caught him screaming in his sleep, it was pretty hard to watch and listen to"_

"Oh my god" Steve cried in a whisper as he rubbed his eyelids, leaning backwards and taking deep breaths, instantly feeling guilty in not being there for his best friend at such a time _"But, when I went in to speak to him. Although he didn't tell me what the dream was, he's made progress"_

"Yeah? How?"

 _"Because he's finally admitting to himself that he's not okay. That he needs help. He's finally accepting it, it's a good thing"_

Steve softly smiled and nodded, glancing down to his free clenched hand "Yeah it is. Can't wait to see him, I need to be there for him, help him get better "

 _"You will...speaking of which how's Clint?"_ Peggy asked with a worry in her voice. Steve glanced to Clint over his shoulder "He's been better" Steve then turned back to sitting forward and shrugged "We can't fly out yet, apparently the weather is supposed to make things a little bit bumpy which won't be good for him, we're gonna wait it out a little and fly off when it's best for his health"

 _"Good! When do you think you'll be back?"_

"Morning. It won't be too late, it's a long flight but we won't be too long"

 _"You better not be"_

Steve smiled and looked down to the floor "I was just checking in. Wanted to hear your voice"

 _"I'm glad you did, after hearing what happened to Clint it hits a nerve"_

"I know baby. But don't worry. I'm okay, promise"

 _"That's what I like to hear"_

Steve glanced to the clock beside him and saw that it would be dinner time where she was "I'll let you go then, you'll be wanting your dinner"

 _"Yes I am. Cooking it right now actually"_

"Don't burn it" he teased

Peggy scoffed _"What do you take me for?_ "

"A bad cook"

 _"Careful, Captain. Else you may not get the greeting you'd want when you land"_

Steve laughed and shook his head "You're an amazing cook"

 _"That's what I thought. Alright sweetheart, I'll see you in the morning"_

"You will! Night baby, I love you"

 _"I love you too...bye"_

Steve put the phone back down, when he turned around. He now saw that Natasha was back with Bruce. Then within a matter of seconds they were then greeting by the man in the can himself. Tony stepped out of his suit and packed it away.

"How's the patient, doctor" Tony crossed his arms, nudging Bruce.

"I just got here" Bruce shrugged as he walked over to Clint. Not really getting that Tony was only joking. Slightly. Bruce took a proper look at Clint. He wasn't that kind of doctor but they were the closest they had for the moment. Steve looked over to see the worried look on Natasha's face and walked over to her. Placing his hand on her shoulder he put on a small, concerned smile "He'll be okay Nat"

"I just...It was a bit of a shock y'know? He hasn't been hurt like this in so long"

"Hey. I get it" Steve nodded "You don't have to act so tough all the time, I've been exactly the same"

"I know, you little wuss" Natasha teased with a little smile, finally. Steve laughed and gave her shoulder a squeeze. He dropped his hand and walked over to the scepter "Well, it's about time"

"Yeah. I'd say about damn time but...I don't want to hurt your feelings" Tony bluntly teased raising his eyebrow.

Steve rolled his eyes and just threw him a hard glare "It was just the slip of the tongue"

Tony pulled a fake sympathetic that was clearly fake, he pouted to Steve. Steve, trying his best not to crack a small laugh of any kind just walked away and sat down on one of the chairs.

An hour or so later and they were in the clear to get up in the air. Tony played pilot as the rest calmed down and could finally have a sense of relaxation after the little battle they just won. Natasha stood by Clint, holding onto his hand. She crouched down so she could kiss him and stayed there for a moment "How are you feeling?"

"Better" Clint said with a weak nod "I mean don't get me wrong it still hurts like a bitch"

Natasha then joked in a whisper "Language"

Clint grumbled his laugh and whispered "I can't believe he said that"

"I can" Natasha laughed, she ran her fingers through his hair and sighed "Agent Barton what am I going to do with you?"

"Kiss me" Clint ordered with a cocky smirk. Natasha laughed. Smooth. She gave him another kiss and then whispered "Try and get some sleep" she stood back up as he slowly closed his eyes. She knew he was lying when he said was feeling better, by the expressions his face was making, even with his eyes shut she could tell he was in pain. But he was stable, and that was all that mattered. Natasha looked over to Bruce. Sat alone, with his headphones on. She took a deep breath and walked over to him. Bruce took off his headphones as he saw the red head kneel in front of him.

"Hey the lullaby worked better than ever"

Bruce sighed and looked down to the floor "Just wasn't expecting a code green"

Natasha raised her eyebrows and admitted "If you hadn't of been there it would have been double the casualties...my boyfriend would have been a cherished memory"

Bruce laughed and shook his head as he looked back to her "Y'know sometimes exactly what I want to hear isn't exactly what I want to hear"

Natasha shrugged and sighed "Look-I just...I know it's hard for you. But I just want to thank you for what you did. I don't know what I'd have done if I'd have lost him. So thank you, Bruce"

Bruce laid on a small and grateful smile and nodded "It's okay"

Steve spent the majority of his time with his eyes fixed on the scepter. Except when Thor was trying to climb out of the hole he dug regarding his report on The Hulk. That was just turned to Steve and pulled a face that signaled 'Oops' which made Steve laugh "I suppose when you return home you will be marrying Lady Peggy"

Steve's smiled practically beamed. He nodded and looked to Thor "That's the plan. We've waited long enough. We...well she has got everything sorted out"

"The date?"

"Two weeks" Steve nodded with his eyes back on the scepter, again with a beaming smile. He looked back to Thor, who had a look on his face that showed that he was happy for his friend "How about you and Jane?"

Thor laughed and shrugged "It's fairly _complicated_ , but one day. Hopefully"

Their conversation quickly came to an end as Tony came over to talk about where they would all go from here. A party of course.

* * *

Peggy wakes up the next morning. Uniform on, ready for her captain to come home. Peggy made her way up to the top of the tower where the plane was coming in, to find Maria stood with the doctors ready to take care of Clint.

Peggy walked next to Maria and folded her arms. Both of the looked out the sky "How was he last night?"

"A lot better. I went in this morning for the daily check up and he was acting better"

"Really?"

"Yeah. He was flirting" she laughed.

Peggy laughed and shook her head "Bless him"

"Yeah" Maria mumbled in amusement and then said in a more serious tone "I think he's getting better because he's accepting…"

"What he's been through? Yeah I thought the same thing" Peggy said with a nod. Maria looked to Peggy and said "Do you think he'll get fully better? I barely know him but you know what he was like before all of this"

Peggy sighed and looked down a her feet, she gave out a long shrug and looked to Maria "I think he's going to be different in a way. I know I am. He'll always have that panic when someone he loves could potentially get hurt. I know I do. But...he should get back to who he was as much as he can"

"I hope so" Maria nodded "He seems like a good guy. Like he'd actually be fun to be around when he's not...screaming in his sleep"

Peggy smiled with warmth, remembering how he used to be and nodded "Yeah. He was"

She felt Maria touch her arm for a brief moment "Sorry, I didn't mean to upset-"

"Don't be silly, Maria you've done no such thing" Peggy lightly shook her head "If anything it makes me happy, remembering all that" Maria laid on a small smile. She imagined that she would feel the same too, if it were her.

All of a sudden, the plane was in sight. Peggy's heart fluttered a little. She had been craving to run into his arms and just be held by him. She was used to having his arms wrapped around her in bed as she slept, that certainly wasn't fun last night. The door lowered. The doctors rushed to Clint's aid straight away, the rushed past with Natasha by his side. She quickly grabbed Peggy's hand and gave it a squeeze "I'll come find you later" Peggy called to her as they rushed away. Peggy turned to see Steve at the top of the ramp with a smiting smile across his face.

Peggy beamed a smile and ran into his arms. Steve wrapped one around around her waist and lifted her up off her feet. Slowly spinning around as he did so. Peggy pulled her head back from resting on his shoulder and slammed her lips against his, Steve slowly propped her back down on her feet and cupped her face "Hi" he breathed out feeling rather taken back.

"Hi" Peggy laughed "Nice trip"

"The _worst_ " Steve shook his head with a laugh, kissing her forehead. Maria smiled to herself, seeing her friends look so happy and walked to the plane where Tony was "Lab's all set up boss"

Tony turned around in his chair and pointed to Steve as he stood up "Actually he's the boss. I just pay for everything and design everything and make everyone look cooler"

Maria rolled her eyes and turned back to Steve. Steve, with his eyes on Maria got down and back to business "What's the word on Strucker?" Maria filled him in as the three of them walked down the hallway towards the elevator. Steve and Peggy stared down at the tablet in Steve's hands of the rather traumatic events that had taken place in Sokovia.

And of course the Twins "Their abilities?"

"He's got increased metabolism and improved thermal homeostasis. Her thing is neuroelectronic interfacing telekinesis, mental manipulation" Maria cut herself off by the way Steve looked at her. Clearly having no clue she was even speaking english.

Peggy muttered a laugh and laid it out simple "He's fast and she's weird" Maria shrugged and nodded "Right. That"

Steve gave Maria a nod and handed her back the tablet as he said "Well they're gonna show up again" the elevator doors opened and Steve and Peggy stepped into it.

"Agreed" Maria sighed and then added as she looked back to them "Files says they volunteered for Strucker's experience...it's nuts"

Steve looked to her as he pushed the button "Right. What kind of monster would let a German scientist experiment on them to protect their country"

Maria looked to Peggy who just rolled her eyes to her about Steve at his dramatic comebacks.

Maria gave an amused smirk to her and then looked back to Steve, she tilted her head ever so slightly and came back with "We're not at war, Captain"

"They are" Steve raised his eyebrows as the elevator doors shut. Peggy giggled with her eyes kept to the door "You're _so_ dramatic"

"Part of my charm, right?"

"You're such an idiot" she laughed in a whisper. Steve turned his body to her and faced her, she noticed and tried to hide her smirk, keeping her eyes on the door.

"Am I?" she felt his hand go to her back. Steve pressed his lips against her cheek "Huh?"

Peggy could help but let out a laugh, she then turned and face him "Yes but, that is _also_ part of your charm"

Steve laughed and kissed her lightly, he ran his fingers through her hair, scanning her face as he did so. Taking in her beauty, as if he hadn't of seen it in a long time. She has that effect on him.

* * *

Peggy wanted to check up on Clint, she also knew that Steve wanted to go check up on Bucky.

"You go and see him" Peggy nodded as the stood outside the room Clint was being worked on.

Steve frowned and shrugged "What about you?"

"I'm a big tough girl, darling, besides he's _your_ pal. He's _your_ buddy"

Peggy then smiled and gave him a light kiss and whispered before pulling back completely "He's _your_ Bucky"

Steve let out a laugh and nodded as he ran his hands down her arms "Alright, I'll see you later"

As he began to walk away. Peggy went into to the room. She gave a reassuring smile to Natasha as she stood next to her, watching the amazing work that Helen was doing for Clint. Natasha and Peggy both leaned forward to get a good view of what was happening.

"Are you sure he's going to be okay?" Peggy asked as she glanced to Helen, she stood back up straight and joked "Pretending to need this guy really brings the team together"

Clint gave her an amused grin and rolled his eyes to her. Natasha laughed and gave her a nudge by the elbow. The two women listened to Helen and Bruce as they explained what was happening to Clint.

Halfway through the conversation, Tony walked in "Oh he's flat lining. Call it. Time?"

Peggy laughed as she walked over to him and grabbed a drink. The pair both looked at Tony's watch for the time in their attempt to keep hold of the joke.

"No, no no I'm gonna live forever" Clint laughed as he took hold of the drink handed to him "I'm gonna be made of plastic"

"You'll be made of you, Mr Barton, your own girlfriend won't be able to tell the difference"

"I don't have a girlfriend"

Natasha slapped his shoulder "Keep making jokes like that and it'll end up being true" she laughed as she took a sip of his drink.

* * *

"Bucky?"

Bucky looked up from reading his book and beamed brightly "Hey brother!" Bucky jumped and ran over to pull in his best friend for a tight embrace. Steve patted his friend on the back as they hugged and asked "How you been?"

"I'm sure Pegs told you about the other night"

"Briefly. Yeah" Steve nodded with a sad look on his face "Want to talk about it?"

Bucky took in a deep breath and then shook his head with a little smile "Naw, not right now. I don't wanna think about it, I'm in a good mood which is rare lately" Bucky said with a laugh as he looked down at the palm of his hands. Walking over to the sofa. Steve followed and sat down next to him. Bucky looked to Steve and slapped his knee "So, how was your mission?"

Steve shrugged "We got what we went for. Now the battle we started two years ago is really over"

"So Hydra? Are they-"

"We'll get em, Buck. One by one they are crumbling down"

Bucky gulped heavily and grumbled in a bitter tone "I have...a question"

"Shoot" Steve said as he lent forward onto his knees.

Bucky cleared his throat and rubbed his forehead, he looked down to his feet as he spoke

"The leader of mine and Peggy's base. A little lap dog of Strucker and List. His name is Peter Krazer"

Steve nodded and sighed "We haven't got him-"

"I know he fled when you guys came into the base. What I'm asking from you is that when you find him. Arrest him and bring him here, because when I'm well enough..I'm going to interrogate the hell out of that son of a bitch. I'm sure Peggy will want the same"

"So will I. He was the man that carried through the hell you put you guys through, I want justice brought to him too"

Bucky smiled and slapped Steve's leg again as he sat back on the sofa "Thanks man"

"Of course"

"So. Should I be getting my tux soon?" Bucky raised his eyebrows up and down with a cheeky smirk. Steve laughed and nodded "Yes you should"

"I'm _very_ excited" Bucky nodded, smiling like a kid in a sweet shop

"You're excited?! Imagine how I'm feeling"

"Marrying the girl of your dreams. Mustn't suck"

"Buck, it's seriously the best feeling in the world...it's just…" Steve couldn't even finish his sentence. Bucky loved seeing Steve like this. So in love that he couldn't even finish his sentences.

"I hope to get that" Bucky admitted, he looked down at his arm "Hopefully the girls won't see me as some kind of monster" he laughed.

"You kidding? Pretty sure that'll be a chick magnet"

Bucky laughed and looked back to Steve "If they're wearing a belt it might be"

Steve bellowed a laugh, throwing his head back and grabbing his left man boob.

The two laughed for a little longer. It grew a little bit more silent, Bucky let out an amused sigh and looked back to Steve "You think that Maria girl will be my date for your wedding?"

"Ha, you can try. She's a tough one"

"She's gorgeous is what she is" Bucky laughed "Part of the reason I'm okay being in here if I'm honest" he laughed again "Just gives me my daily flirtation"

"I hope she's come in already then because you're not flirting with me" Steve raised his eyebrows. Bucky chuckled and gave him a wink "You wouldn't be able to handle it, Stevie"

Steve rolled his eyes and then said in a more serious tone "I'm so glad you're here for this, Buck, wouldn't have felt right without you"

Bucky smiled, he reached down the side of the sofa and opened the mini fridge that Maria had provided him with. He took out two cans of Coca Cola since he wasn't allowed to drink any element of alcohol whilst under precaution.

He handed one to Steve and raised his as a kind of toast making "To the end of the line" Bucky nodded with a proud smile.

Steve grew a warm, emotional look on his face. He looked at Bucky's can for a moment. Making him feel as if they had really made it. He tapped his can with Bucky's and repeated "To the end of the line"

* * *

 **Yes I did make Peggy say the your bucky line from Civil war and YES it was emotional writing it.**

 **I had a lot of fun with this chapter and I hope you guys had a lot of fun reading it. The party where it all goes wrong will be soon and Bucky has a few things he'll tell Steve about his dream that has been haunting him ;)**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed please leave your comments below!**


	5. Chapter 5

It was saturday. The day of the party. Everyone was excited, very much in fact. But, the day went on as normal. They all had the day off, including Peggy. Maria didn't but all that she had to do regarding work was to just spend some time with Bucky. She could think of worse things to do with her time.

Peggy spent her day going through bridal magazines. Natasha and Maria were going to take her for a fitting within a matter of days, but Peggy liked to get her own visual before they did so.

Steve walked in their quarters to find her sat on the floor, back against the sofa. Wearing a white vest top with Steve's flannel shirt over it, grey female harem pants, her hair was swept to the side, it was quite longer than it was when she returned home. She kept it wavy, she liked it wavy. As did Steve. She was in her slacks but god she was still as beautiful as she always was. Natasha sometimes got annoyed with Peggy's insane natural beauty, even though she had much of her own.

She had been up here for hours and Steve had missed her to be honest.

Plus he was bored.

Steve stood in front of her and the wide spread of magazines and said "What'cha doing?"

Peggy looked up to him without lifting his head and motioned to the magazines "I think it's fairly obvious"

Steve blew a raspberry and looked around the room. He then looked back to Peggy and smirked, he leaned forward. Peggy saw his hands going to her bare feet and muttered sharply "Don't you dare"

Steve laughed and ignored her, he went and grabbed her feet. He knew how ticklish she was.

"No!" Peggy laughed in a yelp as he tickled her feet, she tried to keep a hold of her laughter as she stood up. Steve stood up and raised his eyebrows to her with a cheeky grin on his face, he wanted her to just lighten up. Peggy held her finger up at him, trying to hide her giggling smile and tried to speak in a serious tone "Don't" she then bit her lip. Steve tilted his head and teased with a shrug "Don't do what?"

After a moment, Steve then ran over to her and tickled her on her stomach "No Steve!" she laughed in another yell as she tried to run across the room, jumping over the couch to get away as he did the same, both of them laughing the entire time. Steve grabbed her by the waist with one arm and put her over his shoulder "Oh my god! Do you want me to punch you, I will punch you!" she chuckled. He launched them both on the bed, still holding her, Steve jumped on the bed a little too at the end and they ended up sliding off quickly, landing on the floor with Steve on top of her. Both of them barely being able to control their laughter.

"I'm in love with a man child" Peggy quietly mumbled with amusement still in her tone. Steve laughed and bit his lip. She felt him give her another tickle on her waist, she let out another laugh and flinched, shaking her head.

Steve smirked and chuckled quietly "God I love your laugh"

"Do you now?"

"I think it's the reason I'm marrying you. That and y'know, I kinda like you" he teased with a smirk.

"I like you too" Peggy whispered moving her lips closer to his, she locked onto the back of his head and pulled his lips onto hers. He could have stayed there a bit longer and god knows she wanted to now, but Steve had a buddy to visit. And pick up something along the way.

"Mm" Steve grumbled in the middle of their kiss as a sign that he was going to speak, Steve pulled back "I better go"

"What? You disturb me and now you're gonna leave" she laughed.

"Ha, sorry, I would stay but I just remembered that I need to see Bucky"

"Are you going to ask him about tonight?"

Steve nodded "Hopefully he'll agree"

"If Maria is there in a nice little dress I'm sure he will" Peggy grumbled then letting out a laugh as soon as Steve did. Steve pressed his forehead against hers for a brief moment "Alright, better get up" Steve stood up and held his hands out for her to take in order to lift her up, she did so and he did lift her up. Steve looked down at her wearing his flannel shirt and looked back to her "You look better in that then I do"

Peggy smirked as he walked away. Staying where she stood with her hands on her hips, she then saw her redheaded friend pop her head through the door after Steve left. Natasha scanned Peggy's outfit up and down and gasped in a rather happy tone with a smile "Are you wearing Steve's flannel?"

Peggy looked down at the flannel and nodded, she replied with a confused laugh "Yeah, why?"

Natasha flung the door open and revealed what she was wearing. Peggy laughed and pointed to Natasha, squinting her eyes ever so slightly "Are you wearing Clint's flannel?"

Natasha nodded with a grin on her face, she laughed and then stated, putting on a serious tone "Peggy, we are so hot wearing our boyfriends clothing"

Peggy laughed and rubbed her forehead "We most definitely are, now are you going to help me or not?"

* * *

Steve went into Bucky's room. He had something behind his back which made Bucky raise an eyebrow "What's that?"

"Well I figured you're sick of wearing sweaters and vest tops...so" Steve pulled from behind him a smart black blazer and a plain white t-shirt to go under it.

"What?" Bucky laughed, extremely confused. Steve chuckled and placed the clothing on the chair. Steve looked back to his friend "We're having a party tonight"

Bucky's smile slowly dropped as Steve spoke "And we think it'll be a good idea for you to come and y'know. Get to know the team"

Bucky tried to put on a smile but he was failing miserably. Bucky scratched the back of his head as he mumbled "We?"

"Yeah, me, Peggy...and Maria. She thinks it'll be good for you and that you're ready"

"Well I'm not" Bucky quickly said back in a sharp tone.

Steve's eyebrows pinched together "Bucky. You've been saying ever since you got here that you'd love to get out even if it was for a night. We're giving you that option"

"Well I'll turn it down. I'm not ready to see people" Bucky shook his head as he rubbed the palm of his hands violently. Steve saw how Bucky began to slowly have on of his panic attacks again, he walked over to comfort his friend but was quickly pushed away, rather hard too.

"Bucky-"

"I can't there's...something I-I remembered" Bucky pressed his hands against the side of his head and started pacing up and down, with his eyes slammed shut, as if he was trying to block it all out "The dream you had when I was away?"

Bucky's reply was a nod, still in the same posture.

Steve sighed and put on a little smile "Buck. I know it's hard but staying in this room may be making the nightmares worse"

"They're memories!"

"Okay! Staying in this room could make you remember more bad memories"

Bucky dropped his hands and stopped pacing, he looked at Steve and yelled "You don't get it!"

"Then tell me" Steve spoke in a soft voice.

Bucky's eyes began to fill up with bitter tears, he bit his lip and shook his head "That poor kid"

"What poor kid?"

"He's not-he's not a kid anymore" Bucky shook his head, looking back down to the floor.

He wasn't making any sense, but Steve could just tell that this was haunting his very core. That he had been for a few days now. But why was mentioning the party making him have this anxiety trouble. And who was this kid?

"Bucky you're not making sens-"

"I killed Howard!" Bucky yelled out. Breathing heavily, as if some sort of huge weight had been lifted. Steve's face was then the one to slowly drop. He gulped heavily and took a deep breath "Buck...what're you...Howard died in a car crash-"

"Oh wake up Steve! Zola told you that things weren't as they seem, remember? You didn't click on that Howard's death was an assassination"

Steve rubbed his forehead and shook his head "I don't remember everything he showed me"

Bucky's tears began to run down his cheeks "I caused the crash. I killed Howard and his wife...I left Tony as an orphan. He was a kid. Seventeen or whatever, he was still a boy who needed his parents"

Steve was speechless. Almost.

"Bucky, you didn't know what you were doing"

"That doesn't matter! Steve! How can I be in the same room as Tony? Knowing that I killed his mom and dad. How can you even look at me knowing I killed our friend...and Peggy"

Steve held his hand up to Bucky to try and keep him calm "You didn't tell Peggy?"

Bucky shook his head at a fast pace and put his hands together, to plead with Steve "No, and if she finds out what I did she'll never forgive me...Steve...please don't tell her"

"Buck-"

"Steve please!" Bucky cried, as he got more choked up "I can't have Peggy look at me the way I am imagining...Howard was like a brother to her and if she finds out that I killed him" Bucky stopped his sentence from getting choked up altogether. He dropped his hands again and took deep, wobbly breaths. Steve tilted his head and looked at Bucky with so much pain. Pain in seeing the heartache and guilt that Bucky was going through.

He wasn't ready for this party, he still had demons to fight before he could go out. Fighting this one may be his biggest one yet. Killing someone you don't know is something but...killing your friend. That is unbearable.

Steve walked over to Bucky and pulled him in tightly, wrapped his arms around him Steve nodded "Okay. Okay, I won't tell"

"I'm _so_ sorry" Bucky sobbed as he gripped on tighter to Steve. Steve didn't know what Bucky was really saying sorry for. Sorry for lying to Peggy or sorry for being responsible for the death of a man he considered a friend.

But right now, it didn't really matter.

* * *

"He's really not coming?"

Steve heard Peggy yell from the bathroom door and he buttoned up his blue shirt. Steve sighed and shook his head "No, he's not"

He then heard the door open and her voice became more clear "Did he say why?" Steve turned around to her, standing there in just her white bra. Steve once again shook his head and gave a little shrug "He said he wasn't ready?"

Peggy frowned "Really? He said he's been dying to get out of there for weeks?"

Again he shrug "I guess when the chance came was when he realized"

Peggy crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows "He didn't say anything else?" she found it hard to believe that Bucky wouldn't want the chance to have a sense of freedom. He's changed but, he wasn't a totally different person. Which was how he was sounding right now.

Steve cleared his throat and shook his head "No" he lied. Peggy stared at him for a moment. Making him get extremely nervous on the inside, she could smell liars from a mile off. But it seemed tonight she was off her game because she simply shrugged and then said as he held her arm out "Could you pass me my blouse?"

Steve's head went to the dark red blouse on the side and nodded as he grabbed it and tossed it over to her, Peggy lingered her gaze on him for a moment longer and then looked down to her long sleeved blouse "Well I suppose we can't complain too much, at least he's making progress"

"Yeah...yeah I guess" Steve nodded as he looked down to the floor. Peggy looked back to him, with her blouse now on and tucked into her black high waisted skirt, she placed her hands on her hips as she walked over to him and raised an eyebrow "Sweetheart" she said softly to catch his attention and she gave his arm a squeeze. Steve took his eyes to her

"Hm?"

"Are you alright? You don't exactly seem in the mood for a party?" Peggy said with a light laugh as she tilted her head to him. Steve cleared his throat and shook his head as he put on a smile "I'm fine, honest"

Even though this thing with Bucky was playing on his mind a lot. Knowing deep down that Peggy and Tony deserves to know the truth about Howard's death. But he had to still by Bucky right now. Still, he won't let this ruin his night. They could all do with a party.

* * *

A lot of people came to the party, half of the people that did come Peggy hardly even knew. She even wondered if Tony himself knew these people.

As Steve went off to talk to play pool with Sam and some other guys. Peggy stood with Maria, Rhodes, Thor and Tony as Tony was telling them all about the language thing.

"He said what?" Rhodes raised his eyebrows.

"Oh my god" Peggy whispered as she rubbed her forehead "He swears himself" she added on with a laugh as she looked back to Tony and Thor. The two men just shrugged.

Maria then stated with a laugh "Maybe he's going on a new oath not to swear"

"Oh piss off" Peggy laughed to Maria, shaking her head.

"Ah ah ah, watch it Peggy, Steve won't like you having a dirty mouth" Tony tutted shaking his finger about.

Peggy then snorted a laugh and mumbled under her breath as she looked down to her glass "Yes he does"

Her three friends all exchanged a shock amused expression to what Peggy just suggested. She was supposed to be the most mature one. Rhodes quickly got onto the subject of his War Machine stories. Then when that crashed and burned for him, Maria and Peggy tried to change the subject again.

"Where's Sharon tonight?" Maria asked Peggy.

"Oh, yes I called and asked her if she wanted to come but she is going out of town with her boyfriend" Peggy shrugged and then turned around "So no Pepper? She's not coming?" Peggy raised her eyebrows to Tony who just shook his head.

"What about Jane?" Maria added on with a shrug.

"Yeah where are the ladies, gentlemen?" Peggy asked as she and Maria huddled closer together to seem as more of a unit against the three men.

"Miss Potts has a company of her own" Tony said with a proud tone in his voice.

"I'm not even sure what country Janes in" Thor then nodded "Her work in the convergences made her the world's foremost astronomer"

Peggy and Maria rolled their eyes to each other and then to Rhodes as the seek of male dominance between the two men carried on as they both tried to make their girlfriend's sound as the superior one.

"Yeah they must be busy because they'd hate missing you guys get together" Maria sarcastically laid out with a little nod and then coughed out "Testosterone"

"You alright, sweetie?" Peggy played along, putting on a worried voice, placing her hand on her back.

"Yeah excuse me" Maria muttered trying to stop her laughing as the two women walked away, eventually letting out their giggles. They sat down next to Natasha, she had hidden a bottle of champagne down the sofa and sneakily poured out for the three of them "Where did you get this from"

"They don't call me black widow for nothing" Natasha raised an eyebrow to them. She then tapped Maria's knee "Hey" Maria was then to raise an eyebrow and shrugged "Hey"

"So what's this thing going on with you and Barnes" Maria then had Peggy's eyes fixed on her as well. Maria rolled her eyes and laughed "Oh come on you two, nothing is going on I just go and see him in the mornings"

"And evenings" Peggy nodded. Maria's eyes flew to Peggy's "How did you-"

"Oh please Maria did you really expect Bucky not to tell Steve? And did you expect Steve not to tell me" Peggy laughed.

Maria sighed and shook her head "Even so, I just go into check up on him and that's it"

"You gotta admit though, he is insanely good looking. Put it this way if I wasn't tied down" Natasha muttered as she brought her drink to her mouth. Almost making Peggy spit her's out of her mouth. Peggy covered her mouth to prevent anyone seeing the small drips of her drink escape her from her mouth. She waited for a moment and then let out a laugh.

Natasha pointed to her and nodded "Peggy agrees"

"What? I do not-"

"Ha, yeah okay, whatever you say Pegs"

Maria laughed and shook her head "Maybe leaving the guys was a bad idea" she said as she looked over to Tony, Thor and Rhodes still stood where they're stood.

Natasha and Peggy looked to each other and both nodded to each other and mouthed "She so does" and then sneakily gave a low high five to each other. Natasha had some ideas up her sleeve that she would share with Peggy.

Steve and Peggy eventually made their way back to each other. They stood together, slightly away from, where the main party was. Steve stood behind Peggy, rubbing her shoulders as she drank her drink. She lent her head against her chest.

She took a deep breath, took a small pause and then said "Fancy getting drunk and fooling around in the closet" Peggy motioned his head to the closet.

Steve laughed and slid his hands down her arms "You know I can't get drunk"

Peggy then shrugged "Alright, fancy just fooling around in the closest then?"

She heard Steve chuckle behind her, he must think she was joking for a moment. It fell silent for a brief moment and then Steve squeezed her waist "Yeah let's go"

Peggy slammed the door behind her and pushed Steve against the wall "We've never done this before" Steve mumbled between their lips locked together.

"No we haven't" Peggy laughed as he pulled his leather jacket off.

"Who are you" Steve joked, making a giggle escape Peggy's lips as he lifted her up by her legs and pressed her up against the wall "We should have parties move often" he added in between their kiss as he hand went up the back of her blouse. All of a sudden they heard a jiggle on the handle. With their lips still together, they opened their eyes and looked to each other.

They slowly pulled their lips apart from each other.

"What-"

Peggy shut Steve up by putting her hand over his mouth "Hey! Hey Tony! Why is the closest locked? I need my phone from jacket!" Clint's voice was heard on the other side of the door.

"It shouldn't be" Tony's voice became louder. Several beeps were heard from the keypad to open the door. Steve walked into the dark corner with Peggy still in his arms, still against the wall. The door opened. Steve and Peggy shut their eyes tightly, Peggy's hand was still on Steve's mouth, they pressed their foreheads together, with their eyes still shut they tried to hold in their laughter as Clint was on the other side of the coat they were hiding behind.

"Goddamn it, where is it" Clint sighed. Thank God this coat wasn't his. Eventually he found it at the other end of the room, got his phone and left. When they heard the door shut, they let out their laughs.

"That was close" Peggy laughed.

Steve rubbed his nose against Peggy's and locked his lips back onto hers. He raised her arms up against the wall and locked his hands around her wrists. Peggy smirked against his lips as she then felt his hand go up the back of her shirt again.

A little while after, Steve and Peggy scurried out of the closest. Peggy now wearing Steve's leather jacket they walked back over to the party as if those five minutes didn't happen. Peggy went behind the bar and began to fix herself a drink. She saw two strong hands be laid down at the bar.

"So, how'd a nice girl like you end up working in a dump like this?" Steve muttered and he lent on folded arms on the bar.

Peggy looked up at him from looking at her drink and smirked. She then lifted her head and sighed as she looked to him "Fella done me wrong"

Steve licked his bottom lip "Got a lousy taste in men, kid?"

"Oh" Peggy scoffed shaking her head, she put her ice in her class "He's not so bad...besides the tough front he's all fluff" Steve laughed and looked down to the bar. Peggy smiled and then added "Fact is he's not like anybody I've ever known" Steve looked back up to her and was caught in her gaze, her small warm smile that lingered on her face. She closed her mouth, with a closed smile still on her face she looked down and began to pour her whiskey as she spoke "All my life I've been around fighters...then in here comes this guy, spends his life willing to lose a fight every time just so he can fight for what's right"

Steve raised his eyebrows as he brought his beer to his lips and said in a proud, egoistic tone "Sounds amazing"

"He's also a huge _sap_ "

Steve coughed on his beer and looked down to the bar again. Peggy nodded to him as show swallowed her whiskey and stated "Ladies love that"

Steve laughed and rested his head on his hand and looked back to her.

"So what do you think, should I back away or...marry him"

Steve chuckled again and lent closer to Peggy and whispered "Oh most definitely marry him...what did you do anyway that was so wrong to you?"

Peggy bit her lips and then leaned forward herself "Not a damn thing" she then picked up her glass and stood up straight, Steve staying where he was he looked up to her, admiring his view as she said "But never say never"

She then went to walk away, Steve grabbed hold of her hand and brought her back to him as they both laughed, extending his body over the bar to kiss her.

* * *

The night grew later and more people began to leave. Until it was just the team all in the living room, talking among themselves. Steve and Peggy begged Sam to stay a little longer but he was so tired that he would literally drop to the floor and pass out. So they let him go. Steve sat on the sofa next to Thor whilst Peggy across from him him as she talked to Natasha and Steve listened to a slightly drunk Clint bang on about Thor's hammer as it rested on the table.

"Is he always like this when he's drunk?" Peggy asked Natasha who then gave her boyfriend a glance "What? A loud asshole" she laughed and then nodded "Yeah"

"Whatever man it's a trick" Clint waved his hand at Thor with the drumstick in his clutches. Thor laughed and motioned his hand to the hammer "Well please be my guest" everyone's head then turned to the conversation between the two men, Peggy and Natasha huddled together and looked down to Clint who seemed a tiny bit stunned, he was only teasing. He knew he wouldn't be able to lift the damn thing. But still he shrugged "Really?" and then stood up, walking over to the hammer.

"Clint you've had a tough week we won't hold it against you if you can't get it up" Tony muttered as he placed his playing cards on the table.

And of course. Clint couldn't get it up. The hammer that is.

From Tony's teasing, he also landed himself in it as Clint then challenged him to try and lift the hammer himself. Tony wasn't one to back down from a challenge. Without his iron man hand on he couldn't do it. With his iron man hand on he couldn't do it. Getting help from Rhodes didn't help. Steve then caught Peggy's gaze, looking at him. She stick her tongue out in her cheek and motioned her eyes to the hammer, raising her eyebrows to him. Hinting that he should have a go. After Bruce hilariously failed. Steve took the challenge and pulled on the hammer himself. The small squeak of movement was heard by all of them. Peggy laughed as she saw Thor's face drop like a ton of bricks. Then the huge sigh of relief he let out as saw how Steve couldn't actually lift it. He laughed and shook his head "Nothing"

They then all looked to Natasha and Peggy "Widow? Carter?"

Peggy and Natasha looked to each other, Natasha laughed and shook her head "Oh no, that's not a question we need answered"

"It's rigged"

"You bet your ass" Clint patted Tony on the back.

Peggy launched over to Steve and covered his ears "What are you doing?" he laughed.

"He said a bad language word"

Steve bowed his head down, making Peggy's hands drop to his shoulders, he then looked to Tony and frowned "You tell everyone about that?" feeling rather embarrassed that his fiance found out he said something so stupid. Tony completely ignored him and carried on about his theory about the hammer. Steve looked to Peggy who just giggled and ran her hand up the back of his head "I found it very cute"

"Yeah right" Steve laughed. Peggy leaned forward and softly kissed his cheek and whispered "Yeah. Right"

"Who so ever is carrying Thor's fingerprints I think is the literal translation-"

"Yes, that's err-that's a very very interesting theory-I have a simpler one" Thor paused as he picked up the hammer effortless, flipped in the air and said as he caught it "You're all not worthy"

The rest of them all groaned at his cheesy line, rolling their eyes and laughed.

Out of no-where a sharp, high pitched noise pierced through all of their ears. Making them cringe and pull disgusted faces. Tony looked to his control pad, thinking it must have something to do as a glitch. The almost sinister sound of what could be described as a zombie type slur then came closer and closer to them. In their vision was a mangled, very damaged robot.

They all stood up as _he_ began to speak "No...how could you be worthy? You're all _killers_ "

Steve took a step backwards, in front of Peggy and put his right arm across her body as he then spoke in a stern, protective voice "Stark"

"Jarvis" Tony mumbled, pressing down on his control pad.

"Sorry I was asleep" the bot continued "Or...I was a dream?"

"Tony what's happening?" Peggy asked in a worried voice, gripping onto Steve's arm.

"I don't know-Jarvis reboot we've got a buggy suit" he pressed down on his control pad more.

Steve gripped tighter around Peggy's waist. Peggy glanced to Natasha and saw how confused and worried she looked, just as Peggy herself was feeling.

"This isn't jarvis" Peggy whispered to Steve. Getting more and more nervous. Her fears that affected her all those months ago were beginning to come up for air. Steve turned his head to reassure her but stopped when he heard.

"Had to kill the other guy" the pair then looked back to the bot as he added "He was a good guy"

"You killed someone?" Steve asked.

"Wouldn't have been my first call" the bot answered back "But down in the real world we're faced with ugly choices"

"Who sent you" Thor spoke up with his mighty voice.

The robot leaned forward as he played back some sort of voice memo _"I see a suit of armor around the world"_

No-one understand. Apart from Tony and Bruce, Peggy saw only a fraction of Tony's face from being behind him at a certain angle, but she saw it drop. He looked scared. Bruce then looked to Tony and stated in a shocked tone "Ultron"

"In the flesh"

* * *

 **Here he is. Big bad Ultron!**

 **Poor Bucky! Is Steve wrong to be lying to Peggy? Poor guy always gets himself into these tough situations.**

 **So yeah the Ultron Storyline is powering through!**

 **Please leave reviews below guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

Thor's grip tightened on his hammer. Maria pulled back the hammer on her gun, preparing for needing to shoot and slowly stood up. Neither Peggy or Steve had any kind of gun on them at all. They didn't exactly think it'd be that kind of night. Maria exchanged a worried look with Peggy. Knowing that this was all going to end in tears.

"I'm on a mission" Ultron stated.

"What mission?" Natasha asked him, making Clint's head snap to her. Noticing how far away he was from her. If he ran over to her now however, it would only cause uproar. Natasha felt Clint's eyes on her and just gave him a little nod, to tell him that she was okay. The pair looked back and waited for Ultron's answer.

"Peace in our time" As soon as those words left his metal mouth, other bot's from Tony's iron legion came bursting through the wall. Steve's first impulse was to push Peggy out of the way as a bot came flying towards them. He kicked the table up and was sent flying, knocking down on the floor "Steve?!" Peggy got down on her hands and knees to lay low, not wanting to move till she saw him move. Steve groaned from the pain of landing on his shoulder, Steve lifted himself up and looked to her, he just gave her a little nod. She returned the same motion and then the two got up and ran to separate locations of the room.

Peggy and Natasha ran to the bar. Natasha jumped over it and grabbed Peggy, bringing her down with her. Peggy moved away from Natasha "Why the hell did you-"

She stopped when Natasha held a gun in her hand, holding it out to Peggy as another was in her other hand for herself. Peggy sighed and took the gun. She should know better than to doubt Natasha.

"Don't get hurt" Natasha said with a shaky voice. Shaking her head along with her words.

"I won't" Peggy reassured her "You too"

They propped their heads up on the bar and began to shoot. Peggy saw Steve jump up at one of the floating robots, jabbing it with some sort of metal poker. So obviously, they avoided shooting that robot. Until it flung him against the wall and threw him to the floor. She went to go shoot at it but Natasha dragged her away, the two women made a run for it up the stairs. Shooting at it over and over again. Natasha saw Clint fall and slide down one of the little ramps and wasted no time, she made her way back down to check on him. Ever since he got shot in sokovia, she's been protective. He shouldn't really be dealing with this right now. Peggy ran back down with her but went in a different direction.

"Peg!" Peggy's head went to Maria who was busy handling herself, she nodded over to Helen who was by the piano. One of the bots was closing in on her, it would kill her given the chance. Peggy wasn't going to give her that chance. She went up behind it, surprisingly it seemed to have shut down. Peggy grabbed and threw the bot "Thor!"

Thor pumped and smashed his hammer on the droid. Making it completely fall apart. Clint saw Steve's shield in his vision and ran over to it, picking it up. He's always wanted to hold it. Felt good. No wonder Steve was so patriotic. Clint swung it back and flung it towards the Captain "Cap!"

Steve leaped in the air, caught the shield and then threw and hit it at the last remaining AWOL bot. It shattered and fell to the floor.

It was silent for a brief moment. The whole team stood still. Ultron backed away "That was dramatic"

They all caught their breaths. Steve turned around to Peggy. She had a small graze just above her eyebrow but, other than that she was fine.

"I'm sorry I know you mean well, you just didn't think it through"

Steve walked towards Ultron ever so slightly, which made Peggy feel on edge. She walked over to him and placed her hand on his back

"You want to protect the world but you don't want it to change"

Peggy saw the...fear that was written across Tony's face as he looked around at his team. She wondered why this has gotten him so scared.

"How does humanity saved if it's not allowed to...evolve?"

"This is going to be bigger than us" Steve muttered to Peggy. Peggy looked at him and shrugged, she whispered back with their eyes still on Ultron as he grabbed one of the powered down droids "We'll figure it out together"

"There's only one path to piece...the avengers extinction"

Thor had heard enough, they all had. But he's the one that did the honours by throwing his hammer to smash up the body that Ultron was hiding in. Steve glanced to Thor and then turned around. He cupped Peggy's face and looked at the cut above her eyebrow "Are you okay?"

 _"You know me"_ Peggy placed her hands on his waist and asked the same thing back to him. Steve gave a little smile and nodded " _You know me_ "

They then pulled apart as they looked to everyone else. Natasha was checking up on Clint, Peggy walked over to Maria and placed her hand on her friend's arm. Maria smiled and reassured Peggy that she was fine, Peggy looked down at Maria's foot and hissed at the pain that Maria must be going through. Once again she reassured that she was okay. Peggy raised an eyebrow, not believing her, She had several pieces of glass in her foot, walking would be a bad idea.

"Steve" Peggy took a step back and turned to him, she motioned her hand to Maria "Carry her to Tony's lab" she then walked over to Tony as Steve walked past her and lifted Maria up. She pointed to him and said in a stern tone "You've got some explaining to do"

Tony sighed and rubbed his forehead, bowing his head down as he walked, all of them making their way to the lab.

"I can't believe him" Peggy muttered "And Bruce? I'm surprised he even agreed to it"

Steve, with Maria in his arms, glanced to Peggy "Keep your cool in there Peg"

"It's like I'm dealing with Howard and his bloody inventions all over again"

"No Peggy" Maria shook her head "This is worse"

Peggy looked to Maria, who looked at her with a 'sad but it's true' look on her face. Peggy took a deep breath. She had just got out of one war, she really didn't want another one to be quite honest.

"You know what this means" Peggy looked to Steve. He just remained silent, looking forward. Maria looked at the two of them, at first she didn't understand...and then she did. The wedding wasn't going to happen in two weeks. Peggy wasn't going to get her dress fit in two days. No. This has completely messed it up.

* * *

Peggy fetched Maria some pliers to get the glass out of her foot. Thor had disappeared somewhere. But to be honest they didn't spend their time questioning it. Natasha, now in one of Clint's sweat jackets, went through the files that Ultron has gone through. Which was literally all of them.

Peggy folded her arms in the oversized leather jacket of Steve's that she daren't to take off. Steve looked so tense. His face was stone cold. He's barely even looked at her since they stepped into his lab.

As Bruce began to explain everything, mentioning Ultron's name over and over again, Peggy heard Steve spit out the words "Ultron" he despised the word already. She looked at him, and eventually he looked back at her. She just shook her head at him. He told her to keep her cool, now she is requesting the same from him.

"He's been in everything" Natasha shook her head as she looked back at them "Files, surveillance...probably knows more about us than we know about each other"

"He's in our files...he's in the internet...what if he decides to access something a little more exciting" Peggy spoke up, looking to Tony. Who avoided her eye contact at all costs.

"Nuclear Codes" Maria said with a little panic in her tone.

"Nuclear codes" Peggy nodded at her.

"We need to make some calls" Rhodey stated, holding his injured arm as he walked across the room, keeping his eyes on Tony the entire time.

Everything felt so blurry, Peggy zoned out for a moment as the words 'The avengers extinction' rang over and over in her head. This was like nothing she had ever known. Ultron was like nothing she had ever seen before. Steve had seen aliens come out of the sky, he's fought them. This, although was still hard to get his head around. Was nothing that new.

She came back down to earth when she heard Clint say "He also said he killed someone"

Maria looked up to him and shrugged "But there was no-one else in the building"

Peggy's eyes went to Tony as he stepped forward. He had such a heavy heart as he admitted that there was and then showed the destroyed vision of what Jarvis was.

Bruce stepped right in front of it and looked at Tony with nothing but shock and horror on his face "This is insane"

"Jarvis was the first line of defense...he would have shut Ultron down it makes sense" Steve said, looking down to the floor with his arms crossed. Peggy knew that he was trying to keep his cool but he was so angry.

Bruce objected to Steve's theory and stated that Ultron killing Jarvis was just _rage_.

"Why would you even risk this?" Peggy walked slightly closer to Tony, motioning her hand to the destruction that had been made. Tony looked to her, she had never been like this with him before. But...it's simply because she cared about this team, him included. She was mad that they had all been put in danger when it could have well of been avoided.

"I'm a Stark. I try and fix problems-"

"And make things worse eighty percent of the time. You're right you are a Stark because this is just what your father used to do. Play around with things he shouldn't. Although your father wouldn't play with this, he was an egomaniac and liked to poke his nose in places unwanted but he wasn't stupid-"

Her rant was come to a halt as Thor came barging in, back into his outfit. He went straight over to Tony and lifted him up by his neck "Come on, use your words buddy-"

"I have more than enough words to describe you, Stark"

Steve stepped forward "Thor! Delegonare"

Thor put Tony back down on the floor and explained to the team how they had to retrieve the sceptre once again.

"I don't understand" the quite doctor Helen suddenly found her voice "You created this programme...why is it trying to kill us"

They weren't exactly sure what it was that Helen said that Tony found so hilarious. But when he started laughing Bruce could tell that this had annoyed each and every person in the room, he looked at Tony and shook his head at him. Pleading him to stop.

"You think this is funny?" Thor pointed to Tony with a small smile on his face to show how he would happily rip Tony's head off at this moment in time. Tony turned around and dropped his face "No. It's probably not, right?"

The rest of them looked between the two men, confused.

"This is very terrible? Is it so? It-it is it's so terrible"

"This could've been avoided if you hadn't of played with something you don't understand-"

"I'm sorry, it isn't funny. It's a hoot why you don't get why we need this"

"Tony" Bruce mumbled in a high pitched voice "Maybe this might not be the time-"

"Really? That's it? You just roll over show your belly, every time somebody snarls"

"Only when I've created a murder bot"

"We didn't"

Peggy let out a dry laugh and motioned her hand to Maria and Rhodey and then back to her wound "Yeah? And how did we get these?"

Tony sighed and held his hands up "I'm sorry this happened to you. Really I am. Bruce and I weren't even close to an interface, were we?" Tony turned around to Bruce in aid for support but was let down as Bruce nodded to say that they infact were. Clearly, they were.

Steve had been quiet for too long. It was now his time to spoke up. But quite frankly, Tony was sick of everyone jumping on him for this. It was his fault, yes. But still. Tony only had good intentions and getting this kind of agro was not what he wanted or needed right now.

He cut Steve off "Anyone remember when I carried a nuclear in a wormhole?"

"No" Rhodey shook his head as the rest of them just rolled their eyes. Peggy sighed and muttered "No but I feel like I was bloody there with the amount of times that you've mentioned it"

Tony took a glance at her and carried on with his point. And he did have a point. He was an idiot but he wasn't stupid. And he was scared of what he saw back in Sokovia. He hadn't told anyone about that. Not even Pepper. He didn't want to worry her or distract her from her work.

"How do you guys plan on beating that?"

Steve looked to Peggy, her eyes were like a guidance. He remembered what she had said to him before _We'll figure this out together_

He looked back to Tony and nodded "Together"

Tony watched as Peggy walked over to Steve and wrapped her arm around his, he stared at them both "We'll lose"

Peggy rubbed her lips together and said as she rubbed Steve's arm "Then we'll do that together too"

* * *

Peggy lay in bed, not being able to sleep by the sound and sight of Steve in the corner of her eye pacing up and down the length of the side of the bed. Hands on his hips, taking deep breaths.

This party certainly didn't go the way they even imagined. Peggy ran her teeth across her bottom lip, staring at him.

"Steve"

He ignored her. He gave her a simple glance and just carried on pacing. Peggy sat up and the bed and lent a little bit more towards him, leaning down on her elbow "Steve" she repeated to him. He stopped and looked at her.

She didn't even know what she wanted to say to him. She just wanted him to stop pacing. Just to stop.

"What?"

"Can you please just-just stop pacing. You're getting yourself even more stressed"

"Do you blame me for being stressed?" Steve scoffed, starting to pace again.

Peggy took a deep breath and shook her head "No, I don't. I am too but…" she sighed again and got stuck on what to say, her head was all over the place, if anything she was even more confused by all this than he was.

"I thought we were done with this...I thought-"

"I know, sweetheart"

Steve slapped the palm of his hand against his forehead and stopped once again, with his eyes shut. He took deep, slow breaths. Peggy just stared at him, she was starting to get a headache herself with all of this. To be honest, all she really wanted right now was for him to just come to bed and hold her.

"Come to bed, Steve" Peggy moved back onto her side of the bed and added "You're getting yourself worked up"

Steve ran his fingers through his hair "It's the start of another war"

"We've won once. We'll win again"

"At what cost, Peg?"

"Please don't get into this right now" Peggy shook her head on the pillow as she glanced to him. But Steve had gotten worked up that he didn't even listen to what Peggy said, well, he did but he didn't agree with it "No. Seriously, listen-"

"No you listen" Peggy sat up and looked at him, shutting him up completely, she had his full attention.

"It's been a long bloody night. You're doing yourself no favours by pacing up and down the room...Steve just please, just come to bed. We'll deal with all of this in the morning" Peggy held out her hand to him. Steve took a deep breath as he took her hand and knelt on the bed, facing her "It's okay, honey" Peggy whispered to him, running her hands down his cheeks. Steve just stared at her, scanning her face. Her eyes latched onto his. There was a deeper meaning to this.

There was, when they were in the war together, although they did love each other. They weren't really together. Now that Steve had her, now that he really had her. Another war just scared the hell out of him.

Steve placed his hand on her cheek, Peggy took a deep shaky breath as the tension increased. Steve gulped heavily, he stared into her eyes a little while longer "If you woke up to what I wake up to everyday...you'd know why this has gotten me so scared"

A tear or two suddenly escaped from Peggy's eyes. She put her hands on the back of his neck "Why do you think I'm scared? Hm? That I'll break a nail?" she paused as she looked at him deeper "Steven, you mean everything to me. Everything. Waking up to you everyday makes life worth waking up to...so yes. I do know how you are feeling. But I have faith...in the team...in you...in us"

"Do you? Really?"

"I do...would I lie to you about something this important?"

Steve gulped heavily. She just reminded him that he was in fact lying to her about something important. He shook his head "No, I guess not"

"Tonight has been really overwhelming, it's hit us like a ton of bricks"

"It's just also such bad timing" Steve rested his elbow on his knee and ran his fingers through his hair again.

"I know, baby. It's...well it sucks"

"Two weeks...two weeks from now and we'd be married. I just want to marry you, that's all I want. Why are things always in our way?" Steve groaned, putting his head against her shoulder as she ran her hand up the back of his hair. She lent her head against his and closed her eyes for a brief moment, Peggy laid a kiss on his head and ran her hand down his back "Life is messy" she shrugged as he looked back to her.

"We've been through so much together, and we'll keep on getting things thrown at us. We'll keep on beating them. Because that's what we do best" she said with a light laugh.

Steve smiled and then shrugged again "I just don't want to lose you"

"Then don't" Peggy kissed his nose and then lay back down on the bed, she put her hand on his arm "All you need to focus on right now, is holding me"

Steve pulled a warm, small smile. Looking at Peggy with nothing but love. She's calmed him down, she's good that way. No-one else could do it like she does. Steve lay down next to her, and did as requested by pulling her body towards his, holding her close and tight.

* * *

 **Hey guys, so yeah this is basically just a filler chapter to introduce Ultron etc. But hey cute steggy scene at the end, little intense but ah well!**

 **Posted the chapter a little bit early because I was in a polite mood for my friends.**

 **So yeah hope you guys enjoyed it, the AOU storyline is officially on the go!**

 **Please leave reviews below :)**


	7. Chapter 7

"Steve...steve" Peggy whispered, lightly waking Steve up by squeezing his arms and shaking him very lightly. Steve's eyes slowly opened to meet Peggy's. It was the morning after the fiasco at the party.

"Yeah?" he grumbled

"You were flinching in your sleep darling" she kept her voice in a whisper, running her hands through the front of his blonde hair. Steve's eyebrows pinched together "I was?"

"Yeah" she said with a light smile, still looking a little worried she asked "Nightmare?"

"I guess. I don't even know what was going on in it...all I could see was chaos"

Peggy raised her eyebrows for a brief moment and leaned her arm on his strong chest, resting her head on her hand "Hm, chaos. Sounds rather intense"

"It was, you should have been there" Steve joked in a gruffled morning tone. Peggy smirked and shook her head "No...no I'm much too busy focusing on my dream" she whispered as she traced her fingertips lightly down his lips. Peggy slowly moved her head closer to him, lightly rubbing her nose against his. Her lips were hardly even a millimeter away from his, teasing him.

Peggy whispered again "Would you like to know how it went?"

Steve smirked and nodded. Peggy softly pressed her lips against his, moving her leg in between is to be entwined. The palm of both his hands spread against her back, pulling her even closer to him. Her kisses were especially soft this morning, it made him want her even more. Peggy pulled her lips away from his, biting onto his bottom lip as she did so. She placed light, soft kissed on his cheek, his jaw line. Up to his temple and then down to his neck, then his chest. She made him suddenly forget everything. Everything else turned into a blur, she was...amazing. Steve felt her lips make a marvelous return to his slowly but surely as she kissed up the front of his neck, his chin. She looked into his eyes as he locked his hand in her brown locks.

"You know...it's been a few days since we...what's the word... _fondued_?" Peggy teased, scrunching her nose for a moment as her amused smile ran across her face, Steve let out a small laugh and rolled his eyes. "Not since the night before you went to Sokovia" she muttered as she pressed her lips against his for a brief moment.

She teased again "I'm beginning to think you don't want me anymore"

"Shut up" Steve groaned, clashing her lips back onto his "I'll always _fucking_ want you"

"Captain! Watch your language!" Peggy mocked in a high pitched shriek. Peggy moved her entire on top of his. Straddling him, she tucked her hair behind her ears as she continued with their hot and heavy make out.

 _"CAPTAIN ROGERS. AGENT CARTER. I HAVE BEEN ORDERED TO WAKE THE TWO OF YOU UP. MR STARK WOULD LIKE TO SEE YOU"_

The voice of Jarvis bleeped out like a suddenly alarm back to reality. Damn it. Peggy really wanted to take his mind off all of this, and to be honest, she wanted to take her mind off it too. Peggy scratched her forehead and licked her top lip as she looked back to him. Steve sighed as he stroked her arm "Duty calls"

She saw how quick the fear came back into his eyes….and the anger he felt with the whole situation.

"Hey" she cupped his face and leaned down to him, pressing her lips firmly against his for a moment, she pulled back with her hands still on his face and gave him a small smile "Remember what I said last night...we'll beat it"

Steve stroked her cheek and gulped heavily "I remember what you said...but all I'm really focusing on is not losing you"

"My love, that's a guarantee"

Steve pulled himself up, with Peggy still sat on his lap. Steve rested her forehead against her chest as she held him close by putting her hands on the back of his head, resting her chin on the top of his head they both took a deep breath.

Steve smiled and mumbled "Maybe we have time" as he brought his lips back to hers, gripping onto the back of her...well technically his shirt. Whenever he can't find random t-shirts in his drawer he can always count on them being in Peggy's drawer, which they were.

 _CAPTAIN ROGERS. AGENT CARTER. MR STARK IS BEING VERY INSISTING._

"Okay we have no time" Peggy pulled away from Steve and got off the bed.

* * *

Peggy and Steve met Maria at the elevator. Peggy smiled and briefly touched Maria's arm.

"How's the foot" she said with a laugh, glancing down the Maria's feet. Maria chuckled and shook her head "Luckily I survived, and your eyebrow?"

"I'm barely clinging onto dear life" Peggy muttered with a laugh as they all walked into the elevator. Steve looked to Peggy and Maria "So, what was so urgent that Tony wanted us for?"

Maria looked to Steve "He's said that he may be onto something" she shrugged and then added on "To be honest I just think his guilty had been eating at him all night" she let out a sigh "How are you two? It must be rough given that it's spoiled your...how do I put it? _Happily ever after_ "

Steve and Peggy let out a small laugh and then glanced to each other, with them both taking their eyes back to Maria, Peggy said "We're fine. Angry at first but we talked it out last night and we're just focusing on getting all this done"

"So we can go back to focusing on the _happily ever_ after part" Steve added on with a tight smile.

Peggy looked at the floor number, seeing they were almost there she thought I'd be best to get an update on what was going on "So, any word on Ultron?"

Maria raised her eyebrows and said as the doors opened "He's all over the globe" the three of them walked out and began to walk up the stairs, Peggy couldn't help but look at all the shattered glass there was all over the room.

"Revodics labs, weapons facilities, jet propulsion labs...reports of a metal man or men-coming in and emptying the place"

"Fatalities?"

"Only when engaged"

Steve and Peggy came to their own conclusion that it was obvious that Ultron would go to the Maximoffs since they were under Strucker's watchful eye. They were then surprised by Maria correct them as she got up a picture on her tablet "Not anymore"

Maria handed the tablet to Steve as Peggy lent her head on his arm to see the picture for himself as she saw Strucker lying there dead. Well, he couldn't say she was saddened to see him go. As one of the men in charge of her and Bucky. It was a weird sense of justice.

"Jesus" she mumbled. Staring at the words Peace written in blood. It was almost _haunting_.

"That's kind of a mixed message" Steve mumbled to the two women. Peggy and Maria looked to each other and could tell that they were both thinking the same thing. Maria looked back to Steve "Is it?" causing Steve to look up to her with a confused look on his face.

"If it was my mission, world peace I'd probably take out Strucker too"

Peggy nodded and walked over to Maria, standing by her she crossed her arms and nodded "She's right, Ultron could be in any system-could be pulling planes down from the sky...what if...he's just doing what he's supposed to?" she laid it on him in a light tone.

Steve looked back down at the tablet "If I thought Ultron was bringing world peace I'd hang up my shield"

Peggy rolled her eyes. There he goes again _Mr dramatic_. Maria threw her an amused smirk seeing the rolling of the eyes.

"Would you" Peggy said with a little laugh, clearly having a slight hint of making fun of his dramatic statement. Steve looked to Peggy and shook his head. Not being able to return with a good enough come back. Steve passed a look to Maria "Let me know if he leaves anymore messages" Maria gave him a nod, still looking amused by him and by Peggy's reaction. Peggy gave Maria another roll of the eyes with a laugh.

Before Peggy followed Steve, Maria briefly pulled Peggy back "Are you going to see James today?"

Peggy raised her eyebrows "Oh, is he _James_ now?" she teased. Maria rolled her hands and laughed "Slip of the tongue. Anyway are you?"

"Yes, straight after we go and talk to them in there"

"Okay, I'll let him know" Maria walked back down the stairs. They were going Bucky into a surveillance room down in Stark tower within a matter of days to save the effort of going to the shield base that was basically still being in the process of rebuilding since the attack from Hydra.

* * *

Peggy walked into the room to see Tony looking down of the tablet of Ultron's little message. She stood behind Natasha chair. Laying her hands on the top of the back of it and looked down at the redhead as she said "This is a smoke screen, why send a message when you've just given a speech"

"Strucker knew something that Ultron wanted us to miss"

Peggy tapped Natasha on the shoulder "Nat, see if he's touched Strucker's file"

"I bet he's-yep everything we had on strucker has been erased"

"Bollocks" Peggy muttered under her breath as she looked down the her shoes.

"Not everything" Steve shook his head, catching all of their attention.

"Oh god are we going old school? It'll be like being back in the good old days, ey Carter" Tony mumbled as he gave her a nudge. Peggy couldn't help but be happy that she can finally go through actual paper files instead of ones on a damn computer.

They spent longer than they intended on going through all the files. Peggy was the fastest when looking through them though. She would always get through files faster than anyone without missing a single thing. Everyone looked to Steve as they saw Peggy flash through them. Steve just looked that them all and shrugged he was used to it. It was nothing out of the ordinary for him. Peggy stopped as she looked down at a file "Tony? Do you know who is man is?" she held up the file for Tony to see, his face dropped as he reached out for it, lighting taking it from her red nail polished hands. He stared down at the file and nodded "Yeah. I know him. Back in the day he operated African coast, black market arms"

He saw the two ninety year olds raise their eyebrows to him. He looked back and forth at them "They're art conventions, okay? Meet people I didn't sell them anything"

"I bloody hope not" Peggy placed her hands on her hips as she gave him another raise of her eyebrow then looked back to the photo that was now in Thor's hand. She got a good look at the rugged looking man as Tony spoke. She had never seen so many tattoos on a man such as these. Apart from that time she looked at the world records for things as she past the time during her bed rest days when she came out of the hospital and found the world's most tattooed man. And boy does she regret that search.

"No those are tattoo's this is a brand"

"Bruce" Peggy nodded to him, tugging on the shoulder of his shirt. Bruce nodded to her and walked over to the computer. It didn't take long at all for Bruce to analyse the brand on Klaue's neck. Peggy stood in between Thor and Steve, her hand in a closed fist, lightly pressed against her lips. All of them had their eyes on Bruce. The match came up. Bruce pushed his glasses back up his nose and leaned forward to the screen "Oh yeah, it's a warning in African dialect meaning 'thief' in a much less friendly way"

"What dialect?"

"Wakanada? W-wa-wakanda"

Peggy and Steve both turned their heads to Tony as he did the same right back at them, he mumbled to them both "If this guy out of wakanda with some other-"

"I thought Howard said he had gotten the last of it" Peggy muttered back. Making Steve gulp heavily as he heard the words _'i killed howard'_

' _Steve...please don't tell her'_ rang in his head. He looked to Peggy who had her eyes laid on Tony's.

"I don't follow what comes out of wakanda?" the three of them looked to Bruce, they turned their heads to the object behind them which led everyone else to do the same "The strongest metal on earth"

They all stared at the red white and blue shield shining in their eyes. Peggy rubbed her lips and laughed breathlessly "This is just... _perfect_ "

"We'll get a plan sorted" Tony stated "For now...just go do whatever it is you guys do and wait for my call"

"Wait for your call? And since when were you in charge" Steve snapped. Peggy looked at Tony, looked into his eyes and saw Howard.

 _"You're punishing yourself!"_

 _"I'm redeeming myself!"_

And that is exactly what Tony was trying to do. He was taking the reins because it was him that wanted to put all of this right. Peggy squeezed Steve's arm and gave him the look. The look that told him to leave things be, better yet to right now leave Tony be. Steve rolled his eyes and stepped away, sliding his hand in Peggy's they left.

* * *

Steve and Peggy got changed into their suits, just in case they were called at any moment and had to move out straight away. After they got changed they made their way to the shield base to see Bucky. When they got there, Bucky wasn't in his room.

"Relax, Rogers" Maria came up from behind as she saw his face practically pressed against the doors window as Peggy stood behind with her hand on his back. Steve leaned back and spun his head around to her. She gave him an amused smile "He's in the gym. Wanted to let off some steam on the punching bags"

"And you've been watching him...let off his steam" Peggy raised her eyebrows which caused Maria to just roll her eyebrows. She was getting used to Natasha's and Peggy's teasing by now. Maria motioned her head and started walking for them to follow her.

The gym was viewable from all angles as it was full glass doors and all glass windows. Bucky was shirtless, sweat shining his body. Grey sweatpants and white sneakers. His hair was tied up in a bun. Punching the bag at a very fierce and fast pace.

"When did he get that grey sweatpants?" Steve questioning as he knows Bucky has only ever had black ones.

"They're grey?" Maria asked as her eyes were fixed on Bucky's body for a moment, she saw Steve stare at her for a moment. She let out a laugh and shook her head "I'm just kidding. Just adding fuel to Peggy's _teasing_ fire" she said as she nudged her laughing friend.

"We got him some new clothing for the gym and stuff so he doesn't have to stay in the same clothes for both gym time and relaxing"

Steve nodded and looked back to Bucky. Steve opened the door, the gym from the outside was soundproof but when he opened the door there was the insane loud noise of Elvis Presley songs coming through the speakers.

"Yeah, he's been playing him a _lot_ " Maria nodded with her eyebrows raised. She stayed outside as Steve and Peggy went in.

Bucky had one a bandage wrapped around his non metal hand as the other clearly didn't need it. Bucky saw Steve and Peggy come in, in the corner of his eye. He smiled and kept the punching bag at a halt with his hands. He let out a smile along with his heavy breathing. Bucky swept the strands of hair off his face and walked over to the stereo, turning down the music...way down.

Steve tilted his head and chuckled "Elvis Presley?"

"Hey Maria wasn't kidding he is the king, too bad we all left that world before he came on the scene" Bucky laughed still catching his breath. Bucky began to unwrap the bandage from his hand. His smile dropped as he then said

"So...how're you guys doing? She told me about the party" Bucky motioned his head to outside where Maria was talking to some other agent.

Steve looked to Peggy, he gripped onto her hand and cleared his throat "It was...a scare"

"I bet it was...this totally screws up everything"

"When does it not?" Peggy mumbled in a light laugh, she then looked back to Bucky and held her hand up to him "Sorry, I'm just in a cynical mood as of now"

Steve glanced to Peggy back to Bucky "Ultron might be after wakanda"

"I take it that's bad"

"It's what you get vibranium out from"

"Oh, that is bad" Bucky frowned along with having another worried look on his face.

"Yes. So we have to leave for somewhere in the african coast" Peggy added on as she crossed her arms. Bucky looked between the pair and asked in a small gasp "When?"

Steve let out a long shrug "Whenever we're called, hence why we've got our suits on to by prepared. Could be an hour, could be three"

Bucky rubbed his lips and nodded. He wasn't used to Steve going on all these missions without him. He then looked up and down at what they were wearing, he looked to Steve and laugh "The suit has certainly had some upgrades"

Steve looked down at his suit and smirked "Well. Yeah"

Bucky looked to Peggy and shook his hand to her "Don't worry, Peg, I've admired yours from afar" he winked. Always a flirt.

"Hey" Steve laughed "You want a punch, jerk?"

"Give me a good swing, punk"

The two men laughed as Steve ran over and punched his arm. Bucky scoffed "Please, hit me on my good arm" he pulled forward his metal arm, Steve laughed and pushed it away "Get outta here, cheater"

Peggy was always insanely relieved that Bucky was here. Even during a time like this, he never failed to make Steve and herself smile. Even in the darkest of times, Bucky was always the one to show a little light of hope.

"I'm going to chat with Maria whilst you two children talk"

"Hey, hey hey, Peg" Bucky leaned forward as grabbed her lightly by the arm. He pulled himself closer to her and whispered "I'm sorry this has happened so close to your wedding day"

Peggy smiled and touched Bucky's cheek briefly as she said "I appreciate that, Bucky"

"Things will be okay" he laid a light kiss on her cheek and added "And they do take you out dress huntin' you're gonna look beautiful" he said with a bright smile. Peggy returned the same expression and squeezed his hand as a sign of her gratitude as she left the door, giving Steve a quick wink.

* * *

Peggy followed Maria into the control room as she had to quickly pick up some files before they could actually discuss their own thoughts and feelings about everything that was happening.

"Y'know sometimes I think Tony likes getting into these kind of situations" Maria stated as she looked around for the file. She glanced to Peggy, her facial expression showed neither shock nor agreement, Maria elaborated "He likes to be the her and save the day too much in my opinion"

"He's too much like his father in that department" Peggy crossed her arms and leaned against the desk.

"Howard liked to play the hero?"

"At times" Peggy pursed her lips as she looked up to the ceiling.

 _"Steve Rogers may still not be with us...but he can save millions of people"_

 _"And how many millions of dollars are you set to make?"_

 _"What the hell do you think of me?"_

"I could be...quite cold towards him when he did"

Maria frowned and looked to Peggy, who soon got deep in thought. Maria nudged Peggy's arm "Hey...are you okay?"

Peggy looked to Maria and said in a whisper "I just miss him. I was able to say my goodbye to Angie but...not to Howard. Who had been there for me before I even knew Steve"

Maria bowed her head down for a moment and then looked back to Peggy, she gave a sympathetic smile and muttered "I'm sure he knew how much he meant to you Peggy, don't feel guilty for what happened to you. You should never feel bad for living the life you're living now after the trauma you went through"

Peggy gave Maria a smile and nodded "Thank you, Maria"

Something then caught Peggy's eye. The cctv screens at the side of them, there was one in the gym. Steve and Bucky talking with smile no longer on their faces like they did when she left them. Peggy walked over to the screen and turned up the volume to listen in on their conversation, normally she wouldn't dream of doing such a thing. But something looked wrong.

"So you lied?" Bucky said as he placed his hands on his hips. Steve looked down to the floor and nodded "Yeah...never thought I'd lie to her"

Peggy's eyebrows pinched together. Her heart began to beat faster.

Bucky slapped his hand on Steve's shoulder and lightly shook him "I wish it could be different man, but if she found out-"

"She won't find out Bucky, don't worry okay? It might sound wrong saying this but this is something that I am happy to keep from her"

Peggy took a step back with her eyes still staring at the screen, she turned her head to Maria. Who looked almost as shocked and confused as she did. Almost. Peggy didn't know what to do or say. Why was he lying to her? And about what? What could it be that he was happy to hide from her. Steve never lies to her, well...clearly he does. Peggy suddenly felt a rage of hurt and anger. She began to get frustrated, instantly. Mostly because she thought she could trust him to be open and honest with her about everything and anything.

Peggy began to walk towards the door "Maria. Tell Steve I've gone home"

"Peggy...are you-"

"And Maria...don't tell him why I've gone...it seems keeping things from each other is in our relationship"

Peggy didn't give Maria a chance to argue with her, she just left.

* * *

 **Uh oh Peggy knows Steve's being a pretty little liar. How do you think that'll go down!**

 **It's gonna get a little intense within the next few episodes but it'll be worth the pain ;)**

 **Please leave reviews below! Hoping to get a good number on this.**


	8. Chapter 8

Peggy sat on the couch in her and Steve's quarters. Her knees up to her chest as she rested the side of her face on them as she looked down to the pillow that was on the floor. Knowing that Steve was lying to her about something made her feel very uneasy. And angry. Perhaps angry above all else. But she was always one to keep her temper under wraps...for now.

Steve came through the quarters door, he saw Peggy and tilted his head with a confused smile

"You okay, honey?" he muttered as he laid a kiss on top of her head as he walked over to their kettle.

"Yeah I just...have something on my mind"

Steve looked at her for a moment and then turned back to the kettle "Yeah? What would that be?"

"I just can't help but think why the hell you are lying to me"

Steve stopped pouring the water into his cup. He stopped moving altogether. Steve gulped heavily, after a moment he turned around to Peggy now stood up, staring at him. She saw how he was going to say something stupid such as 'what are you talking about'

Peggy pointed to him and shook her head "You're so-"

"Just let me explain, okay?" Steve kept his tone soft and calm as he held his hands up. Peggy crossed her arms and nodded "Oh. I expect you to"

Steve walked over to the couch and motioned his hand to it "Want to sit down?"

"No" her tone was so sharp that it felt like it actually stabbed him. Steve closed his eyes for a moment and stayed stood up, facing her. He opened his eyes and looked back into her brown eyes that weren't as soft and sweet as they usually were.

Steve laid his hands on his hips, his words started off shaky through his nerves, this was the not so good kind of nervous that she made him feel. It was a rare kind of nervous and one he did not enjoy.

"Why have you lied to me?"

"Alright, alright look...the day of the party I went to visit Bucky, to ask him to come to the party and he said no"

"Yes I know he said no, you told me he said no"

Steve cleared his throat and then said "But I never said why"

Peggy's eyebrows pinched together "You told me there was no solid reason"

Steve nodded and rubbed his lips together "That's the lying part"

Peggy placed her hands together and pointed them towards him "You really need to stop beating around the goddamn bush" she hissed. Steve tried to be as straightforward as he could, but he was panicking inside. He could tell that she was hurt by knowing that he's lied to her so far. How is she going to react when he tells her he was keeping the truth about Howard's death from her "It was Bucky. He...found something out"

Peggy crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows "Go on"

"Peggy please you don't-"

"Steve!"

"It's about Howard, okay...Bucky...caused Howard's car crash...it was an accident, Peggy it was an assassination"

Right there, Peggy's heart dropped. Howard. She never even imagined that thi would be about Howard. The only man in her life besides Steve, when she no longer had Steve she still had Howard to be there for her. Like Bucky was to Steve. Howard was to her. A brother. A younger, stupid little brother that she felt like she had to take care of all the time. But she loved him nonetheless. Peggy's jaw slightly dropped, she fell down onto the couch and just stared straight ahead.

"Promise me you'll be careful, Peg"

"I promise you"

Those last words. Those very last words rung in her head. Knowing that Howard didn't die in an accident...that he was...assassinated. It hurt more than she could ever imagine. Peggy bowed her head down and pressed her forehead against her clenched hand. Steve sat down next to her and just looked at her "Look I was going-"

"To tell me?" Peggy snapped, looking back him. She stared at him, he looked like a deer in front of headlights, but right now she didn't really care. She was just mad.

"How about you don't put a lie on top of another lie, Steve. You never intended on telling me"

"Look, I know how this looks. Lying about a friend's death"

"Howard. This is not just some friend that I knew for a few months, this is Howard Stark. A man who has been there for me before and after you"

Hearing her talk like that 'before and after you' hurt him. Quite a lot if he was being honest. It just reminded him of the pain that she went through. Sometimes, he forgets all that even happened.

Steve stared at her for a moment, her angered and hurt eyes. He was rather speechless on what to say "Okay...maybe I wasn't going to tell but I was just trying to protect you"

"I don't need protection! Since when have I been the type of woman in your life who needed your protection?"

He bowed his head down for a moment as Peggy stood up. But he wanted to stand by his point. He stood up after her and stared at her, her back was facing him. She was taking deep breaths to try and keep calm.

"Wouldn't you have done the same thing if it was Angie?"

And that was it. That was something she just couldn't shake off. Peggy spun around and yelled "Don't you dare bring her into this!"

Steve could tell that he hit a nerve by the way she looked at him. Peggy clenched her fists and brought them up in level with her face

"I can not believe you've even dared to use her as an...excuse like that to try and...okay...let's play long here. If Angie ever came to me with such a secret and begged me not to tell you...although I valued her friendship with an incredible amount. I wouldn't be able to keep anything from you, especially if it was about your best friends death...if Bucky actually did die from falling off that train, and I found out from Nat about something more to do with his death I would tell you regardless of what Natasha wished because, above all the friendships we have. I value you. My fiance. My love...I value trust and truth in our relationship more than anything...and I thought that you felt that the same"

"I-I do, I just-"

"You don't" Peggy shook her head, her tone fainted to a more weak and wounded one. She didn't want to make it sound like she thinks that she was more important than Bucky in Steve's life, it's not what she meant. Bucky was practically Steve's brother and she knew how important their relationship is because she knew how important her relationship was with Angie, and how it is with Natasha. But her point was. When it came to be honest. Their relationship should be his number one when it came to that. Especially about this.

Peggy dropped her hands and let out a deep sigh, she shook her head and looked down to her shoes.

"Baby. Please just-try to understand"

"I understand. I understand why Bucky wouldn't want me to know and I understand why he would ask this but I don't understand why you would keep the truth about Howard's death from me. And why you've still tried to dig your way out of this hole by worming your way around it rather than just laying it down. I loved Howard. He felt like a brother to me just as much as Bucky feels like a brother to you! And you know what" Peggy grabbed her gun from the side and slid it into her holder.

She walked past him and over to the door and said "You would be just as pissed with me if the tables were turned"

"Peggy!" Steve pleaded with her as he spun around. He then made his one more sharp and loud "Peggy! Hey! Don't walk out on me"

Peggy, with her door on the handle looked back at him and snarled "Tell you what when you stop lying to me, I'll stop walking out"

She turned the handle, opened the door and slammed it shut behind her.

* * *

Steve let her be. She clearly didn't want to speak to him right now. By the way she avoided eye contact and stuck by Natasha as they were all rounded up to get set on their mission that Tony had finally prepared. During his whole time of explaining, Steve listened but also had his eyes fixed on Peggy. Peggy listened with her eyes still on Tony.

As they all went to walk towards the plane. Tony walked by the side of Steve "So. My dad was assassinated"

Steve shut his eyes for a brief moment and sighed "She told you"

"Straight away, she came to my quarters as soon as she found out and told me"

"Tony...I'm sorry...and Bucky he didn't-"

"Let me stop you right there Rogers, my dad and I have invented things that has been the cause of thousands of people's death over the years. We all make mistakes. This mission is evident to that. And your buddy Barnes had no control I know that where as we did"

"Still, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you"

Tony cleared his throat and muttered "Well between you and me. I do get why you didn't. I even get why you'd want to keep it from the mrs. You had good intentions, Steve. I know that and so does she"

"She's furious with me"

"Peg is taking it to heart because she is in love with you and is therefore more emotional about it. I on the other hand can confidently tell you now that I'm not in love with you and so I am not as emotional about it" Tony patted Steve on the back "What's done is done. Knowing the truth about my parents death may feel good in a way to at least know the truth but, it's not gonna make them any less dead" he gave Steve another slap on the back and then walked ahead of him onto the plane.

Steve slowly walked up the ramp to see Peggy sat down, putting on her finger-less gloves. She glanced to him but didn't say anything, she looked back down to her gun and set up the bullets for it.

"Are we good to go?" she called out to whoever was playing pilot. Clint flicked the odd switch and called back "Yep, hold onto your seats kids"

Steve would have gone and sat next to Peggy, but Natasha placed her hand on his chest "A bit of sisterly advice here, Rogers. Let it simmer down before trying to talk to her" she gave his chest a light slap and walked over to sit next to Peggy.

Steve walked to the other side of the plane and sat in the middle of Thor and Bruce.

Natasha nudged Peggy "He had a good heart with it all"

Peggy glanced to Steve and then looked back down to her gun, staring at the engraving _Cap's best girl_. She cleared her throat and brought her eyes back to Natasha "Wouldn't you be angry if you were me?"

Natasha looked at her for a moment to contemplate her deep down, that gave Peggy the feeling that Natasha wanted to say no but she really meant yes. Peggy gave her a warm smile "It's alright, Natasha. It's not like I'm calling off the engagement" she lightly laughed "I just...Howard...it all needs to sink in, I need to just get a chance to calm down about it"

"I know, Peg" Natasha rubbed Peggy's back and then sat back in her chair.

The plane flew at such a fast pace it took half the time to get to the African coast. The whole time, Peggy stayed on one side of the plane and Steve on the other. She fell asleep at one point, and he did go over and kiss her on the forehead, whispering 'I'm sorry' to her softly. He didn't know if Peggy heard it or not...she did. Now awake and ready, Peggy stood with the team and listened to their orders "Thor, Cap and I will confront Ultron. Widow, Hawkeye n Carter, stay in the shadows, if we all approach together then it'll be hard to cover each other"

They all nodded to them, Tony turned to Bruce "Banner...you stay behind here in case of a code green, yes?"

"That would be much preferred" Bruce said with a confident nod "The less I get involved the better" he muttered as he sat back down on the seat. Thor slapped Bruce's shoulder and bellowed "Do not speak so low of yourself banner, you are of great use to us"

Bruce gave Thor a tight smile and a grateful nod "Thanks"

The door opened, all of them giving either a nod or a small smile to Bruce as they walked down and outside. Steve walked beside Peggy, both of them looking straight ahead Steve muttered "Do you plan on talking to me?"

"Can we please just get this mission done?" Peggy sighed as she placed her hands on her hips. She didn't give him a glance. Natasha looked to Clint beside her and raised her eyebrows at him about the situation. Clint let out a quiet chuckle and swung his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close. He didn't comment on the situation. He just kissed Natasha on the top of her head and carried on walking with her.

When they arrived outside the building. They all stopped, ready to split up. Peggy looked to Steve and said what she says when she's angry before a mission but still wants to show an element concern towards Steve "Don't die"

Steve gave her a small tight smile and just said "I love you too"

Peggy hung back with Natasha as Clint was on another side of the ship. They all had their ears focusing on Thor, Cap and Tony's confrontation with Ultron. Peggy felt a nudge in her back from Natasha "Maximoffs" she nodded up to the young man and woman stood behind Ultron. They could only see them ever so slightly by their holding location.

Deep down, Peggy wanted to...save them. There was something about them which made her pity them. Feeling that they were brainwashed some how. Being young meant they were easily manipulated. Peggy noticed the anger on Pietro and Wanda's face when looking at Tony. Making her wonder what Tony did to them, because Tony sure as hell didn't seem to know. Steve earned himself a brownie point with her as she heard him say to the twins

"You two can still walk away from this"

He felt just the same as she did, thinking that the twins needed to be helped instead of stopped.

"Oh we will" Wanda spoke up, giving Steve a sarcastic sympathetic face.

Steve kept his tone in a calm voice "I know you've suffered-"

His attempts in trying to get through to the twins was quickly shut off from Ultron. Ultron let out a sinister laugh "Captain America. _God's righteous man_. Pretending you could live without a war"

Peggy gripped tighter on her gun, taking in a deep breath. Although she was mad, it still made her blood boil hearing people or in this case robots say things to Steve that she know will be hitting a nerve with him and hurting him. Saying that Steve needed a war...it would make him feel guilty, she knew how much he wanted peace. How much he felt a war could cost him every time.

"Keep it calm, Peg, he's just trying to rile him up and you for that matter" Peggy then looked to Natasha, not fully understanding what she means, Natasha raised an eyebrow "He knows your watching"

Peggy gulped heavily and licked her bottom lip, she glanced down to her gun as she looked back to Ultron.

"What's the vibranium for?"

"I'm glad you asked that because I wanted to take this time to explain my evil plan"

Ultron's hand lit up as he began his attack on Tony, with his bots setting off on Steve and Thor. Soon enough Klaue's came in on their own attack. Peggy and Natasha looked to each other.

"Time to get to work" Natasha said in a singie high pitched tone.

"Hi-ho" Peggy laughed as they gripped onto their weapons and got ready to fight the men as they came in. Taking them on was no sudden task. Peggy made her way outside. With her serum in her veins like Steve. She could take on things a little heavier. Steve saw her run past and jump on one of the bot, taking it down and smashing it apart.

"Peg! You-"

"Don't tell me to just handle Klaue's henchmen!" she yelled back as she walked away, holding her gun up for any chance to shoot.

Peggy made her way up a floor. The same floor as what Thor was on. She slowly walked down a quiet pathway, her gun still in her hold. She suddenly felt a fuzzy feeling go through her brain, she didn't exactly know what was happening to her but, she suddenly felt...odd. Her hand lent against the fall as she felt slightly dizzy for a moment.

She may not know what was happening to her.

But you do. Don't you?

* * *

 **Poor Steve and Peggy. Both hurting in different ways for the same reason..**

 **YESS the dreams are coming! That little witch is messing with their minds...**

 **Please leave reviews below :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Everything felt so blurry. Peggy walked forward, trying to shake it off. But it just felt like it wouldn't be going away, not anytime soon. Peggy didn't understand what was happening, her vision started to darken. Peggy shut her eyes for a long moment, hoping that if she just took a moment to compose herself, then it would be okay.

She opened her eyes…

 _Peggy opened her eyes. She wasn't where she was when she closed them. She looked straight ahead to see that she was no longer on the ship. But was at a church. With Steve at the very end of the aisle. Dressed in the suit that he had picked out for their wedding. Bucky standing next to him, straightening out Steve's tie and jacket. Steve had nervous yet happy look on his face. Peggy then felt the fabric of what she was wearing, her eyebrows pinched together, she looked down at what she was wearing. Gone was her uniform, she was now wearing her dream white wedding dress. The one that she saw in one of those bridal magazines. White figure cut laced wedding dress with laced sleeved. Everything was so confusing._

 _"You ready?" an arm held out for her to link. Peggy looked up, her breath got caught in her throat, her eyes suddenly began to fill up "Howard?"_

 _"Peggy?" he laughed, he raised his eyebrows "Are you okay? Cold feet?"_

 _"Cold feet? N-No, of course not"_

 _"Well good, so take my arm and let's get this show on the road" the seconds time he put his arm out, she didn't hesitate. She swept her arm in with his. People stood up. Some she didn't know. Like extras in the background of a movie. But there were a few. All important few, who she saw. Jarvis, stood next to his wife Anna. Both of them looking at Peggy with a bright, loving smile on their faces._

 _By their side. Her brother and her sister in law...and mother and father. Peggy's eyes glued to her dad "Daddy?" she whispered. He just gave her a smile. She was always a daddy's girl. He was just how she remembered him. Black hair with natural grey highlights streaking through. His thick grey mustache and those two wrinkles on his forehead._

 _As did her mother. Her mother looked just as beautiful as she looked the last time Peggy laid eyes on her. Her hair was the same color as Peggy's but longer, curly. She had hardly any wrinkles at all. She prays that she had her mother beautiful skin._

 _"I feel bad for your dad. He really wanted to walk you down the aisle but that damn leg of his"_

 _"Howard you can't swear in a church"_

 _"Oh damn-I mean right, right. Sorry"_

 _Peggy rolled her eyes and let out a laugh. Howard leaned his head closer to her a mumbled "Y'know. If Roger's wasn't such a great guy I'd sweep you up and marry you myself. You look stunning"_

 _Peggy rested her head on his shoulder for a moment "Thank you" she whispered. Howard squeezed her hand as they grew closer. All of a sudden an almighty roar of cheers came on the opposite side of her family. Of course, she knew them hollers were from her one and only Howling Commandos. She looked over to Dugan and the rest of the boys. Whistling and making all sorts of noise as Peggy came into their view._

 _Peggy rolled her eyes at them and just gave them a wink._

 _She was forgetting this was all an illusion. She was accepting all of this as a fact of her life._

 _In front of the commandos, was Tony, Bruce, Thor and Clint. All dressed to perfection as they looked at Peggy. Warm, fuzzy smile on their faces._

 _"So. You think he looks like me?" Howard nodded to Tony "My son"_

 _Peggy's eyebrows pinched together as she looked to him "What?" her head began to spin again when she noticed that Howard was looking even younger than Tony was looking. Howard let out a laugh "Anthony. The heir to my throne"_

 _"He's just like you...in every way...Howard I don't under…" Her words stopped when she saw her bridesmaids. Natasha...Maria...Sharon and then...her maid of honor. Angie. Young, beautiful. Alive...again. Peggy felt herself gravitate towards Angie._

 _"Angie"_

 _"English" Angie said with a light laugh, she had tears in her eyes "You are...stunning...beautiful I-wow" Peggy gulped heavily and touched her cheek "Are you...are you okay?"_

 _"Of course I am! My best friend is getting married! I'm ecstatic!" Angie said with a bright, happy smile. Peggy glanced down to Angie's hand and saw her ring. She looked to the side and saw Daniel stood at the end of the aisle of Jarvis and Anna. He wasn't there before. It's as if he just appeared. Stood in a smart suit, leaning on his crutch. He had a smile almost as bright as Angie's on his face. He gave Peggy a little nod and a little wave. Peggy smirked and gave him a wave back._

 _Peggy looked back to Angie and whispered "Thank you for being here"_

 _"I'm always here"_

 _Peggy smiled with warmth as she walked back away with Howard. Standing in front of Steve, Howard handed Peggy over. He looked to Steve "Take care of her"_

 _Steve nodded and smiled "I will"_

 _Howard kissed Peggy on the cheek. Peggy pulled him in for a tight embrace. She didn't know what was happening. She was still so confused. It was like a dream, it felt all the more real to her every second but the part of her that still felt the dream wanted to hold Howard. Just another time before letting him go._

 _"Thank you" she whispered._

 _Howard gave her another squeeze "Always"_

 _Peggy finally laid her eyes on Steve. She felt insanely happy. From being extremely mad at him she had never looked at him so much with such love in his eyes. He returned the same expression for her._

 _"Is this real?" Peggy blurted out in a whisper. Steve chuckled and nodded "Of course it's real" Steve took hold of both of her hands "You are everything I've ever wanted" Steve said, taking a good look at his bride "You look...unbelievably beautiful. How do you feel?"_

 _"Like this is all just an illusion"_

 _Steve shook his head and smiled "It's not" he whispered._

 _And she believed him. She 100% fell under this spell that Wanda had set her under. Normally she wouldn't be so...gullible...but she wanted this to be real so bad that when she was given this vision. She hooked line and sinkered with it._

 _The vows rolled out, making all the promises to each other that they've been waiting for so long to say to each other. Keeping their eyes on each other the entire time._

 _And then...she noticed something wrong. She stared at his lip and saw blood run down it to his chin. Peggy looked at him, confused and now extremely worried, she touched the blood on his face and stared at his stone cold face "Steve?"_

 _She then saw the blood stain his shirt, her hand dampened with the blood. Everyone apart from her and Steve seemed to be frozen. Peggy cupped his face "Steve!" she cried, her breathing got faster and heavier "Wha-what's going on!? Steve!"_

 _Then, all of a sudden...a woman appeared from behind Steve. The woman who stabbed him. But this woman...she wasn't some stranger. Peggy was staring at herself. Her Winter Soldier self. Staring out her with coldness in her eyes. Peggy stared at her in fear and shock. What was this...version of her doing here?_

 _Winter Soldier Peggy stared at Peggy and then looked at Steve. She pulled a small smirk and let out a sinister laugh. She rubbed her lips together and sighed out in a calm voice_

 _"Oh Peggy..." she laughed. Twisting the knife in Steve's back, making Peggy shriek and reach out for him as he fell to the floor, she fell onto her knees and held up. Winter Soldier Peggy walked closer, Peggy looked up at her. Watching her wipe her blade. Winter Soldier Peggy looked down to Peggy and added in a whisper "Look at what you've done"_

 _"No...I didn't-no no no"_

 _Winter Soldier Peggy crouched down and looked at her, she motioned her knife to the lifeless Steve "The only person that can kill him. Is you. You can kill him easily...because he'd die for you" she stood back up and began to walk away "And he just did"_

 _Steve looked to Peggy as his life began to drop._

 _"I...loved you" Steve clutched onto her hand, he coughed out more blood and looked back to her. He let go of her hand, dropping it to the floor. His eyes shut. Slipping away._

 _Leaving her, with him dead in her arms._

 _The voice of herself whispered over "This will be your future...his death"_

* * *

Peggy woke up on floor, back up against the wall, heavily breathing, she felt the sweat run down the side of her face from her forehead. She kept her eyes shut for a moment and leaned her head against the wall. She was crying. She was _broken_. Peggy soon felt the touch of two strong hands be placed on her arms "Steve?" Peggy sighed out breathlessly.

"No, Lady Peggy" Thor spoke softly. Peggy opened her eyes and took a look at him. He looked just as shaken as he did. But was putting on a brave face.

Thor raised his eyebrows and spoke with the same voice "Come, let's get you back to the ship"

"But-but Steve"

"Right now, my concern is getting you back to the air craft. That's what Steve would want me to do" Thor nodded in attempt to get Peggy in agreement with him. And to be honest, she was too damaged by what she had just gone through to argue back. Peggy nodded and place her hand on his shoulder as he lifted her up.

Thor held her tightly in his arms as he walked towards to exit door down the stairs. Peggy looked to Thor "Did you have?"

Thor looked to her and nodded as she took his eyes off of her "Yes"

Peggy clutched her hands together and looked down to them, feeling like she was going to be sick, or faint or perhaps even both.

* * *

 _Steve was suddenly in a nightclub. He looked around at what people were wearing. The way the women had their hair. The music that rung in his ears. He was back...back in the 1940's. He looked down and saw that he was wearing his war uniform. Was this VE day? They were celebrating. The war is over. Getting more confused, Steve heard the whisper of his name. From Peggy. But he couldn't see her anywhere. Steve lightly pushed his way through the crowd. Searching for her with every step he took. Nothing about this made sense. Her voice was in a whisper and it sounded so close, everywhere he walked it felt like she behind him._

 _"Peg?" he called out as he walked further across the room._

 _He heard her laugh "Come on, my love, over here"_

 _Steve searched, turning round and round to find her. He then saw a glimpse of her walk in the middle of the crowd. She was in a blue dress but was gone like a flash. Steve followed the direction and called her name out again._

 _Suddenly, the room got darker as he walked further into it. As if the lights were being turned off one by one. Soon enough, he was in a dark room. He spun around behind him to see that all the people celebrating were gone. He could still hear the music and the laughter, it was quieter, more faint. But still he could hear it. Steve was alone, standing in the middle of a big, dark room. He stayed put, looked up to the ceiling, around the room._

 _Steve then heard the scream of his name, his head snapped to the voice. To see Bucky at one side of the room. He was falling, the floor was coming apart. He was latching onto a plank of wood, slipping._

 _"Steve! Help me! Please!"_

 _"Bucky! Hold on" Steve began to run over to save Bucky. He saw that beneath the floor, was the snowy mountains, the same ones that Bucky fallen off the train to. He wouldn't allow himself to not save his friend again._

 _"Come on, just a little further"_

 _"Don't let me fall!" Bucky pleaded in a cry._

 _Steve shook his head "I'm not gonna let you fall, not this time I promise!" Steve bent down and stretched his arm out to him._

 _And then "Steve!" the scream came from the opposite side of the room, his head then snapped to that voice and saw Peggy. With a blade to her throat, being held by Strucker. She was trembling, crying. Steve slowly stood up "Peggy!" Steve glanced down to Bucky and then back to her._

 _"You can only save one, captain. Choose wisely" the whisper of the unknown voice. He looked at his falling best friend. And he then looked to his fiance with the blade to her throat. If he saved Bucky, who was closer to him. Then Strucker would kill Peggy. And if Steve ran to save Peggy, Bucky would be long gone before he had the chance to run back to him. This was nothing but a double edged sword_

 _"Tick tock!" the voice snarled into his ears. Making his head knock to the side, as his attempt to shake the voice away._

 _"Steve please!" Bucky yelled._

 _"Steve please" Peggy weakly mumbled._

 _Steve felt something in his pocket. He reached down and pulled out his compass with Peggy's picture, and then in his other pocket, taken out by his other hand. Was a small toy airplane, one of Bucky's toys that they used to play with when they were kids._

 _"You'll always have to chose between them. You cannot have one and have the other" Steve gulped heavily at the words that spoke to him. He shook his head "No. It's not true"_

 _He stared at the plane as it started to feel...odd. It slowly started turning into dust, he was confused for a split second, but then he saw the plank of wood that Bucky was holding onto snap, Bucky began to fall, just like last time. When Steve saw Bucky fall like that, it was like an impulse from his body before his mind to leap forward in attempts to catch him "Buck!" he watched Bucky fall down the snowy mountains once again. Hearing him scream once again._

 _Steve's eyes filled up with tears again. He gulped heavily and then realized that leaping for Bucky just then would be considered his choice. "Oh god" he whispered to himself, Steve spun around still on the floor. But what he saw wasn't what he...expected. Peggy wasn't lying on the floor, bleeding out. She wasn't there at all. Steve slowly stumbled to his feet. He walked forward ever so slightly "P-Peggy?" he blurted out in a sob._

 _Steve walked back into the middle of the room. He turned back around to see that the broken floor that Bucky had been hanging onto was now fixed. The floor was whole again. His eyebrows pinched together "What?" he whispered.._

 _"I thought you loved me" Steve turned around to see Peggy now stood in front of him. He let out a sigh of relief and a smile, not catching on to what she had just said "Peggy, thank god-"_

 _She threw his arms away from her "Don't touch me"_

 _"What's wrong?"_

 _"What's wrong? You would let me die!"_

 _"Peggy no that's not what...I...I didn't know what to do!"_

 _Peggy's bitter tears ran down her cheeks, she shook her head "You knew exactly what you were doing"_

 _"Peggy what's happened you?" he tried to touch her again, but once again she flinched away._

 _"You. You happened to me. All you do is hurt me"_

 _Steve shook his head as tears fell down his cheeks "No, please don't say that...Peggy I don't want to lose you"_

 _Peggy stared at him, her eyes were so cold. So emotionless. Her breath was shaky, once again she softly shook her head and then snarled "You just did"_

 _Before he could do anything, before he could say anything. Peggy had vanished. He was left alone, in the dark large room. All by himself. He had no-one. Once again._

* * *

Steve woke up, lay down on the floor, letting out a deep breath he lay his head back down on the floor for a moment. He just lay there, taking deep breaths. His eyes then sprung open as one thought or better yet one name came to his mind "Peggy"

Steve stumbled to his feet and looked around him. He couldn't see her, he couldn't see anyone "Peggy!"

"Steve!" the voice wasn't Peggy's. It was Clint. He appeared at the bottom of the stairs, with Natasha in his arms. Steve saw the look on Natasha's face. The emotionless. Exhausted face. He felt the same, Clint could tell by the look on his face that Steve was shaken up by whatever it was that he saw.

Clint motioned his head to the outside "Peggy is okay. Thor has her"

"You're sure?"

Clint nodded "Yeah, I saw him leave with her"

Steve let out a sigh of relief "Then let's get the hell out of here"

They began to walk to the plane from the wet sand that the ship had been wrecked upon. Steve looked to Natasha and then to Clint "She gonna be alright?"

Clint glanced down to her and tightened his grip, he sighed and let out a small nod "She should be. Tough as nails this one" he said with a light laugh. Clint laid a soft kiss on top of Natasha's head and looked to her "But what she saw. I know that it's left a mark"

Steve stayed silent. Clint looked back at him when he noticed it "And it's left a mark on you too?"

Steve looked to Clint and cleared his throat, he tried to put on a smile but, he failed miserably "It's going to be hard to shake it off let's put it that way"

Clint nodded and looked back to Natasha.

They returned back to the plane. Tony was still out taking care of Bruce, Thor was sat on one of the chairs, rubbing the palm of his hands roughly. Clint sat Natasha down and knelt in front of her, she was just staring, not at him, but at the floor. As he tried to get through to her, Steve walked up the ramp and saw Peggy sat at the chair in the far corner. Knees up to her chest, she was shaking. She didn't even see Steve. She was like Natasha, staring into space.

Before Steve walked over to her, Thor spoke to him in a whisper "She hasn't said a word since I brought her back here"

Steve looked at Thor, he gulped heavily and looked back to Peggy.

"If I did you wrong by bringing her back here instead of you handling it then I offer my apology"

Steve gave Thor a tight smile and shook his head "I am grateful for you taking care of her. An apology is not necessary" Thor gave Steve a nod and then looked back down to his hands. Steve slowly walked over to Peggy. He knelt down to her and placed his hand on her cheek. It was only when she felt his touch that she came back down to reality. Peggy looked at him, her bottom lip began to shake. Her breath shook along with it.

Soon enough she sobbed, placing her hand on the back of his head as pulled him in for a tight embrace. Steve's arms wrapped around her waist. Peggy's wrapped around his neck. She sobbed into his shoulder.

"Shushh" he softly soothed "It's okay. I'm here baby...I'm here"

Peggy didn't say anything else. She just held onto him.

* * *

 **Phew those dreams...intense!**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

 **Please leave reviews below ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

Everyone was silent. Everyone apart from Clint and Tony who were talking Maria. Natasha wanted to be left alone, still staring into space. Thinking about what she experienced through Wanda's tricks. As was Thor and Bruce. Bruce was more...closed up. Knowing the chaos that he had caused just made him feel all the more guilty for his _abilities_. Peggy was sat on Steve's lap with his arms around her waist, their heads lent together. There was a deep silence between them. Both of them not being able to shake their dreams from their heads.

"How the team?"

"Everyone's..." Tony looked behind him and saw the look on Peggy's face. How broken and scared she was by what she saw. Tony knew deep down, that it was more than likely his father would have been there somewhere considering what they both had just found out. He bowed his head down and sighed "We took a hit...we'll shake it off"

Peggy felt Steve's lips press against her shoulder, letting out a deep sigh through his nose. Peggy shut her eyes and lifted her head up from his.

"What did you see?" she heard him ask, finally breaking the long silence. Peggy looked to him in the corner of her eye. She didn't know if now was really the time. If she wanted to discuss it here. Out in the open, she was not only sharing it with Steve, she'd be sharing it with the whole team. And as much as she loved them, she didn't know if she wanted them hearing what she saw.

Peggy's eyes focused on one part of the floor in front of her. She kept it brief and whispered "Death"

Steve looked to her, his eyebrows knitted together "Whos'?"

She gulped heavily as a tear ran down her cheek, still looking at the floor, she shrugged "Ours" Peggy felt Steve's grip around her waist tighten. Peggy rested her hand on his leg and rested her head back against his "You?"

Steve took a deep breath and cleared his throat "I lost you and Bucky...again" Peggy turned her head and kissed his temple "Never...we'll talk about it more when we get to this safe house that Clint has assured us"

"So does this mean you're not mad at me anymore"

"I pretty sure that anything bad that happened before this mission no longer strikes anything to me...consider it forgotten"

Steve gave Peggy a little nod, showing his gratitude. He was thankful and relieved of course but, with what he's just been through. It was almost impossible to smile. Peggy slowly stood up, she turned to him, holding his hand she moved on the chair at the side of him. She squeezed his hand before letting go of his by sitting back in the chair and closing her eyes. Hoping to get some sleep, and hoping even more that she won't dream of what she saw.

She then felt a hand lightly give her shoulder a squeeze, she opened her eyes to Tony crouched next to her, he gave a soft sympathetic smile and whispered "Are you okay?"

She loved and appreciated his concern, Peggy put her hand on his that was resting on her shoulder and nodded "I will be. Thank you"

Peggy knew that Tony did see anything, for one he never came close to Wanda and two, Tony told her a while ago that he was entranced before. Only now did he really know by who. Tony nodded "Well, I just wanted to check in. Think we could both do with the sleep though" he said with a lightening laugh as he stood up and took his hand away from her shoulder and sat in his own chair.

Peggy looked at Natasha, as she closed her eyes, Peggy's hand reached and entwined with hers, neither of them said anything. Neither of them moved either.

A couple hours later, Clint landed the plane. As the ramp lowered. They all saw a farm in the distance. Clint wrapped his arm around Natasha's shoulder. With Peggy and Steve closely behind them, Peggy caught on to Natasha say to Clint "Are you sure it'll be okay?"

"Yeah. They've helped us out before"

"Yes but...now there's seven of us" Natasha glanced behind her and looked back to him. Clint looked to her and gave her a little smile "Don't worry, honey, we're safe here"

Peggy looked to Steve who just shrugged "We're safe here" he quoted, he looked confident in trust of Clint but felt just in the dark as everyone else did.

"I hope so. We need a break from all this bloody mayhem"

Steve nodded in agreement. They walked up the stairs one by one.

"What is this place?" Thor asked behind Steve and Peggy.

"Safe house?" Thor answered.

Clint opened the door "Let's hope" with his arm still around Natasha he called "Honey! I'm home" all of a sudden a golden retriever came running over and jumping on Natasha and Clint "Jeez Honey! Someone needs their claws clipped" Natasha muttered as she petted the dog, then standing up properly for Clint to be reunited with the excited canine.

"This is an _agent_ of some kind" Tony stated as he looked at Peggy, Steve and Thor.

"Uncle Clint!" A young girls voice was heard as the noise of footsteps come running down the stairs. With light brown hair in pig tails, in a pretty summers dress . Her eyes widened as she saw who was behind him "Auntie Nat!" the girl ran into their arms, the three of them in a group hug "Hey sweetheart" Clint laughed.

"This is a...smaller agent" Tony pointed to the girl.

"Shut up" Peggy whispered letting out her first little laugh.

"You okay, baby girl?" Natasha brushed the hair behind the little girls ears.

The young girl nodded. Clint looked around the house "Bethany where's your mom and dad?"

"In the back! I don't think they heard you should I go get them?"

"Yes, please" Clint gave his niece a tickle as she ran away. Clint stood up, he and Natasha looked at their confused friends. Clint laughed and held his hands up "Sorry for keeping you all in the dark, basically my-"

"I thought I smelt you" A woman's voice was heard behind him. Clint closed his eyes and smirked. He turned around and looked to her "I missed you too, sis"

The women let out a laugh and opened her arms to Clint who soon wrapped his arms around her waist as hers went around his neck. She had dirty blonde hair. Pretty. Green eyes and was no doubt at least seven months pregnant.

"Quit hogging" Natasha mumbled tugging on Clint's shoulder then hugging Clint's sister for herself. Clint motioned his hand to his sister who was still in a warm embrace with Natasha "Everyone this is Charlie. My sister"

Now apart from Natasha, Charlie gave a little wave and nodded "I know all of your names"

"Where is he?"

"Oh, in coming" Clint muttered as he turned around. A man, same body built as Clint but slightly taller with dark hair came around the corner. He raised his arms and laughed "It's been peaceful without you around"

Clint chuckled and said as he gave his brother in law a manly hug "And obviously boring"

"Obviously"

He looked to the avengers and raised his eyebrows "Wow much taller in person, hey guys...I'm Sean Clint's better looking in law"

Clint bellowed a laugh and slapped him on the back as Sean walked over and gave Natasha a hug "Hello gorgeous"

"Sorry for barging in on you" Steve spoke up as he placed his hand on Peggy's back.

"Yeah we would have called ahead but we were busy having no idea you guys existed"

"Yeah well Fury helped keeping this off my file" Clint nodded as he swung his arm around his sister "I didn't want my job dragging Charlie and her family in danger so, she was wiped off my file"

"Smart" Peggy complimented as she crossed her arms. Giving a small smile to Charlie as their eye contact clashed. Clint gave her a nod and added "Figured it'd be a good place to lay low"

Steve and Peggy heard a cracking noise beside them, they looked to see Thor stepping on the little girls lego building, he stared up at them. Not knowing what to do he kicked it to the side "Hey" Peggy slapped his arm and whispered "Rude"

Thor shrugged and whispered back "It could have been the dog"

Natasha placed her hands on on Charlie's stomach "How's little Natasha huh?"

"She's...Nathanial" Charlie pulled her face, knowing that Natasha would be let down. Natasha's face dropped, she lent down to her stomach and whispered "Traitor" Charlie laughed and put her hand on Natasha's back as she took her to the side to get all the information she needed.

"So, in a bit we'll go talk yeah?"

Peggy nodded, looking into his eyes, she then glanced to behind him "Yes but right now you may want to go after the runaway God" Steve looked behind him to see the end of Thor's cape turn the corner. Steve quickly ran after him. Peggy walked over to Natasha and Charlie.

"Charie, this is Peggy. Peggy this is Charlie"

Peggy let out a bright smile and shook her hand "Charlie, lovely to meet you"

"And you! So how has my little brother been treating you?"

"Oh he teases, pushes, nags. He certainly wears the brother medal proudly" Peggy let out a light laugh along with a nod.

"He's an ass, we don't sugar coat it" Charlie laughed with Natasha nodding along with her statement. Peggy's laugh faded as she saw Steve standing at the door. From the angle she was stood, she could see just half of his body. Half of his face, still she could tell how sad he looked. His fists were softly clenched, he looked down to the floor and then walked back out the door and down the stairs.

"Excuse me, ladies" Peggy placed her hand briefly on Natasha's back as she passed her and ran down the stairs. Walking fast she was a few meters behind him "Steve!"

He didn't turn but he did stop. Her fast walk turned into a brief jog as she reached her hand out and gripped onto Steve's arm "Steve, Steve talk to me darling, what is it?" she made her way round and stood in front of him "What is it?"

"You. You happened to me. All you do is hurt me"

"Don't let me fall"

Steve shut his eyes. This had shook him more than he thought. Peggy saw the look on his face, it was time they talked about what each of them saw. She took him by the hand and walked him back round to the front. She sat him down on the bench swing in the corner of the porch. With her hands still entwined with his, she stared down at them as the silence filled.

"I was in a church" she started off, knowing that Steve had now taken his eyes to look at her. Peggy rubbed her lips together and carried on, in the same weak, shaken voice "I was at our wedding" she looked up and looked to him "Everyone I had lost was there, Angie...Jarvis...Daniel, the commandos...Howard. Who was giving me away. My mother and father smiling at me with Jonathan and Sarah beside them...and there you were" a small smile grew on her face, because all of that part made her happy. Which also made it all the more cruel. Her smile quickly dropped.

"And then...you...were stabbed right in front of me, then when I got a look at the attacker it turned out it was me. The brainwashed, winter soldier me...and I-she was laughing. Telling me how in the end, the only person who can kill you is me. And I will, I'll get you killed one day. You don't deserve that fate-"

"Peggy" Steve shook his head as he ran his fingers through her hair "You're the best thing to have ever happened to me. I'd do anything for you-"

"Exactly...you'd die for me and this just shows that one day you will"

Again he shook his head "No it doesn't show that"

"No?"

"No it doesn't...would you die for me"

Peggy licked her lips as she stared at him "You know I would"

"And Clint would die for Nat as she would for him. It does not mean that they are signing their life away. Yes I would take a bullet for you, hell I'd take hundred. It doesn't mean it's going to happen"

He had a point. He always had a point, why is that? It was her job to be sense maker. Talk about stealing someone's thunder. Peggy rubbed his hands and took her eyes back to his "So wise" she whispered with a tease. Steve tilted his head, he leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"It must have been hard. Seeing them all again"

Peggy looked away from him, looking out to the scenery, seeing all of her loved ones faces again. The way they smiled at her. Like they never left, like they never died. She nodded and answered with a weak cry "I was completely under the spell. It was all so real, and that" she then let out a laugh "That was taking the piss, that was cruelty"

She felt herself begin to cry. Steve, seeing this. Pulled her close to him, her head resting on his chest as he stroked her hair. Her legs rested across the rest of the porch swing as Steve sat back on bench, rocking it soft back and forth with his feet.

"Baby don't cry, don't cry" he whispered softly to her and he continued to run his fingers through her hair "I wish I could just take away all the pain she put you through"

Peggy, making circles on his chest with her finger tips just let out a small shrug and a sigh "It'll fade...it always does"

Steve kissed the top of her head and lent his head against hers. It fell silent again for a brief moment.

"So"

"So?" Steve raised an eyebrow.

"Your dream. What was it?"

She heard him sigh with a groan and felt his body tense up. Peggy sat him and faced him, putting her hand on the back of his neck. He had her full and undivided attention.

"Tell me" she whispered "It's clearly been eating away at the like it has been for me"

Steve licked his bottom lip and once again let out a soft sigh "I was in a nightclub. It was a celebration, I was at a party to celebrate the end of the war. I couldn't see anyone I knew...I suddenly heard your voice, I followed it to try and find you, then the room darkened. Everyone was gone. I was alone and then Bucky. He was falling through the fall and underneath the floor was the mountains that he fell down the first time I thought I lost him"

"Okay?" Peggy nodded, reassuring him at she was with him on his story. He looked down to his hands and continued.

"I went to go help him but then on the other side of the room, you screamed for me. Strucker had a blade to your throat...and I had to chose between the two of you. And there was this voice that was telling me" he then stopped and looked to her.

He wasn't too sure that Peggy would be okay with what he was told. But she showed him her support as she rubbed his hands and nodded as she whispered along with a small smile "It's okay"

"They were saying that I can never have you and Bucky. I'd always have to choose between the two of you...which made me think of what just happened between us...and then Bucky dropped and...it was an impulse that I jumped after him"

"Of course it was"

He was glad that she understood. Peggy raised her eyebrows "And then?"

"And then I turned around and you were right in front of me, not letting me touch you and shouting. Saying how I betrayed you and I just couldn't get it out of my head that I did betray you by lying to you and I tried to not let you go or lose you but you said that all I do is hurt you and I-" his panicked rambling was cut off by Peggy's lips pressing firmly against his. She placed her hand on his cheek and pulled their lips apart

"Oh Steve, my love you didn't betray me...did I feel like you did? Perhaps, in the beginning, I was fuelled up on anger. But I realized, not too long before we entered the ship that you were just looking out for me, you had good intentions"

"So...just to clarify...you're not mad at me?"

"No" Peggy smiled as she shook her head "No I'm not...just don't do it again"

Steve let out a laugh and nodded "Deal"

"As for what that dream Peggy was saying to you...well" Peggy scooted closer as she ran her hand through the back of his head "She can just bugger off"

Steve laughed as their foreheads pressed together. He loved it when she used British slang that half of the time he didn't really understand. But he got the jist this time. He nodded as did she, Peggy kissed his cheek "You're not going to lose me. We're getting married, you're rather stuck with me"

"How awful" Steve muttered as he brought his lips onto hers. Well, all they could be grateful for was that-that was out of the way. It wasn't as bad as they imagined, it actually felt good getting it off their chests and to be comforted by one and other. It made them realise that it was all just a dream and they still had each other.

"Right. Well before anyone else jumps at the chance" Peggy started off her sentence as she stood up, with her hand still in attachment to his "I'm going to go for a shower" Steve frowned and then sat back on the bench "Alright"

Peggy smirked and leaned back down to him, kissing him softly "I love you"

"I love you too, baby"

Peggy couldn't help but smile. She really loves it when he calls her that.

She slid her hands down his body as she stood back up and walked into the house, Steve watched her. He looked at her up and down and admired her.

* * *

A little while later, Natasha walked into the bedroom where the best running shower was. Charlie had been nagging Sean to fix the main one is the main bathroom for weeks now. When she walked in she heard the shower already running, in her dressing gown she sat on the bed and waited. It didn't take long for the sound of the shower to stop and for the door to open.

Natasha lifted her head to see Peggy, in a dressing gown of her own "No wonder I couldn't find you before"

Peggy, looking rather flustered nodded "Yeah-we actually used up all the hot water?"

"We?"She laughed, she saw then Steve come out from behind Peggy, standing beside her, looking very pleased with himself. And with Peggy for that matter. Natasha raised an eyebrow. Of course.

Natasha then sighed and motioned his hand to Steve "See, I should have gotten his idea and joined you"

"We missed that opportunity didn't we" Peggy sighed with a little laugh.

"Missed out Nat, it's certainly more fun with her" Steve muttered with a little smirk, walking away as Peggy lightly kicked his ass making him laugh even more. Natasha lay down on the bed and sighed. Peggy tapped her knee "Where's Clint"

Natasha laugh "Being checked up on about his sister. Checking his war wound as he likes to call it. I think he thinks it makes him sound sexy"

Peggy laughed along with her. Steve raised his eyebrows, walking over to he, he gripped her by the waist and pointed to the faintest scar you'd have ever laid your eyes on, on his arm "That's a war wound" he nodded.

Peggy bit her lip and whispered "Mm, that is sexy"

"Oh jesus kill me now" Natasha buried her face in a pillow. "You really like slipping your tongue down each other's throats don't you"

They pulled their lips apart, Peggy laughed and laughed at Natasha "I don't think you realize how much you and Clint do it. We're as bad as each other"

Natasha rolled her eyes and sat back up on the bed "Point taken"

Steve moved away from her to get his clothes and went in the bathroom to get changed, as did, Peggy got a good look at the room around her. Looking at the children drawings on the desk by the window. A smile formed on her face. Beginning to realise how much she wanted this for herself. She then looked to Natasha "So, why have you and Clint never done this?"

Natasha raised her eyebrows, not following "Do what?"

"Well, you two have been together for a long time now. Have you guys never talked about settling down? Having kids?" Natasha's expression dropped to a more saddened one. She looked down at her hands and nodded "Yeah we've talked about it"

Peggy looked at her, confused. Why would the talk of children make her sad? Steve walked out of the bathroom "Hey, you alright?" he asked Natasha as he placed his hand on her arm. She gave him a tight smile and nod "Yeah. I'm fine" she then looked to Peggy and Steve knew that she clearly wanted some alone time to talk to her. Steve looked out the window and found his excuse to leave without it being awkward.

"I better go help Tony down there with chopping wood" he nodded, giving Natasha's arm a comforting rub he walked away, giving Peggy a kiss on the top of her head as he left. Natasha, still sat on the bed took in a deep breath "We can't"

Peggy looked to her and tilted her head "What?"

"We can't. Have kids. It's not on the cards for us"

Peggy's jaw slightly dropped. Natasha had never mentioned anything like this before to her. She sat down on the bed next to her "What are you...why?"

Natasha took in a deep breath, she took her time and then spoke "In the red room...where I was trained. Where I was raised...they have a graduation ceremony, they sterilise you" she gave out a long shrug as tears ran down her cheeks "It's officiant" she nodded. Taking in a deep breath.

"One less thing to worry about"

"Natasha" Peggy whispered with a gasp, as tears of her own ran down her cheeks.

"The one thing that might matter more than a mission...makes everything easier...even killing...I'm like some sort of monster" Peggy wiped her friends tears and shook her head.

"Don't ever think that. You're a fighter. A survior, and one of the greatest women I have ever met. Nat...you don't deserve it"

"Clint doesn't deserve it" Natasha shook her head, looking up at the ceiling "He could have any woman he lays his eyes on. And he chooses me. The woman who can't give him a family"

Peggy reached for her hand and entwined her fingers with hers "You're his family...and this...it is horrible and I wish with all my heart there was something that could be done"

Natasha covered her mouth and cried quietly, she then took in a deep breath "It hurts being here sometimes, when we come and visit and I'm sat in the kitchen or in the yard and I'm playing with Bethany...and sometimes I just like to imagine that this was my house and I was in the yard playing with my daughter...just filling my head up with the things I can never have. And I feel...guilty for not giving Clint what I know he wants deep down" She let out another cry, she was trying to stay brave but given the subject it was hard for her to do.

Peggy had never seen her like this. She pulled Natasha in for a tight embrace and held her "I'm so sorry, love" Clint came into the room and saw Natasha crying with her face buried in Peggy's neck. His smile quickly wiped off his face, Peggy saw him and placed a finger to her mouth to tell him to be quiet. She then motioned her hand for him to come over to her. Clint did so. Clint sat on the other side of Natasha on the bed and Peggy passed her over to his embrace like a fragile baby. Natasha didn't even opened her eyes, she knew who it was. Clint stroked her hair and looked to Peggy who slowly stood up.

She mouthed "Talk to her about this" motioning her hand to the children's drawings. Clint understood and had a feeling that she'd be getting this guilt once again. He nodded to Peggy and gave back a small smile as he mouthed back "Thank you"

* * *

Peggy now dressed in jeans and a plain white t-shirt went downstairs to the porch to see Tony and Steve chopping wood, how the hell Steve got that much done already boggles even her mind. They looked rather intense. Which was the last thing she needed to deal with right now. Charlie came up from behind her "I was going to interupt them but they seem to be in a rather important discussion"

Peggy laughed "They're not exactly best friends right now...how come you need to talk to them"

"Oh. Our tractor isn't running and Clint said it'd be okay if I asked Tony to check it out"

Peggy nodded as she looked back "He will do. He loves to be Mr Fix it even when he makes matters worse" she said with a light laugh as she rubbed the palm of her hands. She looked to Charlie "Are you okay? Nat said that Clint gave you a bit of a fright when you heard he got hit"

"It's scary. Knowing he's out there doing God knows what. But I checked that he was okay for myself and he is, so I can relax for now" she laughed and then shrugged "It's his job. It has been for a very long time. So it's my job to worry about him as the sister"

"Of course" Peggy smiled. She went to carry on her discussion but stopped and looked over to the two men as she heard Tony's voice rise "Isn't that why we fight? So we can end the fight so that we get to go home!"

Steve's anger built up more, he took it out by ripping apart a log

"Steve!" he heard the yell from Peggy, he looked over to her. She stared at him and then shaked her head to him. . Letting him know that he needs to calm down. Peggy tapped Charlie on the arm "Your time to interupt"

"Really?"

"Oh believe me, he wouldn't want to deal with me if he doesn't calm down" Charlie let out a small laughed and began to walk down the stairs. Steve took a deep breath, he looked back to Tony and said in a more calming voice "Every time someone tries to win a war before it starts innocent people die. Every time"

"Sorry" Charlie started off "Mr Stark. Clint said you wouldn't mind but our tractor doesn't seem to want to start at all. Thought maybe you might-"

Tony agreed before she even finished and nodded, he looked to Steve for a brief moment and began to walk away, he pointed to his hard work "Don't take from my pile"

Peggy laughed and rolled her eyes "Such a child" she muttered to herself. Steve remained stood where he was. Peggy walked down from the porch and walked over to him "You need to take it easy, Steve"

"It's like he takes no responsibility" Steve shook his head as he put his next wood on the stand to chop it. Peggy kept her eyes on his for a moment and then took a log of her own and put it on the opposite stand. Effortlessly picking up the axe she said as she swung it down on the wood "He is taking responsibility"

Steve not looking at her. Began to hear the sound of wood being chopped frequently, he looked up to see her chopping another piece of wood and saw the almost large pile next to her already. She didn't even break a sweat in anyway. Steve didn't comment and stuck onto the subject "How'd you know that though?"

"Because he told me" Peggy brushed her hair off of her face and flicked her wrist with the axe in her hand. Making it hit and stay stuck into the wood. Steve then stopped and just stared at her. Peggy nodded "When I went t him after our fight. We got talking about it all and he feels terrible Steve. Something has shaken him which had made him scared, he wouldn't tell me what but I could tell"

"How?"

"Because he get's the same look of fear in his eyes that Howard used to get"

Steve nodded and cleared his throat "I'm sorry I lost my temper it's just"

"I know" she said in a whisper, walking over to him she repeated "I know. We're all on edge after what happened. You're just a hit of a hot head at times"

"Sorry" he whispered in a laugh.

"It's okay" she placed her finger under his chin and brought his head down to hers as she laid a soft kiss on his lips.

"Hey!" the voice of a little girl from the distance caught their attention. Bethany stood at the door, she was waving over to him. Steve placed his hands on Peggy's waist as she turned around. Peggy ran her fingers through her hair "Yes, sweetie?"

"Would you like some ice cream Mrs Captain America!" Peggy and Steve let out a laugh. Steve lent his head against hers as he did so. Peggy, now with a wide smile on her face nodded to the little girl "Yes please that would be lovely"

"You can have some too Mr Captain America!" Bethany called as she went back inside the house. They walked to the house together, with Steve's arms still wrapped around her waist "Mrs Captain America. Hm. I like that"

"I bet you do" Peggy giggled.

They got into the house and Peggy was handed ice cream from the little girl as she clearly loved playing hostess as practically everyone apart from her father had an ice cream cone in their hand.

"I'm okay for ice cream, Bethany, I'm just gonna have a bit of Peggy's"

"Okay!" Bethany smiled, skipping away to carry on with her drawing. Steve looked away from her to see Peggy with a raised eyebrow "I'm sorry who said you can have some of mine"

"Well what's yours is mine as they say"

"Not yet it's not. We aren't married yet" Peggy shook her hand as she extended her other one with the ice cream in her hand away from him.

"Come on" he laughed.

"No" she shook her head, walking outside into the porch with him quickly behind her. She took a lick of the ice cream and mumbled "It really is quite lovely"

"Just one lick that's all I want" he laughed. If he wanted a full ice cream he would have had a full ice cream. But he didn't. One taste of it was all he really wanted as he wasn't particularly hungry. Peggy raised on eyebrow and glanced down at the ice cream, she smirked and nodded "Okay here"

Without warning she planted the ice cream right on his face. Laughing straight away as she did it. Steve smiled and shook his head "Wow" he mumbled. Peggy cupped his face, pushing him against the wall she kissed him all over to get the cream off his face. Letting out laughs and sweet moans as she did so.

"That's real nice" he chuckled in a mumbled. Peggy brought her lips back onto his, he started to kiss her back, putting his hand on the back of her head to bring her closer and then got his own payback by rubbing the remaining ice cream on his face on hers. "Ah! Oh my god Steve!" Making her laugh even more.

"You dropped it on the floor" Steve laughed as he carried on rubbing his face against hers. Peggy put her hand on the back of his neck and laughed breathlessly "It was worth it" she kissed him again.

Later on that night. The whole team were in the house, now that Nick was here they all agreed it was time they started to discuss their next move to take down Ultron. They've had their chance to cool of and unwind and now they have to get back to work. Peggy sat down next to Natasha as they both listened to Nick.

Natasha nudged Peggy and pointed to Clint "Watch him" Peggy watched as Clint lined up his dark "The codes are constantly being changed"

"By who?" Tony said, then jumping out of the way as two darts hit directly on the bullseye. He turned his head to Clint who had a cockly smile on his face and shrugged. Peggy looked back to Natasha and rolled her eyes as she smirked "Show off" they both said at the same time.

Natasha then heard onto what Nick said and commented "We have an ally?"

"Ultron's got an enemy that's not the same thing. Still I'd pay folding money to know who it is" Natasha sighed and spoke after Tony "Well this is good times boss but I was kinda hoping when I saw you-you'd have more than that"

Nick looked at her and simply answered "I do. I have you"

Natasha and Peggy looked to each other, not feeling very confident in Nick having all his faith just on them. Talk about pressure.

"Back in the day I had eyes everywhere, ears everywhere else. You kids have all the tech you can dream of and here we all are back on earth...with nothing but our witt and our will to save the world"

Steve's eyes met Peggy's for a brief moment. She gave him a small smile and a nod. Agreeing with everything Nick was saying. The two of them had that when they didn't even have any kind of the tech they have now. It was in their soul to do this.

"Ultron says the avengers are the only thing between him and his mission...and whether or not he admits it his mission...is global destruction. All this. Laid in a grave"

Clint looked over to his sister and her family sat in the living room and began to become scared that something might happen to her. He would only blame himself.

"So stand. Out witt the platinum bastard"

"Steve doesn't like that kind of talk" Peggy shook her head to Nick. Steve raised his eyebrows "You know what, Carter"

Peggy smirked as Natasha laughed along with it. Giving her a high five under the table.

"So what does he want" Nick questioned them.

"To become better. Better than us. He keeps building bodies"

"Person bodies" Tony added with Steve's nod of agreement "The human form isn't afficant biologically speaking we're out moted. But he keeps coming back to it" Peggy saw Bruce in the corner of eye look at the painting that Bethany had done for Natasha. His brain was cooking something up.

"When you two programmed him to protect the human race you amazingly failed" Natasha commented as she looked to Tony.

"They don't need to be protected" Bruce spoke up finally "They need to evolve" He looked up at his team, Peggy with a small smile on her face. She knew that he would shine some light on this situation. But she wasn't happy with what he had to say.

"Ultron's going to evolve"

"How?"

Bruce's eyebrows then pinched together, he looked around the room "Has anyone been in contact with Helen Cho"

"Shit" Clint mumbled as he walked over to the table "You think he might be forcing her to helping him"

"It's his best move. He isn't stupid, he know Cho would be afraid deep down and he can manipulate that" Peggy stood up, Clint by her side then added "That and he could have used his little witch to control her"

"Yes. Well neither of those options sound nice" Peggy sighed.

"We need to go" Steve ordered "Suit up"

They were all moving out. Thanking Charlie for letting them stay. Bethany held onto Natasha so tight it made her not want to leave "We'll come see you soon, promise" Peggy placed her hand on the little girls head as she walked past them from saying her goodbyes and walked over to Steve and Tony.

"Y'know I really miss the days where the weirdest thing science created was me"

Peggy rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath as she walked away "Dramatic"

Clint gave his sister and warm tight hug "I'll be okay"

"You better be. Else I'll kick your ass" Charlie joked laughlessly. Clint laughed and kissed her cheek "I promise. Okay? We'll come back here and see you real soon, you'll barely even notice I was gone"

"I may aswell not tidy the house up then, you'll only come back and mess it up again"

Clint laughed and shook his head "You sounded just like mom then. Wow"

Charlie tugged on his uniform and looked him in the eyes "But I mean it Clinton. Be careful"

"I will" He laid another kiss on her forehead and hugged her once more.

Steve and Peggy walked towards the plane "You'll hang back yeah?" Steve reassured his thoughts to her only to be laughed back at. Peggy shook her hand as she put her gun in her holder "Not a chance in hell. I'm going with you"

He wasn't going to say she couldn't. Because she could. After all she was more than capable with the serum and all. Peggy looked to him, she smiled and slipped her hand in his. "Partners. Remember"

Steve smiled and nodded "Partners"

* * *

 **so yeah you guys get a LONG chapter today because I couldn't be assed dividing it really.**

 **Anyway, yes I replaced Clint's wife for a sister. I know he has a brother in the comics hence why I gave her the name of Charlie :)**

 **Quite a lot of steggy moments in this chapter after all that intensity ;)**

 **hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

 **leave a review below!**


	11. Chapter 11

It didn't take long for the team to reach their destination. Clint dropped both Steve and Peggy down at a balcony, allowing them to see their route to take in order to get to Helen. It was a bit of a stretch, but it was nothing for them two.

"Two minutes. Stay close" he glanced to Peggy and mumbled "Especially you"

"Always do" Peggy laughed as she jumped over the railing. Steve sighed and raised his arms slightly only to drop them down again at her action "Never listens" he whispered as he leaped over the railing. Peggy waited for him and let out a breathless laugh "Too slow"

"Just...move, okay?"

"Race you" Peggy said in a serious tone as she began to run, Steve let out a small smile and chased her. Even in the darkest of times such as these she still brought him light. Two minutes was the accurate about of time it took for them to get there.

They saw how messed up it all was and got a bad feeling in the pit of their stomach. Peggy pulled on his arm "Steve" she then paused as she looked at him as his eyes locked on with hers "Do you think she's dead?"

He let out a sigh and looked back at the damaged building "Let's hope not, come on" Steve led the way. They ran upstairs to Helen's lab level. It was even more damaged up there, they ran towards her lab. Peggy with her gun out in her hands. Helen was then in vision, bleeding and on the floor. But now dead. Steve ran towards her at a faster pace "Doctor Cho!"

Peggy looked to her and then scoped the lab with her gun pointed up as Steve knelt down to her.

"He's uploading himself into the body"

Peggy turned her head to Helen,, she lowered her gun and walked forward "Where?" she asked as Steve continued to apply pressure to her wound. Helen shook her head as she caught her breath, Steve stood up to go and find it, but she pulled him back straight away.

"The real power is inside the cradle. The gem. It's power...is uncontainable, you can't just blow it up, you need to get the cradle to stark"

"First we have to find it"

Helen nodded "Go"

"Steve, we can't just leave her here"

"I'll be fine" Helen nodded again. Peggy looked at her "You need a doctor"

"I am a doctor" Helen stated as she slowly stood up, hissing in pain. She looked at Peggy and Steve as he stepped back to beside Peggy. Peggy wanted to fight against her, put Helen lightly cut her off "I can fix myself up. You don't have time to worry over me, Agent Carter I insist you go"

Peggy stared at her, she waited for a moment and then said "Call Agent Hill. Give her your location and she'll send for someone to come and get you...Doctor Cho that is what _I_ insist _you_ do"

Helen nodded "Okay, you have my word. Now go"

Steve and Peggy made their way out and on their search for the cradle "You worry too much" Steve mumbled as he glanced back to Helen and then back to Peggy.

"Well what can I say, all good practice for when I become a mother"

Clint pointed out a truck that was from the lab driving along the highway, confirming Ultron's presence. As Steve went to climb up the ladders to get up to the highway, he noticed a stop in Peggy, he then himself stopped and looked to her "What're you doing? Come on"

"No you go handle this one, be much easier for us both"

"After all that little thing about being partners" Steve said with a laugh

"Eh, we still are. Sometimes partners go in a different path for a little while. We know all about that"

Steve nodded and put his hand on the ladder, ready to go up.

"I have faith in you" Peggy winked at him and then spoke to Clint to pick her up as she ran off.

Now in the plane, she stood beside Nat as she watched the monitors. Natasha turned her head to Peggy "You coming with me"

"I'd bloody love to"

Natasha smiled and nodded, opening the doors to her motorbike.

"You gotta window...four, three...give em' hell, girls"

Clint dropped them off, Natasha driving with Peggy behind her, arms tightly wrapped around her waist as they sped down the highway. Natasha motioned her head to the shield on the floor "Peg"

Peggy rolled her eyes, leaned down ever so slight and extended her arm out "I'm always picking up after that boy" Peggy was able to hold onto Nat with one arm as she gripped on the shield Thank you serum.

"They're heading under the overpass, I've got no shot"

"Which way?"

"Hard right...now" Natasha took the sharp turn round the corner. Cutting through the towns people, scaring the hell out of them. They came back up to the highway.

"Hold on"

"Why what-" without having chance to finish, her question was answered as Natasha slid under the truck coming out on the other side. Peggy threw Steve's shield back up to him. Ultron, seeing the two women, lifted up a part of the road. Making Natasha put the motorbike to an emergency stop "Bastard" Peggy muttered under her breath.

With his robot minions beginning to blast at them, Natasha moved and drove up the stairs "Clint can you draw out the guards?"

"Let's find out"

Coming down the stairs, civilians panicked and jumped out of the way "Beep beep"

"Seriously, Natasha?"

"Well we can't be serious all the time now can we"

Clint succeeded in drawing away the guards away. Peggy looked up at them on the jet "Okay, now what?"

"We get the cradle get the hell out of here"

Peggy's head then snapped to Steve as she watched Ultron smash him through onto a moving train "Shit" she muttered under her breath. Wanting to go after him. But he had been in situations like this before, and she had a job to do.

"Heading back towards you, so whatever you're gonna do, do it now" Clint informed.

"We're going in, Steve can you keep him occupied" Peggy requested

Steve, out of breath pulled his face "What do you think I've been doing"

"Oh shut up and do as I say"

"Always do" Steve answered as he hit Ultron back.

"When I jump in, move forward and take control of the bike"

Natasha said, making Peggy confused.

"What?"

"You heard me, Peg, just do it"

Peggy didn't have time to argue as Natasha leaped forward and into the truck, Peggy moved forward and took control. Avoiding the car in front of her she pulled to the side and watched Natasha as she got further away. All of a sudden she saw Ultron's guards lifted the carrier from the truck off the ground and into the air "Oh my god" Peggy whispered to herself.

"Steve, are you okay?"

"Yeah I er...have some help"

"From who?" Peggy then heard Wanda speak over on Steve's end. Peggy raised her eyebrows as her jaw slightly dropped.

Peggy soon heard Clint's worried voice as she began to drive away "Guys have you seen Nat?"

Peggy stopped, she lifted herself up from the bike and looked up "What?"

"If you have the package, get it to Stark! Go"

"Do you have eyes on Nat?!"

"Go!"

"Steve!" Peggy snarled.

"I'm sorry, but we have to focus on getting that out of here"

Peggy ignored him and looked back up to the sky, and to her surroundings, even at at further distance she tried but couldn't see Natasha anywhere. As if she had disappeared.

Clint began to fly off and tried to keep his emotions calm "Dammit!" he cursed to himself in a whisper. Peggy pulled the bike to the side and dropped her head in her heads. Taking deep breaths. She can't lose Nat. She has become too important to Peggy to be ripped away from her again. She has just lost one best friend, she can't lose another.

She heard the screams from people and looked up, seeing the train in a near distance, she turned the bike back on and drove to catch up to it. By the time she did. It had come to a stop, she got off the bike and ran over to Steve was was now in her vision, along side with Wanda and Pietro.

Pietro was out of breath with Wanda worrying over him, he waved his hand "I'm fine" he then sat back and sighed "I just need to take a minute"

"I'm very tempted not to give you one" Steve said with Peggy now beside him.

"The cradle did you get it?"

"Stark will take care of it" Steve nodded to Wanda. They both watched Wanda as her face dropped at the sound of Tony's name. She lightly shook her head "No he won't"

Peggy glanced to Pietro who looked at them in agreement with his sister.

Peggy rolled her eyes and shook her head "You don't know what you're talking about Tony is not crazy"

"He will do anything to make things right!" Wanda looked so hurt when talking about Tony, making Peggy wonder even more what he had done to these two, because he himself clearly didn't know. Steve just looked at her for a brief moment and then turned away.

"Stark come in" No answer "Stark, anyone of coms?"

"Ultron can't tell the difference between saving the world and destroying it...where do you think he gets that?"

Wanda's words made Peggy look to Steve with a worried look on her face. Steve looked at her and sighed through his nose. Lightly shaking his head he looked back to the twins "Look. I'm offering you a chance here, to really help. Come with us and help us stop Ultron"

Peggy was angry with the twins, with everything they put her through the other day. But looking at them now, seeing how vulnerable they are. The anger went away as sympathy overshadowed it "Help us, we'll help you. You'll be safe with us" Peggy nodded, the twins looked into her kind and welcoming eyes "You can trust us"

And they knew that she was being truthful. They looked to each other and both nodded. Pietro stood up and then nodded to the two of them "Alright, we will come"

"Peggy"

"Maria!"

"We've just picked up Helen Cho from her lab, where are you, I'll get them to pick you up"

Peggy looked up and tried to describe it "Erm. Does your pilot see a crashed train about seven miles away from the lab"

There was a medium length pause "Yeah?"

"Yeah that's us"

"Jesus" Maria said with a light laugh "Alright, stay put, they'll be there shortly"

Peggy nodded and turned to Steve "We have a plane coming for us, it should be here soon"

Steve nodded and went look away, Peggy put her hand on his cheek and brought his eyes back to hers "Hey, I know this was important, but next time please show more sensitivity to your team"

Steve sighed and placed his hand on her waist "I'm sorry, I feel bad, I do, I was just"

"Caught up in the moment, yeah I know"

"I am worried"

Peggy gulped heavily and pulled a tight smile "Yeah, I am too"

Steve kissed her forehead and rubbed her back "We'll find her"

"We better"

* * *

When they all returned to the tower. The doctors helped Helen get better as Peggy, Steve and the twins went down to see Tony and Bruce. With Peggy in front of them, she saw what they were doing "You've got to be kidding me"

"What?" Steve said. But Peggy didn't have to answer him as Steve caught up to her and saw for himself. Tony and Bruce, messing with Cradle. Obviously doing something to it. Steve stepped forward, Bruce and Tony's head snapped up to him.

"I'm gonna say this once"

* * *

 **Shorter chapter cause you got a big ass one last week haha. Natasha has been taken! Ah!**

 **It'll all be happening in the next chapter so I'm sure you'll get a longer one out of me ;)**

 **Please leave reviews below! Hope you enjoyed.**


	12. Chapter 12

"How bout nonce?"

"Oh for god sakes shut it down!" Peggy rolled her eyes at him.

"Nope. Not gonna happen" Tony sharply answered back in a calm tone.

"You don't know what you're doing" Steve said as he lightly shook his head at them. Bruce looked at him and scoffed "And you do?" with a face full of rage he motioned to Wanda

"She's not in your head"

Peggy glanced to Wanda, who seemed calm but also rather nervous about this whole ordeal. She knows what she did to them. To all of them. But she wanted to help. Peggy fully believe her when Wanda said to her on the way back that she couldn't help being led astray. Wanda stepped into the light "I know you're angry-"

"Oh we're way past that. I could choke the life out of you and never change a shade"

"That's enough, Banner. You know better than to use barbaric threats than that"

"Agent Carter, don't test me at this moment" Bruce said sternly, holding his hand up to her. Right now, he was too pissed to be anyone's friend. Peggy licked her lip and tilted her head "Or what, Bruce? You'll choke me too?"

"Banner after everything that's happened!-" Steve snarled as he took a step forward.

"It's nothing to compare with what's coming!" Tony shouted.

"You don't know what's in there" Wanda argued back as the two men shot back at her with their own arguments to reason with what they are doing. A shot of wind flew around them. Pietro stopped with the cable cord now unplugged in his hand "No, no" he tossed the cable to the side and looked back to Steve "You were saying?"

Out of no-where, Pietro fell through the glass floor to fall at Clint's feet.

"What is he doing now?" Peggy moaned as she walked over to look down to Clint.

Tony turned around to reroute the upload. Peggy's head shot up as Steve launched his shield around in an attempt to stop him. Tony put on his iron hand and sent a force that shot Steve backwards. Peggy was in the middle of all this child's play and was already growing tired of it all. She took her gun out of her holder and held it up. She wasn't going to shoot anyone but she was very much out of idea's. Before she knew it, Clint came up doing the same thing. Steve jumped and started a fight with Tony which ended up in knocking them both back. Wanda wielded her way out of Bruce's grasp and then shot him back.

"Enough! All of you!" Peggy shouted.

Thor then made his appearance.

"Thank God, Thor can you please" Peggy's sentence came to a halt as Thor leaped onto the cradle, and brought down lightning onto it. Making them all feel like they'd go blind from the light.

He stopped. The cradle soon burst open. Out came a purple thing that looked like a human physically but also looked very alien. They all stared at the creature, both amazed and anxious as to what it would do. He flew at Thor who knocked him back, sending him flying into the living area. He stopped in front of the window. Hovering in mid air as he looked out. They all quickly followed him. Steve leaped forward as if ready to attack. Thor help his hand out to him, telling him to stop and wait. Peggy came beside Steve, putting her hand on his arm as she stared at the purple man. He changed to a grey suit, adding on with a cape.

"Thor. You helped create this?"

"I had a vision" Thor stated as he looked to his friend "A whirlpool that sucks all of life and at its centre" he pointed to the purple man's forehead "Is that" They looked closer and saw the golden, glowing gem stone.

"The gem?"

"The mind stone. It's one of the six infinity stones the greatest power in the universe, unparalleled in its destructive capabilities"

"Then why would you bring-"

"Stark is right" Thor quickly answered back before Steve could even finish. Peggy looked at Tony and made an O shape with her mouth "Oh it's definitely the end times" Tony frowned to her and looked back to Vision as he spoke "Not alone"

"Why does your vision sound like Jarvis?" Steve questioned as he watched Vision walk past him. Tony explained how they put Jarvis into the cradle along with Ultron's persona somewhere in there. He wanted to create Vision to 100% be on their side.

"You think I'm a child of Ultron"

"You're not?"

Vision shook his head "I am not Ultron. I am not Jarvis either. I am…"

"I looked into your head" Wanda spoke up as she walked towards Vision "I saw annihilation"

"Look again" Vision tested.

Clint let out a dry laugh and said bitterly as he walked forward "Your seal of approval means jack to me" No-one blamed for Clint for being angry. Natasha had been taken away from him and he's scared as well as angry. He was just thankful he knew where she was.

"Their powers, the horrors in our heads. Ultron himself. All came from the mind stone" Thor spoke up again "And nothing can compare to what it can unleash, but with it on our side-"

Peggy then shrugged "But is it?" she looked to Vision and asked him for herself "Are you? On our side?"

Vision went into great depth about his morals. He was on their side in the logical way as he said he was on the side of life. So were they. Clint spoke up when the mention of where Ultron wanted them came up "Sokovia. The bastard's got Nat there" Peggy moved over to him and placed her hand on his back. Rubbing it softly for comfort and support as Vision carried on with his speech that was rather entrancing to listen to.

"We have to go" he stopped his speech as he held up Thor's hammer in front of them. Everyone fell silent in shock. Vision. He had only just got here and already he was worthy. Thor looked shocked more than anyone. Peggy stared at his face and wished she had a camera because his face was a picture. Vision walked away leaving Thor looking like someone had just stolen all of his thunder. He put on an embarrassed smile "Right"

He walked past Tony, patted his shoulder and added "Well done"

It was silent with the rest of them for a brief moment before Steve ordered "Three minutes. Get what you need" Peggy followed him out as the rest went to get their things.

"Do you think we will finally be able to put all this to bed?" Peggy said as she linked her arm in his. Steve let out a small laugh and shook his head "God I hope so"

Peggy leaned her head against his arm for a brief moment and smiled to him, she whispered softly "Promise me something"

"What?"

"No more wars for a while" she said with a laugh "At least not until after we get married"

"I'll try my best. Maybe we should lock Tony in the basement until the day comes"

"Mm, I'll get the handcuffs"

Steve wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck as he muttered "Hopefully not the ones from our room"

"Shut up" she laughed, slapping his arm. She went to walk further away, Steve pulled her back and cupped her face "Listen...you're everything to me"

Peggy smiled and bit her bottom lip as she gazed to him. Steve smiled back to her and whispered "Am I everything to you?"

Peggy didn't move or say anything for a moment, she then leaned in a lightly pressed her lips against his "Always"

Steve smiled and locked his lips with hers again. Biting her lip as he pulled back. Steve muttered "Scared?"

"Nah. I got you"

Steve slid his hands in hers and nodded "Come on then, let's get this show on the road"

* * *

"No way we all get through this. Even if one tin soldiers left standing we've lost...it's gonna be blood on the floor"

"I got no plans tomorrow night" Steve looked at Tony with a smirk. Peggy laid her hands on his shoulders.

"I get the first crack at the big guy" Tony stated to them "Iron Man's what he's waiting for"

"That's true, he hates you the most" Vision said as he walked past them. Tony looked at him with a speechless expression on his face. As Steve pulled an amused smirk and looked down to his hands, Peggy laugh "Daddy issues"

"Shut up Carter" Tony teased as he lightly slapped her arm. They were soon welcomed by the rest of the team. Steve stood up and looked at them, all prepared. Their latest additions looked especially eager. Pietro and Wanda stood tall and proud with them.

Steve and Peggy walked up into the jet with the rest of them to follow.

They all took their places on the plane. Looking to the Captain as he gives them one of his classic 'let's get down to business' speeches "Ultron knows we are coming, odds are we'll be riding into heavy fire, that's what we signed up for but the people of Sokovia, they didn't. So our priority is getting them out" Steve looked over to Wanda and Pietro. They weren't looking at him but they looked the most focused pair out of everyone else.

Sokovia was their home. They must save it.

"All they want is to live their lives in peace and that's not gonna happen today, but we can do our best to protect them and we can get the job done, we find what Ultron's been building" Steve then looked to Peggy and Clint as he said "We find Romanoff. we clear the field and we keep the fight between us"

Steve looked away from them, he looked down to the ground "Ultron thinks we're monsters, that we are what's wrong with the world , this isn't just about beating him...it's about whether he is right"

Steve's eyes latched on to Tony's for a brief moment. Tony cleared his throat and nodded "Nice speech of the day, Cap, let's get this thing in the air"

Everyone relaxed for now, they took their seats. Peggy held her hands out to Steve as he walked over and sat next to her, hands now linked together. Steve looked to her "You alright?"

"I just...I need to find Nat, to make sure she's okay"

"She contacted Clint where she was, that's telling us she's okay"

"A lot can happen in a few days, Steve"

"Hey. Where's the whole faith attitude that I know and love?"

Peggy leaned her head on his shoulder "I've still got it...deep down"

Steve held her closer and kissed the top of her head "Yeah, me too"

The plane journey was silent, everyone was preparing themselves, whether they were praying, getting into their focus zone or just try to keep their nerves in check,, either way it was all silent. Clint was needed to help Steve get civilians out of the city, to scope the city from a higher level as a look out. Peggy gladly and happily offered to be the one to go and get Natasha.

She and Thor went to the building that Natasha was being held in and went their separate ways. Peggy ran through it, calling for her friends name in a hopeful plea that she'll hear her name in exchange from Natasha.

Eventually she heard it.

"Peggy?"

Peggy followed the voice, she ran towards it and eventually landed in front of Natasha stood behind the thick cell door. Peggy looked at her and smiled. She then teased with a laugh

"Well aren't we the little damsel"

Natasha rolled her eyes "And what are you, my prince"

"Only if we get that big castle on the hill"

Natasha sighed "Okay but seriously can you please get this open"

Peggy smirked and nodded "One step ahead" from behind her back, she pulled out a large gun behind her. Natasha took a step aside as Peggy shot and blew off the lock. Natasha stepped forward and pushed it open.

Peggy had a smug smile on her face, Natasha got out, walked over to her and raised her eyebrows "What?"

"I'm not saying you're stupid but er, with all that stuff in there you could've just picked the lock"

Natasha looked behind her, she pulled an embarrassed little look. The two women stared at each other for a while and then had a brief outburst of laughter.

They both then realized that they had a job to do. Their laughter stopped straight away as Natasha then said "What's our play"

"I'm here to get you to safety"

Natasha's face dropped "Jobs not finished?"

Peggy sighed and shook her head "We can help with the evacuation but we can't be in a fight with civilians, and you've done plenty...our fight is over"

Natasha looked at her more confused than ever "Peggy...are you being serious?"

Peggy looked at her with a serious face, she didn't answer at first and then laughed "No, are you crazy. Without us they're just a bunch of headless chickens"

Natasha let out a sigh of relief with an amused smile

"Jesus Christ, Peggy"

"Yeah. Now come on stop fooling around"

Peggy joked dryly as she began to walk. Natasha shook her head with an amused smile still lingering on her face "I adore you"

"Everybody does"

"Where's Bruce?" Natasha asked. Peggy looked at her with a raised eyebrow "He's down here with Thor why" Natasha looked at their surroundings and nodded over to where she said he was "Call him to come over here"

"Natasha-"

"Just call him"

Peggy didn't question her again, Peggy walked to the top of the stairs and called for Bruce, she walked back over to Natasha and waited "What is this about?"

"I have a plan"

"What plan?"

"Shush he's here" she said at a fast muttered pace. Bruce walked over to them, letting out a long shrug and looked at them "What going on? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, might not be in a moment though"

Bruce tilted his head and looked at her confused "What?"

"Please don't get too pissed at me"

Bruce and Peggy exchanged a confused glance. Bruce let out a nervous laugh "Natasha you're making no sense"

"Sorry Bruce but…" all of a sudden Natasha pushed Bruce down the giant hole that was at their side "We need the other guy" Natasha stepped back to see Peggy's shocked, confused and rather traumatised look on her face "Natasha!"

"What?" she said in a calm way.

"Wha…" Peggy was almost speechless, she motioned her hand down to the hole "You just pushed Bruce down a big black bloody hole!"

"Yeah? And?"

Peggy made an O shape with her mouth trying to find the words to say, she dropped her hand down and a high pitched 'uh' sound "You've actually gone mad. Being in that cell has actually sent you mad"

Natasha laughed "Peggy-"

"No it's fine, let's just go get Thor next and throw him down, maybe we should get all the boys lined up and play walk the bloody plank"

A loud chilling roar was then heard that shut Peggy up. A second or two later, The Hulk jumped up and stared at them. Peggy looked at him up and down and saw Natasha looking at her with a smug smile on her face, she saw that she was going to say I told you so. Peggy held her finger against Natasha's mouth and shook her head "Don't say it. You're brilliant. We know"

Natasha smirked and looked back to Bruce "Ready to go, big guy?"

Hulk just have them an almost excited smile to the two women and then burst out of the building. Peggy and Natasha looked to each other and then began to run out of the building. The war was only just beginning.

* * *

 **I would have carried on and made it a little longer but that would have delayed the update altogether so I'm gonna leave it on that Peggy/Natasha brotp scene which I enjoyed doing so :)**

 **Sorry it took me a while to update I had major writers block. Hope you guys enjoyed it though!**


	13. Chapter 13

They ran out to see the mass mayhem that had now taken over the city. Clint wasn't in sight, he was dealing with Wanda. The two women looked over to see Steve battling on his own.

Peggy and Natasha took a glance to each other, nodded to each other and then ran in different directions to fight separate robot soldiers. Steve looked over to see them, although they were fighting, he was glad to see them. Knowing that Natasha was okay. They fought and fought, right now that's all they could do, Tony was off getting some sort of solution. And he was taking a long damn time about it.

Steve looked over to see Natasha against a car, almost cornered by one of the bots.

"Romanoff!" He called to her as he threw his shield to her for her protection. The shield hit one of them, knocking it down, Natasha glanced to him as she yelled back "Thanks!"

Grabbing the shield, she blocked the bots shots, she could work with it well as she ducked down as she hit the bot and then threw it back to Steve who jumped in the air as he caught it and crashed down to the bot, smashing it with the shield.

They looked at the now broken bot and then looked to each other, Steve gave her a little smile "Glad to see you're okay"

Natasha let out a breathless laugh and lightly punched his arm "Fighters you and me"

Steve went to walk away, before he did. He patted her shoulder and said with his eyebrows raised "Soldiers you and me"

Natasha let out a small smile and then followed him. Steve ran over to Peggy, briefly checked if she was okay which she confirmed before he even had a proper chance of looking.

"Just help me with getting the civilians to safety" she softly demanded as she walked over to the frightened people, guiding them along with Wanda and Clint. Natasha walked over to Clint, it's the first time he's seen her since she was taken. They knew they didn't have time for a heartfelt reunion, Clint put his hand on her cheek and just smiled to her

Natasha exchanged the same expression and whispered "I love you too"

They quickly broke apart and went back to helping out the rest of them.

"Where's Tony with this damn solution?" Peggy muttered under her breath to Steve beside her as she guided a young family away from the destruction that was happening in their once beloved city.

Steve sighed and put his hand on her back as they headed back to help out more people "Faith right?"

"Yeah…. _faith_ " she sighed.

Steve then took the chance and finally contacted over to Tony "The next wave's gonna hit any minute, what've you got, Stark?"

 _"Well. Nothing great"_

Steve and Peggy exchanged a worried look on their face to each other Tony was their big hope in all of this.

 _"Maybe a way to blow up the city...that'll keep it from impacting the surface if you guys can get clear"_

"I asked for a solution not an escape plan"

 _"Impact radius is getting bigger every second, you're gonna have to make a choice"_

Steve and Peggy stopped as they both looked out to the view surrounding them. High up in the air. So so far away from where they wanted to be.

"Steve these people are going no-where" Peggy shook her head as she glanced to Natasha, Clint and Wanda still looking for a place to get everyone to safety Natasha stopped and sighed, she looked to Peggy and shrugged, with a hopeless look on her face. Peggy looked back to Steve and stared at him. She knew he had some kind of idea.

"If Tony finds a way to blow this rock-"

"Not till everyone's safe"

Peggy's eyebrows pinched together "Everyone up here verses everyone down there? Steve there's no math there-"

"I'm not leaving this rock with one civilian on it"

Peggy's expression softened, to a more accepting one "I didn't say we should leave"

Steve's face dropped to a shocked one, Peggy nodded and then shrugged

"There are worst ways to go"

"Peggy-"

Peggy tightly gripped onto his hand and then wrapped her arms around his waist as she pressed the side of her face against his chest "Where else am I going to get a view like this?"

Steve sighed and kissed the top of head head, holding her tighter he repeated in a whisper whispered "Peggy"

It fell silent between the two for a moment and then heard a voice they certainly weren't expecting _"Glad you like the view Carter, It's about to get better"_ Nick said. Steve and Peggy then pulled away and stared back to the view in front of them. Waiting. Not for long though as the shield helicarrier they know and love appeared soon enough.

They sure as hell never thought they'd be so glad to see that big ugly thing again. Peggy let out a breathless laugh as a way of also letting out a sigh of relief She ran her hand down Steve's chest briefly and licked her bottom lip as she looked back at it.

 _"Nice, right? Cleared out the mothballs for a couple of old friends, she's dusty but she'll do"_

An amazed smile escaped from Steve "Fury you son of a bitch"

And then, another very very unexpected voice was heard as the reply _"Whoa, Steve, you kiss your mother with that mouth?"_

"Bucky?"

Bucky smiled as he stood next to Nick, hands behind his back, standing like a true soldier "Hey buddy, how's work?"

"Wha-how are you...why-"

"Call it the right place at the right time, a friend of mine agreed that I was finally ready" Bucky looked over to Maria and gave her a wink as he looked back to looking straight ahead.

"And I am, ready to finally fight for the right side again"

Steve smiled ever so brightly and looked to Peggy, looking almost as happy as he was. Steve kissed the top of her head again, they both looked at the airboats that the helicarrier sent out, he looked down to her and said with a now confident tone in his face "Let's go"

"Well that's certainly put him in a better mood" she said to Maria on the a private channel of the earpiece "Thank you Maria"

She heard a light laugh from Maria over the earpiece "Any time"

Pietro walked in front of them with a smile on his face in amazement as he was setting his sights on something like this for the first time ever "This is shield?"

"This is what shield is supposed to be"

Pietro looked back at it and smiled "This is not so bad"

"No it's not" Peggy walked over to him and patted his back briefly "So, are you going to be a part of this and help us?"

Pietro looked at Steve and then back to Peggy, he pulled a half smile and nodded "I will"

"Let's go then" Peggy nodded and walked over to the air busses with the civilians wait.

Back on the helicarrier, Maria spotted all of Ultron's bots heading towards them.

"Sir we have multiple bogeys converging on our star bird flank" Bucky walked beside her and looked over her shoulder to what she was seeing.

"Show em what we got" Nick smirked.

Maria pressed down on her earpiece and contacted to Rhodey "You're up"

She heard a light chuckle from behind her, she turned to Bucky and spoke with a serious look still lingering on her face, she was in work mode. This was her work face. Hardly anyone could make her smile when she's in her zone.

"What?"

Bucky shook his head and shrugged "Nothin' nothing...you're just...you're cute when you're bossy"

Maria rolled her eyes and lightly pushed him back "Go and make yourself useful and check the monitors over there"

Bucky smirked and walked away, over to the monitors. Leaving Maria to let out one brief, subtle smile.

* * *

Peggy and Steve ran towards the airboat, guiding as many people as they could who would look at them to get on the airboat that they were standing by.

"Come on, hurry" Peggy called to them "You'll be safe"

Peggy saw a woman, holding two children in her arms, they must be at least four years old. With people running ahead of her, she was struggling. Peggy raced over and held her arms out for the little girl that was on the side Peggy was on.

"Thank you" the woman said in an exhausted tone.

Peggy just gave a small smile and a nod, she held the little brunette girl in her arms. Who was sobbing, who could blame her. It was all very scary stuff, even for Peggy.

"It's going to be alright, sweetheart" Peggy whispered into the girl's ear as she jogged over to the airbus, with the mother only a few centimetres behind.

The girl also seemed scared of the airboat .

"Are you afraid of heights?"

The little girl nodded. Peggy whispered to herself "Right" she ran a little ahead and stood at the front of the airboat, she pointed to Steve "You see this man?" Steve glanced at them as he carried on piling people on, he shot the little girl a quick smile before looking away.

"Captain America" the little girl mumbled, still frightened.

"Yes. And I'm... _Mrs Captain America_ " Clint's niece certainly stuck that in her head. But it was the easiest thing to say right now to describe who she was "You are?"

"Yes, and my husband and I want to keep everyone here safe, so we promise you that this airbus is safe, if you get scared you can shut her eyes and hold your mummy's hand...will you be brave for your mummy and brother? Be brave for me and the captain?"

The little girl looked at Steve, then the airboat and then back at Peggy. She hesitated at first but then nodded. Peggy smiled and whispered "Good girl"

She propped her down as her mother caught up, Peggy walked them over to three spare seats, she placed her hand on the top of the little girl's head "You'll be safe, remember what I told you"

The little girl cracked a small smile and nodded, Peggy went to walk away, her hand was then grabbed by the little girl mother "Thank you" she cried.

Peggy smiled at her "Hold onto her okay?"

The mother nodded and then took her hand off of Peggy's and grabbed her daughters, Peggy smiled again and then walked away back to the front. The little girl leaned over and got a better look of Peggy, yelling orders at Steve.

"Mommy" she whispered, she then pointed to Peggy "That's Mrs Captain America"

* * *

Maria's eyes widened "Incoming!" Bucky and Nick's head snapped up to see one of Ultron's bot making it's way fast to the window. Before they even knew it, it smashed through the window, knocking Nick and Bucky down.

Maria quickly began to shoot at it, keeping it distracted as Nick found the time to grab a sharp metal piece that fell down when the bot crashed in, it smashed it into the bot's head. Shutting it down. Maria lowered her gun after her heavy breaths, she put her gun back in her holder and walked over to Bucky "James? Are you alright?"

She put her hand under his non-metal arm and helped him up. Bucky shook his head, shaking off what just happened almost. He took a long blink and cleared his throat

"Yeah, yeah it's just-"

"Getting back into the wing of it. I know, take it easy"

Bucky briefly put his hand on her waist before dropping it after a second or two and nodded. Even though he was well enough to help again, he was still a little jumpy at things like that. But he wanted to feel useful and being with Maria at the time she got called out for it, she decided that it was time he was useful to shield.

* * *

"Avengers, time to work for a living"

Peggy scoffed a laugh as they began to run towards the church "Cheeky bastard"

"Like father like son" Steve added on.

All they could say in times like this was thank god that the serum let's them run fast because damn, they got there in no time. Granted a lot of them were already there but still. They were rather proud of themselves. If it was a different situation they'd high five right now.

Pietro checked up on Wanda. Bruce was stood beside Thor, still in Hulk form. Clint and Natasha were no-where to be seen.

"Romanoff...you and Barton better not be playing hide the zucchini"

"Relax, Shevin, not all of us can fly" Natasha said as she was currently driving a big yellow truck with Clint sitting beside her.

"Told you it'd work, look there getting squashed under the damn thing"

"Yes, genius out of the one thing you have come up with over the past seven years, male supremacy should really be more appreciated" Natasha dryly joked as she pulled the truck to a halt. They both jumped out and joined the rest of them.

"What's the drill?"

"This" Tony pointed to the core "Is the drill if Ultron gets a hand on the core we lose"

There were no more bots left to fight however, not a single one. Was that it? Was that all of Ultron's army gone?

Speaking of the devil, Ultron appeared from a distance. They all stared at him.

"Is that the best you can do!?" Thor yelled.

Which was possibly the dumbest thing Thor had ever said as Ultron raised his hand and called over the what looked like thousands more bots, now running towards them. Peggy and Steve's face dropped "You had to ask" they said in unison as they then shot him the same look.

"This is the best I can do, this is exactly what I wanted. All of you, against all of me. How can you possibly hope to stop me?"

Tony sighed, not believing he was actually about to say this but he did it anyway, he looked over to Steve Like the old man said" he then looked back at Ultron and said "Together"

Hulk roared loudly as the bot's then went ahead with their attack.

The bots came streaming in, creeping in like insects and by god there was a lot. But they were heros, they fought their way through like they always do. It's not easy, far from it in fact. But they were pulling through. Peggy saw Steve jump up in the air at one point and did some sort of air aerobics and all she could think was 'Who the hell taught him that? I sure as hell didn't'

Peggy punched through the bots one by one with quite little effort. She didn't want to brag or anything but she was on fire.

Ultron soon got involved and went against Vision, after knocking him against the wall, Vision then knocked Ultron out of the church completely. Tony, Vision and Thor followed him out. Forcing their powers against him, overpowering Ultron altogether. Seeing how much he had weakened, they stopped.

Ulton stumbled up "You know with the benefit of hindsight-"

He was cut off as Hulk punched and launched him across the city. Hulk turned to the huddle of bots beside them, they quickly ran away.

"They're trying to leave the city"

"We can't let em, not even one...Rhodey!"

 _"On it"_

Peggy rubbed Steve's back as she reunited with him. He put his hand on her back and looked back to the team "We gotta move out, even I can tell the air is getting thin you guys head to the boats let's sweep for stragglers, I'll be right behind you"

"What about the core?" Clint pointed out.

Wanda stood, tall and proud "I will protect it"

They all looked at her, surprised that she would step up to such a task. But she was sure, she wanted to do this. Wanda looked at Clint, Peggy and Steve weren't sure what was said between them but it was like Clint had given her some sort of courage "It's my job"

He gave her a nod, almost to show he was proud. He then looked over to his red headed partner "Nat" Natasha looked to Steve and Peggy and then moved out with Clint.

"Come on, Peg" Steve whispered as he backed out then turning and running away completely. Peggy looked at Wanda for a little longer, and told her good luck, by just the way she looked at her. Wanda got the message and thanked her in the same way. Peggy then followed Steve out.

"I know what I need to do"

Natasha raised an eyebrow and looked at Clint. As he focused on driving he then glanced at her for a moment "We need to get an apartment with a nice dining room, right? We could look for ones that'll have a nice working space for us too, but the dining room right? That'd be good what do you think"

"Who are we kidding we'd just end up always eating in the kitchen anyway"

Clint then blew of the idea "Yeah. No one eats in a dining room"

He pulled up the car "We don't have a lot of time"

"So get your ass on a boat" Natasha got out the car and began to go in a different direction from the airboat "Nat!"

She turned to him and pointed over to their large green friend "I'm on lullaby duty remember"

"So degrading" Clint laughed

"That's what I get being a strong woman in a man's universe" Natasha said with a smirk as she rolled her eyes and ran off to get Bruce back to being Bruce. She does kind of owe it to him after pushing him down that hole.

Clint got on the airboat, waiting for Natasha to come back to him. He heard the cry of a sister, who had lost her brother. Clint looked over and saw her little brother trapped in the distance. Clint let out a deep sigh and then ran over towards him.

Meanwhile Steve and Peggy met up with Thor "Is this the last of them?"

"Yes" Peggy nodded with a relief in her tone "Everyone else is on the carrier"

Peggy looked around and then saw Clint running over to the little boy, she wasn't listening to anything Steve, Thor or Tony for that matter was saying because she was so focused on what he was doing. She then wondered where the hell Natasha was right now, if she was here she'd be dragging his ass back to an airboat with him in one hand and the kid in the other.

The sound of machine guns were heard, not fair from them. Making everyone jump and look up to the sky, Peggy spotted the jet that Ultron was in, she heard Hulk's roar and hoped that he had kept Natasha from harm. She was strong but she wasn't bulletproof. Her heart then felt liked it stopped when it clicked, she looked over and saw Clint pick up the little boy "Oh shit" she whispered to herself. She looked up and saw the jet.

"Shit!" she said louder.

"Peg, what is it?!" Steve asked with a worry in his voice. But Peggy ignored him, she looked back at Clint and yelled loudly "Clint! Run!"

The guns fired at her and Steve and Thor. Peggy and Steve jumped one way as Thor jumped another. Now on the floor, she looked up to see Clint just about holding the little boy, he turned to see it all and panicked inside.

Peggy saw Pietro from a distance and saw this, he was getting ready to run "Pietro!" he looked at her, Peggy grabbed Steve's shield and threw it to him as he ran past her.

After the noise of the bullets, it then stopped. Clint looked up and saw Pietro standing in front of him, Pietro looked up from hiding behind the shield.

Clint and Pietro stared at each other for a moment, both trying to take in what just happened. After a moment Pietro just laughed "You didn't see that coming"

Clint rolled his eyes and let out a dry laugh "Cocky son of a bitch" he laughed. Pietro dropped the shield to show that he had gotten hit, on his right shoulder. It hurts but he should be fine. It could've been a lot worse if Peggy hadn't of thought of that shield when she did.

Steve ran over to them, he looked at Pietro's shoulder "Get to the boat, we'll get you looked at as soon as you get on there"

Pietro nodded, he looked at Clint once more and then ran to the airboat. Clint picked the little boy back up. Peggy ran over to him "Don't scare me like that again, please" she said softly.

"Sorry" Clint then looked around "Where's Natasha?"

"I don't know, we'll try and contact her when we get on a boat but for now, return the little boy" Clint nodded and ran ahead. Peggy pressed down on her earpiece "Nat? Are you there?"

"Yeah...Bruce he...he brought me to the helicarrier but he...he's gone, he jumped on Ultron's jet"

"Okay, okay we'll cross the bridge when the dust has settled. We'll see you in a bit"

Peggy walked onto the airboat, she sat next to Steve and let out a deep sigh "My god"

"Different from the war, huh?" Steve said with a laugh, Peggy lifted her head from his chest and scratched her forehead "It actually makes that seem easy" Peggy looked back into his eyes and softly smiled "Good work, Rogers"

"You too, Carter" Steve kissed her softly and then let out a sigh of relief as she rested his head on hers.

"Wanda…" Pietro muttered out in his heavy breath to stick out the pain of the bullet in his shoulder that the doctors took to attend to. Peggy lifted her head and looked at him, Pietro looked to her and breathed out "Where's my sister

"Oh my god" Peggy stood up, she then saw their newly founded purple friend "Vision" she called, he looked and flew over to her "Wanda is still there, she's in the church or somewhere you have to go get her"

Vision nodded "Yes, she does need to live"

"Yes she does now go and find her please"

Vision understood his orders and flew away. Peggy turned back to Pietro "Don't worry, he'll get her, she'll be fine"

Pietro trusted Peggy, there was something about her that made people just instantly accept her words. He nodded "Thank you"

The airboat then rumbled as it flew up, Peggy quickly sat back down, as the small Sokovia dropped down from the sky. They soon saw Vision fly in the air with Wanda in his arms, Pietro finally being able to let out his sigh of relief.

* * *

The airboat went back into the helicarriers. Peggy, Steve and the rest of the team made their way up to the helicarrier. Peggy ran over to Natasha and embraced her tightly "Thank God you're alright"

"Same to you"

Peggy then hugged Maria, thanking her for keeping things smoothly up here, she looked over to Steve embracing his best friend and smiled. She walked over to them.

"Hello stranger" she laughed as she pulled in Bucky for a tight hug.

Bucky laughed and looked to her "Surprise"

"We're proud of you, Buck" Steve said as he slapped his arm onto Bucky's shoulder. Peggy nodded and patted his chest lightly "We really are"

"It'll be like the good old days" Bucky reassured with an almost excited smile on his face.

"I need a drink" Peggy confessed as she then walked away, over to the water machine. She soon felt strong arms wrap around her waist. She turned around, still in Steve's hold and cupped his face, Steve stared into her eyes "You were amazing"

"So were you"

They pressed their foreheads together and breathed heavily through their noses. Steve rubbed his nose against hers and then locked his lips with hers. Peggy's arms wrapped around his neck.

"I love you" Steve whispered, feeling like he needed to tell her given that they were close to death.

"I love you" Peggy replied, then taking her lips back onto his. Peggy then nuzzled her head into his neck as he held her tightly, she laid a soft kiss on his neck and then heard him say "So, what now?"

"Now? Now we have our god damn wedding"

* * *

 **Whew that is the Ultron storyline finished! More or less, now on with the wedding finally.**

 **I really enjoyed writing this, Bucky is back on the team, Pietro didn't die, it's all good.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as always please leave reviews below it means a lot, let me know your favorite bits and what you're looking forward to!**


	14. Chapter 14

They were all never so happy to be home. Steve and Peggy especially, they could certainly do with the break now. And the wedding. The wedding they could certainly do with after all their damn waiting. But tomorrow was the day they'd start all that. By the time they got home it was night time. But that didn't exactly stop them from celebrating their latest victory. And this time, Bucky finally joined them. He had gotten well acquainted with the team, even Tony. He was very much nervous about meeting him especially after everything. But Tony calmed his nerves but he even had the chance to begin rambling about how sorry he was. Tony told him it was okay, that he understood and that he didn't need to beg for forgiveness because he already had it.

Everyone was actually surprised that Tony said what he said. He sounded so wise. Tony himself was quite surprised.

They all sat down and started to get the drinks flowing. Bucky stood behind the bar and began to pour himself a drink. Steve went over and slammed his hands on the desk from his excitement to finally have his best friend back. But he wanted to know why and how he even got there.

"So come on, Buck, tell me"

"Tell you?"

"What happened, how did you end up on that helicarrier"

Bucky glanced over to Maria who was at with Natasha and Peggy and then looked back at Steve. Bucky smirked and nodded "Alright"

 _Bucky was in his new room at the Avengers building. It was bigger and looked more like a real bedroom than a padded cell. Bucky had just come out of the shower. Having his own on-suite was very nice too. As he walked out in his hollister grey wool shorts. He saw Maria come through the door._

 _Seeing him in just a towel almost made her blush like an embarrassed school girl. The last time this happened it was Thor and she swore to herself that it wouldn't happen again, though she can't really complain about the view of them both "Oh, sorry I didn't-"_

 _"It's fine. Not like you haven't checked me out shirtless in the gym is it" Bucky smirked as he walked over to his wardrobe._

 _"You wish, Barnes...listen I'm here because I wanted to know if you wanted to do that one to one? You haven't done one in a while"_

 _"Sure I have, we did one just two days ago"_

 _Maria tilted her head "Bucky, us two sitting down intending to have a one to one and then talking about anything but is not actually a one to one"_

 _"To me it is" Bucky nodded as he put on his vest, he walked over to Maria and raised his eyebrows at her with a nod "Talking about anything but what happened to me actually helps, it's made me feel a whole lot better. So thanks for making me more sane"_

 _"It's not down to me, you made yourself better"_

 _Bucky walked even closer to her, he glanced down at her lips and then look back into her eyes and muttered "Maria, you don't have to always doubt what you do for people….what you've done for me"_

 _Maria looked at him and then let out a half smile "I find it hard to take compliments"_

 _"Well you should take this one when I say you're incredible, you're strong...beautiful" his courage with talking to women was certainly creeping back up._

 _No one had ever spoken to her like this before. It was something she was never used to hearing, and she always imagined that she wouldn't like it, that it would make her feel nauseous. But it surprisingly didn't. She noticed how close their lips were and was very tempted._

 _All of a sudden, the door flew open, causing Maria to push Bucky back slightly before the agent who entered even noticed "Sorry Agent Hill. You're needed, we need to move out to Sokovia. The Avengers need us"_

 _"Steve" Bucky muttered, knowing that it must be bad if they needed back up. Maria walked forward to leave and then stopped She turned around and looked at Bucky. She hesitated at first, but she knew she was right by doing this. She pointe to his uniform in the wardrobe and said "Get dressed, you've got five minutes to meet me at my car"_

Bucky shrugged and said with a small smile "So, I got ready in three" he chuckled as he then took a sip of his beer.

"So you and her almost?"

Bucky nodded and then shrugged "But she hasn't said anything since, she's acted like it's not even happened like she hadn't noticed that something was happening"

"You gonna mention it to her?" Steve raised his eyebrow. Secretly rooting that Bucky would do. Bucky looked at her and then lightly shook his head "I don't want to make her feel bad or awkward, she's been there for me and helped me, besides there's gotta be a reason why she's pushing herself away. I have to just show that I'll accept it. I mean it's not like I'm unconditionally in love with the woman" he laughed and then added "But whatever happens or doesn't happen, happens. She's my friend before anything else"

"Wow, who are you and what have you done with Bucky Barnes?"

Bucky laughed and rubbed his eyes "I have no idea"

Peggy soon came over and looked at Steve. Giving him a _look_. Bucky looked at them both giving each other bedroom eyes and shook his head "God get a room"

Peggy kept her eyes on Steve "Believe me, I would"

"Oh don't do that again"

"Do what?" she said, still looking at Steve. Bucky pointed at her and said "That" Peggy finally took her eyes off of Steve and to Bucky. Bucky nodded "You always used to keep your lovey dovey eyes on _romeo_ over here without even noticing you were doing it"

"When? Give me another time than this, when?"

"When Steve rescued me and the rest of the boys and you did the whole" he then put on a woman's american accent "You're late" and then went back to his normal voice "Also when you were that red dress and I was asking you about dancing and music as you kept your eyes on him the whole time and was like" he then went back to doing the british woman voice and said "The right partner"

Steve and Peggy both looked at him with an amused look on their faces. Looking down at the bar with their amused smiles a second after each other. Bucky sighed and drank down more of his beer "You know I'm right"

"Ey! Soldier boy!" Bucky looked up to Rhodey calling him over, Sam and Thor stood beside him. Rhodey held a pool cue up "Think you're man enough to break?"

Bucky looked at Steve and Peggy as if he were some nervous child in kindergarten and they were his encouraging parents to go ahead and play. Which was basically how it went down. Bucky smiled and walked over to the three men, making more bonds with the team who aren't Steve and Peggy.

"He seems to be doing okay" Peggy said as they both looked at Bucky.

"Yeah, he does"

"So" Peggy started her sentence and then paused as she moved "Do you think he'll mind if we…" she softly ran her fingertips along his collarbone and whispered " _Slipped_ away for a moment" it had been a while since she'd gotten any action in _this_ field.

Steve looked at her, with his eyebrows raised, he gave her a surprised smile "Really? Now?"

"The way I see it, we have had a very _very_ stressful week. I'm still feeling a little stressed"

Steve laughed and looked to the team, then back to Peggy. He rubbed his lips together as he watched her lick her bottom lip. Steve kissed her cheek, pressed the side of his face against hers as he whispered into her ear "Let's fix that"

Peggy smirked and walked in front of him to go upstairs. When they were out of sight, Steve jumped in front of her and picked her up, throwing her on his shoulder she gasped and then giggled.

When he closed the door behind him, Peggy jumped down and pushed him against the wall, then kissing him roughly, letting out a frustrated moan. Peggy put her hands on the collar of his shirt and soon enough ripped it open. Buttons falling on the floor and then the rest of it on the floor altogether.

"I liked that shirt" Steve said breathlessly, barely taking his lips away from her.

"I'll buy you a new one" she replied with the same expression before clashing her lips back onto his. Steve cupped the very bottom of her butt and lifted her up. Placing her on the draws beside them, ending in a photo frame and a small vase falling onto the floor. Lucky the floor was carpet. Steve got his own back and ripped her blouse open.

"I liked _that_ blouse"

Steve smirked against her lips and mumbled "I'll buy you a new one"

Peggy guided his hands to the top of her thighs. Her hands went on his jaw and pulled his face even closer. Her lips left his and traveled to his collarbone, lightly kissing it down to his chest, Steve's slightly opened mouth pressed against the top side of Peggy's face, breathing heavily. Steve moved forward, Peggy ending up on her back with him leaning over her. Kissing her neck. Peggy gripped onto his sides and pulled him down on the floor, with her now on top of him. She pressed her lips against his jaw, as his hands spread against her back her lips went to his shoulder, lightly biting it. She teasingly bucked against his hips, making him groan.

Peggy slid her body down his and stood up. With a smirk on her face, she held her hand out to him. Steve stood up and held her hands, he then brought her close, clashing their bodies together, Peggy put her arms around his neck. As soon as she did, Steve hooked his arms under her legs and lifted her up. Keeping their eyes on each other the entire time. He then gently put her onto the bed.

Their kisses turned softer, their touches turned more tender. Peggy slowly unbuckled his belt and then quickly traveled her hands back to his face. He took one of them and linked it with his.

"Darling, I've _missed_ you" Peggy whispered in between their hot lip lock.

"I've missed you too"

* * *

"Anyone noticed our old couple have slipped away? They've been gone a while"

Tony asked as he pointed upwards, signalling their bedroom.

They all looked up and nodded.

"Well I did tell them to get a room" Bucky said with a chuckle. That joke being one of the only things he said without any encouragement. It felt good making them all laugh.

"You know, Barnes. You are a man of very few words, but when you do speak you are quite amusing" Thor complimented as he sat down.

Bucky nodded and lightly laughed "Thanks"

"So, tell us, soldier boy. What are your intentions for our dear Agent Hill" Tony asked as he motioned his glass to Maria who gave him nothing but cold looks, she shook her head and sighed "Okay we really don't need to get into this. Haven't you got your own relationship to focus on, Stark?"

"Yes but Pep isn't back till Tuesday so. Barnes?"

Bucky laughed and shook his head "Agent Hill has been a good friend to me, my intentions are to keep it that way" he looked to Maria who gave him a grateful nod.

No-one was able to dig in further as they saw Steve come back downstairs to them all. Wearing an entirely different shirt they all noticed. He looked at them all staring at him and shrugged "I...was doing something"

Peggy then came down from behind him, almost strutting in the place, also wearing different clothing they again noticed, she sat down next to Natasha, pulling her glass to her lips she looked at Natasha _and_ Maria who were looking at her with their eyebrows raised. Peggy smirked and muttered as she took a sip of her drink

" _I'm_ something"

"Atta girl" Natasha mumbled as she slapped Peggy's palm that she low-ly held out. Maria's hand then doing the same action.

Her eyes met Steve's. After a moment he let out an embarrassed laugh and walked over to the pool table, he looked over to Bucky "So who won?"

Bucky pointed to himself. Rhodey rolled his eyes "I think the metal arm gives him an advantage" he knew deep down it didn't but still. He was a little bit of a sore loser.

"Alright. I play the winner, so get your ass over here" Bucky raised his eyebrows and stood up, slowly walking over to him, he laughed "You may have muscle on you, Stevie but don't underestimate that I can still kick your ass. We both have muscle juice in us now"

Steve threw the cue at him and took off his jacket "Well I'm feeling pretty good right now, that gets me in the zone"

"Yeah. I wonder what's made you feel pretty good"

Steve pointed over to Peggy "My fiance"

"Steve, I was being sarcastic"

"I know. I just like addressing her as my fiance" he shrugged.

Bucky lowered himself down as he was ready to break "It'll be your wife soon enough"

Steve looked up from Bucky to Peggy. Watching her laugh and smile with the team. Just watching her be happy. Now that their war was over, he wasn't counting on one anytime soon. Hopefully not one as bad as that one ever again. He knows she's just dying to dive back into wedding mode. To screw waiting and just get married.

To be honest. He could hardly wait either.

* * *

As the celebration carried on. Steve put on a song that Peggy and Steve had grown very fond of. Surprisingly modern.

It was by the country singer Brad Paisley and it was called _Then_

Steve and Peggy heard it on the radio once and could have listened to it on loop so many times. In fact they later went on youtube and did exactly that. Steve walked in front of her and held her hands out to her. Peggy smirked as she looked at him nod his head over to an empty space and mouth the words

"Come on"

Peggy took his hands and stood up from the couch. The team were used to them going off and dancing to a slow song that was on. They hardly even notice anymore that they are doing it. Steve held her close, with his hand at the bottom of her back, holding his others with hers as her other hand rested on his shoulder.

They swayed softly side to side with the rhythm of the music. Holding her hand over his chest. They kept their eyes on each other and each other only. They couldn't help but just smile at each other.

As soon as the chorus hit, Steve then found himself singing it to her in a whisper

 _"Now you're my whole life, now you're my whole world...I just can't believe the way I feel about you girl"_

Peggy felt her eyes fill up, she let out a watery laugh and then rested her head against his chest as she listened to him carry on.

 _"Life a river meets the sea stronger than it's ever been, we've come so far since that day...and I thought I loved you then"_

Peggy lifted her head back to looking at him, biting her lip as she gazed into his eyes, slowly she moved her head closer to his and laid a soft kiss on his lips as her hand traveled to the back of his head, gently locking her fingers in his hair. They're foreheads stayed pressed together as they then shut their eyes and carried on slowly dancing to the music.

It felt like forever since they've had a night like this.

Steve brought her left hand to his mouth and placed a kiss on her engagement ring.

"Not long now, baby" he said in a soft whisper, he rubbed his lips together and then gave her a small, loving smile "I promise you not long now"

Peggy couldn't help but let the stray tear run down her cheek. She pressed the side of her face against his as her dancing stance turned into a hug as she whispered into his ear, closing her eyes as her smile grew "You're a good man, Steve Rogers"

* * *

 **Steggy fluff and sex in this filler chapter! We all needed a detox from the stress with Ultron!**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the filler please leave review below!**


	15. Chapter 15

_One month later_

Natasha, Maria, Pepper and Sharon all waited outside the dressing room. Natasha and Pepper sat down on the fancy chairs they have in this bridal store and Sharon and Maria standing. All with their glasses of champagne that were given to them as soon as they came in, in their hands.

"Which dress is this again?" Sharon asked in a whisper.

"Dress number four" Natasha said with an exhausted expression as Pepper and Maria held up four of their fingers.

"I thought _third_ time's a charm?" Natasha said with a sigh as she sat back in her chair.

"The others were really nice" Pepper spoke with a soft nod as she then took a sip of her drink. It was silent for a moment as they all recapped the previous wedding dresses that Peggy had tried on.

"Except for dress number two" Maria stated as her face frowned when the dress came into her mind. The four women then all groaned in unison as a way to show they were all in agreement.

Sharon turned her head to look at the curtain that Peggy was behind "Hey, Aunt Peg you almost ready?"

"Yes" she called back as she fidgeted about.

Sharon looked back at the three women of whom she has only just really got to know. She has worked closely with Maria but because they were always so professional they never got the chance to see each other's true personality. Natasha, she has only spoken to from time to time such as on missions like the Bucky rescue. And Pepper she hasn't even really spoken to before. She's just seen her walking through shield and the avengers tower at times when looking for Tony to either yell at him or spend quality time with him.

This was really the first day she has gotten to know them outside of work and the first time they have gotten to know her. And luckily for each other and for Peggy's sake, they really like her and she really likes them.

"So what are we betting on this one?" Sharon said with a light laugh.

Natasha swallowed her drink, glanced to the curtain and then said "I think this one will be a yes"

"I'm hoping it will be a yes" Pepper said in a silent pray as she held her palms together looking up at the sky.

"I think we'll love it and she won't" Maria lightly shook her head and then shrugging "I have a feeling she'll go up to five dresses"

"Please God no" Sharon muttered as she shook her head.

"What 'bout you Sharon?" Pepper asked in a sweet tone.

Sharon looked at her with a hopeful smile and nodded "I think this'll be it"

A moment or two after Sharon spoke, the curtain opened and Peggy stepped out to them all. The dresses before this, she looked beautiful in. Even in the nasty number two she still looked beautiful. But this one...this one literally took their breath away.

The dress was a deep V neck, the long sleeved top of the dress was all white lace on top of a see through tight material which showed of parts of her arms. The bottom part was pure white, it wasn't puffy but it wasn't a thin material which showed her legs, it was in the middle between the two and traveled down to her ankles. You could tell that Peggy loved it too, before she even said anything you could just tell.

All five women were silent, Peggy raised her eyebrows "Well?"

Pepper held her hand to her palm and mumbled behind it "I think I'm going to cry"

"I've never wanted to get married before in my entire life" Maria chuckled as she still looked at her friend in pure memorization.

"You look amazing" Sharon then added on as she held her hand to her heart.

"Beautiful" Natasha winked, Peggy smiled at her. Natasha raised her eyebrows and nodded "Well I personally think we have a winner on our hands...bride?"

Peggy turned around and looked at herself in the mirror. The other dresses she felt pretty in...but this one. In this one she did feel truly beautiful in herself. Her eyes graced the dress up and down in the mirror. She looked back at herself and let out another smile. She slowly turned back around to the rest of their hopeful faces and nodded "Yeah, this is the one"

The women all nodded at her with wide grins on either faces. Peggy out her hands on her hips and said with a small laugh "I'm so glad that this obstacle is over now"

"Not as glad as us. I think we're a little drunk from the champagne we've been waiting for that long" Natasha smirked as she looked down into her glass

"Oh shut up" Peggy waved her hand at her.

"Alright so that is the bride and bridesmaids dresses done!" Pepper clapped her hands together.

"What's next?" Maria raised an eyebrow.

"No hen do" Peggy shook her head. The four women looked at her with silence until Natasha finally said what everyone else was thinking "What the _hell_ is a hen do?"

Peggy rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath "Americans" she then spoke up and used a word that was in their language "A bachelorette party"

Natasha frowned "What! You're not having a bachelorette party?"

Peggy shrugged and then walked into the dressing room again to get her normal clothes back on. Natasha slapped Pepper's arm "No bachelorette party?" she whispered "Is she insane?"

"No she's just old" Sharon laughed also in a whisper.

Pepper looked at Natasha and raised an eyebrow "Okay, Tash. You only want her to have a bachelorette for your sake"

"Is that a crime?"

They all muttered a laugh and drank down their last remaining bit of champagne. Peggy soon came back out from the changing room. Back into her normal outfit of a plain white t-shirt. blue skinny jeans and a black cardigan. With the dress draped over her right arm she walked down and handed it to one of the assistants who took it away to get it boxed up for Peggy to take home.

She let another huge sigh of relief "I could do with my glass of that now" Peggy held out her hand, staring at them. The four women then suddenly went very quiet. Peggy cocked her eyebrow up and looked at Natasha's face, reading it like a book "Natasha!"

"I was thirsty"

Peggy rolled her eyes and dropped her hand. Natasha swung her arm over Peggy's shoulder "I'll make it up to you, I'll buy lunch"

"How romantic" Peggy joked dryly.

* * *

Peggy had spent all day out with the girls. It was nice for them all to just relax and not worry about being killed by evil robots. Especially for Natasha as well. It was nice, nice to finally just breathe without an added tone of worry or stress added to it.

It was 6:15pm by the time she had gotten home. Steve wasn't in the living room or any part of the common room level. He must be upstairs in their quarters, he usually would be downstairs with the guys. Either playing something on the game console such as Mario Kart or Call of Duty, either way Steve ends up getting very competitive. Or even just sitting around and talking about god knows what but having a good time doing it. But no, he was upstairs, alone.

Peggy walked up to their quarters. As she got to the door, she heard music. Slow, old fashioned music. Peggy slowly opened the door. When she saw what was in front of her, she eyebrows flew up, a smile instantly appeared on her face but still showed that she was very much surprised "What's all this?"

Steve had pushed the table in their living room to the side. With a big blanket at the center that he was sat on. Candles all around the place, which was the only lighting in the room. Rose petals and a picnic basket beside him. He smiled to her "Well, tomorrow is the night I leave you until the wedding, so I thought we'd have a nice night. It's been sort of a mad rush this past month"

Peggy took off her cardigan and placed it over the chair "Are you complaining at our little _quality_ time together because we've been planning our wedding?" she lightly teased as she walked over to him, sitting down facing him. She ran her hands over his and then took hold of them. Steve tilted his head and smirked "Complaining is a strong word"

"Moaning?"

" _That_ I certainly haven't done in a couple of days" Steve muttered with a smirk as he placed a soft kiss on her lips. Peggy rolled her eyes and let out a laugh "Oh so is that what this is about?"

Steve chuckled and shook his head "No, honest it's not...I just wanted to be close to you before we finally tie the knot"

"Tie the knot. Oh how so romantic of you"

Peggy reached her hand over to the basket and opened it to see a choice of a chicken salad sandwich or a ham salad sandwich. Around about the only kind of food that Steve could make properly. With that was then a bowl filled with chocolate strawberries. Beside the basket was a bottle of red wine. She grabbed that within a heartbeat and held it up "Where are the glasses?"

Steve smirked as pulled them from behind him. As she poured the wine, Steve brought out the sandwiches "Which one?"

"Chicken" she softly said as she held out her hand. He gave it to her and then unwrapped his hands. Peggy looked at him and asked "Is this why you rang me before asking what time I would be home?"

Peggy was just going through some details with the woman putting her dress into the box and the matter of her paying for it when her phone began to ring. Peggy took it out of her pocket and looked down to see Steve's name appear.

Peggy looked at the woman briefly and sighed "Sorry it's my _boyfriend_ I should take this"

Peggy turned her back as she picked up the phone, running her hand through her hair "Hi darling"

 _"Hi honey, you doing okay?"_

"Yeah I'm just paying for the dress now"

 _"I can't wait to see it"_

A smile formed on her face "I know...did you need anything?"

 _"I was just wondering what time will you be home?"_

"I'm not too sure, the girls are set on having a nice day out, why?"

 _"No reason just wondering"_ he said with a light laugh.

"Alright well, I'll see you soon"

 _"Okay, Peg, I love you"_

"Love you too"

Peggy raised her eyebrows at him "So how did you know?"

"Oh Natasha text me when you were close"

"Ah well she would wouldn't she"

"Rather scandalous really" Steve joked as she raised his eyebrows to her, taking a bite from his sandwich.

They swiftly ate those fast, both rather eager to get to those strawberries. Wine and chocolate strawberries go well. They were having a lot more fun with it all than they expected.

"Hold on, try this" Peggy said, she held the strawberry in between her teeth at the top end and raised her eyebrows at him. Soon he caught on to what she was implying, Steve took hold of the rest of it with his mouth, resulting in their lips pressing together as they bit down to it. They soon shook their heads as they pulled away, laughing as they chewed it down.

"Okay maybe not" she muttered as she covered her mouth as she chewed on it.

"Yeah that was too... _slurpy_ with the juice" Steve laughed as he wiped his hands.

"I thought I'd be _sexy_ " Peggy admitted in a grumbled laugh as she then took a sip of her wine. Steve lightly shook his head "Nah, you don't need to do that to be sexy"

"Oh?" Peggy raised an eyebrow.

Steve shrugged and once again shook his head as he quietly said "No"

"You've never called me sexy before" Peggy said as if she were a giggling like a teenage schoolgirl.

"What? Yes I have"

"No you haven't. You always go with the gentlemen words like beautiful and gorgeous" Peggy said as she then bit her lip. Steve leaned forward, closer to her and whispered "Well, let me tell you this now, _you_. _are._ _sexy_ "

He put his hand on the back of her neck and locked her lips with his. She cupped her face as she knelt up as he did the same with his hands gripped onto her waist. He felt her take off his flannel shirt. Thinking one thing but then clearly being proven wrong as she knelt back down and put the flannel shirt on around her. He stared at her for moment, she looked up at him with her big brown eyes and shrugged "I'm a tad chilly"

Steve laughed and then sat back down " _Chilly_ "

Peggy slid her hands up his thighs as she brought her body closer to him "The night is still very much young" she whispered, giving him another quick kiss before sitting back down and continuing to eat the strawberries and drink the wine.

A little while later, Peggy held her hands out for him to lay his on them "I want to play a game"

"You're quoting Saw right now"

Peggy rolled her eyes "You really need to _stop_ making it clear that you are up with the modern times...especially when that film came out like twenty years ago, anyway no just give me your hands"

Steve did so gave her his hands. Peggy linked the tip of her fingers with his. In a position people would do when starting a thumb war. Steve raised his eyebrow at her. Peggy laughed and shook her head "I saw this in a movie once" she whispered.

"When did you watch a movie without me?"

"You say that as if I've been having an affair" she laughed "Natasha and I watched it the other week when you went out to get your suit done"

Steve nodded and muttered the word 'Oh' as he just focused on Peggy holding his hands.

Peggy looked at him "Do you know how to play thumb wars?"

"Buck and I used to play it when we were kids"

Peggy nodded and hm'd. Without warning she then pinned down his thumb and laughed "Did you always lose?"

"Hey you caught me off guard" Steve laughed then attempting to dot he same back at her yet lost again "What was your excuse that time?"

Steve pouted "Pfft, you're lucky you're cute"

They hardly even attempting to beat other in this little thumb war, they basically just ended up twiddling their thumbs together as they played a round of _honesty_. They had no secrets from each other, but still it was fun. It was then known that they had some things they didn't know.

"When did you first fall in love with me?" Peggy said with a confident little smirk written across her face. Steve looked at her and felt himself go red a little, he cleared his throat and looked down a their twiddling thumbs teasing each other "That would be just before I went through the procedure, remember how I looked at you when I was lay down and you turned and looked at me?"

Peggy nodded and softly bit her lip. Loving every minute of hearing him tell her this moment.

"That was it. Without a doubt. Just lay there not knowing how that was really want to go, looking at you right there just made me realize" He couldn't help the smile that formed on his face, he let out a deep breath as he looked back to her "What about you, Miss Carter?"

Peggy licked and then rubbed her lips together "That would...would actually be when you jumped on the dummy grenade"

Steve raised his eyebrows, he never would have said that it was her that fell for him first. He was attracted to Peggy from the get go, he had feelings for her in the two weeks they briefly spoke to each other before he was chosen. Call it insecurities or self doubt, either way he really didn't think he'd ever get a girl like this one he had right in front of him, never mind her falling for him first.

Peggy then got lost in thought as she thought about it more "Yeah it...it might sound odd but it was like I saw your heart in front of me for the first time, the bravery and what you were prepared to do, I can hardly explain it-it just came at me like the speed of lightening. It both confused and warmed me"

"Hm" a cocky smirk then appeared on his face "You had a crush on me"

"Well that was fairly obvious wasn't it" Peggy mumbled as she eyebrows pinched together.

Steve tilted his head and laughed "Was it?"

"Well perhaps I was keeping it on the low down for a while but did you forget this?" Peggy took her free hand and grabbed his left boob. Steve let out a loud laugh and then nodded "Oh yes, I remember that. Your excuse was that you were and I quote ' _just checking everything was okay_ '"

"I was...in a way" Peggy smirked as she took another sip of her drink, she then looked back at him and asked in a soft tone "Steve? What's your favorite thing about us?"

A proud and loving smile appeared on the soldier's face as he said whole heartedly "You"

Peggy let out a light giggle and bit her lip as she then whispered "You're my favorite thing too"

He leaned forward and laid a kiss on her nose. Their foreheads pressed together for a moment and Steve then changed the subject

"Okay. I have an idea. We got one by one saying what we want in our future together"

Peggy smiled biting her bottom lip. She then teased by making her face serious

"I want you to not leave the towel on the bathroom floor after you come out of the shower"

Steve rolled his eyes "I mean what you'd like out of life"

"Okay, I'd _like_ for you to not leave the towel on the bathroom floor after you come out the shower"

"Peggy" he laugh.

She smirked and giggled. Obviously she knew what he meant, she was just teasing. Their thumbs still twiddling around together, staring down at his gorgeous crafted hands she started to tell him what she wanted. They took turns

"I'd like a nice house just outside the city, preferably in the suburbs"

"I'd like a dog, a big dog"

Peggy answered back quicker this time "A month or two away on an exotic island"

Steve's answer was also quick "To renew our vows"

"A baby"

Steve went to go say another thing but those words stopped him, he took his eyes to her and stared at her. Peggy looked back at him with a nervous look on her face. They had never talked about it. Not really anyway. From the impression that Peggy used to give him, Steve always thought that kids was never on her list.

"A baby?"

Slowly she nodded "Yeah"

"I thought kids weren't on your list of things you want, when back in the war you said that the whole kids thing wasn't on your agenda"

"Well yeah it wasn't, but then I fell in love with you..and it was unexpected and it was scary, even the thought of kids scare me, even now...but I know it's something that I want, as long as it is with you"

Steve didn't know what to say, he was rather taken back. He also wanted kids, but he never mentioned it because he thought that Peggy didn't want kids. And now that she does? But something was playing in the back of his mind "Our job requires us to be there full time, to put ourselves in dangerous positions"

"Steve" she said with a light laugh "I'm not saying I want children _now_...besides our job does not and should not stop us from having that part of life that we want and that we deserve, we'll manage, we can overcome anything you must know that by now? Darling I want this in the future, the question is do you?"

"Of course I do"

Peggy smiled at him lovingly "It's comforting to know"

"You're telling me, here I was thinking you hadn't changed your mind"

"And we both know how you hate being wrong"

"In this case I'm glad" he said with a lightly laugh. Steve slid his fingers to lock with hers. He looked back up to her from looking down at their hands "It sounds _wrong_ in a way saying how lucky we were by getting here, considering everything you had to go through"

"I'd go through it again in a heartbeat if it meant getting back to you" she admitted with her heart on her sleeve. Taking one of her hands to resting on the leg as she leaned her head against it when she looked at him lovingly "We are lucky. There's no shame in admitting that. We are. I was miserable, I couldn't open my heart to another man. I hoped that I could have one day moved on and learn to love someone else as much as I loved you...and thank god I didn't"

"That would have been complicated"

"Exactly" Peggy said softly with a gentle laugh. Steve then noticed how tears filled up Peggy's eyes. It confused him to say the least, he went to comment on them and ask her what was wrong but before he even had a chance, Peggy placed her left hand on his right cheek and brought his lips to hers. Lightly she laid him down on the floor and lay onto of him, still kissing him, their legs tangled together.

Steve lightly put his hand on her cheek and pulled her back as he then felt a tear drop onto his cheek "Why're you crying?" he whispered with an undertone of worry. Peggy let out a small smile, she stared at him for a moment and whispered back "Because I'm happy"

Steve leaned his head forward and laid a kiss on the falling tear running down her cheek.

* * *

Maria knocked onto Bucky's bedroom door and slowly opened it. With her hand still on the handle she looked at him sat on his couch reading a book that she had recommended to him.

"You know you are allowed out of your room by now"

"Yeah I know, but with all the wedding planning I've been helping Steve with and the drunken nights I've been having with Clint. A quiet night in was more beneficial"

"Ah. You're right though, it's been exhausting on both our sides" Maria said with a deep sigh. Bucky raised his eyebrows to hear and then held up the unopened beer bottle beside his on the coffee table.

"Can I tempt you?"

Maria stared at the bottle and then gave him a nod "You can" as she walked over to the couch, Bucky couldn't help but check her out as she did so. He quickly took his eyes away from her as she sat down next to him with the bottle of beer now in her hand.

"So how does it look? The dress"

"Stunning. Absolutely stunning"

"I'd expect nothing less" Bucky said with a light laugh and then looking at her "And the bridesmaids dresses?"

"Also very stunning"

"Again. I'd expect nothing less" he said in a tone to suggest to Maria that he was meaning that she would look stunning. Maria glanced at him and then cleared her throat as she looked down to the bottle "So by the sounds of it you're getting on with the rest of the guys?"

"Yeah" he said with a sigh of relief "Yeah. They're great guys, made me feel welcome straight away, been spending a lot of time together with the bachelor party and all"

"Ah the bachelor party. You haven't booked strippers have you?"

"No" Bucky laughed "No, we may be guys but we aren't tacky"

Maria let out a dry laugh "Was that me being stereotypical?"

"Yes, you know there are more to us men than what meets the eye" Bucky joked dryly making her let out a small giggle.

"You looking forward to the wedding?"

Maria shrugged as she thought about it "Yeah, yeah I mean it's going to be nice seeing two of my friends get married...just the going alone part always makes you feel shitty. Everyone has a date when you think about it. Natasha has Clint. Thor has Jane. Tony has Pepper. You get the idea"

"I thought that sort of stuff didn't matter to you?"

She let out a shrug "It kinda does deep down I guess at times. Like weddings. Cut me some slack, James I'm a woman we can't help it"

Bucky laughed and then rubbed her lips together, he tapped her arm and grumbled at the fear of being put down "I'll go with you"

Maria raised an eyebrow, her voice cracked through trying to find what to say "B-Buck-"

"Well the way I see it. We're both going to this thing, we're both going alone so why don't we just go together...y'know as friends"

Obviously he didn't want to mean or say friends but he knows what Maria is like by now.

She knew deep down that he didn't really mean friends either. But they both went with it as some sort of cover up.

"Okay, it's a friend date"

"Cheers to that" Bucky held his bottle up which Maria then soon clicked with it with her own, both looking at each other in the eyes as they took a swig of their drink. Quickly moving on to different topics to talk about to try and convince each other that what they just agreed to wasn't a big deal to them.

* * *

"I should probably put these out" Steve laughed as he looked up and around the still lit candles them. Still lay on the floor with the blanket around them they couldn't exactly go to sleep with those things still burning. Steve pulled the blanket they were both now snuggled under from over him and pushed it more against Peggy's wrapped up now naked body.

Steve went round and put out all the candles. Grabbing his underwear that was flung across the room and put them on. He walked back over to her and lay down next to her. He reached over to the side and turned the lamp on so they weren't in total darkness. He still wanted to see her. Steve laid a kiss over her breast and then another on her shoulder as she snuggled up next to him.

They both let out a deep breath. Their hands linked together and both stared at them entwined "Y'know what's weird?" he muttered.

"Hm?" Peggy mumbled as she felt herself get more and more tired.

"The next time I'll be lay next to you...you'll be my wife"

Peggy squeezed his hand as a grin appeared on her face "I almost can't believe it...we've come a long way, haven't we"

"Yeah we have" Steve laid a kiss on the top of her head and whispered "I love you"

As she shut her eyes, Peggy smiled "I love you too"

* * *

 **Slightly early chapter because I feel nice today haha. Anyway I had a lot of fun with this chapter with all the steggy fluff and Bucky and Maria getting closer ;) that came out of nowhere even for me!**

 **Anyway hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, the wedding is soon approaching.**


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning, Peggy opened her eyes to Steve lay next to her with his arms wrapped around her. Playing with the back of his hair,resting her head against his. It was sinking in like the speed of lightning to her now. Tomorrow afternoon she will be marrying this man in her arms. It was so surreal.

 _"Agent Carter do you know if-ooh where are my manners, Agent Carter this is Steven Rogers he is one of the participants for my program"_

 _"Pleasure to meet you"_

 _"You-you too ma'am"_

She looked at her watch that still remained wrapped around her wrist. It was 8:30pm. They usually would be up an hour ago now. On a weekday anyway. A part of her didn't even care. It was nice to get a lie in. Peggy let out a soft moan with a smile and shut her eyes again. When all of a sudden there was a loud bang at the door.

"Hey you two! Come on it's breakfast!" Bucky called from the outside.

Steve and Peggy groaned and then looked to each other.

Peggy ran her fingers through his hair and sighed "Oh well, it was nice while it lasted"

"Well in two days time" Steve started his sentence as he brought himself up and hovered over her "We'll be on our honeymoon. And we'll be alone. No interruptions"

He finished his whisper to her and brushed his lips against hers. She smiled against his lips and remained doing so when he pulled away as she muttered back "That's what I like to hear"

Peggy then got up, grabbed her robe and slipped it on as she looked for something to get dressed in. Steve, now stood behind her held out his hand "Pass me my t-shirt please?"

Peggy looked at him, her eyes graced his body and laughed "Why would I do that?"

Steve rolled his eyes and dropped his arm, walking over to her, he put his arm around her waist, pulling her close. Acting romantic when all he was really doing was pulling her out of the way and grabbed his shirt off the chair that she was leaning against. She lightly slapped his chest as she realized what he was doing.

They soon made their way downstairs. Peggy just simply put on one of Steve's hoodies and black leggings as Steve put on a pair of his Abercrombie sweat pants and his t-shirt that Peggy refused to give him. Everyone was downstairs as usual for breakfast.

"Hey" the rest of them said in unison as they saw Steve and Peggy come down to them. All in excited tones knowing that tomorrow is the big day. It was a big buzz for everyone. Tony snuck in a sly mock by humming the wedding tune as Peggy came closer. She simply rolled her eyes and slapped his arm as she leaned on the breakfast bar, Steve poured him a cup of coffee and her a cup of tea and passed it over to her.

Natasha then slapped today's newspaper in front of Peggy "Looking good" she muttered as she did so Peggy and Steve looked down to the newspaper and read the title first

 ** _CAPTAIN AMERICA'S BRIDE TO BE SPOTTED BUYING HER DRESS. IS THIS PRIVATE WEDDING OF THE YEAR SOONER THAN WE THOUGHT?_**

"Oh fantastic" Peggy sighed "Well it's a good job they only got us outside the store and not of me with the dress inside"

Peggy was the main vision from the paparazzi's camera. The rest of the girls were mainly behind her, you could vaguely see Natasha who was on the other side of Peggy. Her hand was placed behind her ear in attempt to push her hair back from the wind, showing her flashy engagement ring.

"You look great" Steve complimented, rubbing her back as she laid her hands in her head and rubbed her eyes.

"You really do and it's so annoying, god Peggy life is not a photo shoot y'know?" Natasha dryly joked yet being partly serious. Peggy brought her head and gave them a smile "Well thank you for that reassurance"

Bucky then came up and read it out _"British stunner Peggy Carter, newly added member of The Avengers and finance of country's beloved Captain"_ Bucky then couldn't help but let out a snorted laugh and then shook her head "Who writes this shit?" he took a deep breath and then carried on _"Has been seen exiting a bridal shop after being claimed by a witness to be purchasing a dress. It seems the post war most loved couple could be heading down the aisle sooner than we think!_...Ah I can't be bothered reading anymore" Bucky waved his hand away and walked over to his bacon.

Steve patted her backside briefly and then walked over to Bucky for his breakfast. Peggy looked over to Tony drinking his coffee whilst speaking to Pepper. Peggy slid her way over to them and lightly poked his arm "Hey" she said in a whisper. Pepper looked at her with a smirk. She knew what she was going to say. Peggy told Pepper yesterday. Tony raised his eyebrows to her "Hello?"

Pepper then cleared out before Tony even had the chance to really notice. Tony looked at the expression on Peggy's face "Oh god, what is it? You wanna break it off. Cause I don't have it in me to watch Rogers cry"

"Tony" Peggy laughed out and then shook her head to him "No I actually need a favour" her sentence turned to a mumble as she looked down to her circling finger on the table.

"Favor. Hm. What favor would that be?"

"Well it's for the wedding"

"It's going to be the afternoon before you get to the actual point?"

"I just-I was wondering if you'd...if you'd give me away" Peggy bit her lip and looked up to him without lifting her head. Tony looked at her with his eyebrows raised. Surprised was an understatement. Pepper actually cried when Peggy told her. Tony cleared his throat as a small smile appeared on his face "Really? You want me to give you away?"

Peggy finally lifted her head up and smiled at him with a small nod "Yes I do. You've been there for me a lot. And I know you _hate_ getting sentimental but you need to hear this, Anthony. You have been there for me since day one, you've felt like family to me just as much as your father did, and I _know_ for a fact that Howard would agree with me by saying you're the perfect choice for this"

"Well, if my dad were here he would say that he was the perfect choice but"

Peggy stared at him, sticking her tongue out in her cheek. She shrugged and sighed "You had to go and ruin the moment" she then lightly slapped his chest "You know what I mean, Tony"

Tony let out a bigger smile and rested his hand on her shoulder "Peggy, I am honored. I'd love to give you away, it'd be my pleasure"

Peggy's grin widened "Thank you, Tony" she whispered to him. Tony's smile then grew and he pulled her in for a warm embrace that took her completely by surprise.

"Thank you, for letting me be as much of family to you as my dad was, means a lot"

Peggy squeezed him tighter for another brief moment before they pulled away. Tony cleared his throat and then gave a nervous, awkward smile. His sentimental moments can only last so long. He lightly tapped her shoulder and then walked back over to the living where the excited Pepper was sat.

"Went well then" Steve said as he came up from behind her. Peggy turned and looked to him and nodded "Yeah, it did"

Steve ran his fingers through her hair and smiled "Come on, Bucky got crumpets just for you"

"I should be marrying him instead" Peggy said with an excited grin on her face as she slapped Steve's stomach as she passed him over to Bucky. Steve stared at her and shrugged "That's not even funny"

"Who said I was joking?" she called back with a small smirk on her face.

"Well you'll have to get in line. Cause Bucky here has a date to the wedding"

Peggy stared at Bucky, her eyes widened and her eyebrows raised "You actually asked her out!"

"Alright, let's calm down Stevie is exaggerating" Bucky laughed as he motioned his hand to Steve who smirked as he chewed down on his toast. Bucky rubbed his lips together and then added on "We're going to the wedding together but as friends"

"Oh bullshit" Clint laughed, only hearing that part of the conversation as he walked over, filling his glass with orange juice he looked at Bucky "Let me tell you something soldier boy, when Nat and I met. Y'know after I refused to kill her and all, when we started going on missions together we said we would work closely together but we were nothing but co-workers...now look at us. She's over there wearing a necklace with an arrow on it and I have a tattoo of an arrow and a gun making a cross over each other"

He then let out a shrug, knowing he had proven a point. But Bucky still denied it "Not the same thing"

They all then let out an amused groaned and rolled their eyes "It is the same thing, we said we weren't going to be anything more than what we said we were and now we most definitely are more. It'll happen to you buddy, embrace"

"Yes, besides Maria is gorgeous" Peggy said confidently "If I were you I wouldn't waste any time"

"Maybe she's not my type" Bucky teased as he moved the plate of pancakes over to her. Peggy let out a scoffing laugh "Maria Hill is everyone's type"

"Alright enough about my love life"

Clint slapped his hand on the bar and pointed at Bucky "Love life. You said it" he then walked away before Bucky had the chance to say anything to defend himself. Bucky just took it on the chin and then pulled up a stool "Let's talk about how excited we all are for this...wed-bachelor party!" Bucky exclaimed high-fiving Steve straight afterwards. Peggy frowned she Steve kissed her shoulder, pulling her to him with her ending up sitting on his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist, Peggy mumbled "Such an arsehole, James"

Bucky tapped her hand that was over Steve's "I'm only teasing you, Peg, of course I meant the wedding. Seriously how're you guys feeling? Excited? Scared? Wanting to run away forever?"

Steve and Peggy let out a brief laugh, Peggy bit her lip and said softly "Ready. I feel ready...like...it's about bloody time"

Bucky and Steve let out a laugh "We've certainly been through the worst" Bucky stated as he then looked back down to the newspaper.

* * *

After their relaxing day which it surprisingly was. Pepper read in a magazine that they should get all the craze sorted two days before the wedding in order to not be panicking the day before. The dress was the last thing to sort out on the list, the church was sorted, the after party was sorted too. Everything was fine.

It got to 4pm and the guys were ready to take Steve out for his small bachelor party. Which was really just them going out to a bar and having a few drinks. Peggy was doing the same except they decided to have a girls night in instead. There was already a bar in this place so why not.

Steve's suit and everything was at Sam's place which is where he was going to stay over at. All the boys were now suit up, _hypothetically_ that is. And ready to head out for their bar. Bucky was especially excited. Peggy walked over to him, pointing to him as she did so

"If I find out you get him a stripper then you won't make it to the wedding"

Bucky raised an eyebrow "What if I stripped?"

Peggy shrugged and placed her hands on her hips "Oh, well that's okay then"

They both laughed and then had a tight, brief hug. Peggy pulled back with her hands still gripped on his arms "You have fun, I would say don't get drunk but...you can't anyway"

"It's a blessing and a curse" Bucky smirked. Peggy nodded and slid her hands down his arms as he walked over to Thor who had brought Jane, Peggy had met her this month and briefly a couple of weeks before the whole Ultron thing. She seemed sweet and was friends with the rest of the girls, and with her being Thor's date to the wedding. Peggy would love to get to know her better.

"Steve! We're ready to head out!" Bucky called as Clint stood beside him along with Sam, like eager children at christmas.

Steve threw on his jacket and then faced Peggy, leaning down, he wrapped his arms around her lower waist, pressing her body against his. Peggy gripped onto his jacket and looked at him in his ocean blue eyes "Behave yourself"

"Do I ever do anything otherwise?"

"Good point. You are rather uptight"

"Hey now" Steve laughed as he gave her a light kiss, he then gave her an excited look and smirked "See you tomorrow then"

"You better"

She wrapped her arms around him, rubbing her hands up and down his back. He kissed her shoulder as they then pulled back, Peggy rested her hands on his cheeks "I love you"

Steve kissed her forehead "I love you too, baby...and I can't wait to start the rest of our lives together tomorrow"

"Me either. Now go. Have fun...enjoy your _last night of freedom_ "

Steve laughed and kissed her once more "You too"

Peggy nuzzled her head against his as he stepped away and began to leave with the boys. Giving her a quick wink before leaving altogether.

Peggy stared at him, with her hands placed together and pressed against her lips to try and contain her smile "Does it feel weird?"

Peggy turned to Natasha stood next to her with her arms crossed. Peggy dropped her arms and asked "What?"

"That the next time you'll see him is when you'll be in front of your closest friends promising to be _together for all eternity_ " she joked as she gave Peggy a nudge with her still folded arm.

"It does. But a good weird"

Natasha smiled with warmth and nodded "Come on then, Carter, let's start these drinks" she then practically jumped over the couch in order to get the bar as Peggy joined the rest of the girls.

"Hey where's Sharon this evening?" Maria asked as she looked around.

"Ah yes. Sharon has had a problem with her boyfriends flight from DC over here so she's currently trying to help get it sorted out"

Maria rolled her eyes and sat back "Airlines. Such crap"

"They're the worst" Jane agreed "I almost didn't even get here in time, flights get delayed all the time, it's such stress"

"Well we are glad that you made it" Peggy said with a smile "And I'm sure that Thor is too"

Jane laughed and raised an eyebrow "Meaning?"

"Meaning many things" Pepper teased as she took a sip of the wine that Natasha had brought over as she then threw herself next to Pepper. Natasha cleared her throat and mumbled "It'd be hard being in a relationship with Thor...I don't think I could deal with a guy that had better hair than me"

They all laughed, Jane shook her head as she giggled "It can get competitive sometimes. I find myself trying to have those braids like he does just to try and keep up with him...although I hear I'm not the only one now who is dating someone with _majestic_ hair" everyone's eyes then went to Maria, she looked at them, confused at the start and then rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Oh come on guys. We aren't dating!"

"You're his date for the wedding, correct?" Natasha asked with her eyebrows raised.

"It's...it's a _friend_ date"

"There is no such thing" Peggy shook her head, motioning her wine filled hand at Maria "You've got a date with him"

"A friend date can exist"

Peggy smirked and placed her glass down on the table "Okay, let me tell you something about people thinking a friend date is a real thing"

 _January. 1945._

 _Peggy was still pretty mad at Steve. Seeing him kiss Private Lorraine really made her blood boil. After covering up her reasons for shooting at him with the whole shield thing, she thought it was out of her system. Which it was, almost. She didn't hold a grudge at Steve though, she stayed bitter subtly._

 _One evening, when she was just about to pack up her things that she had been dealing with in her office. Peggy spotted Steve through the crack of her door. Wandering around the base. She lowered her feet off of her desk and stood up. Opening the door and leaning on it's frame with her hand on her hip as she watched him, before finally speaking up "Captain?"_

 _Steve jumped and turned around, cleared his throat he straightened his already straight tie due to the nerves that she brought him "Agent Carter...I didn't know anyone was here"_

 _"Well you were mistaken. What are you doing here?"_

 _"I kind of had nothing better to do" he said with a light chuckle._

 _"No? What about your friend?"_

 _"Bucky"_

 _"Bucky. Right. I believe he has only been back for two weeks I would have suspected you'd be spending time with him"_

 _Steve nodded and sighed "Normally, yes but he actually had a date tonight. Women love a man in a uniform who knew" he laughed lightly._

 _Peggy gracefully looked at him up and down in his uniform and tried to hide her light smile "Indeed...who knew"_

 _She then let out a deep breath to try and shake it off and looked back at him in the eyes "And you found it hard to find yourself a date. I find that hard to believe. You seem to have women around here fawning over you" she slyly digged at him. Which he understood. He let out a nervous laugh and nodded as he clapped his hands together "Yeah look, I'm sorry about that with Private Lorraine...I'm not like the rest of the soldiers"_

 _"I know that. I do and I'm sorry I said that you were like all the rest"_

 _"Forget it" Steve laughed "But to answer your question from before, it still stands what I said to you all those years ago. I didn't go on a date with a girl because dates nowadays leads to dancing and I still can't dance"_

 _Peggy's eyebrows raised "You still can't...oh Steve" she said with a subtle giggle, she covered her mouth with her hand "I'm sorry"_

 _"It's fine, laugh it up. Laugh at my inability"_

 _"It is most likely the only thing that you aren't good at now...here's something. I'll take you dancing after this is over"_

 _"Really?"_

 _"It was sort of what I was suggesting last week at the bar"_

 _"Oh" he chuckled, feeling himself slowly beginning to blush, he ran his fingers through his blonde hair "That'd be great. So we go dancing...as...friends?"_

 _Peggy smirked and lightly shook her head "Friends? A night out, dancing 'as friends' does not exist, Steve. Not in my book anyway"_

 _"So we'll be going on-"_

 _"A date. That is if you'd like it to be a date"_

 _"No I do! I would yes that would be great" Steve then cleared his throat and said in a softer tone "I'd really like that Peggy"_

 _Peggy nodded with a smirk "Good. So after this war is over. We'll go"_

"And now look at us. On the verge of getting married" Peggy sat back on the couch, feeling she had made her point for what she was trying to prove, of which everyone agreed upon except for Maria. Obviously. She was doing her best to deny everything.

Natasha rubbed her hands together "Who wants shots!" she exclaimed as she jumped up and went to the bar before the girls even had chance to answer.

"She and Barton are made for each other" Maria whispered as she put her drink on the table whilst the rest of them just nodded along with her.

* * *

"All I'm asking is that being tied down like that isn't scary to you?" Sam asked as he slammed his shot glass down onto the table as the men were all sat around it. Steve shook his head as he leaned his arms on the table "Not at all...she's like...she's like my happiness"

The rest of the men couldn't help but groan at how sappy Steve was being. Bucky pushed the back of Steve's head "This woman and God help me I love her. But she has turned you into a bigger sap then you already were"

Steve sat back in his chair and kept his smile on his face and shrugged "I'm a happier man"

"That's true" Tony said as he pointed at Steve and then looked at the rest of the guys "This guy was a misery for so long, am I right here, come on Banner?"

"Don't drag me into this" Bruce chuckled as he took a sip of his beer.

"Barton!"

"Oh I'll get on agreement on that. You were much more uptight" he chuckled as he slapped his hand on Steve's arm.

"Yeah we are all grateful for Miss Carter in making you less of an old man" Sam added on.

Thor held his glass up and called in his thunder loud voice "To Lady Peggy"

The guys exchanged glances at each other and then held up their glasses and softly clashed them all together as they said "To Peggy"

"To Steve finally getting laid after years of me trying to set him up!" Bucky exclaimed.

"No-one cheers to that"

"That's also a thing to think about" Sam motioned his bottle of beer at Steve "One woman for the rest of your life. Only having sex with one woman"

Clint then shook his head "No that...that's actually pretty great"

Tony, Thor and Bruce then all nodded "That's true actually. I can't imagine being with anyone else but Pep"

"Same here with Betty"

"And I with Jane"

Clint nodded and cleared his throat "Nat is amazing"

Steve nudged Sam and laughed "Guess you're on your own with that one buddy"

"The sex good?"

Steve felt himself go slightly red "Oh guys y'know it's...it's...fantastic. Seriously we never get tired, god bless the serum that's all I can say because. Yeah the sex is amazing. She's amazing. So I'm not really worried about getting 'bored' of having sex with Peggy because, she's pretty damn good at it"

"Rate out of ten?"

"She'd break the scale"

The guys then groaned but not in cringe, in a groan of approval almost.

* * *

"It's _that_ good?" Pepper asked in astonishment.

"It's _that_ _good_ " Peggy nodded with an eyebrow raised and a smug little smirk to go along with it.

"Well I think the majority of us are satisfied in that department. Hill won't be far behind" Natasha nodded, giving Maria a nudge. Maria said nothing, she just let out an embarrassed smile and went along with it.

"So what've you two got planned for the honeymoon?" Jane asked with an excited tone in her voice, she had slightly been out of the loop.

Peggy looked at Jane, she scratched her arm and shrugged "We decided to just go for a few nights at a hotel in the city, kind of on a budget. But we aren't too disappointed about it, as long as we get to spend time together we're happy"

"Aw, that's sweet" Jane smiled widely.

Peggy ran her teeth along her bottom lip and then ran her fingers through her hair as she proceeded to top her drink up.

"Oh god" Peggy looked up as Natasha spoke, looking down at her phone "What?"

Natasha held her phone up, as she did so she said "I text Clint asking him how the night was going and he sent me this"

Clint's reply was a selfie that Clint had taken of him and all the guys, grinning like a bunch of daft idiots. Peggy couldn't help but find Steve's cheesy grin nothing but adorable.

"Hey send that to me"

Natasha rolled her eyes "So sentimental" she then looked at the phone and laughed "Although, Clint does look pretty cute"

"Look at Tony smile, god I didn't know he had that many teeth" Pepper dryly joked at her pointed at him on the photo. As the rest of the ladies laughed over the picture, Peggy walked over to the bar to get out another bottle of wine from the rack.

She looked down at her engagement ring and thought about the fact that this time tomorrow... she'll have a wedding ring on too.

* * *

 **Wedding bells are on the way!**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I had a lot of fun writing this one especially with the Peggy and Tony scene :) please leave reviews below!**


	17. Chapter 17

Peggy's eyes opened in her bed. It felt weird not having Steve by her side. She sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. It then hit her. She was getting married. She was getting married today. Her head snapped to the clock on her bed side table 7:07am

Peggy was getting married in exactly 6 hours and 53 minutes. It sounded like it was ages away but it soon wouldn't be. It'll fly by and she'd be getting stressed but worth it in the end.

A wide grin appeared on her face as the butterflies in her stomach set off like some kind of explosion. She pressed her fist against her smiling lips and then flung herself back to lying down on the bed and let out a small excited laugh as the whispering words "Oh my god" escaped her lips.

She laid her arms above her head "Bloody hell" she whispered again with her smile still lingering.

"Are you awake?!" Natasha yelled on the other side of the door as she banged on it. Peggy sat up and yelled back "Yes!"

"Are you decent?"

"Yes"

"Even if you weren't I'm still coming in but it's good to know" Natasha laughed on the other side of the door. The door then burst open, Natasha came running in, launching herself on the bed. You really wouldn't guess she is one of the world's most deadliest assassins.

"So today is the day"

"That it is" Peggy said with a breathless laugh

"Not too late, we can still run away" Natasha dryly joked as she cocked an eyebrow. Peggy laughed and shook her head "I think I'm alright"

"How'd you think he's doing?"

"Oh, probably sat at Sam's table right now going through his vows cause he's scared he'll forget them"

* * *

"We've been through all kind of wars but they were all worth it in the end because we still ended up with each other after all…" Steve sighed with relief and nodded as he sat back in the chair with a smile across his face as he read the rest of his vows "Okay. I know it all"

"I know you know it all, Steve, you've been going through them for the past two weeks ever since you wrote them" Sam said with an exhausted tone as he poured them both a cup of coffee. Sam walked over and sat across the way from him at the table.

"When should we wake him up?" Sam grumbled a chuckle as he nodded over to Bucky who was fully passed out on the couch. The rest of the guys went home, back to their girlfriends. Bucky however was too fully awake by the time everyone else was tired as hell that he decided to come back to Sams and eat everything in the fridge.

"Give him another ten minutes. I'm just glad to see him getting a peaceful sleep" Steve said with a laugh as he took a sip of his coffee.

Sam rubbed the palm of his hands together "So. You nervous? Excited"

"Both. Both, I think that's the normal feeling when it comes down to getting married"

"S'what my dad said he felt like. He and my mom been married for thirty years now"

"Well that is a long time"

"It'll be even longer with you two, given the fact you guy age slower than Barton thinks"

Steve laughed and rubbed his forehead "Well, it's still a life I'm happily choosing"

he said as he opened the box that contain his and Peggy's wedding rings, a small smile formed on his face. Now he was getting butterflies.

 _"Carter Carter!" Dugan called as he and the rest of the men including Steve turned their heads as they watched Peggy walk past the tents that they were all sitting around in. Peggy, with her arms crossed in her her trench coat from trying to stay as warm as possible from the damp rainy weather, she looked up. Steve caught her eye especially but she didn't let it show too much. Perhaps a little bit more to them than she thought._

 _"Hello boys" she said as she walked forward to the entrance of the tent "Having fun?"_

 _"Just having a good ol' chat over bottles of bouron" Pinkerton said with a smirk written across his face as he looked to her._

 _Peggy raised her eyebrows and nodded "I see. Long day for us all, well, enjoy your night gentlemen" Peggy glanced to Steve before starting to walk away._

 _"Agent Carter, wait" Steve spoke up, causing Peggy to stop and turn within a heartbeat._

 _"Yes, Captain?"_

 _Steve glanced at the men, they all gave him a nod. Bucky giving him a suggestive smirk along with it, throwing in a tease wherever he saw fit. Steve looked back at her and gave a small smile as he offered "Care to join us?"_

 _"I wouldn't want to intrude"_

 _"Don't be stupid, Peg, you're always more than welcome" Howard slightly slurred as he held the bottle in the air. Peggy raised an eyebrow as she walked in, sitting beside Howard and facing Steve. Peggy kept her eyes on Howard and muttered "Don't have too much, we have work tomorrow"_

 _"Ah come on, Peggy, lighten up for once" Howard loudly whispered as he passed the bottle over to her. Peggy took hold of it and grabbed herself a glass from the side table as the rest of the men just passed the bottle around. Apart from Steve, he also had a glass. It seemed they had more in common than she thought._

 _They all soon got onto the talk about what they would do after the war was over, given that they'd all make it._

 _"I think I'll picked up where I left off with Connie" Bucky raised his eyebrows to Steve as he took a swig of the bottle, he then clarified to the rest of them "This girl I was seeing back home"_

 _"Ah" Dugan nodded in a high tone "Ready to settle down, Barnes?"_

 _Bucky snorted a laugh as he chocked on his drink "Nah not at all! She's a great girl though, so we'll just see what happens. You got someone at home then Duges?"_

 _"Me? No. No I've not been lucky in that sense" Dugan shook his head seeming more disappointed than anyone would have guessed. Dugan stayed quiet for a moment, his eyes then flew to Steve who seemed to have shyed away._

 _"Rogers, how 'bout you?"_

 _Steve let out a nervous laugh "Oh, gee fellas that'd be a no. I'm like you there" his eyes fell to Peggy and found them lingering on her for longer than he had anticipated and then found himself beginning to speak again "No I just...I don't like the thought of going round and dating loads of girls to try and find a decent one. When I get involved with someone I want it to be for certain" he then noticed his staring and shook his head as he looked away._

 _Allowing Peggy to let out a small smirk from noticing Steve's lingering eyes on her. He held his glass to his bottom lip and added "Called me old fashioned but that's the way I am"_

 _"Peg?" Howard questioned as he gave her a nudge with his shoulder._

 _"What? Marriage?"_

 _They all nodded to her. Peggy raised her eyebrows and looked down at her glass "I've never really given it much thought since I was little" she let out a shrug and lifted her head "It's not something that I've desired, you must understand it's hard. For a women like me who doesn't set her life as being some sort of housewife that waits for her husband to bring home the food for me to be expected to cook...I must say that I agree with what Steve said, I'm exactly the same"_

 _Steve rubbed his lips together and cleared his throat as he felt his nerves build up when her eyes set on his "You are?"_

 _Peggy nodded as she hummed "Mm-hm" with a small smile on her face._

 _Bucky looked back and forth at the pair looking into each other's eyes and said in a whispered "Hm. Sounds like fate to me"_

Steve smiled to himself, perhaps Bucky was right. Perhaps it was fate in the end. All of this could be down to fate, destiny, whatever you want to call it. It certainly made Steve think. On how he thought he'd have to live this life truly alone. Without anyone whom he could trust from the get go. So fate was on his side as he would like to say.

* * *

 _12:45pm_

The women gasped as they got the final look of Peggy's hair after Pepper was done. It was swept up, with a subtle braid along the right side. The bun was messy but in a good way, obviously, Pepper was no amateur. A few strands of hair fell down the front of her face.

"Hold it" Sharon softly spoke to pause all their fussing about. Sharon looked at Peggy through the mirror with a small smile and then pulled a box out of her pocket. Opening the box she revealed a diamond flower hair pin. It took Peggy's breath away "Sharon where…"

"It was-"

"Sarah's" Peggy nodded with a gasp still in her voice. Her late sister in law wore this when she married Jonathan.

Sharon gently nodded "Yeah, grandma gave it to my mom and my dad dug it up and found it, he wanted you to have it...he feels bad that he can't make it"

"Oh I spoke to him over the phone and told him it was okay...but this is…" Peggy laid her fingertips onto the beautifully crafted accessory. She then nodded and whispered "I remember this"

The voices of her twelve year old self and the voice of twelve year old Sarah came to her mind.

 _"Peggy look at this, found it in my mother's old jewelry box"_

 _"It's so pretty!"_

 _"You know what we should do?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"We should wear this for when we get married, make it our little tradition"_

 _"I love that idea!"_

Peggy smiled "Tradition" she whispered to herself. She can't believe she actually had this in her life to wear. Of all the things, she certainly thought this was long gone. Sharon let out a light laugh and then walked behind her, placing the pin in her hair at the middle of her braid.

" _Now_ we're done" Sharon took her hands away and took a step back. The rest of them huddle around again and let out another gasp "Perfect!" Pepper exclaimed as she put her hands on Sharon's arms and lightly shook her due to her uncontainable excitement.

Peggy let out a wide grin and turned around in her chair "How much time do we have?"

Maria looked down at her watch "We have exactly forty five minutes before we have to leave here for the church. Our hair is done, most importantly so is yours. We just need to get on our dresses"

They all nodded with wide grins on their faces.

* * *

 _1:29pm_

Bucky stood in front of Steve and shook his head "All this time and you still don't know how to tie your own tie"

"It's not exactly been on my top list of priorities" Steve chuckled as he lifted his chin up as Bucky fixed Steve's tie for him. When finished, Bucky slapped his hands on both of Steve's arms. Bucky looked at his friend up and down "There. You look good"

"Just good?"

"Don't make it weird" Bucky shook his head and laughed as he then looked at himself in the mirror and fixed up his own tie.

Steve looked down and put in his cufflinks "You're one lucky son of a bitch" Bucky stated as he walked away from the mirror and kept his eyes on Steve.

"Got to be Captain America, survived the plane crash, got your girl back and your best friend back and now you're getting married to the first girl you've ever really loved. I mean hell I thought I was lucky for surviving everything but you...you've got the whole family life on track"

"You'll get it one day Buck, or is that not your style like back in the day"

Bucky laughed and shrugged "I dunno, family, stability...guy who didn't want that fell outta that train seventy five years ago, I think someone else woke up"

Steve smirked and nodded, he slapped his hand on Bucky's shoulder "Proud of you"

Bucky smiled and then placed his hand on Steve's shoulder "Proud of us. We made it to the end of the line, pal"

"Alright fellas, we better get going if we wanna make it to the church by twenty to" Sam called from the front door as he looked down at his watch "Let's go"

Bucky and Steve started to walk towards the door, Bucky glanced at him "Ready for this?"

"I've been ready for seventy years" Steve laughed. He was nervous before but not anymore. He wasn't nervous in the slightest.

* * *

 _1:56pm_

Bucky ran outside of the church as the car pulled up. He ran straight over to the car and opened the door. The ladies got out one by one "Whoa ladies, aren't you all a vision" his eyes lingered to Maria as she got out. With a small smirk on his face.

His eyes soon flew to the main attraction as Peggy got out of the car and stood in front of him. Now she really was a vision. So much that his jaw dropped.

"Wow, Peggy Carter look at you" he said looking still a gobsmacked "You look beautiful"

He said with a bright smile as he leaned forward and placed a kiss on her cheek.

Peggy couldn't contain her grin "Thank you, James"

But her mind was only focused on one thing "So, how's my man doing?" she said with a light laugh.

Bucky shrugged and smiled "Impatient to see you" he looked down at his watch "But he's got another two good minutes yet before you walk down that aisle" he said with a laugh.

"Shouldn't the best man be stood by the groom's side by now?" Sharon raised an eyebrow as she linked with her boyfriend.

"Yeah well, tradition isn't really our style"

Which really meant ' _I want to walk with Maria'_ of which they all easily translated.

"Right" Natasha nodded.

"Anyway let's stop the waiting around!" Pepper commanded as she led them all into the church where rest rest of the groomsmen were to walk each of them down the aisle. Since Tony was giving Peggy away, Bruce stepped in to walk Pepper down the aisle.

Bucky walked beside Peggy "Peg?"

"Mm-hm"

Bucky looked at her and said as they reached the stop of the church steps "Take care of him, okay?"

Peggy smiled and ran her hand down Bucky's arm "Of course I will"

He smiled at her and whispered "Thank you"

The bridesmaids began to walk down the aisle. Sharon with her boyfriend Luke. Natasha with Clint. Pepper with Bruce and Maria with Bucky. Maria linked with him and kept her head forward. As did he, as he muttered "Agent Hill. Looking very stunning this afternoon"

"Sergeant Barnes" Maria look at him and raised her eyebrows "Ditto"

Tony walked towards Peggy with a low mumble in a higher pitched tone "Wow" he then added in a clearer tone "I can see why my dad flirted with you so much"

Peggy smirked as she linked the young Stark.

"You Stark are such charmers"

Tony let out a laugh as they stood just around the corner of the nave, ready to walk down the aisle. He looked back to Peggy, knowing that if Howard is watching right now. He'd be thinking how beautiful she looked just like he was thinking "He'd be proud" Tony confessed in a whisper.

Peggy let out a watery laugh "Don't you'll make me cry, Tony"

"Alright. You ready for this, Peggy?"

Peggy let out a deep breath Tony let out a small smile and popped his head around the corner and nodded to the organ player and gave him the signal. Steve's heart began to race when he hear the music begin to play and everyone in the church stand up. From the avengers to some friends at work, to Angie's daughter along with her husband and grandchildren. It was just enough for them.

Both Peggy and Tony took another deep breath, giving her hand a squeeze. They started to walk. They stopped from a brief moment at the bottom of the aisle. Peggy set her eyes on Steve and couldn't help the smile that ran across her face. Her eyes began to fill up. She couldn't help it. At least she knew it was real this time. For one Wanda and Pietro were actually present at this wedding.

Steve's face lit up at the sight of her. Seeing her in the dress she had been so excited for him to see her in. He knew he would be, he had never seen any woman look as beautiful. Bucky told him when he got back to him from walking Maria down the aisle that she looked amazing, but nothing quite prepares you for it.

She walked closer to him and his heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. Before he said he wasn't nervous, but as usual...she has that effect on him. He took a heavy gulp. Soon enough they came to the end of the aisle and she was just a reach away. Tony looked at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek as he whispered "You look fantastic by the way"

Peggy squeezed his hand as a tear ran down her cheek "Thank you. For everything"

"Any time" Tony let go of her hand and let her go. Tony looked at Steve and gave him a tight smile and a nod. As Steve gave the same expression back to show his appreciation. Peggy took a step forward and faced Steve. She it her lip as she grinned and whispered " _Captain_ "

Steve chuckled quietly and whispered back " _Agent Carter_ "

Peggy stuck her hand out and softly took hold of his as they turned around and faced the vicar.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God to join Steve Rogers and Peggy Carter in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together let them speak now or forever hold their peace"

And of course nobody didn't. So he carried on "Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind...Through marriage, Steve and Peggy make a commitment together to face their disappointments embrace their dreams realize their hopes and accept each other's failures"

Peggy looked to Steve, noticing he was looking at her. Mouthing the words

" _Always_ " to her. Peggy squeezed his hand and nodded as she pursed her lips to stop from bursting out crying as tears ran down her cheeks even more.

"This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends, and it was from this seed of friendship that is their destiny"

Steve and Peggy were then ordered to face one another. Taking hold of each other's hands. They were now free to say their vows. Peggy went first.

"When we first met, you _surprised_ me. A small man in a big place yet you had more heart and bravery than all those men put together...as we got closer I...I never expected to fall in love whilst I was there, but oh did I fall hard. I have never wanted something or some _one_ so much in all my life. We'll never be apart again my darling, and I can't wait to see where this future is going to go. Together. Just like it should be. I love you more than anything"

She took a deep silent breath and let out a wide smile. Steve grinned at her as innocent tears ran down his cheeks. Peggy laughed breathlessly and wiped his tears softly with her thumb. Steve shook it off and laughed. He took a deep breath and looked into her eyes through his watery ones.

"I always knew what I wanted to be, what I wanted to do for my country. But deep down I never knew what kind of man I wanted to be. Meeting you made me realize, you made me help me be the kind of man I wanted to be. You make me better, the better half of me that I cannot live without...I was lost without you when I thought I was in this world alone. I have never been so grateful, having you in my life...and I'm never letting go baby. You're everything to me, I love you"

It was then Peggy who had tears streaming down her cheeks through her smile that Steve gently wiped away as he softly laughed. Linking their hands together again. The vicar understood they were done and carried on with his part

"Do you Steven Grant Rogers take Margaret Carter to be your wife to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

With a proud and confident mile on his face Steve said with pride "I will"

"Do you Margaret Carter take Steven Grant Rogers to be your husband to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

With the same expression on her face as Steve had. She nodded frequently at a fast pace as she said with a cry "I will"

"Can we have the rings please?" Bucky took a step forward and handed Steve the rings.

He gave Peggy the one she will place on his finger as he held hers in his hands. Steve smiled and whispered "Look inside"

Peggy tilted the ring and looked inside, the engraving of _The Right Partner_ Peggy gasped and looked up at him, Steve tilted her ring to her and showed that the engravings said the same words inside hers. They both smiled at each other so lovingly. Their hearts felt like they were going to burst all over again like the first time they kissed.

Steve took hold of her hand with his shaky one and slipped the ring on her. Peggy then took hold of his hand and slipped the ring on his finger. Steve took hold of her hands again and kissed her hand that now had the ring on her finger, dropping them down but still holding onto them Steve whispered "Thank you"

Peggy was just counting down the seconds where she gets to kiss him, their first kiss as being husband in wife. She was just counting down the seconds.

"These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go – may they always return to one another...by the power vested in me. I know pronounce you man and wife. Steve. You may kiss your bride"

With butterflies fluttering away in his stomach, Steve took a step further and cupped her face and kissed her passionately as he wrapped his arms around her body and lifted her slightly as the church roared with cheers and claps from their friends. They pressed their foreheads together as they laughed. Barely being able to believe it They turned their heads and looked at their friends applauded loudly. They were ready to walk down the aisle when Natasha and Clint ran ahead, as did Bucky and Maria and so on. All of their team were running to outside. Steve and Peggy walked behind them. Peggy laughed "What're they doing?"

"We'll find out" Steve laughed.

And they did. As soon as they got outside. The rest of them ran out so soon to throw confetti over them as they exited the church. Steve and Peggy burst out laughing as they walked out. They both took a moment to embrace each of their friends. Peggy held on longer to Natasha as they softly rocked "So happy for you two"

"Thank you Tash" Peggy placed a kiss on her friend's cheek and pulled away.

"Let's head on to the hotel then! We've got an after party to get drunk at" Clint shouted as he hugged Peggy from behind, giving her a little kiss on her jaw line and then walked over to Thor. Steve linked his hand back in Peggy's "Let's get in the car then" he whispered, giving her another light kiss.

"Ah shit" Steve heard Bucky mutter, he looked up "What?"

Bucky pointed to the two paparazzi running over. They thought they'd got further away to avoid this. Steve looked to Peggy, thinking she'd go mad But instead she was smirking.

"Babe, you're not mad?"

"Why and how could I be mad? I just married the man I love...and you know what" Peggy wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered "Let's show them exactly how much we are in love"

Steve smiled and whispered "You're amazing"

As the paparazzi lifted their cameras in the corner of their eyes. Steve and Peggy clashed their lips together and heard the sound of frequent camera clicks. With their lips still attached, Steve opened the car door. They eventually pulled apart and both then looked into the camera and waved. Photos were going out anyway they may aswell have fun with it. Peggy looked at their friends "We'll see you guys at the hotel"

They both slid into the car and slammed the door shut. As soon as the driver began to drive. Steve and Peggy's lips found each other once again, a giggle escaped Peggy's mouth "Can you believe this"

Steve took hold of her hand and stroked her wedding ring "Hardly... _Mrs Rogers_ "

"Oh lord I can get used to that"

* * *

 **HELLO! HOPE YOU ALL HAD A WONDERFUL CHRISTMAS! THE WEDDING HAD FINALLY HAPPENED! FINALLY MARRIED YAY!**

 **But this is not the end! A lot more chapters of the steggy married life to come with surprises along the way!**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this I had a lot of fun writing it and hopefully I did it justice, I was nervous about doing it well haha!**

 **Please leave reviews below!**


	18. Chapter 18

Their fingers remained entwined as they sat in the car, Peggy's other hand was tucked under his suit jacket, resting on his chest. She nuzzled her head in his neck and laid a kiss on it before looking back up to him "Sweetheart...those vows...were beautiful"

"Also improvised" Steve said with a chuckle

"What?"

Steve looked in her eyes "I did write them two weeks ago, I went through them for ages. But when I saw you it all went out of my head...I was just speaking from what my heart was telling me"

Peggy's hand flew from his chest and went to the back of his neck "I knew I married you for a reason" she whispered, then pulling him to her and kissed him. Their wedding hands still linked together.

"You look beautiful...mesmerizing"

"So are you" Peggy giggled as she played with the back of his hair "I love you"

"I love you" Steve pressed his forehead against her and kissed her cheek and rested his lips against her neck.

Peggy let out a satisfied sigh "You still haven't told me where this after party is"

"Hey you handled the venue and attires, I got to handle to after party"

"Alright" Peggy laughed as she leaned backwards in order for her to look at him "So where is it?"

Steve looked out the window as the car turned a corner. He smirked and looked back at her "Why tell you when I could just show you right now?" The car came to a halt. Steve slid out of the car and held it open for Peggy, offering his hand to take as she got out, which she accepted. Peggy looked up as Steve put his arm around her lower back.

"The novotel hotel" Peggy looked at him and nodded "Alright. So far so good"

Steve laughed and shook his head "It's not over yet, everyone will already be here by now"

"How's that?"

"We took the long way round""

"Why?"

Steve turned his body to face hers and placed both his hands on her waist and pulled her close "Because I wanted to spend the extra fifteen minutes kissing my new wife all over" he brushed his tongue with hers and then pressed his lips against hers altogether. Peggy tugged onto his jacket and then gave him a little nudge "Come on, darling"

Steve slid his hand in hers and walked her in the hotel. He took her straight into the elevator. When they got in, she looked at him confused "Steve we've just gone past the function room I just saw it over there"

"I know. We aren't going to the function room"

"Darling the wedding sex can wait-"

"I know" he laughed loudly "Just trust me"

"Alright" she whispered as she rested her head against his arm. A little while later, the elevator dinged and the doors opened. Peggy's jaw dropped when she saw her view. Turns out this hotel had a rooftop terrace. Steve had booked it for their after party. It was pricey enough so instead of getting some event planner to make it presentable. Steve, the rest of the boys with the help of Maria and Natasha for the extra woman's touch since, let's face it. Women tend to be better at interior design than men. They put it all together as a team.

And boy did it pay off.

"You...you...are my favourite human being" Peggy whispered as she tapped his chest with the back of her hand as she stared at what he did.

Steve kissed her cheek as he smiled. Everyone turned and cheered when they saw them walk in.

"Hey-o! It's the happy couple!" Tony called as he held his glass of whiskey in the air.

"Well" Bucky started his sentence and paused as he put his arm around Peggy and looked at Steve "You certainly took your time. Quit hogging her"

Steve rolled his eyes and playfully punched Bucky's arm. Bucky laughed and kissed Peggy's cheek "I'm gonna get a beer"

"Grab me one, bud"

"Sure. Anything for the grinning groom" Bucky teased as he slapped Steve on the back when he past him. Steve looked back at Peggy "God" he whispered "Everytime I look at you it's like the first time"

Peggy bit her lip as she grinned and tugged onto his jacket "How the hell did I get so lucky?"

Steve leaned forward and kissed ever lightly, his hand then went to the back of her head and brought her lips harder together.

"Whoa whoa whoa" Tony yelled as he walked over to them with his hands held up at them, they pulled apart and looked at him "What?" they both said in unison. Tony dropped his hands and held his drink up to his stomach "You two can't be swallowing each other before the speeches"

They then laughed together. Peggy rested her head on Steve's chest as his arms wrapped around her body "And when will these speeches be?"

"As soon as you sit your asses down over there" Tony pointed to the main table for the bride and groom to sit along with their closest friends and family, which is only Sharon for obvious reason.

* * *

Steve and Peggy sat down at the table just as Tony requested they do. Deep down the pair of them knew that they wanted to do the speeches just so they could get down to drinking.

Peggy rested her body against Steve's, with her hand resting on his thigh under the table. Bucky stood up and clinked his class which caused everyone to look at him.

"Alright. Hi guys. Time for speeches and since I'm a gentlemen, I'll go first" everyone's let out a muffled quiet laugh as they looked at Bucky with his cocky smile. Bucky pointed at Steve with his glass in his hand "This man here. Used to be a tiny, asthmatic little guy who never knew when to back down from a fight, and I was the guy who always had to save his ass from it getting beat" Steve laughed and rubbed his eyelids to hide his embarrassment.

Peggy kissed his cheek in attempt to help boost his confidence, to show that it was that little asthmatic guy that she fell for in the first place.

"But. But. No guy on this roof, hell in this world...has a better heart than Steve. He was always willing to lose as long as he was fighting for what was right...but enough about how great Steve is. Let's talk about how much of a nervous wreck he was around Peggy"

Everyone let out a loud laugh. Bucky grinned "Ha! You guys should have seen him, because it was _hysterical_. I remember when he got me out of behind enemy lines, right. And we were on our way back to the camp in this big tank and...and I was asking him all sorts of questions cause this was the first time I'd seen him like that. I wasn't used to seeing little Steve bigger than me, so then I gets onto people back at the camp. And then Miss Peggy Carter came on the topic, I had seen Peggy couple times round the base, right Peg"

Peggy nodded with a smile "Yep"

"I was one of the idiots who kept trying to flirt-anyway anyway, he tells me about how she helped him get here and then whoosh, a flood of red just hits his face. Right" Bucky stopped as he chuckled, he tilted his head "So I was like, what?"

His jaw then dropped to what he was about to say and pointed to Steve "And Steve, who has never talked about a women in such a forward way just went" he stopped again as he laughed briefly and then quoted Steve "I just want to snog her everytime I see here"

Everyone laughed again, Steve felt like sinking into his chair. Peggy looked at him in the way that she does when she gets hit by his cuteness "Aw, darling" she laughed as she pinched his cheeks with one hand and brought his lips onto hers, she then chuckled out "That's so cute"

"Yeah it was cute but then I became his fashion guru or something cause everytime he saw her coming he'd turn around to me 'how's my hair? Do I look ago? Is she getting closer? Oh god Bucky this is torture I still just want to kiss her-Agent Carter, good day"

"I'm gonna kill him" Steve muttered with a small laugh as his hand covered his mouth. Bucky laughed and slapped his shoulder "Okay but in all seriousness. I'm not gonna lie, i was protective about Steve cause he's my brother but when I met Peggy and really got know her and the pair of them as a set, I saw that they were made for each other" he then took his eyes to Steve and Peggy, resting his hand on Steve's shoulder "And I am very grateful and count us lucky that we could all be here today"

Bucky cleared his throat and raised his free hand that had his glass in it "So here's to the happy couple, may their lives be filled with pure happiness"

Every raised their glass and toasted to Steve and Peggy.

"Now a few words from the Maid of Honour, Miss Natasha Romanoff" he winked as he sat down whilst Natasha stood up and gave him a smile "Thanks, Bucky"

Natasha looked down at Steve and Peggy "Okay so I do only have a few words to say for time keeping sake. I just want to say really is that, Steve had been a best friend of mine for a few years now and I've never seen him as happy as he when he is with you. And Peggy isn't just my friends girlfriend anymore, or just my friends wife now...but you are also my best friend and I love you both. And I wish you all the happiness"

Natasha then took a deep breath and let out a nervous laugh along with it as she blew a brief raspberry looking down at the paper she had in her hand "And now, swiftly moving onto something else" she looked down to Clint who rubbed her back and have her a supportive smile. He knew how nervous she was about this.

Natasha looked at the crowd "As most of you all know. I was not the original maid of honour"

Peggy's breath got stuck in her throat for a moment. Steve looked at her and laid a soft kiss on her shoulder.

Natasha looked down at them "I err-I was given this by...Angie's daughter" the three of them shot a smile at Peggy, Angie's daughter. Natasha looked back at the pair "In my hand...is Angie's maid of honour speech"

Her breath got caught even more, her hand clutched to Steve's. She smiled and nodded to Natasha. Encouraging her to go ahead.

Natasha took another deep breath and a heavily gulp. Unfolding the pepper she stared down to it and began to read it out "Hi everyone. I'm Angie. Peggy's maid of honour. Well, in a way that is. Unfortunately I couldn't be here today. Old age catches up quicker than you think. But let's not dwell on that. I've written this letter for Miss Romanoff to read out so I can still get my say in this wedding and I'm sure my english expected nothing less. When I met Peggy, she was a very closed woman. Never let her guard down to anyone, and I sure loved knocking them down" Natasha paused as she and the rest of the people shared a moment of small laughter.

Peggy letting out an emotional one as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Natasha carried on "When she trusted me enough better yet when we were close enough, Peggy let down her final wall and told me all about Steve. As you can imagine it came as a bit of a shock. My best friend and Captain America in love. It was hard to wrap my head around. I could tell by just the look in her eyes how much she loved Steve and could only imagine that he loved her just as much. When I lost Peggy I was distraught. Now, I'm not going to drag you guys down. This is a wedding after all. But let me just say about that. I had never missed anyone so much in my life. And even though I was in my very old age, I was so happy and so grateful to see her alive and well again. Even if it was only for a short time, I had my best friend back. And then I got to meet Steve and well, he's a true gentleman and certainly good enough for my english. Even though I had to leave, I'm glad I left knowing my best friend had found her love again and this time I know nothing will tear them apart. So...let's raise a glass shall we" Natasha looked up as she lifted her glass and spoke in her casual voice and said "From both Angie and me, to the bride and groom"

Everyone let out a cheer and toasted once again to Steve and Peggy. Natasha leaned down and accepted Peggy's tight embrace "Thank you, Nat. Thank you so much" she whispered.

"Of course. I'm just glad I didn't screw it up"

"A lot of pressure I can imagine" Peggy said with a light laugh as they pulled away. Natasha folded the paper up and slipped it into her bag "I'll give it to you later, but for now...you've got something you need to do"

Peggy tilted her head at her, confused. But she soon felt Steve, who was now stood up, slid his hands down her arms and whispered "Mrs Rogers, it's time for our dance"

Their song _The Way You Look Tonight_ came on. It was the first song they ever danced to as a normal couple and it would now be the first song they will dance together as man and wife. It was their song and will always be their song. Peggy took his hands and stood up. With the dance floor cleared. Steve brought Peggy into his arms and began to softly sway side to side with her as they danced.

"Are you alright?"

Peggy let out a small laugh "Of course I am, it just took me by surprise. But it was the best gift I could have asked for"

Steve smiled at her lovingly and leaned in, brushing his lips over hers. Rubbing their noses together they looked into each other's eyes as their foreheads remained close together. After a moment, Steve pulled his head away slightly He brought up his hand that was holding her hand. He ran his fingers through her now wavy down hair, he then ran his finger softly down her cheek "You know...you've always been the woman in my life"

Peggy smiled and bit her lip, as her eyes filled up she said in a weak, emotional voice "You've been the man in mine"

Steve grinned at her and kissed her again, putting both his hands on her waist as her arms rest on his shoulders. Stroking the back of his hair she smirked "You've certainly gotten better at this as time has gone on"

"Had to didn't I! Hard to keep up with you"

She giggled and rested her forehead on his chest for a brief moment as the laughs escaped her lips, she looked back up at him and licked her bottom lip, lightly shaking her head she whispered "Dramatic"

Steve chuckled "Would you have me any other way?"

Peggy shook her head "No" she said in a whisper "No I take you just as you are"

"Thank god" Steve whispered as he kissed her softly, she pressed her cheek against his and listened as he whispered the lyrics into her ear like he always does.

"With each word, your tenderness grows. Tearing my fears apart. And that laugh, that wrinkles your nose, touches my foolish heart...lovely, never, ever chance. Keep that breathless charm. Won't you please arrange it? Cause I love you, Just the way you look tonight"

Peggy smiled along with a tear running down her cheek, she pressed her lips against his cheek and then nuzzled into his shoulder again as he hmm's to the music and carried on singing to her as he held her and danced.

As he watched them, Bucky felt someone stand next to him. He looked aside and smiled "Why Miss Hill, haven't you been a stranger this evening"

Maria rolled her eyes as she kept her eyes on Steve and Peggy "Hardly, James. You saw me ten minutes ago"

Bucky chuckled and took a sip of his drink as he looked back at Steve and Peggy "So, how's this _friend_ date going for you?"

"Good. I'm glad we did it. You?"

"Good. Good. Nice to have the company. Nice to have the...the _friendship_ "

Maria nodded "It is. I haven't had a _friendship_ in a good while"

"And why would that be?"

Maria nodded "Well, I suppose I've been so caught up in my work that I didn't have time for a _friendship_. Not that I didn't particularly want one it's just...never had the time for one"

"Hm. Sounds lonely" Bucky mumbled as he took another sip of his drink. Maria glanced at him and nodded "Yeah it can be…" she licked her lip and leaned forward to him and whispered "James you do realise that we aren't talking about actual friendship here, right?"

"Yes. Halfway through I caught on" Bucky said as he took his eyes to her.

The song then changed. Everyone clapped as Peggy and Steve's first dance as man and wife was over and then people dived into the dance as the song _Say A Little Prayer For You_ came on. Maria pulled a suspicious look "Has the person who organised the music secretly a huge fan of my bestfriends wedding?"

Bucky looked at her "I have no idea what you mean"

"Steve and Peggy's wedding song and this song are both from the same film called My Bestfriend's Wedding"

"Ah I see, well" Bucky out his hand on his chest "I have never seen it but it is my best friends wedding and you're going to dance with me for it"

"Oh no"

"Oh yes" Bucky smirked and put his glass on the floor, he took hold of her hand and lead her onto the dance floor "As my friend date you gotta. It's in the contract"

"What contract?" Maria asked with a laugh as she began to dance with Bucky, giving in to it all already. Bucky shrugged "The one I just made up, you're here now so just go with it"

Peggy slapped Steve's chest "Honey, look"

Steve looked over to see Bucky and Maria smiling and dancing together and couldn't help the wide grin that grew on his face. He was happy to see Bucky, even if they were both confused on what Maria was feeling. Bucky was happy, and that's all that mattered.

Peggy stroked the back of his head and cleared her throat to get her attention. Steve looked at her and "What?"

"Do you think you'll be able to keep up with me in this song"

"Pfft" Steve scoffed "Please" without warning he spun Peggy out and then spun her back to clash against his body "You don't know how lucky you are to have me as a partner, Mrs Rogers"

He took her hand again and put his other hand on her waist, like the classic way and held her hand close to his chest. Slowly he began to spin around with her and then picked up the pace, Peggy soon burst out laughing as he grinned with amusement and pressed his head against hers whilst she laughed into his neck.

He then spun her out again and kept her there, spinning her back he gave her a cocky look on his face which made her laugh again. He was trying to make her laugh as much as he could. Her laugh was his favourite piece of music. Once again he spun her out and kept her there to Peggy's surprise Steve then spun himself to her and then dipped her, she giggled as he held her in the position for a moment and laughed with her. Slowly bringing her up, he pulled away still holding her hands. Peggy laughed and pulled him back to her body and hugged him. Steve chuckled and pressed his head to hers as they rocked side to side, Steve picked her up slightly so her feet was just off the ground as he spun around with her again.

"Alright" Peggy laughed as Steve put her back down onto the floor "Alright, point proven" she gripped onto his jacket and clashed his lips over hers.

"I love you" she said as she pulled him back then kissed him again "I love you" she repeated and went back for more and kiss him again and said for the third time, now is a whisper "I love you"

"I love you so much" Steve pressed his forehead against hers and kissed "Is this everything you hoped for, baby?"

Peggy lightly shook her head "No...it's more"

"Good" Steve whispered as he embraced her tightly "I just wanted to make you happy"

"I'm always at my happiest as long as I am with you" She whispered to him. Steve smiled and pressed his lips against her shoulder and mumbled "Ditto"

The pair were interrupted by the grinning Tony and Pepper.

"Tony?" Peggy spoke up as she grew suspicious of him.

Tony nodded them to the side. Off of the dance floor. Steve and Peggy followed the two of them. Standing at the table, Steve slid one hand in his pocket and placed the other on his back. He stuck his head slightly forward and raised his eyebrows "What's going on, Tony?"

Tony looked at Pepper, who had an excited smile on her face. Tony looked back to the newly married couple and tilted his head "So what're you guys doing for the honeymoon?"

"We told you. We're just spending the weekend in a hotel we've booked. We can't afford to do much else with money being put away for a place of our own" Steve said. Feeling like he had disappointed Peggy in a way by the way they will spend their honeymoon. But Peggy didn't mind. She agreed to it.

"Well. I cancelled your booking at the hotel you picked out"

Steve and Peggy's faces dropped "What?" Peggy hitched her breath and looked at Pepper, but Pepper face was telling Peggy to wait for it. Peggy looked back at Tony.

Steve's eyebrows pinched together "Tony. Why would you-"

"Because we did this" Tony got out an envelope and handed it to Peggy. Steve leaned his head next to Peggy's as they looked down whilst Peggy opened the envelope. Opening they saw two plane tickets. To Sussex. Peggy's hometown. Her eyes began to fill up, she looked up at Tony "Sussex"

Tony nodded and got out his phone "Paperwork is back at the tower, but look" he held the phone out to show a snug little cottage "Pretty secluded from the town cause I know you guys like the peace. You leave two days from now"

"Tony, Pep you didn't have to do this" Steve said with a light shake. His was flattered and very surprised that Tony would do this, it must've cost a fortune. Cottages don't come cheap. He knows because it was one of the things he was thinking about doing for the honeymoon. The cottage was a perfect petite, cosy size. It was perfect.

"It's our wedding gift to you"

"There's also a cold front. Lots of snow, so pack your hats, kiddies" Tony said with a smirk that made him look even more like his father. Peggy pulled on him and tightly embraced him "Thank you so much" she then hugged Pepper straight after "It means so much"

Steve shook Tony's hand and slapped his shoulder with his other hand and smiled brightly "Thank you Tony"

"Of course. You and the old lady deserve a break out of this place"

Steve laughed and nodded "Yeah we sure do"

Steve went over to Pepper and kissed her on the cheek and then hugging her. Peggy raised an eyebrow to Tony and poked his stomach "You've gone soft"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Tony said with a small smile, Peggy nodded and teased "Of course not"

* * *

It got late. The celebration came to a close. Everyone was tired. The people that could get drunk did get drunk. Clint was determined to do that and succeeded. Whilst everyone went back to their homes. Steve and Peggy had their wedding night to spend in the honeymoon suite of this hotel.

Peggy got the door and went to open it. Steve held his hand out "Wait wait"

Peggy turned and looked at him "What what?"

Steve pushed the door open and then picked Peggy up like in the classic movies.

Peggy yelp a laugh, with him laughing with her.

"You're such an old romantic" Peggy muttered as she looked at him.

"I try to be...just don't bang your head. It'll ruin the moment"

Peggy nodded and winked "Don't worry. I'll do my best"

Steve teased by taking an over dramatic cautious step, Peggy raised her eyebrows and ducked her head forward and locked her lips with his as they past through the door frame.

"I like your technique" Steve grumbled as their lips pulled away momentarily.

Peggy smirked, she waited a moment for when Steve put her down, she ran her hands down his jacket and took it off, tossing it on the floor. She hooked her fingers in the front of his pants and began to walked backwards to the bed, keeping her eyes on him the entire time. She sat them both down on the bed and started off with a light kiss that soon deepened. She turned around and swept her hair up as he began to undo her dress. Steve left trails of kisses from the top of her neck to between her shoulder blades.

Peggy turned around to him, Steve pushed down the top half of the dress, to reveal her well thought out lingerie bra to go with her dress.

"You're so beautiful" he whispered softly.

Peggy cupped his face and brought his lips on hers.

"You know" Steve started his mumbled speech as their lips still stayed together, Peggy pulled back ever so slightly to give him the space to actually speak clearly.

"I read this poem the other day and it made me think of you"

"Tell me" she whispered.

Steve smirked and quotes it "Your body is a map I know every inch of" he said as he finger tips ran down his chest to her stomach "And if anyone else were to kiss me, all they would taste is your name"

Peggy grinned, he brought out her smile like no one else. The romantic things that he comes out with like that, it just makes her melt. She ran her fingers through her hair "That's beautiful...god I love you" she pressed her lips against his and began to unbutton his shirt.

She gripped his face with one of her hands and stared at him "But if anyone else were to kiss you apart from our children I may have to kick their arses"

Steve laughed and nodded, he moved his head so her hand that was gripped to his face was now against his lips, he placed a soft kiss on it and lead his lips to her fingertips. Sending shivers through her spine.

He leaped forward and clashed his lips on hers, his shirt then came off. Steve lay her down on the bed and gently pulled down the bottom part of her dress. In now just her lingerie. Peggy locked one of her legs around his as she kissed him.

She unbuckled his belt.

"Do you have?"

"Of course I have" Steve laughed. They wanted kids but not just yet.

He took it out of his pocket. Kissing again, they pulled apart after a moment and stared at each other with deep breaths. She stared into his eyes.

"Are you nervous?" she whispered.

"A little. First time as husband and wife. Lotta pressure"

Peggy smirked and pulled his face closer to hers and whispered "Don't worry darling. We're the best at this"

Steve laughed and rubbed his lips together "I'm a lucky man"

He gripped onto her bare waist and kissed her neck. She ran her right hand through the back of his hair and let out a moan.

"I love you" she whispered in a heavy tone as she was becoming overwhelmed. The way he could make her feel by the slightest things was insane. Her hand then dug into his back.

Their left hands locking, with their wedding rings clinking together.

* * *

 **Sorry this is a late update, college is to blame for it all.**

 **Anyway hope you all enjoyed this chapter I had a lot of fun writing it. What did you guys make of the speeches?**

 **Honeymoon is coming up! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning. Peggy opened her eyes with butterflies instantly flying around in her stomach. Was yesterday a reality? Cause it felt so much like a dream. She sat up in the bed. Gazing down at the gorgeous wedding ring that rested on her finger. She bit her lip as she grinned.

Peggy felt the touch of Steve's lips on her bare back travelling up to the back of her neck as his right arm wrapped around her stomach as he brought her body closer to his.

Peggy smiled and rest her head against his as it now rested on her shoulder.

"Good morning" she whispered softly.

"Good morning, Mrs Rogers"

"Oh I think I still prefer Mrs Captain America" she said with a laugh.

Steve laughed and muttered as his lips pressed against her shoulder "Well I think both certainly have a nice ring"

"I still can't believe it"

"It's very surreal, huh?" Steve laughed. He tucked her hair behind her ear and kissed her neck. They lay back in bed. Still wrapped up together.

"I still can't believe what Tony and Pepper have done for us" Peggy said as she stroked Steve's arms.

"I know it's crazy. Never thought he'd think about that"

"You should give him more credit y'know...he cares about his family and believe it or not. That includes you"

"No I know. I know, I was just a little taken back by it that's all" Steve said as he kissed her cheek.

"What time is it?"

Steve looked down at his watch "Eight thirty"

"Oh" Peggy said as she stretched her body over his to the phone.

"What're you-"

"Shush" She put her finger over his mouth for a moment and then rested her head on her hand as she pulled it back "Hello. Could I order a continental breakfast for two at the honeymoon suite? Yes that's fine. Okay. Thank you. Bye"

Peggy put the phone back and then rested her head back on his chest "Breakfast will be up in fifteen minutes"

"Fifteen minutes" Steve repeated and then smiled "Hm. So. What could we do in fifteen minutes"

"Twice" Peggy added on with her eyebrows raised.

Steve let out a breathless laugh "You're unbelievable in the best possible way"

Peggy smirked as she took his hand and traveled it down her beautifully toned stomach and _further_ down.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, both Steve and Peggy were sat in their dressing gowns at the table. Enjoying their first breakfast as a married couple.

They didn't think it was possible to feel even more in love. But now, being married. They were proven wrong. Which was perfectly fine by them.

"So what do you want to do today?"

"You know what I want?" Peggy said with a smile. Steve nodded with raised eyebrows "Yeah"

"I want to stay in this hotel room with you, watch a film maybe and just relax, just get in the honeymoon spirit"

Steve laughed and took hold of her hand, he brought it to his lips and pressed her a firm kiss. Steve rubbed his lips and then let out a wide grin "Sounds perfect...but what kind of movies"

"Oh" Peggy sighed as she stood up walking over to him and then sat on his lap, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck and whispered "All the sappy romantic kind which you know you love"

Steve laughed as he chewed on his croissant "I have no choice"

"Natasha told me you watched the notebook long before I arrived"

Steve looked at her, shocked and a little embarrassed "Well, now I know Natasha can't keep a secret"

Peggy laughed and pulled his face to hers, kissing his lips firmly.

"Shouldn't we pack for tomorrow"

"Bags are already packed"

Steve raised his eyebrows "Since when?"

Peggy ran over to the bedside table and grabbed her phone, running back to Steve she showed him the text she had sent to Natasha.

Nat. Can you do me a huge favour today?

Anything for the blushing bride, what do you need?

Could you pack mine and Steve's stuff for the honeymoon tomorrow? I just really want to spend the day with him without fussing over that

You owe me, woman. But yeah sure, you got it! ;)

Steve smiled and looked up at her "You really do think of everything" he pulled her back down onto his lap and kissed her roughly.

* * *

They had their breakfast. They got back in bed and turned on the TV that came up at the end of the bed as if out of no-where. It was quite fascinating. Peggy made the decision to watch none other than The Notebook. It spoke to her for some reason, it was a beautifully tragic film that struck her. Plus she finds Ryan Gosling ever so dreamy.

Peggy watched the film with her back against Steve's chest as he softly stroked her stomach by making circles with his finger as they watched it. His head rested on hers, giving her the odd kiss here and there. Nibbling on her ear, which both made her giggle and slightly turned her on. But her focus was on her film and eventually so was his.

The ice cream part came on, where Allie pushes it on Noah's face and kisses it all off. Something that Peggy did to Steve not too long ago at Clint's farm.

"Ah, so that's where you got it from"

"Not really, I just wanted to shove ice cream in your face from your nagging"

"Just an excuse to lick it off more like"

They both let out a laugh. He squeezed her tight and kissed the back of her neck. Peggy smirked and let out a soft moan as she briefly closed her eyes before looking back at the film.

The film had a way of making Peggy cry very easily. The first tear she shed was when they broke up. The second was when Noah saw Allie again to see she was engaged. And the third was when it was raining outside and they were on the boat together.

"Why didn't you write me?! Why? I waited for you for seven years. And now it's too late"

"I wrote you three hundred and sixty five letters...I wrote to you everyday for a year"

Peggy turned her head to Steve and looked at him in the corner of her eye "Remember the letters you wrote me"

Steve let out a small laugh "Yeah I do. Embarrassing"

"They weren't anything of the sort, they were sweet. Granted I didn't get three hundred and sixty five but still"

"Did you have a favourite?"

Peggy smiled brightly and nodded "Yes. The first one you sent me when you were on your _little star spangled_ _man_ tour"

* * *

 _1943._

 _Steve sat down at his little desk that he had in his dressing room during his break. Another show that was unsatisfying to him. This was not what he wanted to do at all. He sent Peggy a letter when he first started this, he didn't even think about it properly he just started writing and writing to her and he wasn't thinking even more when he sent it. He never imagined that she'd send a letter back._

 _Dear Steve,_

 _I do hope your nerves have gone that you mentioned in your letter. And please always feel free to write to me about how you are doing, I know how lonely it can get in this war. Whether you're an Agent or a 'mascot' as you called yourself in your letter. You're better than a mascot, Steve, don't sell yourself short._

 _As for life over here, I saw your friend Sergeant Barnes the other day. He is doing well. He still doesn't know about you however, but it's not my place to tell according the to Phillips. He think's it will only distract Barnes from his missions._

 _But, he is fine from what I have seen._

 _Try to enjoy yourself whilst you're out there._

 _Best wishes,_

 _Peggy._

 _Steve couldn't help but smile and blush when he got her letter back. He wanted to write to Bucky and tell him everything but he didn't want to distract him from missions. Steve didn't want to be any cause for Bucky to not be focused on his missions and therefore get hurt or worse killed. So, Steve didn't want to risk it, he left it be. But he could however still write to Peggy, so he did._

 _Dear Peggy,_

 _Thank you for your kind words in that letter, I didn't actually expect you'd respond or if the letter would even reach you so I'm glad it did. And I'm glad you did for that matter. Thanks for keeping me updated with Bucky, it means a lot. I worry like a brother sometimes. All the time actually._

 _The nerves have gotten better, a lot. I've gotten used to it now._

 _I hope you're doing okay, it's been a little while since we last saw each other. I'm sure you are, you always are. When we next see each other I'll have to show you my sketches since I remember you said you liked them. I even drew you, I was sketching people on my mind and you just came into my head, I hope that's okay. I promise I did you justice._

 _I'm sure you'll be keeping those guys in shape. Don't let them get away with anything, for my benefit also._

 _This might be unprofessional to say but I do miss our talks, I do miss having you around. You brought me a lot of support and confidence, even with just a simple letter you've made me feel a lot better. So thank you for that._

 _I could go on for ages but they just called my name and I have to go on. I would say I wish you were in the crowd but I wouldn't dare to put you through that. I know people are just being nice but I know it's terrible._

 _I'll see you soon,_

 _Steve._

* * *

"Really? _That_ letter?"

"Yes, it was very sweet, how you were being cautious and nervous on what to say to me, it just touched me how honest you were from the get go"

Peggy lifted her head up and turned to him, laying a kiss on his cheek "It was sweet" she ran her hand over his chest and added, still in a whisper. A seductive one at that "You're sweet"

Her fingertips ran down his stomach "And kind, and loving, loyal" she laid a soft kiss on his jawline "And _mine_ "

Steve smirked, he put his finger on her lips "And these are mine. So bring em here"

He put his finger under her chin and brought her lips to his. Whether it was the love scene of the film playing in the background or purely because it was their first official day as a married couple but they couldn't keep their hands off each other, even more than usual. They just couldn't stop themselves. Steve's hand subtly slid down the back of her pajama pants. Squeezing her perfect backside as he brought her closer. Peggy tugged on the back off his hair as their kiss got more rough and wet.

She brought her free hand and placed it on her breast, letting out a rough moan. Her nails dug into his bare back. They rolled over for Steve to be on top of her, their hips pressing against each other as Steve bucked his against hers. Peggy pulled his head down to her neck so he could kiss it. And he did. She bit her lip and ran her fingers through her hair. Driving her crazy. But she loved it. Her breathing grew heavier. Panting. Just wanting. She nibbled on his earlobe, making him let out a moan. Both hitting each other's weak spots.

Steve took a momentary pause as he searched for a condom.

"Forget it, I've took my pill" Peggy said breathlessly, gripping onto his arm "Just come here" Steve did as he was told and resumed to where he had paused with her.

All of a sudden, Peggy's phone began to ring. She didn't answer it. It rang again. She didn't answer it. Then the beeps of many many texts came flooding through both of their phones. Letting out frustrated moans, Peggy reached over to her phone that was besides Steve's. All from Natasha from her and all from Bucky from Steve.

 _Nat: RING ME /RING ME /PEGGY /PEG /MARGARET CARTER ANSWER NOW /HEY/ HEY/ bitch I swear_

Peggy then glanced to Steve's.

 _Buck: Steve/ Steve tell Peggy to pick up to Nat it's important/ STEVE_

Peggy rolled her eyes "Looks like it's important" Peggy laid back on the bed, Steve laid kisses on her chest as she ran her fingers through the back of his hair, with her eyes closed.

 _"Well praise the freaking lord"_

Peggy ran rubbed her eyelids as Steve rested his chin on her chest, looking up at her.

"Nat what is it?"

 _"Tony fucked up"_

Peggy's eyes flew open, she dropped her hand to the side of the bed "What?"

"What?" Steve whispered. Peggy shushed him and placed her finger on his lips.

 _"He told you guys you were going on your honeymoon tomorrow right?"_

"He did"

 _"Yeah well he got it wrong. You leave today"_

"Today?!" Peggy yelled, sitting up and almost headbutting Steve in the process. Steve kneeled before her and just stared at her. He grabbed the remote and paused the film, Peggy shot him a glance as to say 'oh yes pause the film because we focusing on it so much'

Steve shrugged at her, Peggy focused back on Natasha _"Yeah. He was gonna call you but he was scared you'd yell. Which you did. Anyway it isn't a total disaster! I'm getting in the car as we speak with your suitcases and passports, everything you need and I'm coming to get you, so get some clothes on cause you can't get to the airport naked which I presume you are"_

Peggy rolled her eyes "How far away are you?"

 _"Well from here to the hotel like, fifteen minutes"_

"Alright. See you then" Peggy hung up and practically leaped out of bed. Steve frowned "Are you leaving me _already_ for Natasha?" he teased dryly.

Peggy let out a breathless laugh to give him some credit "Not just yet. Tony got the days wrong, we leave for England today so get a move on and get dressed"

Steve took the liberty of putting clothes in the hotel room the night before the wedding, the hotel kept the room closed for a whole night free of charge, he was Captain America after all, it was an honor for him to use this place in their eyes.

"Shit" he muttered, now him leaping out of bed. The two of them grabbed their clothes and threw them on.

* * *

They were out the door and checked out within those fifteen minutes, they brought down their wedding stuff to put in Natasha's car so that she could take them back to the tower. Natasha was outside, ready for them. They put their stuff in the trunk with the suitcases and then got in the back of the car.

"God, thank you Nat" Steve sighed as she began to drive off.

"Don't worry about it. You'll get there on time, your flight is in about just under three hours so you should be good"

"So Tony didn't think about driving us himself" Peggy said with a laugh.

"You're kidding me right? He was shitting himself" Natasha said with a laugh, she looked at the pair, being all snugged up and cosy.

"So how was all the wedding sex? Is it the reason I should consider getting married?"

The pair both tried to hide their embarrassed grins, Natasha nodded and raised her eyebrows for a brief moment "Taking that as a yes then, I'll pass that on to Clint to add to our pros column"

"You have a pros and cons list for getting married" Steve asked as Peggy laughed.

"It was his idea not mine" Natasha shrugged.

Steve looked back at Peggy, his hand resting on her bare thigh, just about under her skirt. He leaned forward and kiss her cheek. Peggy ran her hand down his chest, she turned her head to Natasha and rested it against Steve's "How was it when you lot got back to the tower?"

"Good. Good. Pretty sure I saw Maria give Barnes a little kiss but they're both denying it. I was looking after that other half of mine though so my head was all over the place"

"I'll get it out of him" Steve chuckled "He always tells eventually"

"Clint hung over?"

Natasha let out a scoffed laugh "Understatement, keeps whining to me like a baby about his headache, to be honest I'm glad to get out of there before I knock his head clean off"

Peggy and Steve stared at her, Peggy then laughed "I wonder if we'll ever feel like knocking each other's heads off?"

"Got the rest of our lives to figure that out"

Natasha frowned "God, you turned that into something romantic...who are you people?"

* * *

They got to the airport in no time. Getting their suitcases out of the car.

"We'll call you when we get there" Peggy smiled as she tightly embraced her redheaded friend "You better, else they'll be hell to pay" They both gave each other a kiss on the cheek as they pulled back.

Steve then jumped in and hugged Natasha tightly "Thank you for all your help Nat"

"What are sisters for, hey?" she laughed lightly. Steve kissed her temple and rubbed her back as he then pulled back "See you soon"

"Yeah, now hurry your asses up" Natasha slapped them both on the ass in order to speed them up. Steve slid his hand in Peggy's and they walked into the airport. The only paparazzi's there really were, were some fans taking pictures as the pair walked past. No-one walked up to them asking for a picture, not that they would mind they'd love it. But people had heard about the wedding and thought it best to not bother them on their honeymoon. They lived happily with a simple wave from them.

Check out wasn't a problem at all. According to the checkout woman _Mr Stark had took the liberty of giving them one of his private jets_ which they had no idea about. So that was also a lovely surprise. Tony seems to be full of them these days.

They barely had to wait that long for the pilot to get everything set up. Half an hour tops. And that just included snuggling up together in the waiting vip lounge and fooling around in the bathroom a little. Which is to be expected for every newly married couple. It's like a tradition. That they had just came up with in their heads but still. Tradition.

Peggy sat beside Steve, her legs draping on his, Steve locked his eyes on he ran his fingers through her hair. Then stroking her cheek.

With a smile on her face she mumbled "Stop"

"Why?" he said with a light laugh.

"Cause, you're making me sleepy" she whispered as her eyes began to drop. Steve smiled and leaned forward laying a kiss on her forehead.

"Excuse me? Mr and Mrs Rogers?"

The two of them looked up at the flight assistant who was nervously stood in front of them. She motioned her arm to the jet outside "It is ready for you to go in now"

Peggy and Steve's face lightened up to each other. They shot up, thanked the woman and headed out to the jet.

It couldn't be described as anything but luxury. It was glorious. Fantastic even. They were blown away and overwhelmed by Tony and Pepper's generosity. It was so moving to them. They sat down in their lush leather seats, beside each other. Fingers entwined together.

"Ready?" he asked as her head was resting on his shoulder. She nodded and mumbled "Mm-hm?"

"Excited?"

"Very" she whispered, looking up at him.

"You're going home"

Peggy smiled and rested her arm across his lap "You're my home, wherever you go. That is my home. But yes. This...something I thought I would get to do for a long time"

Steve kissed the top of her head and pulled her close. Both of them looked out the window, as the jet began to go down the runway. Ready to take them to their honeymoon.

* * *

 **Hi guys sorry this update took longer than usual I've been having a stressful time lately but anyway here it is!**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to the honeymoon as I am to write it!**

 **Please leave reviews below.**


	20. Chapter 20

After a long flight that Peggy couldn't help but sleep through the majority of it. They weren't sure what time it was when they landed but all they knew was it was dark. And cold. And filled with snow. It was like she never left.

Peggy took a big stretch as she stepped out of the jet door, at the top of it's stairs and groaned as she did so. Dropped her arms then crossed them "Phew, bit nippy"

"Just a bit" Steve laughed as he rubbed her his arms in attempt to get himself warm. Peggy looked at him and couldn't help but laugh when she looked at the look on his face. She put her arm around his back and walked down the stairs with him by her side "I'm sure we can find something to do to keep us warm"

Steve raised his eyebrows at her and smirked. They got their suitcases from the attendant, thanked her for her duties and found the car that Tony had rented for them to use whilst they were here. Peggy got the house address on her map on her phone as Steve drove.

"I do miss the days where we could just use a map"

"I don't. Remember the time we were coming home from a mission from Nazi germany and we got lost"

"Well that was your fault. Insisting you knew your way back and for me to relax after I did most of the ground work and insisted that we didn't need a map, what is it with men and this vendetta against maps"

"But we didn't need a map"

"Ah, so you were planning on getting us lost for an hour and three quarters did you? I always had a feeling you did it just to spend more time with me"

Steve chuckled "Well there was always that. Until you started yelling"

"You were frustrating me"

"Just keep your eyes on the damn phone" he laughed as he put his hand on her thigh. Peggy rolled her eyes with a smirk on her face as she looked back down to the phone.

* * *

Luckily they didn't get lost this time. They found the cottage perfectly well. It looked just as snug as is it did on the photo. Peggy practically ran in she was so excited. Steve just wanted to get warm. He got the suitcases out of the boot of the car and join Peggy inside the cottage. It had such a cosy look of it all, not too modern but also not too old fashioned.

It was a style that was like from both of their worlds. Peggy walked into the kitchen and saw the french doors that lead to the huge backyard. Peggy's eyes widened and her jaw dropped "Steve. Did Tony ever show you a picture of the back garden?"

"No, why?"

"There's a bloody jacuzzi" Peggy gasped. Steve ran over and rested his head on her shoulder as they looked out to the covered up jacuzzi that was on the decking. Steve let out a laugh "That'll be nice, light a few candles, look at the view"

"The view is all snow" she laughed, biting her lip, she rested her head against his and whispered "But I love snow"

"Me too" he whispered as he lightly kissed her neck, taking her hands he said "Come on, let's check out the rest of the place"

The bathroom was downstairs, it had a bath that would be big enough for the two of them, it was small and authentic. The small staircase led straight up to the bedroom. Red and white double bed that was heaven. They loved their bed back at home but this one was something else.

They then ran back into the back garden. Like excited little kids at christmas or something. Peggy let out a deep breath as she sucked in the cold, english air. It had been too long. She walked forward to the end of the decking with her hands on her hips and looked at the view.

All of a sudden a hard freezing hit, hit the back of her head. She gasped from snowball hitting her and slowly turned around to see Steve and the mischievous look that was written across his face. She raised her eyebrows at him "You've started that early? You're like a puppy"

She laughed. Then to just be hit by another snowball that he had prepared earlier.

Peggy let out a breathless laugh and then bent down, making a snowball herself she launched it and hit his chest. They soon enough started a full blown snowball fight with literally no-one to hide from it. Steve missed her a couple of times whereas Peggy didn't miss a single shot. They ran around the jacuzzi and shaked side to side in attempts to avoid each other's hits.

Moving away from the jacuzzi, Steve jumped up from squatting down to make another snowball, as he jumped up, he slipped "Oh shit" he laughed, leaning forward as he fell and grabbed Peggy, taking her down with him, she let out a yelp as he fell down, landing on top of his body. Thier bodies shaking from both being col and laughing their arses off. They couldn't decide which one outshone the other because they were only wearing one layer of clothing with no coats. But it was also really funny.

"I win" Peggy muttered.

"You always win"

Peggy stood up and pulled Steve up with her. She laughed as she brushed the snow off of Steve's shirt and hair. She put her hands on her hips and looked into his gorgeous blue eyes "You hungry?"

"Starved, but isn't it a little late?" Steve muttered as he looked down to his watch.

"Steve. We're british. And despite the rumours we don't all go to bed at eight o'clock sharp after the news and a cup of tea"

"Just you then?" he teased, earning him a punch on the arm. Peggy took his hand and led him back inside. She ran her hand down his body and whispered "Go put the fire on, darling"

"If I remember correctly, it was you who always knew how to start the fires back in the day"

"As long as you don't set yourself on fire, I'm sure you'll be fine" she patted his chest and walked off with her phone, to search for some take away places "What do you fancy, love?"

"Pizza. Always pizza"

Peggy raised her eyebrows at his extremely quick answer. She smirked and called back "Quick, pizza or sex!"

"Sex! But only because it's you!"

Peggy muttered a laugh and looked back down at the phone as she found a local pizza place and then muttered as she put the ringing phone to her ear "He certainly wants some tonight"

Steve heard her order the pizza as he did his best to get the fire on. By the time she had finished ordering it, Steve still hadn't succeeded in making the fire. She rolled her eyes and lightly pushed him as side "You're such an idiot"

"I love you too" he laughed, pressed his lips against her shoulder as she lit the fire no problem whatsoever within a minute of even laying her hands on the logs and shifting them into place. Peggy ran her fingers through her hair, pushing it away from her face as she slipped her tongue to Steve's and brought his face closer to hers by cupping it and pulling him own onto the carpet.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she locked her legs around the back of his thighs. Her left hand then went to his lower back and gripped onto his skin.

The phone then rang. Peggy pulled her lips away with Steve still hovered over her "Hello?"

 _"How's england, sexy brit?"_

Peggy rolled her eyes and rubbed her forehead "Natasha, my love you certainly call at the most inconvenient times"

 _"Shit. Sorry"_ Natasha laughed _"Should I call back later?_ "

"No it's fine, we'd probably be getting up to the same thing later" Peggy laughed as she wriggled out of underneath Steve and sat up against the couch as Steve then did the same and began to play with her hair.

 _"You guys never take a breath! Anyway other than Steve's physic, what's it like across the pond?"_

"It's cold, cosy...feels like the good old days" Peggy laughed as she stroked Steve's thigh "How is everyone?"

 _"Lost without you guys"_ she dryly joked _"Everyone's good, to be honest we're still tired from the late night we had from the wedding, I think we celebrated more than you guys did"_

Peggy laughed "Hardly surprising, other than saving the world getting drunk is what you guys are best at"

 _"You flatter us! So have you guys seen out gift for you?"_

"Gift?" Peggy raised an eyebrow and looked to Steve _"Yeah gift. Since Tony showed off with buying you guys a cottage in england, the rest of us. The poor side decided to also contribute, go to the fridge"_

Peggy stood up and took Steve's hand to make him to the same, walking him over to the fridge. Peggy opened the fridge to see a bottle of champagne in it with a red bow around it.

 _"Don't worry. We got the fancy expensive stuff"_

Peggy let out a laugh as Steve pulled out the bottle "Natasha you guys didn't have to-"

 _"Yes we did come on you're our family you deserve a little treat once in awhile"_

"Well thank you, we really appreciate it"

"Thanks guys" Steve called down the phone.

 _"Don't mention it, that way if you get pregnant after drinking it we can considered our achievement too"_

"We'll keep that in mind" Peggy laughed as Steve also chuckled as he looked down at the bottle.

 _"Well I was just checking in, so now that I have I'll leave you to get drunk and get it on"_

Peggy shook her head with an amused smirk on her face "Alright. I'll call you tomorrow"

 _"Alright, bye guys"_

"Bye Nat!" Steve called down the phone, unintentionally almost deafening his new wife.

"Bye Nat" Peggy repeated in a much more quiet tone. She hung up the phone and looked down at the bottle "She's not kidding, it's a pricey brand" Steve added. He put it down on the table and wrapped his arms around her waist "Wanna open it up?"

Peggy shook her head "No, you know the pizza place said they'd be a while, about forty minutes cause of our location...why don't we squeeze in something whilst we wait?"

"Like this?" Steve said in a heavy breath as he picked Peggy up and locked her legs around him, kissing him roughly, Peggy cupped his face as he walked up the stairs with her still holding onto him as he took her to the bed.

* * *

Peggy let out a breathless moan as Steve collapsed his body back down to hers, both taking heavy breaths. He looked down at her...her beautiful face. Steve pressed his lips firmly against hers and then rubbed her nose.

He kissed her bare, slightly sweaty chest. They had been at it for a good thirty five minutes now. The serum really helps them in this sense. Peggy ran her fingers through the back of his hair. She then gripped onto it as she pulled his head to press his lips onto hers. She then let out a small giggle "Well I think that was one of our best times yet"

"If it wasn't for that pizza I'd still be going"

Peggy raised her eyebrows "Really? Well you certainly think highly of yourself"

"No, I think highly of you"

"Very smooth" she teased in a seductive whisper as she brushed her tongue over his and then bit his bottom lip.

The doorbell then rang. Steve rolled his eyes and then grabbed his boxers and a vest top as he got out of the bed to answer the pizza guy. Peggy remained in bed and waited. He soon came back upstairs with the box of pizza in his hand. Peggy sat up on the bed as she slipped on Steve's t-shirt and rubbed her hands together.

"I don't know which I want more, you or the pizza"

"That's comforting" Steve laughed as he pulled the box lid back.

Peggy laid a kiss on Steve's cheek and whispered "You'll always come first"

Steve grinned at her with that boyish charm that makes her go weak at the knees.

"So, you gonna take me around the town tomorrow, let me in on your childhood?"

"Just like you did with Brooklyn? Do you want me to?"

Steve smiled and nodded "Yes, I really do"

It warmed her heart, it truly warmed her heart. Seeing how excited it made him, because it made her just as excited. She wanted to show him this part of her life, which she never had the chance to do with him before. And knowing that he wanted it just as much as she did, just showed her another reason on top of thousands as to why she has married him. Peggy grinned and nodded "I'd love to"

* * *

 **Gotta love that Natasha and Peggy bromance.**

 **Sorry that this chapter is short I had hard writers block but I promise I'll made up for it tomorrow as I have lots of plans for Peggy taking Steve around and showing him her history, expect lots of flashbacks and Peggy having an unexpected reunion with someone!**

 **Please leave reviews below.**


	21. Chapter 21

Peggy woke up to the sunlight shining on her face, she frowned and slowly opened her eyes, she moaned and buried her head in the pillow. She then felt the duvet being swept off of her body, making her whine even more. The bed then began to shake, until finally she spoke, lifting her head "Oh god, Steve!"

Steve laughed loudly and grabbed onto her ankle, pulling her to the end of the bed where he stood "Do you want a divorce before this marriage has truly begun?"

"I want you to get up, come on you're my tour guide today"

"Well I do hope you don't do this to your tour guides in the past, who was your tour guide for New York?"

Steve through for a moment and said with a nod and a shrug "Natasha"

"Oh, well I wouldn't blame you if you did then"

Steve shook his head as he lightly laughed, he slapped her leg "Come on! I'll start breakfast then we can go!" he ran down the stairs

"You'll start breakfast with what? We have no food"

There was then a moment of silence from downstairs.

Peggy then heard him mutter the words "Oh yeah…" he then spoke up again "Well! We'll eat out for breakfast then!"

Steve was already dressed, he woke up half an hour before she did due to being so excited. Like a child at Christmas. Only this was better to him.

Steve was certainly dressed for the weather, he was wearing a thick grey jumper, blue jeans. Dark brown boots and a black wool trench coat. Peggy decided to wear a newbury colour turtleneck thick jumper, a black thin trench coat, dark blue skinny jeans and black boots with small heels.

Steve looked up at her as she came down the stairs and whistled "I hope the man who married you knows how lucky he is"

"I make sure he knows" Peggy smirked as she reached the bottom off the stairs and walked over to him, she tugged on his jacket and whispered "Don't you look handsome"

Steve put his hand on her back and pulled her body against his, pressing his lips against hers, firmly and intensely. Peggy pulled away and giggled as she wiped the lipstick off of his face. Steve laughed and turned around to open the door to head out. Peggy bit her lip and slapped his backside in a way to speed him up out of the door.

* * *

They parked the car and walked around the village hand in hand. The village that Peggy grew up in was Rye. Which was east of sussex. It was cosy and usually quiet. Not much has changed at all, it was still little houses and pubs, it was still quiet and old fashioned. It was as if she was in her youth years all over again.

First off, Peggy took him down the street that she lived on. Peggy stopped him and pointed to a house across the road "That was my house"

Steve raised his eyebrows and took a good look as Peggy said "It's been done up since then of course, but that was it"

"Peggy...that's like a mansion" Steve said being nothing but gobsmacked. They couldn't get too close, the big iron gates blocked their path, there was then a large and long driveway that lead to the huge white house.

"A mansion? Please, Steven, I hardly think so. It is quite large though"

All Steve could do was nod with his face still fully surprised. Peggy wondered who lived in there now, how much the house would now be worth now that everything is much more expensive nowadays than it was back then.

Steve looked at the large black iron gates that were there when Peggy was a child " _Quite_...it's like a-"

"Prison?" Peggy said with a laugh.

"No, no...why? Did it feel like it?" He asked as he took his eyes to her. Peggy, still looking straight ahead, she shook her head with her eyebrows raised, the cold air visibly escaping her lips "Not particularly, my parents just didn't like Jonathan and I leaving the house without supervision...mother was very protective. So you imagine how much trouble I would get into when I sneaked out"

"You did?" Steve laughed, sounding impressed.

"I did. Jonathan needed...persuaded"

 _"Peggy! What the hell-"_

 _"Quiet down! Do you want to alarm the nanny?" Peggy snarled as she climbed to the top of the large iron gate. Her mother and father were on a night out with her father's work men, it was a monthly thing that they were used to._

 _"You know what mother will say-"_

 _"I'm well aware what mother would say which is why you need to keep your mouth shut"_

 _Jonathan watched her with deep concern in his eyes, although he was younger by age he acted like a big brother towards her "Peggy you're too young to sneak out"_

 _"I'm seventeen! I don't need a flipping nanny...come with me if you're so concerned"_

 _Her younger brother then let out a laugh for his disbelief on what she had just said "What! Are you crazy?"_

 _"Oh for pity sake, Jonathan have a little adventure once in awhile" Peggy said with the roll of her eyes added to it as she reached the top of the gate and swung her legs down the other side and began to climb down._

 _Jonathan walked over to the gate and said in a whisper "Who are you going to see?"_

 _Peggy pulled a face as if he had just asked the world's most stupid question. She hopped down to the the ground, rubbing her hands she finally said "Who do you think I'm going to see?"_

 _Jonathan let out a sigh "William"_

 _"Yes little brother, but why don't you come? William likes you. Come on. We'll knock on for Sarah"_

 _That was enough to convince him. He really fancied Sarah. Jonathan looked up the gate, seeing how big it was. Peggy sighed and placed her hands on her hips "For heaven's sake Johnny if I can I'm sure you can"_

 _"You're better than I am at this stuff!"_

 _"If you don't bloody hurry up then we will get caught"_

 _"Okay! Okay! Keep your knickers on" Jonathan exclaimed as he began to climb up the gate. Peggy's impatience was growing shorter. Having to hear her brother groan and whine as he struggled up the gate. When he reached the top of swung his legs down on the outside, Peggy couldn't wait anymore, she grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled him down, falling back in her arms for a brief moment before throwing him back up to his feet._

 _"You were boring me" Peggy said dryly with an amused look on her face._

 _"Was that really necessary, Peg?" Jonathan said with a breathless laugh._

 _"Yes well I said I would meet him at our usual spot at eight and it is seven thirty now, plus now we have to get Sarah so technically I'm already late"_

 _"How do you know Sarah will come?"_

 _"Because we do it every month"_

 _Jonathan's eyes widened "How did I not know this?"_

 _"Because I'm that good" Peggy grabbed onto his wrist and marched him on "So quit your dawdling"_

The echoing noises of their footsteps marching down the cobbled street faded into her mind as Peggy came back down to reality with a lingering smile. Peggy took her eyes to Steve, who was imagining in his own head the things that little Peggy would have gotten up to. Peggy squeezed his hand to get his attention "You alright?" she said in a light laugh.

"Hm? Oh yeah, yeah. Just taking it all in" Steve kissed her cheek and then her temple, holding onto her waist with his free hand.

"Come on" Peggy said in a whisper "I think if we stand out here for too long then people may think we're stalkers"

"Yeah" Steve agreed in a mutter as he looked to the house before turning his head, Peggy stared at the house as they walked away until she could no longer keep her eyes on it. Butterflies set off in her stomach. She didn't think about this part of her life much. Mostly because it was now getting on a hundred years ago within the next few years. It was weird.

* * *

They soon went on the hunt for food, it was past breakfast so now it would be more like a brunch. Peggy remembered this one place she went to. All the time. And wondered if by some miraculous chance, it was still there.

And what do you know. It was.

Peggy saw the spot and came to a halt, as sudden as an emergency stop that you get in a car. Steve stumbled back and looked at her, her eyes were fixed on this building. Steve looked up at the cafe and then looked at Peggy "Peg? Care to share?"

Peggy again came back down to earth, she let out a laugh and rubbed his arm "Sorry darling, it's just, I'm in shock that this place is still here"

"And what would this place be?"

Peggy ran her fingers through her hair with her free hand "At first it was just a spot that Sarah, Johnny and I used to come to"

"And then?"

Peggy let out a small sigh and an awkward smirk and she looked at him, she swung their entwined hands back and forth slightly and muttered "I don't think you'll enjoy the other reason"

"Try me"

Peggy glanced to the cafe "This is my ex boyfriend, William's family cafe" she then pointed to the side "See? _Smith's cafe, been here since nineteen twenty two_ "

Steve looked up at the cafe and raised his eyebrows "Oh" he laughed "I see"

"Yeah, a part of me isn't surprised actually, his family were the richest and most popular family in the village"

"Bigger house than yours?"

"Much" Peggy nodded with a small laughed. She ran her tongue across the top of her teeth, took in a deep breath and then went to carry on walking down the road. To then be stopped by Steve not moving an inch, Peggy turned her head and raised an eyebrow "Darling?"

"I'm starving" Steve shrugged, motioning his head to the cafe. Peggy looked at it and then looked back to him with a surprised look on her face "Really?"

"Yeah why not, I'm not some bitter husband who makes you avoid all the places you've been with your ex boyfriend that you had like eighty years ago"

"Seventy six actually"

Steve tilted his head and laughed "Whatever, come on let's grab some food" Steve pulled her body to his and put his arm around her shoulder, kissing the top of her head. The place was still as busy as ever it was like stepping into 1936 all over again. It still had the vintage look, the sort of look that works in modern day as being cute and quirky. To those two it was just like being back home.

Luckily they found a table. They ordered their sandwiches and drinks. The drinks came over first, they apologised as the food would be delayed due to it being so busy. But they didn't mind, they used up the time by talking. Steve crossed his arms and leaned slightly over the table "So tell me, did you have a usual spot in this choice?"

"Why yes I did" Peggy turned around in the chair and pointed over to the booth that was in the top right corner "We usually sat there"

"Ah...so" Steve paused as he took Peggy's hand "Tell me about William"

"I've told you about William" Peggy said in a high tone as she grinned, feeling her cheeks go slightly red.

"Not really, you've mentioned him, come on tell me. Part of your history it's only fair"

"Oh and your ex girlfriends?"

"You were my only one, you know that"

Peggy grinned again and squeezed his hand as she laughed "I know, I just like hearing it"

Steve sighed with a small smile and said with a whisper "Come on"

Peggy raised her eyebrows and sat back in her chair, still holding his hand she nodded "Okay, well, it was really Sarah that medaled with it. William was in the same school as Johnny and although he was older William did look out for him a little, Sarah thought we'd make a good match so she kept on insisting to come here because William helped his brother out here part time and he always served us...then it" She shrugged "Just happened"

 _Peggy walked over to the counter to order another drink. William pushed his brother out of the way and made sure he'd be the one to serve her. He was handsome, very handsome. Brown thick hair that just lay perfectly on his head with little effort. He had a little stumble beard and foggy blue eyes. He was older than Peggy by just a year. William let out a smile, showing his perfect white teeth "What can I can for you?"_

 _"Refill" Peggy said in a quiet voice as she slid her glass over to him and then added "Please"_

 _William nodded and took the glass "Coca Cola, right?"_

 _Peggy nodded with a tight smile as she looked down at the counter, waiting for her drink. William didn't waste time, he started conversation "So, you tend to come here a lot"_

 _Peggy looked up at him "You tend to serve us a lot"_

 _William let out a light cuckle as he poured the drink into her glass "Yes I suppose I do, I don't give my brother a chance to"_

 _"And why is that?"_

 _William shrugged and walked back over to the counter, with the glass still in his hand he said in a charming manner "Because it's the only time I get you to speak to me. Even if it is for your order"_

 _Peggy smirked and let out a nervous giggle. William stared at her "You have a beautiful smile" he said as he handed the glass over to her "First thing I thought when I saw you walk through that door the first time"_

 _"Do you say this to all the girls?"_

 _William shook his head and leaned on the counter as he now spoke in a whisper "I'm not that kind of boy...I like you"_

 _She never expected such butterflies to go off in her stomach. But he was so beautiful. Peggy gulped heavy and said with a nervous laugh "Me?"_

 _He was so intense, just by the way he looked at her "Yes, you, I would like to take you out"_

 _"On a date?"_

 _"Exactly, what do you say?"_

 _Peggy stared at him a moment or two more and then said in a whisper "Alright"_

 _"Good. The first thing I need from you, is your name"_

 _"Margaret-but everyone calls me Peggy, Carter" she was practically falling over her words, she had never been in this position before. William let out a laugh, finding it nothing but sweet, he held out his hand and lightly shook her "William Smith"_

Steve smiled. It nice to hear this, to hear about Peggy's life before him, because he knew she had one. She lived a very different life to him before the war, Steve's was very straight forward. He had a mother, a father, he wasn't rich. He got bullied. He had Bucky. That was just about it. But Peggy was different, Peggy was special. Something Steve and William knew well.

"So how long were you together for?"

Peggy thought about it, then the realization actually shocked her when she said "Three years"

She was just as surprised to year that figure then Steve was. It didn't feel that long, it flew by. Which was one of the reasons she ended it "Seventeen till being twenty"

"God Peg, that's a long time...how come it didn't work out?"

Peggy shrugged, the reason was quite simple "I felt suffocated. I was young when we got involved and because we were together for so long he started talking about marriage and children and I felt too young for that...I felt like I wanted to see more of the world before being married with children, which I know was to be expected of woman at that time but, I didn't want to live that life and deep down I think he knew that and he respected that"

"I understand, it must've heart though"

"Of course it hurt, he was lovely, everything a woman could wish for but he just wasn't the perfect man for me, he was my best friend but I don't know if I loved him enough to spend the rest of my life with him and that scared me, so I had to get it of it before it became too much, my father was already adding pressure to marry...it wasn't bitter though, when I called everything off, once I explained he understood and if anything he was happy for me, that I wanted that life even if it didn't include being with him, we kept in touch, even in the war, he fought beside Johnny"

Steve gulped heavily, almost afraid to ask, Peggy knew what he was going to say and she lightly shook her head "He didn't die in the war, he made it out. Sarah told me that he had a lot of post traumatic stress from it all , the last I heard of William he had married a year later and had our children...he'd be ninety seven now so I presume he has past on"

Steve nodded and sat back in his chair "Would've been nice to meet him"

"So what? You could trade notes" Peggy teased letting out a laugh. Steve chuckled and shook his head "No, he took care of you before I did, I'd thank him"

Peggy raised her eyebrows and stirred her spoon in her tea as she muttered "He'd certainly would've liked you"

A little later on, their food finally came. The waiter once again apologized about the delay but Steve and Peggy once again said it was alright, Angie would always say how stressful it could be getting food out on time, so Peggy always knew to be kind to the waiters when it was like this. In the middle of eating their food and talking about other things.

They were soon approached unnoticed.

"Excuse me?"

Peggy heart dropped. He sounded older, but still the same. She was almost too afraid to look, she had her eyes fixed on Steve, like she was a deer in headlights. Steve was confused, he didn't watch on, he just looked to the old man who was sat in a wheelchair before them and said politely "Yes sir, can we help you?"

The old man smiled to Steve "It was actually the young lady I was hoping to talk to, pardon my interruption, it's just either my very old age or you look exactly like someone I used to know"

He had silver white thick hair, big glasses and hearing aids in both ears. His glasses made those foggy blue eyes look even bigger, he still had that dazzling smile that Peggy first saw when she was seventeen. Steve couldn't help but look at the war medals that he wore proudly on his jumper and smiled.

Peggy gulped heavily, the only tone she could speak in was a whisper "William?"

Steve's head snapped to Peggy's face. His jaw slightly dropped.

 _Peggy took her hand out of William's hand and wiped his tear away that had fallen down his cheek, she was also crying. But it was him who was going through the true heartbreak, he was completely blindsided by this and never saw it coming. Peggy on the other hand had prepared herself for it._

 _"I'm sorry Will, you'll never know how deeply sorry I am"_

 _William took her hand back and lay them down on the table, still holding onto each other, William stared down at them and then looked her in the eye "Peggy, have I ever done wrong to you?"_

 _"What? No! William it's not that, you're the kindest man I have ever met and I'm glad we've had these years together"_

 _"But you're ending it?" William then shrugged "Why?"_

 _Peggy stared at him and muttered "Do you want the truth?"_

 _William let out a watery laugh from his emotions "Peg, you're breaking my heart you may as well tell me why"_

 _Peggy sighed and looked down at their hands, not being able to look at his innocent heartbroken face as she explained "I want more from life than this, I want to go and live a life...an adventure" she then looked back at him "But you want marriage and a family now, we've been together for so long I don't blame you for wanting those things. I want those things, but not for a long time. I know that isn't normal for a woman to say but...I'm not...normal" she said with a light laugh but soon got upset again._

 _"A war is breaking out, you've talked about joining and I know you will because you're so brave and noble, but you want to get married and for us to get pregnant before you go off and risk your life? I can't William" Peggy sobbed then dropping her head down on his hands and cried. William took one of his hands from under her forehead and rested it on the back of her head, stroking her hair._

 _"I hate seeing you cry more than anything, please Peggy"_

 _Peggy brought her head back up and squeezed his hand and then rubbed it with hers "It doesn't mean I don't love you, because I do, but sometimes that's not enough. It was easier when we were young, but now facing the real world, we both want different things"_

 _William rubbed his lips together and nodded, he sniffled up through his tears and then rubbed the end of his nose, he rested his chin on his hand and said nothing. He was soaking up everything she said. With tears running down her cheeks, she kept her eyes on him. Still holding his hand. William shut his eyes for a moment, he cleared his throat and dropped his hand back down onto hers and nodded "I understand Peg"_

 _"You do?" she cried with a surprised look on her face._

 _He finally took his eyes to hers and let out a small smile "Yes, I do, you're right, you are not like normal girls...normal women. Which was one of the main reasons I fell for you. And I did plan on being with you for..ever...but listening to what you just said. It makes sense and even though we both hate it, it's true" it was then him who wiped her tear. He leaned towards her and placed a soft kiss on her lips "I just don't want to lose you altogether"_

 _"You won't" she shook her head "Will, I'll always be here for you, you'll always be my friend above anything else"_

 _William smiled, even though his heart was well and truly broken, but he had to stay strong. He didn't want her to feel more guilty than she already was. He actually admired her for what she had done, she's taking a step forward and wanting to break out of the life that she would have been buried in if she stayed here. He was happy for her in the end._

 _William brought her close and hugged her tightly. With her head resting against his chest, she heard him say "All I ever wanted and all I'll ever want is for you to be happy, with or without me. That's all I want for you"_

 _Peggy sighed "I do love you, Will"_

 _"I know"_

The ninety seven year old then let out a gasp as he heard her voice "You sound like her too, just like her...but...how do you know my name?"

Peggy looked to Steve, trying to find an explanation that would seem the most logical. Although she was too busy trying to keep her emotions in check, she never thought she'd see him again, and seeing him like this. All fragile and well old, made her feel that guilt all over again. For a reason that she didn't even know of, perhaps because she did lose touch with him after promising not to. But being on the other sides of the world, him settling down and she being no-where near just made it too hard.

She quickly came up with a good reason she slowly led into it by starting off with "Is the woman you're thinking of Peggy Carter, by any chance?"

"Yes" William said with a fond smile appearing on his face "You know, Peg?"

Peggy smiled and nodded "She's...my grandmother"

"Grandmother! So she did settle down, _finally_ " he laughed, as meant to be a joke to himself but it certainly made Peggy laugh, if he knew that she was actually her, she would comment back on his joke to try and defend herself. But she had to just let it go.

"I always wanted to get back in touch with her but, things got very complicated being on different borders...well you certainly are the double of her"

"I get that a lot"

William chuckled and then spoke in a more serious and curious tone "How is Peggy...well...I mean is she?"

Peggy took a deep breath and once again looked to Steve, he took her hand and nodded. She knew what he was saying for her to do, that it would be best for William. To put his wondering of her to rest. Because in his mind, if he was still alive then that must mean that she was alive too. It could be considered as him being naive, picturing his first love who he never could let go as that perfect young girl she was when he met her. Which...technically she was.

With a heavy gulp and a heavy heart, Peggy said "She died, a couple of years ago I'm sorry to say"

William's face dropped, he had to looked away from her for a moment as he could only speak in a mutter "Oh...that's...that's awful...Peg was always the strong one"

This was cutting her up inside, breaking his heart once again.

"She lived a full life" Peggy reassured him, she then looked at Steve and said with a smile "Happily married" which then brought a warm smile to Steve's face.

She then took her eyes back to William "I know for a fact that she'd want me to tell you that she really did care about you, even in death. She told me about you"

Her words brought a watery smile to William's face "And I for her, she was a wonderful woman"

"I always thought so" Steve said with a smile.

William nodded and smiled to Steve, he then looked back to Peggy "How is Sarah and Johnny's boy? Is he alright?"

"Yes, he lives over in America now with his wife, they had a daughter, Sharon"

"Oh good, good I'm glad to hear it"

"Who runs this place then, my grandma always said how this was your family business?"

"Oh" William said with a little laugh "My two eldest sons, then my daughter and youngest son along with my grandchildren help. It's all a family effort"

"That's lovely to hear"

A middled aged man, around mid 50s came over to the table. Giving a brief friendly look at Steve and Peggy he placed his hands on William's wheelchair handles and leaned down as he spoke to him "Dad, you ready to go?"

William looked up "Oh yes son, yes"

His son realized that William had tears in his eyes through those thick glasses of his, with a slightly worried look "You alright, dad?"

"Yes son, I just got some news about an old friend, that's all"

William then looked back to Peggy and gripped onto her hand for a moment as he said

"Thank you for letting me know about my Peg, she was my best friend for many years so it means a lot to me...and if you ever want to see a young picture of your grandmother other than looking in the mirror" William paused as he pulled his hand away and pointed to a picture with his wrinkled finger and added "There's one"

A warm smile came to Peggy's face "Thank you Will-William. Goodbye"

"Goodbye young lady, I wish you two a happy life together"

"Thank you sir" Steve gratefully said, lightly shaking his wife's ex loves hand he then added what he wanted to say if he could've met William "And thank you for looking after Peg for the years you did"

"It was a privilege, I would have died for her" William said with a light hearted laugh. Making Peggy wanting to both laugh and cry. Like Steve, he was always very dramatic. William gave them another smile as he was slowly wheeled away "Goodbye"

"Goodbye" the pair both said in unison.

That was truly the last time she'd ever see him. Which was actually something she never thought would happen. Slowly Steve stood up, she followed him with her eyes and muttered "Where are you going?" But she soon understood. Peggy then also stood up and stood next to him, both staring at the picture that William had mentioned.

The photo was black and white of Peggy when she was nineteen with William who was twenty at the time, his arm was around her shoulder and hers are wrapped around his waist. Both with gleaming smiles, laughing actually.

The laughter that slowly came in louder in her head as the photo came to life in her head.

 _Sarah took the photo of William in front of the cafe. Looking ever so handsome. He looked to Peggy was beside Sarah, behind the camera. William smirked, licking his bottom lip he brought his hand out of his pocket and held it out for her. Peggy laughed and shook her head "No_

 _"Come on, love, I always say how you should be in every picture ever taken. Come get in this one with me"_

 _"William, no" Peggy laughed waving her hand to dismiss his request._

 _"Oh you know you want to Peggy, get in the bloody picture" Sarah nudged her. Peggy looked to William, who still had his hand out for her. Deep down she wanted to. Peggy hesitated at first, but she then lightly rolled her eyes and took his hand as she walked over to him._

 _"You look stunning, love, may as well let it show" William laughed as he stroke her cheek. Peggy smirked at him and then wrapped her arms around his waist, putting her head in his chest. William put his arm around her shoulder and rested his head on the top of hers._

 _"Just don't blink" William dryly teased. Making her laugh as the camera flashed._

Peggy mumbled a small laugh to herself as the memory played in her head. Steve laid his chin on her shoulder and muttered "You look stunning"

She should've made it awkward and said 'that's what he said' but she didn't. She just mumbled another laugh. Then turned around and hugged him tightly. Being so thankful that she had him to crawl up to.

* * *

 **I made Peggy's ex less of a dick unlike in Agent Carter.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I enjoyed writing it with the flashbacks! More honeymoon love to come up!**


	22. Chapter 22

She spent a while more showing Steve around the places she had been. He really enjoyed learning about her history. And she certainly enjoyed reminiscing about it all. They had some laughs of embarrassing stories and warm fond miles on ones that were touching.

On the way home, they picked up some food for dinner. Steve made his famous spaghetti bolognese. It was lovely.

"Shame about that jacuzzi"

Steve raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?"

"Well it was not in our best intentions to ask Natasha to back our swimsuits since we thought we wouldn't need them"

Steve laughed "Who said we need swimsuits?"

"What?" Peggy said with a taken back laugh. Steve grabbed the champagne that Natasha and the rest of the gang had bought them and then ran to the french doors. Opening them, he stripped down into just his boxers, letting out a few 'holy crap it's cold' moans, he slid into the jacuzzi. Peggy let out a shocked laugh. She slowly walked over to the french doors with her arms crossed.

"What's gotten into you?"

"Come on!" Steve cheered her on, motioning his hand for her to come over "It's warm I promise...where's your sense of adventure gone baby?"

He was testing her, and she wasn't one to disappoint in a test. Peggy walked outside and tipped down to her bra and knickers and then slid in the jacuzzi herself. He was right, it was warm. As soon as she got into the water, his hands were all over her. Running his hands all over her body, it was taking her breath away from being so surprised.

They stayed in the jacuzzi a little while longer now that they were certainly warmed up.

Peggy sat on the opposite side of the tub, facing Steve. Having her foot massaged by Steve on the other side. Peggy drank more of the champagne that the rest of the team bought them.

"Next person in the team to get married" Steve tested her with a raise of an eyebrow.

But it was hardly even a test, she answered straight away "Tony and Pep"

"Really?" he said sounding a little surprised.

"Clint and Nat have been together for so long that it's bound to happen somewhere down the line but it's not a priority. I saw Pepper's face on our wedding day, she wants it...and she doesn't strike me as the type to hide that feeling"

"That's true" he laughed as he took a sip of the drink himself. Peggy laid her foot on his knee and tilted her head as she looked at him, with a soft smile on her face. Steve noticed her and then chuckled "What? Do I have something in my teeth?"

Peggy lightly chuckled and shook her head "No, I'm just...I'm just happy"

"I hope I have some part in that"

"You have _every_ part" Peggy spoke in a low whisper. Steve smirked, he grabbed her ankle and pulled her forward. Now sitting on his lap, Peggy rubbed her nose against his and then kissed him roughly. Pulling away, biting his lip. Steve's hands gripped tightly onto her ass.

"Steve" she breathed out, feeling very flustered as he kissed her neck "What's going on with you?"

"I'm just, enjoying my honeymoon with my beautiful wife"

"Well, can't hold that against you"

Peggy smirked as she brought his lips back to hers. He was very excited. She knew. Brushing their tongues together as Peggy locked her fingers in the back of his head.

Steve felt a hot flush rush to his cheeks, he cracked an overwhelmed smile, Peggy clashed her lips onto his again, Steve moaned and grumbled "We haven't got protecti-"

"I don't care" Peggy whispered in heavy whisper.

"Pill?"

"Yes, pill" she said with a little laugh.

Steve groaned as he couldn't take it anymore, he clashed his lips back onto hers roughly. Biting her lip. He soon found his lips on her neck and ran the tip of his tongue down it.

" _Shit_ " she moaned, pressing the side of her face against his. He brought his lips both to her. Steve was doing what Peggy loves doing to him. Teasing.

"Steve" she sighed out in a cry "Please"

He smirked against her lips as she bit his bottom lip "What?" He whispered.

"You bloody well know what" she groaned.

His mind ran back to their first time.

 _Peggy attached her lips to his for a moment, biting his bottom lip as she pulled away, she then muttered "Say it"_

 _"I love you" Steve went to kiss her again, before he had the chance to. Peggy asked a favor from him again, her whisper fell to be a seductive one "Tell me you want me"_

 _Seeing her go and bite her lip made him answer straight away, god this woman drives him crazy "I'll always want you"_

Steve grinned and did the same as she did "Tell me you love me"

"I love you" she obeyed straight away.

Steve let out a small laugh and whispered "Tell me you want me"

"I don't just want you, I need you" she dug her nails into his back. Peggy took her lips away from his and pressed against his shoulder. A couple of seconds was all it took before the rush of pure pleasure hit her. Her breath shuddered. Her teeth bit into his shoulder for a brief moment as she cried out.

Steve kissed her collarbone and brushed his tongue back onto hers. Peggy cupped his face, pressing their foreheads together. Steve picked up the pace, Peggy's breathing got heavily as did his.

" _Don't_ " she stuttered out, not being able to finish her sentence.

"Don't what?" Steve muttered with a quiet laugh.

"Stop. Don't stop" she finished her sentence. Steve groaned a laugh and mumbled "Yes ma'am"

Peggy bit his lip and let out several sighs and then let out a deep moan.

"God I love hearing you make that noise" Steve grunted as his lips pressed against her neck.

With that being said, Peggy gripped on the back of his head and pulled his head against hers, putting his ear to her mouth so that every time she moaned, it would go in his ear loud and clear. And boy did she moan which made him go crazy as it fired him up.

"Peggy" Steve sighed out, gripping harder onto her hips. Peggy smiled against his lips. She gave him light pecks around his face, kissing his nose, eyes, cheeks.

"I love you, baby" he whispered in her ear.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Avengers tower, Bucky was trying his best to ring Steve. But got no luck

"Damn it. No answer again"

"Relax" Natasha called from the couch as her feet rested on Clint's legs as he gave her calves a massage whilst she was stuffing her face with popcorn and watching The Fosters, she looked to Bucky for a moment and then shrugged as she looked back to the tv

"They're probably just doing it in the hot tub" Her attention of Steve and Peggy's sexual activities then went straight out of her head and went back to her show, slapping Clint's arm she exclaimed loudly "Stef get the son of a bitch!"

Clint rolled his eyes and looked back to Bucky "She's right y'know though. You should've seen em before you came back they were doing it like bunnies. I'm surprised that fuel in their fire has lasted that long"

"I'm not" Natasha laughed "Have you _seen_ Carter?"

"I worry about yours and Carter's relationship sometimes, I really do" Clint nodded at her then cracking a laugh. Natasha smirked and lightly slapped his cheek as she looked back to the TV. When Clint looked up, Bucky was out on the balcony. He then turned around and saw Maria came through the elevators, looking rather worried about him.

"Go on Hill, work your magic. You seem to be one of three that can talk him round"

Maria sighed and rolled her eyes, but she knew he was right. Maria cleared her throat and joined him outside, slowly approaching him, she spoke up and caught his attention.

"Hey"

Bucky looked up and gave a tight smile to her, then looking back over the city he grumbled "Hey"

Maria walked closer and stood beside him. She kept her eyes on him and saw that he was upset "What's wrong, James?"

Bucky sighed and rubbed the palm of his hands together "Something that Clint said"

"He's a bit of an idiot at times-"

"No no he didn't say anything stupid or hurtful, well not intentionally anyway. It's just...he said before I got here and then just said about Steve and Peggy, it's just made me realise that I've missed so much, that they've lived a new life without me. That they were happy-"

"Stop" Maria said softly, making Bucky look at her. Maria stared at him silently for a moment and then said "Do you seriously believe that? That they would what? Rather have you not here? I know that they couldn't even imagine their life without you"

"Yeah? You know that huh?"

Maria nodded. Bucky kept his eyes on her "How do you know that?"

"Because I know I sure as hell couldn't"

Bucky gave her a surprised look, he was expecting that to come out of her mouth. Maria said it with such a soft tone but still that cold look of hers, it was hard for her to break out of it. It seems that she works on that look a lot.

"Is that right?"

"Yeah" Maria muttered, dodging his eye contact and then clearing her throat "It is"

Bucky turned his body to face hers, leaning his metal arm on the railing and looked at her "Maria, what do you want from me?"

" _Excuse me_?"

Bucky went to talk but then pulled himself away and shook his head and he grumbled a sigh, looking away from her.

"Forget it"

"No if you have something to say, then say it, James"

"First of all you call me James. No one else calls me James"

"Fine I'll stop calling you James"

"No I like it. And I usually never like anyone calling me James, but I like it when it's you and that's confusing for me, because I think that means I like you. And you agree to that friend date which let's face it was me trying to ask you out, let's not forget that almost kiss before we headed out to Sokovia"

Maria then quickly went to deny "There was no-"

"There was" Bucky nodded as he looked back to her, with a serious look on his face

"Maria. Be honest with yourself, and then be honest with me. I'd like to think we're at least friends and friends are honest so be honest"

Maria stared at him and then sighed, she looked down to the floor and shook her head, then scratching her forehead she spoke in a mumbled tone "It's hard for me. To let people in because I have been hurt in the past and I don't just mean romantically I mean in every way"

"Trust issues. Yeah I got that. You don't trust me"

"No I do and it's scared me how quick I have learnt to trust you"

Bucky understood, he found it hard to trust people too, especially after he was recovering from what Hydra did to him. But like Maria, he trusted her very quickly.

"We're not so different, you and me" Bucky said as he shook his head "Believe it or not, I have the same kind of trust issues you have"

Maria stared at him and watched him turn his body back towards looking over the city and rested both his arms on the railing now. She then understood him and knew he had a point. Maria looked back to inside and saw Clint and Natasha paying no attention to them out here. They were too busy paying attention to each other and then to the tv back and forth. Maria took her eyes back to Bucky and opened her mouth to speak "James?"

Bucky waited a moment and then turned his head back to her and said in a quiet tone "Yeah?"

With hesitation at first, Maria took another step forward and pressed her lips against his. It took him by surprise, by a big surprise. It was just a few seconds before Maria slowly pulled away again, opening her eyes to his still closed ones that opened when she then said "That was...erm...that was to just say...thank you f-for being understanding"

"Right right, yeah of course" Bucky nodded with a small little laugh.

Maria fidgeted through her awkwardness, putting her hand on the back of her neck for a second and then dropping it back down.

"I better. Get back to ch-checking through some... _stuff_ "

"Yeah. Yeah we all know how it's important to check through stuff" Bucky nodded to her with a small smirk written across his face.

"Yes it is...so I will...I will see you later on"

"Sounds good"

"Right good" Maria answered back quickly before scurrying away back into the tower. Natasha and Clint didn't see a thing. Bucky turned his head back to looking over the city and touched his lips with his finger tips and then let out a school boy blushing grin.

* * *

They went back into the house, giggling like a couple of teenagers. They ran upstairs and got back on into their pyjamas. Having the odd fool around as they did so.

They returned themselves back onto the sofa, with the fire crackling in front of their eyes. Of course it was Peggy who did the fire, Steve was still useless with them. Steve sat with his back against the corner of the sofa, with Peggy leaning her back against him with her feet up.

Steve ran his hands down her arms and kissed her damp hair. His hand rested on her stomach "So...I gotta tell you something"

"Uh oh, should I call the solicitors now?"

Steve chuckled and shook his head "Don't you dare. No, no it's not that it's well this"

Steve got out his phone and shown her pictures of the apartment that she and Steve were looking at the other week.

 _Peggy opened the door to the city central apartment. It was modern, it overlooked the city and was just next to the avengers tower so they would never be too far away from their old home. Peggy walked over to the glass wall that was at the front of the apartment. Peggy rested her hands on top of her head and smiled. Yes, she could imagine herself living here. Very much, it was her type of place. Steve joined her by wrapping his arms around her from behind and resting his chin on her shoulder, Peggy brought her hands down and rested them over his._

 _"Now this is a place, huh?" Steve muttered as they both looked out to the city._

 _"It's pretty much perfect I'd say"_

 _"Yeah" Steve sighed "Still, we're just walking into a dream"_

 _"It's actually rather cruel that Bruce suggested to look at this place" Peggy said with a laugh "He should know by now that money doesn't come that easy"_

 _"I think he was just trying to find the best options that he thought you'd like"_

 _Peggy turning her head to him and raised an eyebrow "Meaning?"_

 _"You have expensive taste"_

 _"I do-"_

 _"Do. That's it" Steve laughed as he teased her, Peggy looked at him as she attempted to hide her smile, but he was right. Nearly everything she set her beady eyes on was either sod or too expensive. She turned back around and looked at the view once more and shrugged "Oh well, it was nice imagining for a moment or two"_

Peggy raised her eyebrows and nodded "Yes, Steve, it's lovely but like we've discussed. We can't afford it" she muttered as she handed back his phone. Steve sighed and nodded "Yeah. Yah it was...except we can and I bought it"

Peggy wasn't quite sure if she had heard that right. She shot up from leaning against his and turned around to get a good look at him, he was smirking but she knew he was being more than serious "Are you...Steve are you joking?"

"No! I'm serious!"

"Steve oh my god" Peggy laughed as she slapped his hard chest due to the shock. Then gripping onto his shirt and questioned "How did you manage that?"

"Well I went back there, turns out the estate agent is a fan and when I did a little bit of my average charm he took on the offer I made"

Peggy's jaw remained dropped. Steve then shook his head "Oh please tell me you still want that place cause I-"

He was shut up by her body and lips press against him. Steve hands gripped onto her back. Peggy pulled her head back and looked at him, she pressed her forehead against his and whispered "Well, I am lucky aren't I?"

"No baby, I'm lucky" Steve whispered back as he ran his fingers through her hair and then pulling her lips back down onto his.

"So, when do we move in?"

"Couple days after we get home"

Peggy pursed her lips and muttered "Aw, Nat's going to be crushed"

Steve laughed "We'll get her a spare room"

"That _you_ can sleep in when she comes round" Peggy teased. Steve laughed and shook her head as he kissed her again and muttered "You're incorrigible"

"You'd know better than anyone" she smirked in a whisper.

Steve chuckled again and brought her lips back down onto his. Peggy rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes at the sound of the fire crackling. Steve looked down at her, her perfect sleeping face. So innocent, and so angelic. He was so lucky to have found her again, he leaned his head down and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head, hearing her moan out a smile as she then gripped onto him tighter and whispered through her tired phase "I love you so much"

"I love you too, Peg" Steve smiled as he stroked her head, sending her into a deeper sleep.

Steve slouched back down on the couch and closed his eyes, still stroking her hair. They just stayed there all night, both sound asleep in each others arms.

* * *

 **Boy, a lot of stuff happened in this one haha.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this and please leave reviews below and what you thought and what you think might happen!**


	23. Chapter 23

Four days later and the honeymoon had to end eventually. It was without a doubt the best time of their lives. Leaving the house and the country feeling more in love than ever which they didn't even know was humanly possible to love each other more than they did.

Natasha and Bucky volunteered to go and greet them at the airport. After all, they were their best friends.

Steve and Peggy walked through the gate of the airport to see Bucky stood by Natasha, who was holding up a sign that said **WELCOME HOME MR AND MRS FOSSIL**

"Oh my god" Steve softly chuckled, he turned to Peggy who was soon out of sight as she sped up her walking towards Natasha and practically leaped into her arms. Natasha rocked Peggy heavily side to side "It's been so boring without you!"

Natasha looked up to Steve who was walking up to them, before he had a chance to say anything, Natasha slapped his arm and pointed at him with Peggy still in her hold

"You are never taking my woman away again"

Steve raised an eyebrow " _Your_ woman?"

Peggy turned her head to look at him and just slowly nodded. Steve lightly laughed and just looked to Bucky, shaking his hand and then pulling him in for a tight hug "Hey Buck"

Bucky smiled and patted Steve's back "Hey man"

He turned to Peggy who was now out of Natasha's hold and asked as he gave her a hug and a kiss "You two have a good time?"

Peggy nodded as Steve said as he went to hug Natasha "The best" Natasha smirked and punched his hard stomach which took him by surprise. She then flashed him a cheeky grin and gave him a hug.

"She's been very excited" Bucky laughed as he swung his arm over Peggy's shoulder.

"Yeah I needed my family back" Natasha smiled. Steve grinned "Really?"

Natasha stared at him and then shook his head "No, I just wanted her" Natasha said as she pointed to Peggy and took her by the hand, looking at the two boys she said "Grab those bags, men"

Bucky and Steve just glanced an amused look at each other and picked up the bags, muttering about whatever behind Peggy and Natasha. Peggy looked at Natasha "So, it's been boring?"

"Very. Although Clint has rather enjoyed me finally paying attention to him" she said with a small smirk.

"Yeah and I've liked Peg paying attention to me" Steve called from behind.

"She gives you plenty attention from what I hear" Natasha dryly teased, she then looked back to Bucky and Steve and laughed "And please, you two are as gay as we are" Steve and Bucky were rather stuck on words, both looking to Peggy was just smirked in agreement.

"I've already lost my wife to Nat. We've been here for like thirty seconds"

Bucky chuckled and put his arm around Steve "Don't worry about it man, could lose her to worse people. At least it's hot"

"Shut up" Steve laughed as he shook his head, then looking to Bucky he spoke in a more serious tone "How've you been?"

"Good. Real good to be honest, I think you guys leaving pushed me to push myself out there and get to know the team better"

"And?"

Bucky nodded his head and repeated what he said all those years ago about the commandos "They're all idiots"

"Yeah, they are...Maria?"

Bucky looked to Peggy and Natasha and muttered in a low tone in attempts for only Steve to hear "She kissed me the other night"

"What!" Both women said in unison as they spun around. Damn. They have ears like a hawk. Bucky sighed as he looked at the three gobsmacked faces in front of him "We kissed but don't make a big deal out of it"

"It is a big deal Buck"

"No it's, it's fine, it was a thank you kiss"

"Oh bullshit" Natasha laughed "Maria doesn't strike me as the type to kiss guys to say thank you"

"Yeah, Bucky" Peggy nodded "I think if she kissed you it meant something"

"Hey it meant something to me too" Bucky said as he put his hand on his chest, he shrugged "We'll see, I'll have to talk to her about it. But say nothing" he then looked more at Natasha and Peggy "I know you guys are her friends but you know how she is, she'll go mad"

"Don't worry" Peggy said with a soft smile.

"We'll keep your dirty secret" Natasha teased with a smirk. Bucky rolled his eyes as Peggy and Natasha turned back around and carried on walking as Steve gave Bucky a supportive pat on the back and lightly pushed him forward to walk on.

* * *

They got back to the tower with everyone there. All in the living room, with even more alcohol than before from behind the bar. They all celebrated at the wedding sure, but they haven't had a chance to all be together like the family they are to celebrate. Everyone was drinking, apart from Wanda and Pietro. They were being responsible.

Steve, Peggy, Natasha and Bucky walked out the elevator to the cheers of everyone else.

"Hey love doves" Clint dryly teased as he pushed himself up from leaning against the bar and walked over to them with open arms along with everyone else.

"Hi" Peggy laughed as she gave him a hug.

"So!" Pepper exclaimed with a grin wider than they had ever seen before, she clapped her hands together and peered her head slightly forward "How was it?"

"Amazing. Honestly guys we can't thank you enough" Peggy smiled as Steve rubbed her back, she then looked from Tony and Pepper to the rest of them "And thank you for that champayne...it did come in handy"

Natasha and Clint nodded with smirks on her faces and said in unison "I bet"

"We've also got something we need to tell you guys" Steve stated as he dropped his shoulder bag down on the floor.

"She's pregnant!" Natasha clapped her hands together.

"No" Steve laughed, he then looked to Peggy and muttered "No?"

"No"

"No" Steve then said again in a breathless laugh as he looked back to them. Peggy put her head on Steve's stomach and took the reins "Actually it's about us being here" Peggy looked to Bruce "Remember that apartment you suggested to us?"

"Yeah" he nodded "But you guys said that it was too expensive?"

"It was" Steve sighed with a little smile and then shrugged "But I went back and made a deal with the agent. He brought the price down and well we bought it"

Everyone's eyebrows in the room flew up.

Wanda looked around as she said slowly as her eyes fell back to Steve and Peggy "You are leaving the tower?"

Peggy nodded as Steve threw his arm over Peggy's shoulder and rubbed her arm as she said in a soft quiet tone "Yeah, we are"

They all looked sad but they also looked happy. Because of course they were happy for Steve and Peggy and they knew this day would came, they were obviously going to move out to be a normal married couple and to go and have children. But they didn't know that it would be this soon. But then again, neither did Steve or Peggy. But when Steve talked to that guy about the apartment he just took the shot.

Pepper looked around and then broke the silence "Well that's great!" she threw her arms in the air and walked back over to them and hugged them "We'll be sad to see you guys go but-"

"No we won't" Clint shook his head and then pointed to Bucky "At least Barnes will get a bigger room now"

Bucky laughed and shrugged "Hey every cloud"

Natasha pouted and walked over to Steve and Peggy, she looked to Steve and punched his arm "I said you can't take her away again"

"I never agreed" Steve laughed.

"Bastard" Natasha muttered with a small smirk on her face.

"I've already told him that when you come round it'll you and I sharing the bed" Peggy smirked to Natasha as she teased Steve. Natasha raised her eyebrows "I always knew you were dying to get me into bed"

Peggy laughed with her, Natasha shook her head and hugged onto Peggy as she said "All jokes aside, I'm really happy for you two. You deserve to get away from this mad house"

"What about you and Barton?" Steve asked with a little laugh "You've been here for a while"

Natasha shrugged "It's free"

Steve and Peggy laughed, Peggy shrugged "She's got a point there"

"Yeah. That has been a pro of living here"

Natasha nodded and then looked to Clint for a moment "No, we are talking about it. We've gotta fly from the nest eventually. I say that _not_ as joke to his little codename" she stated as she placed her hands on her hips and then shrugged and added bluntly "Okay maybe it was"

* * *

As the night grew older, they all found themselves sat around the couch, the last time they did this all together. A deadly robot came in and ruined everything. Hopefully this wouldn't happen this time. It would just kill the mood like last time.

Their childish traits came out as Clint came up with the plan of playing truth or dare and no-one objected. People such as Tony, Clint, Maria, Pietro and Bucky chose dares. But people such as Pepper, Steve, Peggy, Wanda and Bruce chose truth. All eyes then turned to Natasha.

Tony raised an eyebrow to her "Alright. Truth or dare, Widow?"

Natasha scoffed a laugh "Who're you talking to?" she smirked.

"Well fine, I dare you to kiss the most attractive person in this room"

Natasha smiled and looked to Clint, saying in a loving tone as she looked to him. Looking overly loving to begin with which made him know something was up "That's easy"

She slowly leaned her body towards Clint, he closed his eyes ready for her lips to press against his. Natasha smirked and quickly pulled back, turning around she clashed her lips onto Peggy's.

Clint opened his eyes and rolled his eyes "Well. Can't say I'm surprised"

Steve looked to Clint and laughed "I think everyone was seeing that coming, pal"

They looked back to Natasha who still had her hands gripped to Peggy's face as their lips remained firmly together, Natasha then pulled their heads apart.

Peggy, a little confused and taken back, had a little amused smirk on her face "Well that was rather satisfying I must say"

Natasha joked by fanning herself as taking deep flustered breaths "It's everything I hoped it would be"

Peggy mumbled a laugh as the rest of them did the same, Natasha put her hand on Peggy's arm and said "No but serious, you are good" Natasha looked to Steve "Like, wow, you are lucky"

Steve chuckled and nodded "That's what I've been saying" Peggy smirked and slapped his arm as she grew a little embarrassed.

"Well he's not being biased" Natasha laughed, she sighed and sat back in the sofa as she rested her hand on Clint's thigh "Well that was fun"

"Yeah" Bucky laughed "For all of us"

Steve pushed Bucky's head as he took a sip of his beer. Natasha raised an eyebrow "Alright, Barnes. You just earned yourself a question. Truth or dare?"

"I'm gonna go with truth on this one"

"What?" Steve muttered, completely taken by surprise. Bucky shrugged and took another swig of his beer as he laughed "I'm allowed"

Natasha looked to Peggy, who was thinking the exact same thing as her. Natasha nodded, she sat up and leaned her body into Clint's as he threw his arm over her shoulder as she loosely linked her hand with his that was draped over her shoulder. With a small smile and quick glance to Maria she asked Bucky "What's your ideal woman?"

Bucky lightly choked on his beer. Steve sighed with a small amused smile as he shook his head at Peggy and Natasha's mischievous faces. Bucky wiped the stray streak of beer that ran down his chin. He couldn't help but subtly glance to Maria as he looked back up.

"Well I" he stopped and laughed "I guess I" he stopped again and cleared his throat "I guess I like...a woman who...who is independent. Kinda icey at first. Got these walls up that I can knock down. She isn't afraid to get her hands dirty" His eyes then travelled to Maria as he said "Someone I can protect even though they don't need it. Strong and brave"

Peggy stared at him and added with a light smile "Beautiful?"

Natasha nudged Peggy's hand and nodded as she muttered in a very quiet tone with her eyes still fixed on Bucky "Nicely done"

"Thanks" Peggy smiled in the same low tone with her eyes also still on Bucky.

Bucky chuckled "Sure beautiful is a given. I dunno i guess that's it...haven't really given it much thought"

"Could've fooled me" Bruce shrugged with a laughter from everyone as a response.

It then fell silent for a moment. And once again the person to break the silence was none other than Natasha "I think I know that girl" she said as she looked to Peggy with a smirk. Peggy nodded and played along "Yes, so do I, I think"

Natasha and Peggy then both looked to Steve and said in unison "Steve?"

Steve stared at him and laughed "You girls have a drink? Drink them"

Maria wasn't stupid, she knew that they were meaning her. She wasn't even mad, it actually brought a small smile to her face, she went all mushy inside knowing that Bucky was talking about her, she looked up at him as he laughed and joked with Steve. Her heart filled with warmth. Something that hasn't happened in years.

Hence why she wasn't quite expecting that night to be kissing Bucky again in the elevator as he said he'd walk her down to her car at midnight. But yet. It happened.

* * *

"What does this mean?" Bucky said breathlessly as Maria pulled away, with her hand still gripped to his jacket. Maria rubbed her lips and slowly unclenched her fist and let go of him. She took a step back and looked back up to the numbers decreasing "I don't know"

Bucky crossed his arms and leaned against the wall as he looked to her "Well whatever this is...I'm glad it's happened"

Maria looked to him in the corner of her eye "Really?"

"Why is that so hard for you to understand? You've been supportive towards me since the day I got here. Believe it or not, Agent Hill, you've grown on me"

Maria gulped heavily and looked down at her hands, she shrugged and shook her head "I don't know, James"

"What don't you know?"

"What to do" She stated as she looked to him, with that blank canvas expression back across her face "This has never happened to me before?"

"What? Liking someone?"

"No. Liking someone who is involved in my work"

"I've lived in a world where women were degraded for getting involved with men in their work. Peggy was a prime example. But times have changed Maria. You have three women up there who are happily in love with men involved in their work"

"What makes you think we'll be in love?" she said sharply.

Bucky stared at her "I'm not saying that. I'm just saying. If that was ever a possibility. You wouldn't be judged for it"

"Right" Maria said breathlessly "I know what some of the agents think of me. That I'm sort of cold hearted bitch who only thinks about her work"

"Well those agents don't know you. No-one up there thinks that. Not even for a second"

The elevator doors opened. Bucky followed her out as she marched on. They reached outside, Maria put her hand on the car door handle and took a deep breath as she saw his eyes on her in corner of hers. Maria slowly turned her head to him and shook her head at him "We shouldn't, James"

"That doesn't mean we can't" Bucky whispered, he took a small step forward and kissed her cheek, he then smiled "I was right though" he muttered in her ear, then stepping away back towards to inside the tower. Maria turned around and raised an eyebrow "About?"

"You" he smiled.

He left her to take that in anyway she interrupted as he turned around and walked into the tower, he turned back to her as he stood in the elevator and shot her his dashing smile as the doors closed.

Maria's breath got caught in her breath, she turned around and pulled out her keys from her pocket, then shutting her eyes and whispered to herself "Oh god I'm in trouble"

* * *

It got to one o'clock when everyone decided to call it a night. Although, Natasha and Clint did disappear half an hour before, those two were both so drunk that it was left little to everyone's imagination what they'd be doing.

Steve and Peggy got up to their quarters. It was weird. They'd only sleep in this bed two more times before they move out. Steve wrapped his arms around her from behind as they stopped and looked around the old place.

"It's rather morbid isn't it" Peggy whispered, making Steve chuckled. Peggy let out an amused grin and nodded "We're setting it up for death"

"I can't wait to hear who wins for this place. Wanda or Bucky"

"My money's on Wanda" Peggy stated, she tapped Steve's arms as she walked out of his hold, taking her shirt off as she walked over to the dresser and pulled out her oversized black t-shirt that used to be Steve's along with her white shorts. Steve was more simple. He just stripped down into his boxers.

Peggy crawled into bed as he was already settled down, still resting on her hands and knees, she leaned forward and pressed her lips firmly against his. Steve smiled against her lips and placed his hand on the back of her head. After a moment, Peggy then wriggled herself under the duvet, resting her hand above her head whilst her other played with Steve's fingers. With them both of their entwined hands, Steve then said "Oh I didn't tell you the best part about the apartment"

"Go on then?"

"They allow pets"

Peggy looked to him and raised an eyebrow "Okay?"

"Pets as in dogs. You said you wanted a dog"

"I said no such thing. _You_ said you wanted a dog I just went along with it"

Steve stared at her and then pouted "Can we get a dog?"

Peggy laughed and unlinked their hands as she then went on to stroke his cheek "Perhaps a baby first"

"That's not for a while though" Steve laughed as he pulled her body to his and rubbed their noses together "If you let us get a dog I'll be your bestfriend"

Peggy giggled and brushed her lips against his "You've already made a promise with God that I'm your bestfriend"

"And he'd understand that I'll take that title if dogs are involved"

Peggy muttered a laugh and lightly kissed his nose as she then softly whispered "Let's move in first. Then we'll talk puppies"

"Deal"

Peggy turned her body so her back was pressed against his front as his arms wrapped around her waist. Steve kissed her shoulder "Oh and Peggy?"

Peggy turned her head to him "Yes, my darling"

Steve smiled and whispered "You're beautiful"

Peggy couldn't help the blushing smile that hit her face. She nuzzled her head against his and whispered "And you're beautiful"

She rested her head back down on the pillow and closed her eyes with a smile on her face. Behind her, Steve also did the same.

* * *

 **Sorry for the slow updates! Got a lot on my plate lately.**

 **There's a little bit of everything in this chapter. Steggy as per. Bit of Clintasha. BuckyMaria and that PeggyNat truth or dare kiss ;)**

 **I had a lot of fun writing this little light chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it!**

 **Please leave reviews.**


	24. Chapter 24

Steve and Peggy were set to move in tomorrow, but first. Peggy went out shopping with Natasha to get decor for her new home. Steve didn't exactly take too much interest in what Peggy bought, if he put any input on anything she would just be polite about it and say no. So he let Natasha and Peggy take over as he spent the day in the gym with Bucky and Clint.

They headed into the town. With the deal they got on the apartment, they had spare money to spend on things such as pillows and duvet covers. Something she never thought she'd be doing. Back in the forties all she could have was the decor that came in with her apartment. They never had this sort of range. Unless you were wealthy. But times have changed and thank god they have because Peggy was well in her element of perfect designs.

After a good two hours of hauling their asses around they had to stop for a bit and have some lunch. Putting their bags in the car they went to a cafe. Chatting over their plates of salad and sharing a slice of cake, Peggy looked up to a man staring at the two of them and looked to Natasha and muttered as she looked down to her salad "A man over there is giving us quite the stare"

"Which?"

"On our left"

Natasha looked up to the guy and saw him stare and smirk. Natasha ran her lip across her top set of teeth "Hey. The only person who can stare at her is me...or her husband. But mostly me"

Peggy smirked as he watched his face drop and nodded "The same goes for her"

They both then waved and said in unison "Bye"

The man tutted and turned back around in his chair. Natasha and Peggy turned around with amused smirks on both of their faces.

Peggy looked down to her food and groaned, she pushed her plate on the table, Natasha looked up and raised her eyebrows to her "Not a fan of salad?"

"Not today, apparently" Peggy sighed with a laugh

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine. Feeling a little off this morning but I'm okay"

Natasha raised an eyebrow to her with a small smirk but said nothing. Natasha let out a light hearted sigh "So tomorrow is the day"

"That it is"

"You know what look great in the apartment?"

"What's that?"

"Me" she laughed causing Peggy to do the same and shake her head "Well I'm sure Steve will always be up for that"

"We all know that when you said I do you were looking at me"

"You wish" Peggy laughed as she chuckled a pea.

"We have made out now, the deal has been sealed"

Peggy's reply was just a giggle as she sat back in her chair. Peggy rubbed her forehead and looked down to her strumming fingers on the table. Her eyes then flew to the money that was dumped on the table, her eyes then flew to Natasha standing up, suddenly looking shifty "Nat-"

"Shush. Get up, we gotta move"

Peggy stood up and followed Natasha out of the cafe. Peggy licked her top teeth and muttered as she kept her head forward "Who?"

"The guy who was staring at us. Wasn't checking us out. He was tracking us"

"How'd you know?"

"He had a bug placed under our table I felt it, he was there before we got there, what gave it away was then remembering he was at our phone booth by the car, he has an earpiece in and was clocking us"

Peggy looked over her shoulder and said as her head snapped forward "He's following us"

"Oh and he's following us that also gives it away"

"Hydra?"

"Who else?" Natasha sighed.

"Let's have some fun with this" Peggy muttered as she motioned her eyes to the alley way coming up. Understanding with what she was implying. Natasha couldn't help but smirk, Natasha looked behind her and saw the man still behind them. Natasha took grip of her gun that still rested at her hip under her shirt "I love your thinking, Carter"

"Love it when you call me that" Peggy teased in a whisper, shooting Natasha a grin as they made their turn into the alley way. With the sucker following well and truly into their honey trap. The young man followed them down, they vanished all of a sudden. But he wasn't stupid. He was an agent, just like them. The man pulled out his gun and shot at the fire escape of apartments. Not hitting either of them, he didn't intend to anyway. He just wanted them to show their faces. Which they did.

Natasha jumped down onto the man, wrapping her legs around his neck in attempts to choke him. The man ran backwards and slammed her against the wall. Peggy then ran over to him and grabbed his hand with the gun in it, pressing down to the nerves on his wrist and kicking him in back of the knee to send him down. A common weak spot. Natasha pushed herself off of him and kicked him down. Only he bounced back up pretty quickly. Clearly not afraid to hit women from the back hand he sent to Peggy.

It surprisingly made her dizzy. She didn't know what was wrong with her today but usually blows like that didn't even affect her. Especially with the serum. Even without it she barely felt things like that. Peggy stumbled back and rested her hand against the brick wall to keep herself up. Natasha looked up "Peg?"

Being caught off guard, Natasha was knocked back. Peggy, taking heavy breaths pulled her gun out and took a shot at the fleeing man. Hitting him in his shoulder as he ran down the alley. Peggy gulled heavily and roughly sighed as she put her head against the wall. Natasha ran over to her, looking at the man leave "Well he left in a hurry"

"He must've been after something we clearly don't have" Peggy said as she still tried to focus on becoming undizzy, bringing her head back up, pressing the tip of her index finger and thumb against her forehead. Natasha looked back at her with a worried look and placed her hand on her arm "Peggy?"

"I'm fine I just feel dizzy" Peggy shook her head "I wasn't feeling well before remember?"

"Yeah. Yeah. It's got a certain affect on you whatever's wrong, huh?"

Peggy's reply was a simple nod. Natasha sighed and rubbed Peggy's arm "Let's get back to the car and get home"

"Good idea"

"I'll even carry you" Natasha teased.

Peggy rolled her eyes and lightly pushed her back as she stood up straight "Sod off"

* * *

Peggy sat down with a glass of water as Natasha explained to them all what happened. Steve looked down to her and saw down beside her, entwining their fingers together and then running his free hand through her hair as he looked at her with deep protective concern "Are you alright?"

"Fine love, I don't know what came over me, I just fell under the weather and wasn't up to my usual standard" Peggy shrugged as he put the water on the table and then rubbed his arm as she said in a quiet soft tone "I'm fine. Promise" she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his for brief moment.

Maria then stood up as Natasha explained what the man looked like "Hold on. I think I know who you mean" she clicked her fingers to Bucky behind her "James may I have my tablet for a moment?"

Bucky shrugged and passed her the device as he stood up "Sure"

Maria took the tablet out of his hand and connected it to the TV. Going onto her files she got up the face of the man she suspected onto the screen. Natasha nodded and pointed to the screen "Yeah that's him"

"Who is he?" Peggy asked as she took her eyes briefly to Maria.

Maria sighed "This. Is Grant Ward. Cocky son of a bitch used to work for us, we'll so we thought. Much like Brock Rumlow he was always hydra, just undercover as one of us"

Steve stood up and walked to the screen, crossing his arms he asked "Who's orders was he under?"

"Well. Shield wise, he was part of Coulson's graduate scheme. Along with Skye-Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz and-"

"Jemma Simmons" Peggy muttered as she looked down to her glass. She had grown rather fond of young scientist. Whenever they made a visit she spent some time with her to Jemma's full excitement. She still gets as giddy as ever.

"Ward tried to kill her and Fitz before fleeing"

"Who was he closest to?" Steve asked.

"That, to what Coulson has said would be Daisy. He had and better yet has strong personal feelings for her"

Steve dropped his arms "Call em in. I want every last detail about this guy. So if he ever comes back. We'll know where to hit him where it hurts" he turned around to see that Peggy was no longer where she was sat. Then turned back around to see Natasha was also gone. Maria pointed to the direction they went "She's checking up on her"

Steve went to follow before Bucky put his hand on his arm "What if it's girl stuff" he said with an uncomfortable look on his face, Steve looked to Maria who shrugged and nodded "James has got a point it is possible" she looked down to the tablet and unconnected it from the TV "I better go make some calls to Coulson. See if we can bring them in for a little while"

Maria tucked the tablet underneath her arm and gave Bucky's non metal arm a subtle squeeze as she past him towards to elevator.

Peggy walked down the hall from the bathroom after being sick. Natasha stepped out from the room across the way "So how far gone?"

Peggy jumped and turned around "What are you babbling about?"

Natasha crossed her arms and walked closer to her "Please. Any woman can tell when another one is up the duff. They don't call it woman's intuition for nothing you know"

Peggy laughed breathlessly "You're being ridiculous...I'm not...well I can't be-"

"You're telling me there wasn't one time you and Steve didn't use a condom?

"Are you teaching a sex ed class?"

Natasha frowned "Peggy"

"Okay yes once in the jacuz-but anyway it doesn't matter because I took the pill...oh shit" Peggy's hands flew to cover her eyes. Natasha stared at her for a woman's and whispered "You forgot to take-"

"Forgot to take it yes thank you, Nat" Peggy sighed as she lifted her head and placed her hands on her hips. Natasha popped her gum and shrugged as she tugged on the waistline of Peggy's when she said "Don't get your panties in a twist yet…I mean I think you are but just to be safe get a test"

Peggy hitched her breath and shook her head as she leaned against the wall "This is so soon. So much sooner than we would have planned"

"Who cares? It isn't like you and Steve will ever get divorced is it"

Peggy laughed and shook her head "Yeah that will never happen. Only way we'll ever become apart is if one of us dies"

Natasha raised her eyebrows for a moment during the silence and muttered in a higher pitched tone "Way to be morbid"

Peggy scoffed a laugh and shrugged "That's how it happened last time"

"The fact that you can say last time just shows how complicated your life has been"

"Still is" Peggy laughed "Typical of me. My brother used to always say I'd live an adventurous life. I think all he meant was living abroad. Which technically I am doing"

"Yeah. Seventy years onwards"

Peggy rolled her eyes with an amused smirk on her face and then let out another sigh "I'm too old for this shit"

It was then Natasha who rolled her eyes and slapped her hand into Peggy's as she guided her out of the hall and into the elevator. Peggy raised an eyebrow to her "And where are we going?"

"Pharmacy. Duh"

Natasha pulled out her phone and held up her finger to Peggy "Hold that thought" she muttered, just knowing Peggy was going to fight back on the thing she was already taking care of. Natasha pressed sent of put her phone back in her pocket "Text Steve telling him that I'm taking you to get some aspirin...which I could do with right now from all of this thrilling drama"

"Oh shut up" Peggy shook her head.

* * *

The pharmacy was only a five minute drive, a fifteen minute walk if that but Natasha insisted that she couldn't be bothered walking.

The two women quickly made their way into the pharmacy. Natasha leaned on the counter and laid on a smile "Hey"

The young blushing man smiled "Hi. I'm Tom"

Natasha raised her eyebrows and nodded slowly. They didn't really need that piece of information in their lives but oh well, she went along with it " _Tom_ " She said with a polite expression "I'm Natasha" She then pointed to behind her "And this is Peggy my elderly companion"

Tom then witnessed Natasha put her middle finger up to the Brit behind her who did that same act at the exact same moment, Natasha brought her hand back down on the counter and cut to the point "We are in need of a pregnancy test"

"Ah I see" Tom chuckled, he turned behind him and picked one up from the shelf.

He put it down on the counter and type into his till to then turn back to them "Four dollars"

Peggy walked forward and laid out the money on the counter and swiped the test to quickly put it in her bag.

"Hope it's good news" Tom said with a smile.

Natasha nodded as Peggy just said thank you and said soon afterwards "Well not sure which result means good news but-"

"Oh just come on" Peggy tutted as she tugged onto Natasha's arm and marched out of the pharmacy. They got into the car, as Natasha started driving. A call came through to the car. It was Steve.

"Hi, Darling"

 _"Hey. Baby are you okay?"_

Peggy saw Natasha say so quietly she was practically mouthing it "Funny you should say baby"

Peggy slapped Natasha's arm as she said "Yes I'm fine. Natasha just thought it would be good to get me something for my head"

 _"Okay, you on your way back?"_

"Yes we'll back in about five minutes"

 _"Good"_ he chuckled _"Feel like I haven't seen you all day, Natasha has been hogging you"_

"Hey you get her for the rest of your life I can have a day" Natasha fought back as Peggy just sat back and enjoyed the attention.

 _"You get her for the rest of your life too"_

"You get to have sex with her for the rest of your life"

"Oh my god" Peggy whispered to herself as she covered her eyes. Then hearing Steve answer back sounding ever so proud of himself _"Yeah I do. Alright I win"_

"Alright _bread winner_ we'll be home in a bit, bye I love you" Peggy cut off the call and pressed her head against the back of the chair. Natasha looked to her and asked "You gonna tell him?"

"No. Well. I mean I'm not going to telling I'm taking a test"

"Why?"

"Because he'd just get excited and what if I'm not"

Natasha couldn't help but laugh and shake her head "You so are"

Peggy looked to Nat "I am aren't I"

"Yep"

"Oh god I actually am" Peggy moaned as she laid her head in her hands "This is not how I planned it. It's your fault"

"What? How?"

"The champagne"

Natasha let out a proud smile and shrugged "I did say"

Peggy shot her a glance as she brought her head back up and looked out to the window. She wanted a baby, a lot. But she never expected that it would happen this early and they weren't prepared for it. Of course Steve will be thrilled, and when it all sunk in so would she. It wasn't uncommon. A lot of people were honeymoon babies as they say. Such as Tony for example. With moving into a new apartment and now this, they are certainly going to have their hands full. And then there is work, where will this leave her with work? SHIELD doesn't exactly have a nursery that you can drop your babies off before going out to kill bad guys. She was just going to have to figure it.

But just to be sure. She's going to have to take that test.

* * *

When they got back, Steve had to go up to Maria's office to get some data from Coulson's team. Whilst he did that, Peggy went into the bathroom and took the test. After she took it, Natasha waited with her in the bathroom. It took five minutes and it was longest five minutes of Peggy's life.

She pushed herself up from leaning against the shower door and went to look but then turned her head away "Can you read it first?" She requested she she turned her back from it and walked away. Natasha picked it up and leaned against the sink as she looked at it.

"Well" she muttered, Peggy turned around with the hand at her mouth, staring to Natasha "What?"

Natasha took a deep breath as she looked up to Peggy and said with a soft smile "Hi _mommy_ "

Peggy's breath got caught in her throat, she dropped her hand "You're not lying to me right? Because I remember that episode of that show we watched where she joked about the test"

"Friends. Yeah I was tempted but no, look for yourself"

Peggy took the test out of her hand and saw the plus sign for herself. Her breath got caught again, and a grin ran across her face as she looked up to Natasha, tears filled her eyes. Natasha smiled and ran her fingers through Peggy's hair as she said "Well, it's official. You're growing up"

"Jesus Christ" Peggy laughed in a whisper. Natasha chuckled and pulled Peggy close and held onto her tightly, rocking side to side for a moment as they laughed through not actually believing it now that it was shown to be a fact.

"You're gonna get fat. Do you realise this?"

"Bet you'd still sleep with me though" Peggy muttered with an amused smile to herself as she slowly pulled away, Natasha shrugged "Probably. Anyway when are you going to tell him?"

Peggy shrugged "Whenever it feels like the right time...probably later on tonight when he's less work driven"

"Good idea. Well congratulations you're officially going to be a milf"

Peggy looked at her with an uncomfortable look "And that means"

Natasha shrugged "Mom I'd like to-"

"Okay! Okay!" Peggy laughed holding her hand up "I understand"

* * *

Later on that evening. Steve walked into their room. Peggy had been resting all day. Steve crawled up from the front of the bed and left trails of kisses up her body before bringing his lips to hers. Waking up and smiling against his lips "Hello" she whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Steve hands gripped to her waist as he kissed her, he pulled away and asked "How are you feeling?"

Peggy shrugged "Okay. Could do with another cup of tea"

"I'll get right on it Mrs Rogers" Steve smiled as he took her empty cup and walked over to the kettle. Peggy looked at him, with butterflies bursting in her stomach as she looked at him. She would tell him in a minute or so. Or so she planned until she jaw his jaw tighten as he got lost in thought. Knowing that something was bothering him "Darling, what is it?"

Steve looked up as he poured the boiling water in her cup and shook his head "Just been a long day getting all this sorted with that Ward guy. How did we not know about this guy? Why are we always kept in the dark?"

"Perhaps we didn't need to know-"

"Please, he killed high leveled shield agents and corrupted an entire organisation. Something tells me we should've known" he sighed as he added milk and one sugar, then bringing it back over to her "Dealing with this. We could do without anymore surprises"

Once the tea was in her hand, Steve turned his back to her as he sat on the foot of the bed and took of his shoe. Peggy stared at him with her mouth slightly open. She looked down to her tea and sighed silently. Then hearing him carry on "I mean we've got to focus on us right now, we've already got enough of our plate with moving and now this. I just hope nothing else comes at us to handle for now"

Peggy nodded and muttered "Yeah, me too" she put the cup to the side and sunk down into the bed as she watched him change. She no longer even considered telling him right now. If she did all she would think was that he was pretending to be happy but secretly he was thinking this was a nightmare.

Steve looked to her as he put on his pyjama pants "You alright, baby?"

 _"Funny you should say baby"_ Natasha said in her head that she quickly shook away.

"Fine love, just come over here with me" Peggy smiled as she held out her hand to him. Steve grinned and jogged over to the bed, sliding in next to her. Being the big spoon as always. Peggy pressed her back against him and kissed his bicep then lifting her head up and kissing him softly on the lips before putting her head back down on the pillow and shutting her eyes.

She would tell another day...hopefully before he began to notice himself.

* * *

 **She's pregnant! I was going to wait it out but I just couldn't.**

 **Big Peggy and Nat chapter because I just love them. Do you think Peggy will tell him in time or will Steve find out a different way?**

 **Please leave reviews below!**


	25. Chapter 25

"Alright, here we are" Steve said as he opened the front door to their new apartment. All their stuff was moved in. It was finally their home. Hand in hand they both stepped in, looking around at how it looked so full now it had all their stuff in it, it felt like home straight away. All the things they bought. Well all the things Peggy bought fit into the place perfectly.

Steve wrapped his arms around her waist from behind as they walked in. He rested his chin on her shoulder as they both let out excited little giggles.

"Finally we've gotten our own space" Peggy said as she stretched and gripped onto his hands, they walked through every room. Peggy fell onto the bed for a moment. It was so soft, the couch from their apartment fit perfectly, the kitchen was gorgeous. All of Peggy's little knick knacks like a wooden plank that read out Love makes a home

After all the touring around the apartment, Peggy walked over to the big window looking out of the city. Which was her favourite thing about this place. She was insanely excited to see what it looked like at night. The first thing she thought was how beautiful it would look with the city all lit up. Steve walked over to her, pushing the hair to the side, revealing her bare shoulder. Steve gripped onto her waist and kissed her neck.

"What do you say we christan this place?" Steve whispered as his lips remained close to her neck. Peggy smirked as she rested her head against Steve's. Oh boy it was tempting. But her sickness feeling due to her pregnancy was putting her off a little. Peggy had it all planned out how she was going to tell him. She would see how today goes, pick a day when he's in a good mood. Order indian take out. Steve's favourite, and then tell him.

But for now she kept it just between her and Natasha. She didn't want Steve to know she was expecting their first child when he was too stressed to even let it sink it properly, she knows what he's like.

"Um" Peggy muttered as she tilted her head away from his lips and walked out of his hold, which took him by surprise. She never does that. Peggy rubbed the palm of her hands together and turned to him with a small smile "Maybe later. I actually better...well I need to go in a minute"

Steve's eyebrows knitted together as he let out a small confused chuckle "What?"

"Well I'd love to stay longer, love but Maria asked me to in work and discuss through some things with her. I think she's stressed about the whole Bucky thing"

"You gotta go now?"

"Mm-hm" she lied with a nod. Maria did want to talk but not necessarily right now. She walked back over to him and gripped onto his leather jacket "But I promise I won't be long, okay? Sooner I go the sooner I can get back Also I'm rather hungry so I think I'll pop out and buy us some food, have a nice lunch"

"Alright" Steve said with a smile as she gave her a light quick kiss. Peggy pulled him back again and deepened their kiss as she gripped tighter onto his jacket "I love you"

"Love you too" Steve whispered with a smile. Peggy patted her chest and walked out of the apartment.

* * *

Peggy made her to Maria's office at shields base, she flung the door open as she let out an exhausted brief sigh. Maria looked up from her computer and smirked to her with the raise of an eyebrow "Good afternoon Agent"

Peggy looked to her and then stared at her "Have you been smoking?"

Maria looked beside her for the burnt out cigarette in the ashtray beside her. Maria sat back in her chair "Don't judge me. I have the occasional drag when I'm stressed out"

"That's what I used to do" Peggy nodded as she walked towards her and landed herself on the black leather roller chair and wheeled herself over to Maria.

"Well you look like you could use one right now" Maria stated as she picked one out of the packet and held it in front of Peggy. Peggy stared at the foul thing and bit her lip through her temptation. Ironic how the thing stressing her out was the reason she could not have the damn thing. Peggy waved her hand and shook her head "No, that's quite alright. I try to find different methods now"

"That's what I should do I don't get stressed too often though"

"Only when it involves Bucky?"

Maria frowned and held up the burnt out cigarette "I haven't smoked one of these in months. Then _soldier boy_ comes into my life and leads me astray"

Peggy let out a chuckle as she watched Maria crush the cigarette back in the ashtray and said "Would you prefer him to not be here?"

"No" Maria shook her head with a faint smile "No, the three day rough cough will be worth it"

Peggy then tilted her head "Is this love, Agent Hill?"

Maria rolled her eyes and shook her head "It's not"

" _Yet_ "

Maria sighed a smile and looked back to her computer, carrying on with her typing she muttered "He's always in my head"

Peggy said nothing, she just sat there and listened. Letting Maria do something that she hardly ever does. Open up.

"I never know what to do because this never happens, I never allow it to happen but he's just crawled his way in, everything he's been through touched me, it's my fault for volunteering to spend so much time with him. I was attracted to him from the get go but I would never admit it. Apart from now of course...and now we've kissed" Maria stopped her typing and looked to Peggy, her expression was filled of guilt almost "On several occasions. I can't shove it off as it being a one time thing"

"But would you even want to?" Peggy asked softly.

Maria thought for a moment, taking her eyes away from Peggy and then shook her head "I wouldn't"

"Maria what is scaring you so much?"

"Scaring?-"

"Don't do what I did and deny that you are scared. You are scared. And that's okay. The key is, coming to terms with what you're scared of"

Maria shuddered her breath, she shrugged and admitted with a crack in her voice "Love"

"Love?"

Maria rolled her eyes. She knew how sappy and cheesy it sounded, she scratched her forehead and muttered "Getting hurt I...I haven't been with anyone in years. The serious boyfriend I had left me two months into this job because he said I didn't pay enough attention to him"

"Well, the plus here is, you and Bucky are both in the same work field"

"True...I don't know, Peg I...I haven't told anyone this but that break up made me the way I am today, cold and guarded. It messed me up"

"Then you and him are perfect for each other"

Maria raised her eyebrows to Peggy and then let out a small laugh. After a moment of silence, Peggy reached over and squeezed Maria's leg "Talk to him, Maria. Bucky will understand your reservations about things, he may have some of hi own due to the things he has gone through, just talk to him, okay?"

"Yes ma'am" Maria mocked with a small salute. She then sighed and sat back, putting head, Maria looked to Peggy and asked to lighten the mood "So, what's new with you then?"

* * *

Natasha walked into Steve and Peggy's apartment, it was quiet. Apart from the clicking she heard from in the kitchen round the corner. Natasha peeped her head round and saw Steve on his laptop, she squinted her eyes to see what it was that he was looking for and then couldn't help but laugh and speak up "Are you looking at lingerie?"

Steve jumped out of his skin and slammed the laptop shut as he turned around "Natasha!" His cheeks flushed red due to the sheer embarrassment. Steve shook his head and pointed his hand to her "How did you even get in?"

Natasha walked forward and held out the keys up in her hand. Steve face dropped and then raised an eyebrow to her "You have a key to our apartment"

As she got a handful of M&Ms from the bowl on the kitchen counter she nodded as he carried on walking over him, with her mouth slightly full she stated "Peggy had me one cut as soon as she got her own pair"

Steve sighed and nodded as he turned back around "Of course she did"

"It'll be fun. Like a modern version of friends" She said as she sat on the chair to his left hand side, she lifted up the laptop lid, swatting his hand away when he attempted to stop her "So what do we have here?"

"I was just…" Steve looked down to his palms that were pressed together, he cleared his throat as he cleared his throat and shrugged "Thought I'd buy her something nice"

"Her something nice or _you_ something nice" Natasha snorted as she scrolled through the Victoria Secret site "Pretty sure if I were you I'd certainly see it as a present to myself. Hell even as me I see this as a present to me"

Steve remained silent and just shot a glance to her. Natasha clicked on a blood red and black one "Red is always her colour" she said with a nod, she then pointed to another and laughed "That red lace bra is nice get that, just for my own benefit" Natasha teased, she then took her hand away from the mouse and sitting back in the chair as she said breathlessly "But" she then shook her head "I wouldn't buy her anything like this right now if I were you"

Steve's eyebrows pinched together as he took his eyes to her "Why not?"

Natasha froze for a moment _'Shit he doesn't know. Idiot. Clearly he doesn't know, he's buying the woman sexy lingerie'_ she said in her head. She took in a deep breath as she looked to him and then avoided the question and looked around "Where is my woman anyway?"

"She's gone to see Maria and get some food...Natasha what did you mean by not buying her anything like this _right now_?"

Natasha said nothing again and looked to him as she rubbed her lips together. Steve pinched his eyebrows together. Does Natasha know something about his wife that he didn't? Steve leaned forward, resting his hands on his knees and asked in a mutter "Do you know something?"

"Do you know something?" Natasha quickly muttered back.

Steve shrugged and shook his head "I don't know anything"

"Well then I don't know anything either" she quickly fired back again. Steve sat up and let out a nervous little chuckle "Natasha" he then stared at her and got nothing out of her, he then said in a more serious tone "What's going on?"

Natasha pursed her lips and shrugged as she tried her best to not look that suspicious, she opened her mouth to go and deny it again but before she had the chance, the door opened and Peggy came through the door. Steve once again slammed shut the laptop and smiled as she came through the door "Hi, honey"

Peggy smiled sweetly and said breathlessly "Hi, baby"

"Hey sweetums" Natasha grinned as she stood up with an amused smirk on her face as she walked over to Peggy, Peggy laughed and raised her eyebrows to her as they gave each other a kiss on the cheek "Natasha my love, always lovely to see you"

"Yeah, yeah" Natasha then stood in front of Peggy as she had hold of her hand and muttered quietly "You didn't tell him?"

"That would be a no"

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"It just wasn't the right time" Peggy whispered.

"When will be the right time? When you can't fit into lingerie?"

Peggy's eyebrows pinched together, not sure why lingerie came into the mix in all of this "What?"

Natasha shook her head after realising Peggy wouldn't get it "Forget it"

Steve, watching them, then spoke up "You two are acting weird. More weird than usual, is everything okay?"

Peggy stepped aside from being Natasha and smiled to him "Everythings fine love"

Natasha leaned her head closer to Peggy and whispered "I smell smoke. Think that's because your pants are on fire"

Peggy rolled her eyes "What are you? Eight?"

"Five actually" Natasha muttered as she leaned back. Twiddling with Peggy's hair she looked into her eyes and motioned her eyes to Steve "Tell him, else next time I will end up bringing that baby banner I was going to bring today"

Peggy sighed and shook her head as Natasha stopped fiddling her hair and rested her hand on the back of her hair as she looked to Steve "See you later, Steve"

"I thought you wanted to talk to Peg?"

"Yeah, that is true. And I just did so I'll leave you two to it"

Steve looked at her with suspicion for a brief moment and then shrugged as he got up to get him some orange juice "Alright, we'll see you tonight"

"Yeah" Natasha nodded, then shooting Peggy one last look and lightly patted her backside to nudge Peggy forward and quickly whispered "Tell him _Preggy Peggy_ " as she left the apartment.

Peggy threw her head back and quietly groaned. Steve looked over to her as he stood at the kitchen counter, he whistled a tune to grab her attention, Peggy opened her eyes and looked to him. Steve gave her a smile "You okay?"

"Yes. Fine. Tell me, Steve, are you still stressed? About this whole shield not telling us about Ward fiasco"

Steve shook his head "Naw, it's passed me now"

Thank god Peggy whispered in her head. Peggy rubbed her lips together as her palms did the same, she walked over to the counter and then propped herself up, sitting down on it, Peggy took Steve's hands and guided to stand in front of him. Steve laid his hands on her thighs as she stroked the sides of his hair and looked into his eyes with a small smile.

"I need to tell you something"

"Does it explain why both you and Natasha are acting weird?"

"It does"

"Explain away" Steve said with a light chuckle. Peggy smiled and then cleared her throat and rested her hands on his shoulders "Okay so, I didn't tell you this but the reason Ward got a shot at me is because I felt dizzy"

"Dizzy? Wha...Peggy why-"

"Because I knew how you'd react. And I didn't think it was a big thing to stress about"

Steve raised an eyebrow "Right, so?"

"So" Peggy paused and took a breath "Afterwards, I felt sick and still woozy...so Natasha took me to the pharmacy"

Steve got a burst of butterflies set off in his stomach. He felt as if he knew where this was heading, but it wouldn't feel real until it came out of her mouth.

"I bought a pregnancy test" Peggy muttered as she brought her eyes finally back to his, she knew that he knew what she was going to say. Peggy took a deep breath along with a small smile and whispered "Congratulations"

Steve let out a wide grin instantly. His eyes filled up with tears. He then let out a laugh, not believing that this was really happening. Steve wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off of the counter, he spun her around, hearing her muffled giggle as her head buried in the crook of his neck. After a moment of hugging her, Steve slowly placed her back down on the ground and kissed her wet teary cheek before wiping them with his thumbs, Steve looked down to her stomach and placed her hand against where their baby will be lying.

Peggy kept her eyes on him, with such love in her eyes as she saw how happy he was. Steve looked back up to her and pressed his lips against hers. Soft and long. He cradled the back of her head and softly gripped to it as their lips pulled apart, and their foreheads pressing together.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner it's just, you were stressed and I was having all these thoughts about you maybe not taking it well because you had so much on your mind. I was just waiting for the right time"

"It's okay, Peg" Steve said, a smile never leaving his mouth. He kissed her softly "This is really happening" Steve said with a light laugh.

"It is" Peggy smiled, she rubbed his arms "Are you happy?"

"I thought our wedding day was the happiest day of my life but hearing this news...it may just take the cake" Steve muttered with a smile still lingering on his face. Peggy grinned and nodded as she cupped his face "Me too"

She kissed him again and then whispered "I love you"

"I love you too, more than I'll ever be able to put into words"

"Sap" Peggy muttered as she pulled his head back to hers and kissed him in a more rougher tone.

"It's a good job we've got a two bedroom flat" Steve laughed as he held her close. Peggy let out a laugh and nodded "Yes it is, we're certainly going to need the room…"

They both took a moment and scanned their apartment. Both picturing what it'll look like in a couple of months.

* * *

 **Hi everyone! Sorry it's been so late I forgot to mention on my last chapter that I was off in Cuba for a couple of weeks!**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Steve knows yay! I couldn't have kept it a secret for too long.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave reviews below.**


	26. Chapter 26

Steve and Peggy decided to make their way to the Avengers tower. As they were getting ready and on their way. Everyone at the tower were setting up for the celebration. Peggy text Natasha saying that Steve knew and it was okay for Natasha to set up whatever she had planned. Banners and all. But, Natasha had everyone pulling their weight together and found herself wandering off for a little while.

As Clint was helping Bucky with the congratulations banner, he looked around and then asked Bucky "Hey, you seen Nat?"

"She was here a couple of minutes ago but…" Bucky shrugged. Clint turned his head to Bruce, who was snacking on the big bowl of Lays cheese and onion "Hey, Banner take my place with this banner"

Bruce rolled his eyes as he put the bowl back on the counter and muttered as he rubbed the palm of his hands "Very funny" Clint handed Bruce the banner and took a step down to go on his Widow hunt.

It didn't take her that long to find her. She was at the top of the tower on the roof top. Not really a place you should be but Natasha would always like to sneak up on here and clear her head, so finding her here made him think that she did have something on her mind.

"Hey" he said as he came up from behind her. Natasha turned and looked at him, giving a tight smile before turning back to looking at the sun setting "Hey"

Clint wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder as he looked at the view and asked "What's wrong?"

"Where'd you get the impression that something is wrong?"

"You always come up here to clear your mind. So what's on your mind?" Clint pulled his head back and swept her hair back to look at her face and kissed her cheek before whispering "Tell me"

Natasha let out a big sigh and tried to get her words out, she shut her eyes for a moment as she began to speak "I'm...I'm happy for Steve and Peggy, like insanely happy"

Clint sighed as he ran his hand down the back of her head, knowing where this was going. But he let her speak, he let her get it off of her chest "But it's just a reminder of what we can't ever have"

"Nat...we've talked about this"

"I know we have…" Natasha whispered in a dry voice as she felt her eyes prickle through her tears, she pressed her fingertips against her newly wet cheeks as tears ran down them, she rubbed her palms together as she took a deep breath and shook her head "It's always in my mind. Peggy getting pregnant just kicks in it more"

"Have you told her?"

"No what am I? Debbie Downer? No I haven't said anything, if anything she'll feel guilty for getting pregnant"

Clint rested his chin on her shoulder again and lightly rocked her side to side "Why?" he heard her say. Clint looked to her and muttered "Why what?"

"Why do you put up with this?"

"Nat" Clint shut his eyes as he shook his head "Don't"

"No seriously, Clint" Natasha walked out of his hold and asked as she turned to him "Why would you want to be with someone who can't give you a future?"

"You're my future Nat, there's nothing else I'd ever want more than you. Plain and simple"

Natasha raised her eyebrows "Really? Not even kids? Clint I...you should be-"

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?" Natasha said with exhausted sigh.

Clint stared at her for a moment and then said "Do you think Steve is only with Peggy because she can give him a kid?"

"No that's-"

"Ridiculous" Clint nodded and then laughed "Yeah it is" he walked back over to her and raised his eyebrows as he took her by the waist "So why the hell would I only be with you if you could have kids? We've been through this, not being able to have kids...it sucks. Big time but it doesn't make me want you any less. You aren't some kind of burden Nat. You're everything to me. I didn't fall for you because you may or may not have been able to be the mother of my children, that isn't what crossed my mind when I knew I was falling for you. I love what you are. How strong you are and you're caring, funny and damn right beautiful. It's you"

Natasha let out a water smile and slapped his chest "Stop it. You're making me emotional"

"And the _Widow_ does not cry, right?"

"Right" Natasha muttered with a small smile as she crossed her arms and looked out to the city again. She sighed and shook her head "Okay. I'm fine now I just. It's always hard with this kind of shit"

Clint kissed her forehead and nuzzled his against hers "Kiss me"

Natasha smiled and rolled her eyes as she pressed her lips softly against his, gripping onto his jacket as his hands stuck by her waist.

* * *

The whole room applauded and cheered as the elevator doors opened and Steve and Peggy stepped out to the room. Everyone gathered round them with their congrats. Bucky let out a laugh as he walked over to them "Congrats you guys"

They both patted his back as the three of them shared a hug "First engaged now pregnant. I gotta keep up"

"So do we" Peggy laughed as they all pulled away.

"Well as long as I'm godfather" Bucky shrugged.

"Whoa!" Tony waved his hand and shook his head " _I'm_ godfather"

Bucky and Tony soon got into a bickering match over who deserves it more. Tony brought out the whole Peggy _was practically family card_ whilst Bucky brought out the whole _I've been best friends with Steve since they were in diapers_ card. As they did, Natasha walked over with a small smirk and said as she wrapped her arms around Peggy's neck "I'm so godmother right?"

"You're a shoo in" Peggy whispered with a nod and then laughed as she rested her head on Natasha's shoulder. Peggy rubbed her back and then muttered "You alright?"

Natasha took a deep breath and then shrugged as she pulled away, giving her the look that meant _of course_ she shrugged again "Always"

Peggy wasn't sure if she bought it. But she was sure that Natasha was politely asking her to leave it be. And she cared about her enough to do that. She looked over to Clint and got the feeling that it was purely between them. Peggy smiled and put her hand to Natasha's cheek as she gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before rubbing her arms and pushing her towards the bar.

"No alcohol for you" Natasha shook her head and passed her a glass of lemonade. Peggy frowned as she held the glass in her hand and looked at it with disappointment "I've got to cope with all of this for the next nine months"

"You'll get a little person by the end of it. That's always a good prize to give up booze for"

"Fair point" Peggy nodded as she put the glass back down on the bar. Natasha slowly looked up and then said as she looked back to her "Holy shit. Do you realize that your kid is gonna be crazy super. You're reproducing your own brand"

Peggy laughed and raised her eyebrows "That's one way in looking at it"

"Wow" Natasha then gasped "We have to think of a name"

"We do _not_ have to think-"

" _Steggy super babies"_

Peggy's eyebrows pinched together "Steggy?"

Natasha gave her a proud smile "That's the name I thought"

"That name is...stupid"

Natasha scoffed a small laugh and pointed to their friends behind them "Everyone else likes it. It's like stegosaurus. Because you're both old"

"Oh my god" Peggy whispered "It gets worse"

Natasha rolled her eyes and poured herself a beer. Rocking the beer side to side "At least I can drink"

Steve came over to the bar and kissed the top of Peggy's head as his hand gently rested on her stomach. Where their future was resting.

* * *

 _ **2 months later**_

Steve had been working in their spare room all day to make the perfect nursery for the baby. Peggy had been out all day with Natasha, which Steve actually asked her to do because he wanted to whole nursery thing to be a surprise for her when she gets home. It was only one in the afternoon when he heard the door open. Steve walked out of the bedroom and peered his head around the corner to see her come in.

"Hey?" He called, stepping into the hallway and walking over to her "You're back early"

Peggy nodded, looking exhausted as she dropped her keys into the bowl by the door. She ran her fingers through her hair and muttered "I'm not feeling that well"

Steve's eyebrows pinched together and he took a step over to her, putting his hands on her waist "You alright?"

Peggy let out a breathless smile and nodded, putting her hand on his arm "Fine, love, it's just the hormones I think"

Steve nodded and ran his fingers through her hair as she smiled to him, rubbing his arms and looked over his shoulder to the apartment "So what have you been doing in here all day?" Steve smiled and took her by the hand, leading her down the hall and saying "Well let me show you, I've been working on a little something for you and the little one"

Steve couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she saw the nursery. All of a sudden, Steve felt a tug on his arm as Peggy stopped halfway down the hall. He turned to her, with his eyebrows raised to her and then became concerned by the look on her face "What is it?"

Peggy looked to him and her breath shuddered a little, feeling something happen inside of her. A pain one that made her fall down to the floor, and she would have if Steve hadn't of grabbed her and slowly crouched down with her in his arms. Peggy gripped onto his shirt, letting out heavy breath and painful cries.

"What is it?"

"I don't know" Peggy put her hand on her stomach "It just, it really hurts"

Steve scooped her up and carried her, walking out of the apartment, Peggy asked "Where are we going?"

"The hospital" Steve said in a worried voice. He began to run, he ran outside of the apartment building as soon as the elevator doors opened. He got Peggy in the car and then got in his side. Steve looked at her and saw how her forehead began to glisten due to the sweat forming on her forehead, Steve lightly pressed the back of his hand against it "Jesus, you're burning up babe"

Peggy didn't say anything, she just took deep breaths through the pain and kept her eyes shut.

* * *

A few hours later of being in the hospital. Steve and Peggy returned to their home. Being nothing but silent. Peggy ran her fingers through her hair as she walked slowly down the hallway, with Steve trailing behind her and not saying a word. Peggy stopped in their living room and covered her eyes with the palm of her hands. Steve sighed and put his hands on her shoulders, resting his head against hers.

Peggy then lowered her hand and looked to the right, which was where the room that Steve had been decorating for her surprise was. She didn't say anything, she just began to walk over to it. Steve shook his hand and went to grab her hand "Peggy maybe you shouldn't..."

Peggy once again said nothing, she took her hand out of his hold and carried on walking. She opened the door slowly and leaned her head against the door frame, taking a deep breath as she looked at the nursery that he had made for them. She gulped heavily and rubbed her forehead, hearing Steve come up behind her and whispered "Peggy...don't do this to yourself"

Peggy sniffled up her tears and shook her head "What's there to get worked up about?"

She walked into the room and looked at the crib that he had put together, they bought it on Monday but Peggy could hardly figure the damn thing out. Steve struggled too. Peggy looked up at the yellow wallpaper, an unbiased color regarding gender. He had even laid out the baby grows that people had bought them on the draws. For example one's that said _'Daddy's superhero'_ and _'I love my mommy'_

Steve watched her and sighed "Pegs"

"It's beautiful. The room" she muttered as she held the baby grow in her hand with tears forming in her eyes. Steve gulped heavily and stepped in the room and heard her say "I was thinking Grace for a girl...Noah for a boy"

"We just need to let this sink in"

Peggy shook her head "I'm not giving up just like that, Steve I'm not"

Steve's heart began to race, he took her arm and turned her around "Listen to me, you heard what the doctor said"

"I know-"

"Not even the fact that you have advanced human abilities with the serum cannot protect you. Pegs, if you have this baby then you could die"

Steve wiped the tears from her eyes as she took a deep breath, she once again shook her head as she took her eyes to him "That doesn't matter to me. I am going to have our baby" she put on a smile and nodded as she whispered "Yeah?"

Steve remained silent and just stared at her, wanting to say something but couldn't find the right words to say. Peggy dropped her hands and wiped her tears as she walked out of the room and into the kitchen, which Steve quickly followed her too. Seeing how she was trying to put off the subject by drying the dishes. He leaned against the table and hitched his breath "The doctor didn't say that something might happen to you...he said the chance was very high"

She didn't turn around, he stood up properly and said as he walked towards her "He said that we could both you and the baby, there's no guarantee it'll survive"

Steve stopped her from picking up another plate by putting his hand over hers whilst he wrapped his other arm around her from behind and kissed her head. Pressing her forehead against her temple as they both tried to gather their thought and emotions. Peggy continued to take deep breaths, she then heard him say "We'll take a few days to process this...then we'll go back to the hospital"

Peggy looked up, but didn't look at him, she just looked straight ahead and spoke in a whisper, in a voice that matched the sound of her heartbreaking "For an abortion"

Steve sighed and stepped away from her "That's not how the doctor described it as"

"Well that's what it is" Peggy argued back in a mutter as she picked up another plate.

"It's not the same-"

"That's what is it!" Peggy finally raised her face, the plate smashed against the counter and she just let it all drop as she released the remaining piece from her hand and watched it drop to the floor. Peggy rubbed the end of her nose with the back of her hand as she finally turned to him "If we are going to have this conversation. Then call it what it is. What you are suggesting we do is have an abortion"

"It isn't just what I'm suggesting. The doctor said-"

"This isn't the doctor's baby! It's _our_ baby, Steve! Maybe this is...look, whatever happens _happens_ "

Steve stared at her and hitched his breath "Are you joking?"

"What-"

"Do I need to be the bad guy here? Fine, I'll be the bad guy. Because if continuing with this pregnancy means that I lose you. Then we end it right. Because if _that_ is the end result. I won't accept it"

"Steven, this is our baby" Peggy said in a cry as she walked over to him, with another hopefully small smile on her face to try and make him see "It's you and me, you saw he _or_ she in the scan. You heard the heart beat-"

"Stop it" Steve shook his head.

"You saw! You saw that baby on the screen-"

"Peggy stop it!"

"No! I won't because I need you to understand my point of view here!"

Steve cupped her face and shook his head "There are different ways okay, we can always adopt"

Peggy bowed her head down as she let out a small sob, feeling him pressed his lips against the top of her head, she looked up at him "Darling, i love you for everything that you are saying to protect me...but I can feel this little baby inside me. And I want this baby...to have your gorgeous eyes and..."

"Honey, I don't need our child to look like me. I don't care about that what I care about is your life...and the possibility of our child growing up without a mother, the loneliness that it could bring"

Peggy stared at him, her eyebrows slowly pinching together as she said, almost in disbelief "You are seriously trying to make me feel guilty so I will do it"

"If that's what it takes to keep you alive and with me, then I guess I am"

Peggy looked away from him to his chest as she shook her head and whispered "You are such a prick"

Steve stared at her and muttered as he walked away "Fine I'm a prick"

Peggy stood there for a moment in silence, wiping her tears, she saw him in the corner of her eye walking into the nursery. She soon followed him in and saw him with a screwdriver, going to unbolt the crib "What are you doing?"

Steve didn't answer, he just shook his head. Peggy walked over to him and grabbed the screwdriver out of his hand as she said "Steven Grant Rogers don't you dare"

Steve pressed his hands against the crib and muttered as he looked into it "You sound like a mom"

Peggy's breath hitched, lightly shrugging as she said with more tears falling down her face "I _am_ a mum"

Steve ran his fingers through his hair "I keep thinking back...to when I had that dream planted in my head by Wanda. With losing you for good" he paused as he looked to her, with tears now running down his face "Peggy I can't"

Peggy rubbed his back and pressed her forehead against his shoulder, crying a whisper "Oh love"

"No I can't live that life, I can't even bare to imagine it" Steve turned his head to her and kissed it once again "I can't protect you from this, Peggy"

Peggy shook her head as she lifted it up and looked to him "We can't come down to this conclusion so quickly, think about all the things we have overcome together, plane crashes, mind control... _wars..._ are we honestly going to let someone put the odds on us?"

"This is different" Steve sighed "And you know that"

Peggy gulped heavily and carried on trying to think positive "Listen. Even if they're right and something does happen to me...you are still going to have a child. A son or daughter, you are going to have a part of me with you for the rest of your life"

"But a _part_ of you _isn't_ you" Steve cried as he stood up straight. Cupping her face once again "It's you that I want for the rest of my life, _all_ of you, your laugh, that little humming noise you make when you're in a deep sleep. Your smile and your heart. I'll lose all of that. I'll be on my own, with a baby that...that"

"The baby did not take me away and you know that. And you are never going to be alone. You have our whole _family_ supporting you. Natasha, Bucky, Tony..."

"But they're not you...I'll never want anyone but you"

"I know, you better not either because I will come back to haunt you if you even think about having sex again"

"How can you joke about this?"

Peggy's bottom lip began to wobble again, as she caught her breath and then cried "Because I'm scared, I'll never be ready to leave you...but I cannot give up on our baby...maybe it was always fate. Something in the end always comes to try and tear us apart"

"I cannot accept that our story does not have a good ending"

"Oh my love" Peggy put her hands on his jaw, letting out a watery smile "Our lives have already had the greatest ending that there could be, because no matter what and been thrown at us, we have still been together. This baby may be the final piece to it"

Steve stared at her and pulled her in hugging her tightly as they both sighed. Steve rested his chin on the top of her head and closed his eyes "We need to be sure that this is the right choice"

"It is..."

Peggy then made another noise, Steve quickly pulled away and looked to her "What?" before she even had the chance to answer, Steve rushed her over to the chair at the side of the room and sat her down "I'll call an ambulance"

"No" Peggy gripped onto his hand to stop him from standing up, then bringing his hand to her stomach, and saying with a smile "He's kicking"

Steve stared down at her stomach, feeling the baby and knowing there and then that she was right and that he wouldn't be able to go through with it. But he also let it sink in that she might be dead by the time that he'd even be able to hold the baby in his arms. Peggy saw the sad look on his face and put her hand on his cheek to make him look at her "It is okay to go on living your life with this baby, it does not mean under any circumstances that you love me any less"

Steve looked into her eyes and slowly shook his head "I can't live without you, Peggy"

"You won't have to, I can feel it, we are going to be fine. We're going to live the happiest life their is together. All three of us, as a family"

Steve looked down to his hand on her stomach once again as he felt the baby kick, looking back at her, Steve leaned forward and kissed her forehead "It scares me, the possibility of you not being okay"

"Stop thinking about the worst case scenario. Think of the best case. We'll watch our baby grow up together, cry at their graduation and dance together at their wedding...sit on our porch swing surrounded by grandchildren...I made vows to you Steve Rogers and intend to keep them"

Peggy smiled to him and closed her eyes and he held onto her, resting her head on his shoulder and trying to push down her deep fear of the fact that she might die before she had the chance to be a mother.

* * *

 **I know it's been months I'm _so_ sorry I was having insane amount of problems finding something to write. **

**This particular story line of Peggy being in danger with her pregnancy is inspired by a story line from One Tree Hill which has taken over my life.**


End file.
